La chica de la bufanda roja
by Sky In pieces
Summary: Rukia es víctima de una enfermedad que la ha tenido excluida de la gente por muchos años, repudiada por su padre y ignorada por su madre su único apoyo es su hermano y su única protección su bufanda roja, Ichigo un chico normal que solo piensa en divertirse, ¿que pasara cuando sus destinos se junten?...-¿Porque usas eso?...-Para protegerlos de mi misma
1. Prologo

**Summary: **Rukia es víctima de una enfermedad que la ha tenido excluida de la gente por muchos años, repudiada por su padre y ignorada por su madre su único apoyo es su hermano y su única protección su bufanda roja, Ichigo un chico normal que solo piensa en divertirse, ¿que pasara cuando sus destinos se junten?...-¿Porque usas eso?...-Para protegerlos de mi misma

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de no me pertenecen solo a su respectivo autor: **Tite Kubo**. La historia tampoco es mía pertenece a la autora: **Paulinita Rahtbone quien me ha dado el permiso de adaptarla al Fandom de Bleach.**

* * *

**_-La Chica de la Bufanda Roja-_**

**-Prologo-**

_-Me detuve cerca de mi ventana, la lluvia caía como si fuera un diluvio cada gota de agua que se estrellaba sobre mi ventana me recordaba cada lagrima que fue derramada por ella al ver como yo me burlaba por los que pensaba que eran mis amigos, en estos momentos estaba de lo más arrepentido. Arrepentido por la manera en que la veía en aquellos momentos en que no sabía nada, como si fuera un ser extraño que no debería estar entre nosotros, como un mal ejemplo para la sociedad, una persona que debería estar encerrado en una cárcel sin una luz en ella y como junto a mis odiosos amigos nos burlábamos de ella ¿Por qué? Por el simple hecho de que ella diferente a nosotros, pero no diferente en el mal sentido, sino porque ella era víctima de una enfermedad que para algunos puede resultar ofensiva pero para otros resulta de lo más gracioso._

_¿Decir disparates cada rato? Eso no era gracioso siempre y cuando no estuvieras con la cruz que ella cargaba, pobre de ella…no, no debía sentir lastima, al contrario debía de admirar el valor que tenía al asistir todos los días a clase, según ella queriendo ser normal pero a la vez pasar desapercibida_

-¿Por qué siempre vienes? Nadie te quiere_\- le dije con una parte de burla pero a la vez con curiosidad._

-Yo…-_tomo una respiración fuerte, no era la primera vez que la veía tomando respiración a cada momento_\- Solo…solo quiero ser normal.

-¿Cómo lograrlo si tienes una bufanda amarrada sobre tu boca?-_pregunte_\- Parece que vienes de Pakistán, solo que más llamativa.

-Solo así me cubro de mi misma- _contestó…_

_Sé que por ahora no me doy a entender con lo que estoy diciendo, será mejor que lo cuente todo desde el principio, el primer momento en ella. _


	2. Capitulo 1

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de no me pertenecen solo a su respectivo autor: **Tite Kubo**. La historia tampoco es mía pertenece a la autora: **Paulinita Rahtbone quien me ha dado el permiso de adaptarla al Fandom de Bleach.**

* * *

**_-La Chica de la Bufanda Roja-_**

-1-

_-Tu voz, eso es lo que amo,__  
_más que tu corazón y casi más que a ti;_  
_esa cosa invisible que sale de tus labios,_  
_y junto a mis oídos, triste, viene a morir;_  
_esa cosa tan dulce con que tú me respondes_  
_y con que aquella tarde me dijiste que sí.__

_Tu voz, eso es lo que amo. ¡Qué bonita es tu voz!__  
_Más que tu cuerpo todo y más que toda tu alma.__

_¡Qué manera que tienes de embellecer las sílabas,__  
_gotas del encantado surtidor de tu charla!_  
_¡Como vibra en el aire la música pequeña_  
_de tu voz, perfumada de evocaciones claras!_  
_¡Con qué dulzura pende de tu boca graciosa_  
_en invisible y diáfano rosario de palabras!__

_Tu voz, eso es lo que amo;__  
_el eco triste y trémulo de tu alma triste y trémula;_  
_eso que cuando callas, se aleja hacia la sombra,_  
_y cuando vas a hablarme, desde la sombra llega.__

_Amo tu voz, tan tenue como la brisa que pasa__  
_rozándole los pétalos al clavel de tus labios,_  
_y otras veces tan ruda, que al escucharla ha sido_  
_como si un viento ronco me desbaratara el alma.__

_Cuando tu voz me canta, bella fuente escondida,__  
_se hace alegre la turbia tristeza de mis tardes._  
_Amada, no me pidas que te bese en la boca;_  
_tu boca es para hablarme._  
_No quieras que te colme de efusión amorosa;_  
_yo soy para escucharte, solo para escucharte.__

_Háblame siempre. Siempre, menos en mi agonía,__  
_porque si en esa hora tu voz me acariciase,_  
_ya la gloria de Dios no me sabría a gloria,_  
_y encontraría débil el coro de los ángeles.__

-¿Señor Kurosaki? ¿Lo estoy aburriendo?- me pregunto la señora Suì-Fēng, supongo que me vio bostezar.

Hoy era viernes, y para colmo mi última clase era Literatura, y justamente hoy estábamos viendo poemas. Levante la mirada y puse mi mejor carita de inocente.

-Lo siento señorita Suì-Fēng ¿Decía?

-¿Pude explicarme lo que el poeta trataba de decir con este poema? Claro, eso me demostrara que estaba poniéndome atención.

-Ahm, lo siento pero no lo sé.-dije algo apenado, pero la verdad no tenía ni idea que era lo que quería decir-Supongo que algo de la voz ¿no?-pregunte.

-Ponga más atención señor Kurosaki, no me gustaría tener que verle la cara el próximo año- _Ni yo tampoco_, pensé para mí mismo.

En ese momento la campana sonó, suspire por que la campana me había salvado. La profesora dejo que buscáramos más poemas del mismo autor y que pusiéramos lo que habíamos entendido de ellos, pues mi respuesta era simple, "no entiendo nada" ya que las cosas cursis y románticas no iban conmigo, ¡Por dios! Solo tengo diecisiete, esas cosas no me interesan.

-¡Hey Ichigo!- me llamo Renji, uno de mis amigos, me detuve para esperarlo- Al parecer ya te tiene en la mira la profesora.

-Eso creo, al parecer le caigo mal o algo parecido, no puedo voltear ni un poco porque ya me está queriendo castigar.

-Creo que te tiene envidia ¿no?

-Supongo, pero espero que se calme un poco, sino un día me va agarrar de malas y le voy a contestar mal, eso no se vería bien en mi historial de buena conducta.

-¡Oh si lo olvidaba! Debes ser el hijo perfecto.

-Exacto.

Seguimos caminando hasta que casi llegamos al estacionamiento, hoy no esperaría a mi hermana, ya que me había mandando un mensaje informándome que se quedaría un poco más tarde para hacer un trabajo con unos compañeros y que luego el viejo pasaría por ella.

\- ¿Qué harás este fin?

-Quizás salga con Senna, me lo pidió ayer y pues lleva ya varios días pidiéndomelo, es hora de darle el si- sonreí con suficiencia- De todas maneras no se ve que sea una chica de un solo chico, a lo mejor solo será el "Debut y Despedida".

-¿Entonces porque sales con ella?

-Ya te lo dije, para quitármela de encima.- me encogí de hombros.

-Ok, ¿te veo el lunes entonces?

-Podemos salir a dar el rol el sábado, salgo con Senna el domingo- preferiría mil veces salir con mis amigos, pero esa chica era hot a pesar de fácil.

-Claro, que te parece si vas a mi casa y jugamos_Resident Evil,_ necesito un compañero para matar a esos Zombies.

-Pero sabes que a mí me gustan los clásicos, nada de Wii, Xbox 360 o el Play Station 3…así que desempolva el Play Station 1.

-Eso ya lo sabía hermano- me palmeo el hombro- ¿Vendrá Yuzu contigo?- me pregunto, le di un puñetazo en el brazo, sabía que odiaba que hiciera bromas con mi hermanita y a pesar de que no quería nada con ella siempre le gustaba moléstame con ello.

-¡Ay! Cálmate, sabes que bromeo-se sobo el brazo- A mí me gustan las chicas de mi edad, ¿Qué no recuerdas a Momo?

-Más te vale tarado, debo irme.- comencé a correr hacia la camioneta.

-Nos vemos mañana para matar Zombies.- me grito, yo solo levante los puños en señal de que había escuchado.

…

-El maldito despertador resonó por toda la habitación, odiaba los lunes por el simple hecho de que era el primer día de la semana después de un fin muy alocado, insisto juro que no vuelvo a tomar tanto en una sola noche y mucho menos si al día siguiente debo empezar las clases. Me levante para comenzar a despabilarme un poco y lograr que dolor de cabeza se hiciera soportable, no, no lo logre; aun así fui al baño y me lave todo el cuerpo, solo dios sabe que habré hecho ayer, no sé pero el nombre de Senna se repetía en mi cabeza, no es que no fuera linda y todo eso, pero se me hacia una chica un poco inmadura y sin objetivos, aunque no estaba mal para pasarlo bien. No soy un chico frívolo y malvado, solo cuando salía con ella podía olvidarme un poco del hecho de ser hijo de un neurólogo exitoso y una madre que tenía un doctorado en biología y por ello no me podía dar el gusto salirme del buen camino ni mucho menos bajar un poco mis calificaciones, pero soy joven, tengo derecho aunque sea a divertirme un poco, es por ello que prefería ir con mis amigos a disfrutar un buen video juego, aun tenia fresca la cara de Renji cada vez que un Zombie lo atacaba y lo mataba, podría jurar que soltaba diez maldiciones por cada minuto de juego, pero para mí eso era divertido.

Salí de la ducha y me puse ropa casual, unos pantalones de mezclilla y una camiseta de manga larga, me peine un poco mi cabello, me mire al espejo para buscar algún rastro de sueño o mejor dicho de que tuviera resaca, por más que me mire no note algo que pudiera delatarme así que me sonreí y salí del baño, tome mi mochila y me dirigí a la cocina para desayunar un poco y tomarme unas pastillas para el dolor.

-Buenos días hijo**-**saludo mi madre sirviendo el desayuno, lo mire con un poco de duda, amaba a mi madre pero a veces la cocina y ella no eran muy buenas amigas**-**Hijo, no pongas esa cara, sé que piensas que no se preparar ni un huevo pero eh practicado así que quita esa cara y comételo. -lo último fue más una orden que una sugerencia.

\- ¿Y Unahana? -pregunte por la cocinera.

-Se tomó el día porque su hija tuvo junta de padres, así que come.

-Que lo pruebe Yuzu primero-hice a un lado mi plato

-¡Oni-san!-me reprendió, suspire y tome el tenedor agarre un pedazo de huevo y me lo metí a la boca, abrí los ojos al darme cuenta que sabía bien- ¿Ves? Te lo dije, mocoso exigente.

-Lo siento mamá-seguí comiendo mi desayuno cuando mi hermana venia bajando, me sonrió y se sentó en su lugar, mi madre le sirvió su plato e imito el mismo gesto que yo había hecho hace unos momentos.

-Este… ¿mamá? -la miro con pánico.

\- ¿Tú también? -ella bufó- ¿Qué ninguno de mis hijos confía en mí? -miro al cielo desesperada.

-Esta rico Yuzu, ya lo eh probado.

-¡Aja! ¿Qué dedo me chupo?

-Mira-tome un pedazo de comida y me lo lleve a la boca- ¿Ves? Anda comételo si no llegaremos tarde.

-Bien-cuando probó el desayuno, y alabo a Masaki de ello, ella solo rodo los ojos y siguió en lo suyo.

Cuando terminamos salimos de la casa y tome las llaves de la camioneta que nuestros padres habían comprado para nosotros, a pesar de que ambos ganaban buen dinero eran muy tacaños para algunas cosas que no consideraban necesarias, por ejemplo: un coche para cada uno.

-Aun no puedo creer que no tengamos un coche cada uno. -se quejó mi hermana pensando lo mismo que yo.

-Será porque no quieren gastar en un coche cada quien, si vamos al mismo lugar. -respondí-Además pequeña, tú no sabes manejar.

-Porque no me quieres enseñar y papá nunca tiene tiempo-se cruzó de brazos y se dejó caer haciendo un puchero, me daba risa verla así. - ¡No te rías de mí! ¡Y no me digas pequeña, tengo casi dieciséis años!

-O sea quince, eso significa que aún no puedes manejar.

-Voy un año menos que tú en la prepa, así que soy casi una genio- La ignore, era cierto, Yuzu había entrado a la prepa a los quince ya que adelanto un curso porque era una niña muy aplicada en la secundaria y los maestros le hicieron una prueba de conocimiento para ver si era apta para estar en un grado más alto y la muy suertuda lo paso con honores, por lo que ella era algo así como _la ganadora de los genes genios Kurosaki,_del cual yo no tuve la suerte de que me tocaran muchos de ellos, aunque yo era el mayor, pero aun así me defendía. Pero como la pequeña le gustaba presumir de eso cada momento, yo tiendo a ignorarla-Deja de molestarme si no quieres que te acuse por que llegaste tarde ayer-eso me quito la risa. -Ya no eres tan gracioso ¿verdad?

-Estás loca ayer regrese temprano-era inútil tratar de mentirle pero debía intentarlo.

-¡Si claro! Entonces los sonidos que oí a las tres de la mañana era un fantasma ¿no?

-Posiblemente, ya sabes que las casas antiguas siempre tienen algo oculto-dije sin darle importancia-¿Y sabes qué? Creo yo que son los mismos fantasmas que rompieron el plato de Ónix que mi madre compro en su último viaje a Sudamérica, ¿no lo crees? -ella abrió los ojos sorprendida, había dado en el clavo, no pensaba usar esto que sabía por lo menos hasta cuando ella quisiera acusarme de algo peor pero tenía una fiesta en quince días y si esta enana me acusaba me castigarían al menos un mes, no podía arriesgarme.

-Sí, que fantasmas tan raros-le despeine el cabello- ¡Oye! Sabes que me cuesta que me lo peine.

-Deja de quejarte Yuzu.

-Ok, no diré nada- ella se quedó callada un poco, seguramente pensando en que decirme ahora-¿Pero si me enseñaras nada más? Ya cuando tenga edad y quiera sacar mi permiso de conducir ya sabré hacerlo y no tardare tanto en tenerlo.

-Lo pensare, lo pensare

Yuzu gruño y se volvió a cruzar de brazos dejándose caer en el asiento del conductor. Yo me reí de ella sin dejar de mirar la carretera, así era la relación entre nosotros, Yuzu era pequeña pero tenía la madurez de una chica mayor por eso se molestaba cada vez que le hacía comentarios sobre su edad y sobre todo su estatura, pues a pesar de tener casi dieciséis años aun media un poco más de 1.50 m y eso la ponía de pocas pulgas, eso no importaba yo la quería mucho y como buen hermano mayor debía de molestarla, pero daría mi vida por ella, cosa que Yuzu no debe saber o si no en una arranque de coraje lo cumplirá.

-Ya quita esa cara Yuzu-le di un empujón-Sabes que te enseñare a manejar.

-¿En serio? -frunció el ceño.

-Si, en un año me iré a la universidad ¿Quién te llevara a la escuela?

-¡Oh gracias! -se arrojó sobre mi provocando que diera un volantuzo, por suerte la carretera estaba sola, pero no resbalosa.

-¡Yuzu cálmate! Podemos tener un accidente.

-Lo siento, lo siento

Me seguí riendo aun mientras me estacionaba en un lugar del estacionamiento, Yuzu se bajó enojada cerrando de un portazo, solo le grite "no la cerraste, la sellaste" eso al parecer la hizo enojar más porque me grito que "me fuera al cuerno" eso me hizo sacar otra carcajada. Me baje del coche y tome mi mochila, camine hacia el edificio, de camino me encontré con Senna que me saludo con un guiño que le regrese.

-¡Hola Kurosaki! -me llamo Ishida uno de mis amigos, quiero decir, de los buenos amigos que tenía aquellos que ponían sus estudios antes de la diversión, tampoco era un nerd mi amigo solo era responsable- ¿Qué hiciste el fin de semana?

-Salí con los chicos, ya sabes…-me encogí de hombros

Seguimos caminando conforme nos acercábamos al salón de matemáticas.

-Espero que tus salidas no afecten tu rendimiento en clase.

-Lo tengo controlado-le di una palmada en el hombro- ¿Hiciste la tarea?

-Sí, ya sabes las integrales son pan comido para mí.

Entramos al salón y ya había unas pocas personas, tome mi asiento en medio junto con Renji, estuvimos platicando un poco de lo que hicimos este fin de semana, me platico que había comenzado a salir con una chica llamada Tatsuki, yo la conocía, era una compañera de la secundaria ella iba en otro salón, lo poco que conocía de ella era que es una chica responsable y buena onda, algo agresiva, pero tenía como tres años que no tenía mucho contacto con ella solo cuando nos saludábamos si nos encontrábamos mientras caminábamos, pero igual y podría cambiar su forma de ser, aunque estaba feliz por mi amigo, muchas chicas solo lo querían porque su familia tenía dinero y la mayoría de las veces solo salían con él por ese motivo. Solo espero que ella no sea como las demás.

-¡Oye! -me dijo de repente- Llego una nueva familia al pueblo.

-¿Ah sí? -dije con indiferencia. No era raro que familias llegaran a Karakura.- ¿Sabes quién?

-¿Te suena la familia Kuchiki? -alzo las cejas de arriba abajo. Claro que me sonaba ese apellido, los Kuchiki eran dueños de uno de los ranchos vacunos más grandes del este de América, por lo que entendía se dedicaban a la venta de productos lácteos. -Pues son mis vecinos.

-¡Vaya!-exclame- ¿Los viste?

-No mucho, se mudaron a dos casas de la mía, vi al señor y a la señora, creo que también tienen un hijo. -torció el labio, pensando-También vi a una chica, pero por la forma en que vestía podría decir que es la criada.

-¿Tan mal vestía?

-Llevaba ropa normal pero con una enorme bufanda enrollada en su cuello y cubría parte de su boca.

-Quizás cubra una fea cicatriz-me encogí de hombros. -Aunque sea la criada, es una chica y a las chicas no les gusta que les vean sus imperfecciones.

-Yo no sé mucho de eso ¿Pero por qué preocuparnos por la chica sirvienta?

-Pues sí.

Seguimos platicando de otras cosas hasta que el maestro llego haciéndonos callar. Pero cuando me enderece para poner atención en lo que sea que me fuera a decir, una chica venia caminando detrás de él pero eso no fue lo que me llamo la atención si no la enorme bufanda que tenía atada a su alrededor, se detuvo un momento en el escritorio junto al profe y al parecer él le estaba explicando unas cosas mientras ella asentía.

Era obvio que los murmullos no tardaron en venir.

-Es la chica que te dije-me susurro Renji desde a lado.

\- ¿Pero porque la sirvienta estudiaría? -le respondí de la misma manera. - ¿No tiene que asear la casa o algo así? -sé que se oía superficial y cruel decir que una persona de servicio no tiene derecho a estudiar, es que todo era raro.

-Entonces no ha de ser la sirvienta.

-¿Y qué es? -pregunte

-Yo que sé, no te digo que apenas y alcance a ver todo.

Iba a volver a responderle cuando el profesor se volvió hacia nosotros junto con la chica.

-¡Silencio jóvenes!

Todos se callaron.

-Quiero presentarles a su nueva compañera-tomo a la chica del brazo y la puso al frente-Rukia Kuchiki.

¿Kuchiki? ¡Esta chica de era la criada si no la hija del señor Kuchiki!


	3. Capitulo 2

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de no me pertenecen solo a su respectivo autor: **Tite Kubo**. La historia tampoco es mía pertenece a la autora: **Paulinita Rahtbone quien me ha dado el permiso de adaptarla al Fandom de Bleach.**

**P.D Quiero aclarar que Kon es hermano mayor de Rukia en este Fanfic, ya que como vemos Yuzu tiene cierto interes en el hermano de Rukia y no podía simplemente colocar ByakuyaxYuzu seria más extraño. Kon no es tan igual a su personaje en el anime, es un poco más maduro y protector con Rukia.**

* * *

**_-La Chica de la Bufanda Roja-_**

-2-

-Mire a Renji con el ceño fruncido con una pregunta clara en mi rostro, el solamente se encogió de hombros. La chica Rukia no dijo nada ni se presentó como regularmente un alumno nuevo lo haría, simplemente se acercó al profesor mientras que este le explicaba algunas cosas y asentía a cada momento, mientras él seguía con lo suyo yo me recline un poco para poder hablar con mi amigo.

-Oye, ¿Esa es la chica que dices?-le eche otra mirada, ella asentía a cada cosa que él le decía.

-Eso creo, tiene la misma bufanda- se volvió a encoger de hombros- Pero no pensé que fuera a ser hija del señor Kuchiki, se ve algo rarita…pero aun es un poco pronto como para sacar conclusiones ¿no lo crees?

-Puede que si- me volví a enderezar en mi lugar esperando que la clase continuara.

Después de cómo 5 minutos el profesor termino de darle instrucciones a Rukia, ella dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar cuando paso a mi lado ella giro los ojos y los mira, eran de un color entre morado y azul muy bonito eso no tenía duda, ella negó dos veces antes de dirigirse hacia uno de los asientos que se encontraban más atrás, me di la vuelta para verla y cuando se sentó cerro los ojos y presiono la bufanda contra su boca, se escuchó un ruido ahogado pero con el balbuceo de mis compañeros no entendí que fue lo que hizo.

-¡Bueno clase, guarden silencio!- todos se quedaron callados- Comencemos la clase, hoy veremos la función de x sobre y…

Y así el profesor comenzó su letanía sobre la x y la y, cosa que en lo personal no entendía mucho, pero con suerte lo comprendería, en ocasiones escuche como en la parte trasera se seguía escuchando más murmullos y ruidos sordos, mire de reojo y vi que Rukia estaba sujetándose la bufanda y cerraba mucho los ojos…otra vez, esta ocasión llamo la atención de mis demás compañeros que a miraban con el ceño fruncido, más nadie le pregunto que tenía, observe al profesor que la miraba de reojo antes de negar con la cabeza y seguir con lo suyo.

No volví a ponerle atención ya que no hizo otro ruido después de un rato, Renji también la había mirado pero como siempre, se encogió de hombros y siguió con lo suyo.

Al final el timbre sonó dando por finalizada la clase, me levante y comencé a recoger mis cosas, vi como ella también lo hacía de manera más lenta como si esperara a que todos saliéramos. De nuevo no le di importancia y salí con mis amigos, las siguiente clase era historia, genial mi materia favorita, está la compartía con mi hermana (si, era la genio ¿recuerdan?), me saludo con la mano como cada vez que la veía para después ponerse a platicar con un chico rubio que estaba delante de ella, la mire frunciendo el ceño y ella solo me guiño un ojo, el chico volteo y su mirada se me hizo muy familiar, su piel era algo pálida y sus ojos marrones se me hacían muy parecidos.

-¡Hola Ichigo!- mi atención se posó en Senna, le sonreí- ¿Qué tal tu fin de semana?- rodé los ojos, como si no supiera ella que salimos.

-Sabes muy bien qué onda Senna, ¿Salimos?

-Solo quería comenzar una conversación genio- se fue a sentar a su lugar, yo hice lo mismo, esta chica era algo irritante.

Para mi buena suerte el profesor le aviso a un compañero que hoy no nos daría la clase, y lo mejor es que lo hizo cinco minutos antes que terminara, todos soltamos unos ruidos de protesta, tome mis cosas y salí sin despedirme de mi hermana, de todas formas la vería en la salida. Después historia tuve mis otras cuatro clases normales, estaba algo molesto por que de nuevo la profesora de literatura se la agarro conmigo, a veces siento que su odio hacia a mí ya era personal, pues como no serlo, mi madre y ella habían conocido a mi padre cuando iban en la prepa pero cuando Masaki conoció a papá no pasaron ni tres meses cuando ella lo corto, y se le hizo buena idea desquitar su frustración con su hijo, me ponía a pensar cuando a Yuzu le tocara con la tipa, solo esperaba que no se la agarrara con ella también.

-De nuevo la profesora molestándote- me dijo Renji

-Sí, ya me trae manía, esta todo loco. –Bufe molesto- Lo odio, en serio.

-Yo digo que le digas a tus padres, en especial a tu padre.

-No, esta es mi batalla…pero ¡Erg! Lo odio- cerré los ojos por una milésima de segundo, cuando sentí un empujón, perdí el equilibrio y estuve a punto de caer pero Renji me sujeto del brazo evitando mi caída, solo se escucharon unos ruidos de algo caerse. Mire hacia la causante de mi casi caída, era Rukia quien estaba recogiendo sus cosas sin tan siquiera disculparse- ¡Fíjate por donde caminas! – Se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacia atrás-¡Oye, si quiere deberías disculparte ¿no?!- de nuevo me ignoro, pero para entonces algunos de mis amigos ya estaban a mi lado.

-¿Que no ves que esa cosa le estorba Ichigo?- dijo Hisagi- ¡Deberíamos quitársela!-comenzó a caminar hacia ella.

Rukia retrocedió más, chocó contra otro compañero que le quiso quitar su bufanda pero ella se sacudió y se soltó de sus brazos.

-¡No, no ha de tener boca por eso no habla!- grito otro chico atrás de mí y comenzaron a reírse, ella frunció el ceño de una manera graciosa, la verdad se veía chistosa y no pude evitar reírme.

-¡Si, es una versión roja de R2D2 de Staw Wars!- los demás comenzaron a reír más fuerte, Rukia comenzó a fruncir el ceño aún más, miro ambos lados buscando a alguien.

-¡Obliguémosla a quitarse esa cosa!- gritaron detrás de mí.

-¡Cállense!- todo se voltearon incluyéndome. Abriéndose paso entre todos venia el mismo chico de cabello castaño de mi clase de historia, pero su rostro ya no era calmado sino estaba rojo y furioso- ¿Por qué te estas burlando de mi Ne-san, idiota?

¿Su Ne-san? Lo mire frunciendo el ceño, no era solo yo el que se reía.

-¡Eh! ¿Qué demonios te pasa?- me empujo casi haciéndome caer.

-¡Oye! ¿Qué te pasa a ti?- le respondí- Ella se tropezó conmigo.

-¿Y eso te da derecho a burlarte de ella?

-Debió haberse disculpado- le dije molesto- No tengo la culpa que ella no se quita esa cosa para hablar.

Al parecer eso lo hizo enfurecer más, porque camino hacia mí con los puños cerrados con las intenciones de golpearme, cuando una mano la sujeto de su manga. Él se detuvo y miro a Rukia que solamente negaba con la cabeza, el resoplo y el rodeo con sus brazos.

-Si me entero de que le haces algo a mi hermana, te van a faltar dientes ¿me oíste?

Ambos se fueron del pasillo, mire como él le hablaba al oído y ella solo asentía, lo último que vi fue que ella se bajaba un poco la bufanda para decirle algo, pero alguien se me atravesó para ver más.

-Vaya, te has salvado de una- me dijo Ishida, que no me había dado cuenta que estaba a mi lado.

-¿Por qué?- lo mire frunciendo el ceño.

-Estaba totalmente decidido a patearte el trasero- lo mire mal- ¿Qué? Es verdad, además si te portaste algo pesado con esa pobre chica, tus amigos deben ser más amables con las personas.

-¡Argh! ¡Vete de aquí!- le señale el pasillo, me dio una pequeña mirada molesta y salió por el pasillo.

-Sí que eres un idiota ¿Eh?- Salté del susto, baje la mirada y mi hermana estaba a lado mío con las manos en la cintura. A su lado estaba Riruka, una chica amiga suya que era muy hermosa, pero algo rara no me hablaba mucho y no entendía por qué, además siempre hacia muecas chistosas cada vez que el profesor le pedía que leyera un texto, pareciera como si no supiera leer.

-¿Ahora por qué?

-Esa chica no lleva ni un día aquí, tú y tus estúpidos amigos ya se están burlando de ella- rodee los ojos- Pero ¿viste como su hermano la defendió? Eso fue absolutamente sexy y maravilloso- dijo con una voz medio soñadora.

-¡Si, es verdad!- dijo Orihime- Ojala yo tuviera un hermano así, no como el tarado de Sora, se la pasa todo el tiempo molestándome.

-Que daría yo por tener un hombre así que me defendiera.-suspiro- ¡Es lindo!

-¿Lo conoces?-pregunte- Te vi hace rato platicando con él.

-Algo así, no platicamos mucho, es algo tímido… ¡Es tan lindo!- me le quede mirando, esperando más información- ¡Puf! Se llama Kon Kuchiki, y como notaste es hermano de Rukia, va en último año.

-¡O sea que es mayor que tú!- dije

-Sí, ¿Y?- se puso frente a mí- ¡Ay, ahora no me salgas con que quieres ser un hermano protector, cálmate que ese papel a ti no te queda!

No le hice más caso y salí del edificio para irme a casa, pero olvide que tenía que llevar a Yuzu esta vez, de verdad tenía que abogar para que ella tuviera su propio coche. No quería ir todo el camino escuchando _lo maravilloso que era ese tal Senbonzakura…_Además hoy en día ¿Quién le pone a su hijo Senbonzakura? Es tan raro, me caía en la punta del hígado. Ahora había quedado como un cobarde frente a él, eso no funcionaba para mí, ojala que no me vuelva atravesar con ese par en lo que queda del año.

Gire mi rostro un poco y note un coche muy llamativo de color negro azulado, si mis conocimientos de automóviles no me fallaba era un Porche Turbo, ajuste mi mirada para ver mejor al conductor, la sangre me hirvió cuando vi al castaño ese montado en él, ambos chicos se detuvieron para mirarlo, gruñí para mis adentros y mejor me monte en la camioneta.

-¡Estúpido castaño!- murmure

-¿Y sigues con lo mismo?- por segunda vez salte en mi lugar, de nuevo Yuzu me sorprendió, ya estaba sentada en el asiento de copiloto- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te preocupa ya no ser el centro de atención?- comenzó a reírse de mí, eso me molesto mucho más, porque de alguna manera u otra había dado en el clavo- Ichigo no te enojes, ya sabes lo que pasa cuando llega un chico nuevo.

-Eso no es lo que me molesta- gruñí, mientras encendía la camioneta y salía del estacionamiento. No dije más y me concentre en la carretera, Yuzu comenzó a hacer ruidos esperando a que yo continuara, pero no lo hice, jamás le confesaría a mi hermana que estaba avergonzado por lo de hace rato, y no era por haberme burlado de la chica (ella fue la que se tropezó conmigo y no se disculpó) si no porque me hizo ver débil y odiaba esa sensación.

-¡Vamos Ichigo, dime!- reboto en su asiento- ¿Tiene algo que ver por lo de esta mañana?

-No.

-¡Eres tan terco!- comenzó a reírse de mí, que gran capacidad tenia esta niña para irritarme- Ya, ya… lo siento, si es lo que yo creo, que estoy casi segura de que es lo que yo pienso, debes olvidarlo, nadie tuvo la culpa de lo que paso, fue un accidente y Kon estaba en todo su derecho de defender a su hermana.- torció el gesto- Por ejemplo, si yo me hubiera tropezado, sin querer, con otro chico y no me disculpara, porque fue un accidente, y ellos se comenzaran a reír de mi por mi estatura, que es lo más obvio porque…

-¡Ve al punto Yuzu!- odiaba cuando se andaba con rodeos.

-Bueno, ¿a ti te gustaría que se rieran de mí? ¿No me hubieras defendido?

-Si- respondí sin dudarlo.

-Es lo mismo con Kon, así que deja de darle vueltas al asunto, por lo que entendí su Ne-san se medió rara.

-¿Ne-san?- la mire frunciendo el ceño- ¿No es Rukia?

-En lo poco que hable con él, me había dicho que tenía una hermana llamada Ne-san- se encogió de hombros restándole importancia- Como decía, es algo extraña, tengo otra clase con ella, se sienta en las ultimas sillas y entre lapsus de tiempo hace unos ruiditos, como si estornudara…de hecho una vez le dije "salud" y me ignoro, supongo que no escucho, de hecho el profesor no la reprendió solo la vio y murmuro algo que no entendí.

-¿Ves? Esa fue mi molestia, en fin, ya no tiene caso darle vueltas como dices tú y hablando de rarezas, esa amiga tuya, Orihime es linda pero…

-Sí, ya se ya se, te gusto…pero no es tu tipo, tiene una dislexia algo extraña, le cuesta trabajo distinguir los textos, por eso hace unas muecas muy graciosas cuando lee así mismo cuando tiene que leer el pizarrón.- ahora todo tenía sentido.

-Ah, no lo sabía- dije, llegamos a casa y metí la camioneta al garaje- Vaya día ¿no?

-Eso creo, siento que encontré al hombre de mi vida.- dijo mirando al cielo

-¡Alice! Ese tipo es mayor que tú.

-¿Y? ¿Recuerdas que para el amor no hay edad?- dijo molesta- Que tu no creas en él, no significa que todos tampoco creamos.

-No es eso… ¡Argh!- me tome el cabello molesto- No importa, no es que no crea en el amor y todo eso, es que aún no encuentro a una chica que me haga sentir todo eso que dices tú que se debe sentir cuando te enamoras.

-No lo digo yo, es un conocimiento básico- se encogió de hombros- De todas formas, el día que te pase ¡pum! Vendrás corriendo a mí para que te de consejos.

-Si claro, sobre todo a ti- me burle.

-Marca mis palabras Ichigo Kurosaki.- diciéndome eso, entro a la casa.

Rodee los ojos y la seguí, Yuzu era demasiado inocente para su propio bien, ella creía en el amor eterno y cosas así, yo era un poco más frio en ese sentido, no es que no creyera en el amor, si lo veía a diario con mis padres. Es solo que ahora no me interesa encontrarlo, por ahora quiero salir con varias chicas antes de buscar aquello que sea que esté buscando, aun soy joven, de eso me preocupare en unos años más adelante.

Mi madre estaba sentada en la mesa de la cocina leyendo un recetario, me reí nada más verla, de verdad se estaba esforzando por mejorar en la cocina.

-Hola mamá- la salud- ¿Cómo vamos con ello?- señale la revista

-Más o menos hijo, aun no calculo muy bien eso de la sal y pimienta, solo dice una pisquita… ¿Eso es una medida estandarizada… diez miligramos, diez gramos o diez kilogramos? No entiendo y eso me frustra, le pregunte a una colega que era eso de pisca, dice que eso depende de cada persona ¿Qué quieren decir con eso?- mi mamá de verdad estaba frustrada, nunca la había visto así, ni cuando escribe esos artículos suyos tan complicados la veo de esa manera.

-Cálmate, a lo mejor tienes que calcular esa medida, ¿Y si mientras cocinas le vas echando de poquito en poquito hasta que tenga el sabor que deseas? Supongo de esa manera tú sabrás que medida debes usar.

-¿Tú crees?- asentí no sabiendo que más decirle.

-Me parece lo más lógico.

-Tienes razón- cerró su revista de cocina y pareció descansar- Es que, todo esto de la cocina me tiene un poquitín frustrada.

-¿Entonces porque lo haces?- me senté a su lado- No lo entiendo.

-Es que a tu padre le gusta la comida casera, y la mayoría de las veces en que nosotros cenamos solos, algo así como una cena romántica, tú sabes.

-No quiero detalles mamá.-levante las manos para detenerlo- O sea, a lo que yo entiendo cenan en restaurantes o a veces la cocinera les hace las cenas, ¿o no?

-Diste en el punto hijo, yo quiero cocinar para él, hacer algo que a él le gusta mucho- bajo la mirada un poco- Las pocas veces que lo eh hecho ha sido un desastre y él no se ha quejado, por ello me esfuerzo más, a lo mejor no lo ves como una gran cosa- dijo al ver mi cara- Sé que ahora no lo entiendes y puede que lo veas como algo ridículo o sin sentido pero cuando seas mayor, y hayas encontrado a una mujer que ames con locura, veras que ella hará todo para hacerte feliz, esos mínimos detalles serán especiales para ella y si tú la amas de la misma manera, no importa cuán pequeño e insignificante se vea para otros, para ti será lo más especial que te haya pasado.

Nunca había escuchado a mi madre hablar de esa manera, se notaba tan enamorada, esperaba de verdad, algún día encontrar a una chica que me hiciera sentir así. La verdad mi padre era un hombre afortunado.

-Ya, ya…me estoy poniendo toda sentimental, no sé porque- comenzó a reírse- Puedes irte a tu cuarto, sé que te estoy aburriendo con mis palabras.

-No mamá, en serio que no- sonreí mientras me levantaba- Que tengas suerte con eso de la pisquita- ella comenzó a reír.

\- Lo descifrare hijo.

Deje a mi madre en la cocina y me fui a mi cuarto, deje mi mochila en mi escritorio y me deje caer en mi cama. Mire al techo un rato, no sé porque comencé a acordarme de Ne-san o Rukia, la verdad no entendía a esa chica, se me hacía rarita, lo que más me extrañaba era por qué no decía ninguna palabra, bien se pudo haber defendido cuando todos nos burlábamos de ella.

-Eres rara, chica.- puse mis manos atrás de mi cabeza- No es mi problema.

Me levante para comenzar mi tarea, ya mañana seria otro día.


	4. Capitulo 3

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de no me pertenecen solo a su respectivo autor: **Tite Kubo**. La historia tampoco es mía pertenece a la autora: **Paulinita Rahtbone quien me ha dado el permiso de adaptarla al Fandom de Bleach.**

* * *

**_-La Chica de la Bufanda Roja-_**

-3-

-Desde aquello han pasado tres meses, como prometí no volví a molestar a Rukia, a decir verdad no era porque no quisiera de hecho no me causaba ninguna satisfacción hacerlo, quiero decir ella solita provocaba que todos los chicos se burlaran de ella, cosa que su hermano nunca se dio cuenta porque cada vez que alguien lo veía se quedaban callados u dejaban a la chica en paz, bola de miedosos. Y no es que yo lo fuera pero no tenía necesidad de meterme en ningún problema, más por alguien quien no valía la pena, aunque aún tenía la espinita sobre él porque Rukia usaba esa cosa alrededor de su boca, algo me decía que ni siquiera podría respirar bien, mucho menos hablar a pesar de que en el tiempo que ella lleva aquí nunca la eh escuchado decir ni pío.

Yuzu me había dicho que en las pocas clases que toma con ella tampoco habla, si bien ella en ocasiones la saludaba, esa era mi hermana, siempre queriendo hacerme amiga de las personas más raras, al igual que su amiga Orihime, que dejo de tener mi interés desde que supe que era disléxica además yo no salía con las amigas de mi hermana.

A veces me encontraba al castaño ese por los pasillos, cada vez que nuestras miradas se encontraban podía jurar que planeaba mi muerte o en el mejor de los casos como partirme cada uno de mis huesos, cosa que me molesto por que desde aquella vez no me eh metido con su rara hermana, y repito no es que le tuviera miedo al chico, era simplemente porque no tenía interés en Rukia.

Salí de la ducha, hoy no hacia tanto frio como suele haber, por eso opte por ponerme una bermuda de mezclilla y camiseta de manga corta, me puse mis tenis y baje a tomar mi desayuno, mi madre estaba de nuevo en la cocina, ultimadamente estaba mucho ahí, antes del trabajo y después del trabajo, al menos una dos horas al día, le sonreí y me senté para ver que delicia me tendría para hoy.

-Buenos días madre- salude- ¿Y papá ya se fue?

-Sí, tuvo una emergencia, pero saldrá temprano.

Yo asentí simplemente.

-¿Qué hay en el menú mamá?- le sonreí para darle ánimos, sabía que esto de la cocina aun la ponía algo insegura.

-Pues, hoy no tuve tiempo de preparar algo laborioso- me tendió un plato con huevos, tocino y pan- Espero que te guste.

-¡Ay mamá!- tome el plato- No te preocupes, para que no se te haga tan pesado preparar tanto el desayuno como la cena, porque no simplemente dejas que la cocinera prepare el desayuno y tú para que te luzcas más, solo preparas la cena.

Ella se quedó pensando un momento, sabía que tenía razón.

-Me parece bien, ¡tengo nuevas recetas que quiero preparar!- comenzó a aplaudir y dar saltitos, me pregunto si Yuzu habrá heredado sus locuras. Al parecer la invoque porque iba bajando de las escaleras rumbo a la cocina, me sonrió antes de sentarse en una silla frente a mí, hoy la note un poquito diferente en su atuendo, quiero decir, ella tiene una afición por la moda algo extraña por no decir extrema, pero hoy pareciera que se hubiera esforzado un poco más en su atuendo.

-Buenos días a los dos- dijo, mi madre le paso su plato y comenzó a desayunar, yo me le quede mirando un poco.- ¿Qué?-me dijo.

-Te ves rara, ¿Más maquillaje?

-Cómo crees.- me dijo bajando la mirada a su desayuno.

-Es que ahora parece que te esforzaste más en tu apariencia- la mire con los ojos entrecerrados- ¿Se trata de un chico?- le dije en un susurro, no quería que mamá escuchara, le daría un ataque si se enterara que su princesa andaba de novia, ella abrió mucho los ojos, al parecer había dado en el clavo.

-¡No! Estás loco.- comió rápidamente, la verdad no pude evitar reírme, ella a veces subía la mirada para fulminarme con la mirada, lo que provocaba que yo me riera más.

Termino de desayunar y salió por la puerta que daba al garaje, mi madre me miro con cara de "¿Qué le hiciste a tu hermana?" yo solamente me encogí de hombros y termine mi desayuno, le di un beso a mi madre en la mejilla, y salí hacia el garaje, no quería enfrentarme a la ira de Yuzu tan pronto, ya si de por si estaba enojada conmigo solo por un simple comentario, es que aún no veía a mi pequeña hermana con un chico, pero obvio eso no es lo iba a decir a ella, tenía una imagen que mantener con ella.

Cuando me subí al coche ella estaba ahí ya con los brazos cruzados, su semblante era enojado.

-Oye, no estés enojada, sabes que solo bromeo.- le dije, pero no me respondió, simplemente se mordió el labio y volteo para la ventana, eso me desconcertó un poco, no importaba cualquier cosa que le dijera, ella al principio se molestaba pero en minutos volvía a la normalidad.- ¿Yuzu?

-¡Cállate y conduce! Llegaremos tarde.- mire el reloj y aún era un poco temprano, si le metía pata llegaríamos y con tiempo de sobre, pero antes necesitaba saber que era lo que le sucedía a mi hermana.

-No, primero quiero saber lo que te sucede.

-Nada que te importe, ahora conduce- me respondió aun sin mirarme.

-¿Es por lo que dije? Oye, de verdad lo siento ¿sí? Yo no sabía que estas cosas te ponían sentimental.

-¡Claro! Tú nunca sabes nada, ni de mí ni de nadie…solo de ti.- esta vez sí me sorprendieron sus palabras, era cierto que no soy un chico de demostrar mucho sus sentimientos pero eso no quería decir que no quisiera o me preocupara por mi familia.

-Estas equivocada, yo sé mucho de ti y mi familia- arranque el coche.

-Como digas- siguió sin mirarme.

Conduje hacia la escuela más rápido que de costumbre, todo porque quería llegar lo más rápido, el silencio dentro del coche estaba molestándome demasiado, estaba acostumbrado al parloteo de mi hermana por todo el camino, ahora estaba demasiado callada y en ningún momento me miro. Estaba confundido.

Me puse en mi lugar de siempre, no tuve ni la oportunidad de decir pio cuando ella bajo del coche y cerró de un portazo, me molesto eso, estaba bien que estuviera enojada pero no tenía que desquitarse con el pobre coche, nos tenía que durar mucho.

-Que madura- dije con sarcasmo.

Tome mi mochila y baje del coche, cerrándolo con cuidado, revise las puertas porque de seguramente por la "prisa" ni siquiera se preocupó por cerrar bien, una vez terminando de asegurarme que el coche estaba bien cerrado, me dirigí al edificio, durante el trayecto me pareció ver el coche del castaño llegar, ambos se bajaron, Rukia venia igual con su enorme trapo alrededor de su boca y cuello, todo lo contrario de su hermano, que venía bien arreglado, y aunque me cueste admitirlo, su chaqueta azul marino era genial, pero para mi gusto en negra se vería mejor.

Al parecer ambos sintieron mi mirada porque al mismo tiempo voltearon, a pesar de la poca distancia que nos separaba, note visiblemente su desagrado hacía mí, en cambio su hermana me miraba sin emoción en su rostro, o al menos eso quise interpretar con esa cosa no podía leer sus expresiones muy bien, pero los tres quitamos las miradas de uno al otro cuando mi hermana tanto como Riruka se les acercaban con una sonrisa, mi hermana no dejaba de mirar al castaño…

¡Esperen!

Ahora entendía, a mi pequeña hermana de tan solo quince años le gustaba ese tipo que era mayor que ella. No, y primero tendría que pasar sobre mi precioso cadáver antes de que Yuzu tuviera algo con ese tipo que tanto despreciaba y que también me odiaba.

Estuve a punto de ir a alejar a mi hermana de ellos cuando sentí que alguien me tomaba del brazo, voltee la mirada y ahí estaba… ¿Sakura? ¿Misaki? ¿Nagisa?

-¿Necesitas algo?- pregunte amablemente.

-Es que…ahm, lo siento, tenía que darte un recado pero lo eh olvidad- parecía avergonzada- Pero no lo recuerdo muy bien, solo recuerdo que el profesor de biología quiere verte un poco antes de la clase porque quiere decirte algo importante.

-Oh- fue lo único que dije- Claro, solo deja arreglo…- cuando voltee de nuevo para ir a donde Yuzu y los demás, oh sorpresa, ya no estaban.- Ya nada, en seguido voy.

-Ok- se fue por su camino.

Suspire y camine hacia el laboratorio, esa clase la tenía como a la tercera hora, ¿por qué hablar conmigo? Cuando llegue para mi suerte, si hoy estaba usando el sarcasmo más de lo acostumbrado, el profesor no estaba, así que me deje caer en uno de los banquillos que estaban junto a las mesas. Pasaron como diez minutos cuando el profesor llego, me miro sorprendido, como si no me esperaba aquí.

-Señor Kurosaki ¿Qué hace aquí?- pregunto.- Aun no le toca clase conmigo.

-Usted me mando decir con una chica que quería verme.

-¿Misaki?-asentí, aunque no sabía muy bien si era la misma chica- Pero no era a usted- dijo riendo- Esa chica es algo despistada, hablaba de su compañero Hitsugaya- ah sí, el cerebrito de la clase, el chico que no me dejaba pasar a los primeros lugares de los promedios- Ahora que lo veo, usted también es bueno en la materia, podrá ayudarme de la misma manera.

¡Genial! Desde hoy odio a Misaki.

-Mire, esto es algo que quede entre usted y yo ¿Está claro?- volví asentí algo intrigado por tanto misterio- Todo esto tiene que ver con Rukia Kuchiki- fruncí el ceño.

-Ella no toma nuestra clase.

-Sí, pero será traspasada a esta que es más avanzada debido a que ya sabía todo el temario del nivel dos, su profesor le hizo una prueba y al parecer esta lista para tomar ya el nivel tres, que vendría siendo este.

-No quiero ser grosero, ¿Qué tengo que ver yo con ello?

-Precisamente es ahí donde necesito su ayuda- soltó un suspiro- Ella necesitara una pareja para los trabajos, pero no puedo asignarle a cualquier alumno, si ha notado que ella es algo diferente ¿verdad?- ¡vaya que si lo note! Pensé para mí mismo, pero no lo dije así que solo moví la cabeza- Ella necesita mucho apoyo, desafortunadamente por mis compromisos escolares no podré darle la atención necesaria, es por ello que pido su apoyo, sé que se le da muy bien la materia gracias a sus padres, y además es usted un chico muy tranquilo y nunca me ha dado problemas de ningún tipo, entenderá un poco más la situación.

-O sea, seré equipo con Rukia- dije, casi a punto de darme de golpes en la pared por mi bárbara mala suerte.- Profesor, no quiero ser grosero, pero la chica es rara. No habla, por su culpa eh tenido un incidente con su hermano, casi me manda al hospital, por algo que mis amigos hicieron.

El profesor me miro por un momento, de repente sonrió, como si estuviera ideando un plan para conquistar al mundo.

-Creo que con más razón le asignare este favor.-iba a protestar pero levanto la mano haciéndome callar- No crea que será de a gratis el favor señor Kurosaki, si usted me ayuda, estará exento en las últimas dos unidades ¿le parece bien?

Eso me ayudaría mucho con mi admisión a la universidad, además de que bajaría a Hitsugaya Toushiro de los primeros lugares.

-¿Lo eh convencido?- pregunto más confiado.

-¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer exactamente?- el volvió a sonreír victorioso.

-Simplemente tiene que ser su compañero de equipo cada vez que se necesite.

-¿Eso es todo?- pregunte.

-Por supuesto.

-Me parece bien- tome mis cosas y mire mi reloj, ya se me estaba haciendo tarde- Si es todo profesor, debo irme, tengo clases y no quisiera llegar tarde.

-Claro y gracias.- asentí y estuve a punto de salir cuando escuche que me llamaba, voltee para ver qué era lo que quería y me dijo:- Verás que no te arrepentirás, aprenderás cosas que ningún maestro es capaz de enseñarte, ten por seguro que todos aquí se han equivocado mucho con la señorita Kuchiki, incluyéndote.

No supe que es lo que realmente me quería decir con ello ¿Yo equivocado? ¿Por qué? No le quise dar más vueltas al asunto y me apresure a entrar a clases, para mi mala suerte, el profesor ya estaba ahí, había olvidado pedirle al profesor Ukitake un pase firmado para que me dejaran entrar a clases por si llegaba tarde.

-¿Puedo pasar?

-¿Me puede decir la razón de su retraso?- pregunto sentado en su asiento.- Sabe perfectamente que la puntualidad es importante para mi materia.

-Estaba con el profesor Ukitake- dije- No fue mi intensión llegar tarde maestro.

-Solo lo dejare pasar por esta vez, y que no se vuelva a repetir.

Se levantó de su silla y camino hacia el pizarrón, mientras eso pasaba busque un lugar, ya todos lugares buenos estaban ocupados para mi mala suerte hoy era buen día para Renji para faltar a clases él me hubiera apartado lugar, solamente estaba desocupado…el que estaba a lado de Rukia, de nuevo ¡Genial!, ella levanto la mirada un poco pero luego la bajo otra vez para luego dirigirla hacia el pizarrón, con un suspiro me senté en la que estaba a su lado. Por una parte sería bueno que me fuera acostumbrando a estar cerca de ella, seriamos equipo en biología, saque mi cuaderno y espere a que terminara de escribir el profesor los ejercicios, conforme los iba escribiendo los iba reconociendo, no eran tan difíciles, eran similares a los que ya habíamos visto.

-Bien clase, quiero estos ejercicios antes de que termine- dijo el profesor colocando su plumón en el pizarrón- Y para que se me animen un poco ya que los eh visto algo desanimados de mi clase, los primeros 5, y que obvio estén bien, tendrán puntos extras para este parcial, y sé que a muchos les hace falta ¿no es así señor Asano?- todos miraron al chico y comenzaron a reír- ¡Silencio! No se rían de su compañero si saben que van mal también, basta de bromas y comiencen.

Empecé a copiar los ejercicios, esta vez el profesor se había paso un poco, diez ejercicios en una hora ¿Qué creía que éramos? ¿Maquinas? Pero aun así me apure, los primeros siete estaban sencillos, pero ya en el ocho me bloquee un poco, así que me salté al nueve que estaba más sencillo, terminé los nueve pero el ejercicio ocho aun me estaba causando problemas. Comencé a rascarme la cabeza con mi lápiz, me levante para preguntarle al profesor, un chico ya estaba ahí, pero por su cara deduje que es profe no estaba ayudando mucho, así que regrese a mi asiento, me quebré más la cabeza pero no daba una.

-Voy a salir un momento- el profesor se levantó, alce la mirada, otro maestro estaba en la puerta- Los estoy vigilando.

Unos murmullos se oían, quería preguntar al chico que estaba a lado derecho pero me di cuenta que sería caso perdido, apenas iba en el duras penas, vi que dos se levantaron y le dieron sus hojas al maestro, las reviso y asintió, les pidió que le pasaran su plumón azul y les escribió algo, ambos chicos dejaron sus hojas en su escritorio, fueron a su lugar para tomar sus cosas y salieron del salón.

¡Rayos!

-_Tienes que pasar el 5x a dividir_\- di un brinco cuando escuche la débil pero suave y bella voz, me voltee a mi izquierda, Rukia me miraba con el ceño fruncido, ¿Ella…ella me había dicho algo?

-¿Disculpa?- susurre

-¡Silencio!- dijo el profesor desde la puerta.

Baje la cabeza pero ladee mi cabeza para mirarla, ella pareció suspirar…creo.

-_ Dije que tienes que pasar el 5x a dividir, elevarla a la octava y sumarle el cociente, por eso la cuenta te da negativo no has hecho eso._\- bajo la mirada cuando termino de decir eso, pero antes de que pudiera agradecerle, ella cerró los ojos fuertemente, note como apretó su mano contra su boca y cerró el puño alrededor de su lápiz, entonces un sonido amortiguado salió de ella, de nuevo pensé que había estornudado.

-¿Salud?- dije.

Ella negó con la cabeza, se levantó y se dirigió al profesor para entregarle su hoja, lo que me hizo recordar que si ella estaba bien solo quedarían dos lugares, así que comencé a hacer lo que ella me dijo, ¿Qué otra tenia? No tenía ni idea de lo que yo mismo disque había hecho, termine los ejercicios cuando ella regresaba a su lugar, fui con el profesor para darle mi hoja, los reviso y cuando saco su plumón azul supe que estaba bien.

Me puso un +5 en la esquina de la hoja y me mando ponerla en su escritorio. Alegre por esto fui a mi lugar, Rukia aún no terminaba de meter sus cosas, y aunque lo negara le debía un favor, si no fuera por ella en estos momentos seguiría rompiéndome el cerebro para resolver los problemas. Tome mis cosas y salí del salón despidiéndome de los maestros, sentí a Rukia detrás de mí, era ahora o nunca.

-¡Oye!- me detuve y ella al verme hizo lo mismo.- Te quería agradecer por lo de hace rato, de verdad te debo una.

Ella solo negó y movió su mano derecha, seguramente diciéndome que no era para tanto o que no le debía nada, algo así.

-En serio si no fuera por ti, seguiría ahí adentro- señale con mi dedo el salón. Ella no me respondió- ¿No hablas mucho, verdad?

No volvió a responderme, tenía que comenzar a acostumbrarme a esto.

-Bueno, supongo que nos veremos en biología- ella abrió los ojos- Si, eh…-me rasque la cabeza- El maestro dijo que serias mi compañera de mesa.

No me respondió, intuí que sería un monologo.

-Espero que seamos buen equipo, me eh dado cuenta que eres muy inteligente.

Ella frunció el ceño, ¡ups! Supongo que la ofendí.

-Lo siento, si dije algo que te molestara…no pienso eso, solo que… ¡rayos!

-_Así déjalo…_

-Oh- me dio más pena, si me hablaba entonces si la ofendí.

Ella volvió a negar.

-De verdad lo siento, pero es que como no hablas mucho…

-_No significa que sea tonta…_-me dijo con el ceño fruncido, en ese instante paso lo mismo que en clase, se tapó su boca, doblándose, pensé en ayudarla pero sentí que me empujaban.

-¡Oye!- dije molesto a quien lo había hecho.

-¡Aléjate de ella!- de nuevo el mismo tipo, rodee los ojos.

-Tranquilo vaquero, no le dije nada, solo le estaba agradeciendo- dije con voz aburrida- Luego parece que tenía algo y quería ayudarla cuando llegaste tú.

-¿Eso es cierto Ne-san?- le pregunto él sin dejar de verme.- ¿Todo está bien?

-_Sí, él no me hizo nada solo pasó…_\- al parecer él sabía el significado de la palabra _pasó, _porque su semblante se relajó.

-Lo siento- me dijo, pero lo hizo como si estuviera pasándose vidrios rotos por la garganta.

-No hay problema- el timbre fue mi señal de partida.

Me aleje de ellos dos antes de que su hermano pensara algo que no era y volviéramos a tener un conflicto, pero de algo estaba seguro, Rukia escondía algo, algo muy importante que provocaba que ella actuara así. No sabía porque, ni como pero tenía que saber ese secreto, no iba a quedarme así nada más, de todas formas teníamos tiempo.


	5. Capitulo 4

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de no me pertenecen solo a su respectivo autor: **Tite Kubo**. La historia tampoco es mía pertenece a la autora: **Paulinita Rahtbone quien me ha dado el permiso de adaptarla al Fandom de Bleach.**

* * *

**_-La Chica de la Bufanda Roja-_**

-4-

**_-Yuzu_**

-Yuzu caminaba por los pasillos junto con Riruka ella se encontraba algo seria, su amiga la miro más de una vez, y esa misma cantidad le preguntaba si ella se encontraba bien, las respuestas eran las mismas un simple "aja" o "nada, estoy bien" nada de eso convencía a su amiga. Ambas iban dando vuelta por el pasillo cuando de la nada Yuzu se tensó y retrocedió varios pasos, Riruka observo como ella se recargaba en la pared, su expresión la asusto un poco, parecía como si de un momento a otro esta se fuera desmayar. Riruka se adelantó un poco para ver que era aquello que había asustado a su amiga, cuando localizo el punto, simplemente soltó un bufido.

-No puedo creer que te asustaras por eso. -Le dijo su amiga entre molesta y divertida-Solo es un chico.

-Riruka, sabes que no es solo un chico. -Respondió la pobre Yuzu aun con su semblante tenso. - Es…es especial ¿me entiendes? -Preguntó dejándose caer en el suelo.

-Eso lo noto amiga, pero escondiéndote no lograras nada. - Se agacho para quedar a la altura de Yuzu. -Mira, la verdad no sé qué es lo que te preocupa, sabes que Kon es un buen tipo, es amable, educado, inteligente, protector con su familia y sobretodo, es tu amigo, quiero decir, has pasado por el reto más difícil, que es ser amiga del chico que te gusta, muchas de nosotras ni siquiera tenemos las agallas de hacerlo por miedo a que este no nos hable ¿A ti que te detiene?

-Precisamente porque es mi amigo, no quiero arruinar las cosas ¿Qué pasa si le digo que me gusta y el no siente nada por mí? ¿Cómo crees que me voy a sentir, Riruka? -Preguntó, pero no espero a que su amiga le respondiera. -Me sentiría fatal, además toma en cuenta el hecho de que él es mayor que yo, Kon debe pensar que soy como su hermanita pequeña o algo así, estoy más que segura que solo me ve como eso.

-Amiga. -Riruka le acaricio su corto cabello, a veces comprendía un poco a su amiga, también ella había sufrido uno que otro rechazo por parte de algunos chicos, no solo por ser una menor -ya que tanto Yuzu como Riruka tenían eso en común, ambas tenían dieciséis años- y los chicos mayores podrían llegar a ser tan crueles, también era el hecho de tenia su pequeño problema de _dislexia fonológica*_, eso la hacía poco atractiva para algunos, a pesar de que físicamente lo era; su madre siempre le ovacionaba su larga y suave cabellera rojiza, al igual que a pesar de ser joven era alta, sus ojos eran de un rosado claro poco común en las personas su madre decía que había heredado sus ojos de su bisabuela, y un lindo cuerpo, que a pesar de que le faltaban algunos años para que ella terminara de desarrollarse. Para Riruka eso no era suficiente, ella creía que algún día encontraría a un chico que viera más allá de las apariencias y de su enfermedad, que la amaría con tanta intensidad, bueno, eso es lo que ella pensaba. -¿Entonces quieres dejar las cosas así?

-Eso creo-contesto Yuzu cabizbaja.

-No es porque quiera deprimirte más, pero…-se quedó callada pensando. -¿Te has puesto a pensar que al final de este año, él se ira a la universidad?

-¡Ni lo menciones! -Dijo tapándose la cara con ambas manos.

-Entonces… eso nos deja solo dos posibles respuestas-ella le mostro un dedo- La primera: Ser solo su amiga y verlo irse a la universidad donde puede que no lo veas en algún largo tiempo, guardándote esto que sientes donde posiblemente él te corresponda, y la segunda: Arriesgarte y decirle lo que sientes.

-No hay una tercera ¿verdad? -Agacho la mirada.

-Siento desilusionarte pero no la hay-soltó un suspiro mientras se levantaba -Bien, no dejemos que esto te deprima, tienes aun poco tiempo para decidir qué hacer, así ponte a pensar en las posibilidades que te acabo de decir y tú misma encontraras la respuesta que necesitas. -Le tendió la mano a su amiga-Anda, vamos que es hora de ir a clases.

-Supongo que tienes razón-le sonrió dándole su mano. -¿Desde cuándo te volviste tan lista? -Le dijo en broma mientras se levantaba.

-En el mismo instante en el que tú te volviste tan insegura. -Le saco la lengua y Yuzu hizo lo mismo.

-Eres una buena amiga Riruka, y pensar que la primera vez que te vi creía que eras una de esas pelirrojas sin cerebro. -Le dijo enredando su brazo con el de ella.

-Gracias Yuzu, tu igual lo eres y pensar que creía que eras una duende maligna sabelotodo presumida. -Yuzu se quedó con la boca abierta.

-¿Qué?

-No es nada, solo bromeo…en la mayor parte.

-¡Riruka! -Le dio un codazo- ¿En serio eso parecía?

-¡Claro que no tonta! Solo que si pareces un duende-contesto, mientras ambas caminaban por el pasillo, en eso Riruka miro al frente y se detuvo. -Ahí viene Kon-su amiga bajo la mirada-¡Por dios! Que bajes la cabeza no significa que te harás invisible, es tu amigo ¿recuerdas? -Le susurró

-¡Hola chicas! -Les saludo educadamente- ¿Van a clase?

-Si Kon, por cierto hola.

-Hola Kony-le saludo Yuzu con el sobrenombre que le había puesto, un día solo se le salió, lo bueno para ella es que a él no le había molestado. -¿Tu qué haces?

-Ahora tengo una clase libre, de hecho busco a mi hermana ¿la han visto? -Les preguntó a ambas.

-No-respondieron las dos. El hizo una mueca de desagrado.

-Es que le dije que en cuanto saliera de clases me buscara, pero no lo hizo, supongo que eh salido muy temprano -parecía preocupado.

-Si puede que sea eso. -Le dijo Yuzu. Riruka tenía una pregunta en su mente, pero sentía que Kon la tomaría como una chica chismosa, pero necesitaba saber.

-Kon, ¿te puedo preguntar algo? -Le dijo Riruka.

-Ya lo has hecho-contesto riendo. -No hay problema, pregunta.

-¿Por qué sobreproteges tanto a tu hermana? -Yuzu sintió unas ganas de darle un codazo a su amiga por ser tan indiscreta, era algo que a ella no le importaba, y al parecer ella sintió la tensión de Yuzu ya que se arrepintió de haber preguntado. -Lo siento, no quise ser indiscreta.

-Está bien, no es un secreto que sobreprotejo mucho a mi Nee-san, y la respuesta es simple, no quiero que se metan con ella ni la molesten.- Miro a Yuzu- En especial tu hermano y sus amigos, lo siento.

-No te preocupes, sé que mi hermano es un asno en algunas ocasiones y no tiene las mejores amistades, pero en su defensa debo decir que no es de los que molestan…mucho. -Se sintió tonta al decir eso, Ichigo podía ser un dolor de muelas cuando se lo proponía. -Aunque si quieres mi opinión, Rukia no ayuda mucho.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? -La actitud protectora de Kon emergió de su cuerpo.

-No es nada malo, pero ella llama mucho la atención con esa bufanda alrededor de su cuello y mitad de cara. - Cerró los ojos, porque simplemente no se callaba y ya. -Sabes cómo son los chicos cuando ven algo diferente, no lo pueden resistir.

-¿O sea el simple hecho de que mi hermana no sea un esnob la hace un objeto de burlas? -Preguntó retóricamente- Ella es la persona más maravillosa, amable y linda de todas, pero aquí todos son una bola de idiotas que no ven más allá de sus malditas narices, que no se dan tiempo de conocer a la gente.

-¡Cálmate Kon! -Yuzu trato de arreglar la metida de pata que tuvo. -Mi intensión nunca fue ni será ofender o burlarme de tu hermana, solamente te digo lo que veo, yo no eh tenido un trato cercano con ella a pesar de que compartimos unas clases, es por ello que no puedo tener la misma opinión que tú, de hecho eh intentado hablarle pero ella no me habla, pregúntale a Riruka si estoy mintiendo. -Kon miro a la susodicha que simplemente asentía con pena.

-Lo siento-dijo el más calmado. -Es solo que…-se quedó callado -No creo que deba decirles esto, pero confío en ustedes chicas, son las únicas amigas verdaderas que eh tenido desde que llegue-se tocó el cabello nervioso.-La razón de que Bella no hable mucho es que…

De repente el reloj de él sonó con fuerza, haciendo brincar a los tres chicos, Kon miro su reloj era la alarma que informaba que posiblemente Bella ya había salido de su clase. Se disculpó con las chicas y fue corriendo a lo que seguramente sería el salón de su hermana, dejando a las dos más confundidas que antes.

-¿Qué crees que Kon no trato de decir? -Le preguntó Riruka.

-No lo sé, pero debe ser algo serio, su mirada me lo decía todo. -Respondió ella viendo el camino por donde se fue él.

-Espero que no sea nada malo.

-Yo igual.

Ambas siguieron su camino hacia su siguiente clase, pero Yuzu aún tenía en la cabeza que era lo que Kon les iba a confesar antes de que la inoportuna alarma lo interrumpiera.

**_-Kon_**

-Kon prácticamente corrió hacia el salón en donde estaba su hermana, creía que no la alcanzaría puesto que tenía que atravesar casi media escuela para llegar a su salón de clases. Aun no podía creer que estuviera a punto de decirles a sus amigas el problema de su hermana, no es que le avergonzara eso, al contrario se sentía orgulloso de hermanita, lo que le preocupaba era que ellas no lo entendieran, aunque sinceramente quería que ellas lo entendieran, necesitaba algo de apoyo aquí, pues él no podría vigilarla todo el tiempo, y Yuzu como Riruka podían ser unas verdaderas amigas para Rukia, eso lo había comprobado hace tiempo.

Respiro aliviado cuando llego al edificio, al entrar por los pasillos, vio cómo su hermana se encogía por algo que no alcanzo a ver porque un chico estaba frente a ella…

_Kurosaki de nuevo._Pensó el con rabia.

No tardó más de dos segundo en llegar a ellos y empujar al tipo.

-¡Oye! - Se quejó Kurosaki.

-¡Aléjate de ella! - Le grito, acercándose a su hermana para protegerla.

-Tranquilo vaquero, no le dije nada, solo le estaba agradeciendo- contesto él, parecía aburrido, eso fue lo que le molesto más a Kon- Luego parece que tenía algo y quería ayudarla cuando llegaste tú.

-¿Eso es cierto Rukia?- le preguntó a su hermana sin apartar la vista de Ichigo. - ¿Todo ésta bien?

-_Sí, él no me hizo nada solo pasó…_\- Kon entendió lo que había sucedido, se relajó un poco mientras palmeaba el brazo de su hermana, lo único que le molestaba es que tenía que disculparse con el chico Kurosaki, pero en cierto modo no le había hecho nada a su hermana.

-Lo siento- se disculpó, su voz hacía notar que no estaba muy contento con ello.

-No hay problema-contesto él.

El timbre volvió a sonar anunciando la salida de Kurosaki, ambos hermanos se quedaron un poco mientras las demás personas circulaban.

-¿De verdad no te hizo nada? -Preguntó de nuevo, ella negó de nuevo. - Sabes que si el o cualquiera te hacen algo debes decírmelo de inmediato.

-_Lo se Kon_\- le contesto su hermana, su pecho subía y bajaba lentamente.

-¿Has hecho tus ejercicios? -Asintió- Bien, el doctor dijo que si lo hacías bien y de manera regular, se reducirían los ataques.

-_Eso es lo que quiero_\- cerró los ojos y volvió a respirar. - _Aunque estoy segura que jamás me curare._

-De eso aún no estamos seguros- la tomo de los hombros- Puede que haya algún especialista que no hemos visto…

-_Ya pierdo las esperanzas_\- su voz sonaba rota, sus ojos comenzaban a humedecerse, Kon se asustó de inmediato, sabía que Rukia no debía alterarse sino sus tics volverían con más fuerza.

-¡No llores Nee-san! -La abrazo- Sabes que odio que llores, yo te quiero tal como eres ¿sí?

-_Pero…papá y mamá_-su voz sonaba algo baja por la bufanda.

-Lo entenderán algún día, y si eso no pasa…nos iremos los dos de ahí. - La estrecho más fuerte entre sus brazos- Lo prometo.

Ella asintió un poco más animada, y así ambos hermanos caminaron juntos por los edificios.

**_-Ichigo_**

-El resto del día no fue tan emocionante como pensé, o más bien para mí no lo fue, ya que aún tenía en la cabeza la voz de Rukia, fue extraño escucharla hablar por primera vez, aunque me sentía bien de que yo fuera el primer tipo a quien le hablaba ya que no había escuchado a nadie comentar de cómo hablaba ella o algo así.

En la clase de biología Rukia llego y se sentó a mi lado, me dio un poco de gusto que el profesor no le hiciera pasar al frente y hacer las ridículas presentaciones que suelen haber cuando hay un alumno nuevo. Y como me lo dijo el profesor cambiaron a mi compañero y pusieron a Rukia en su lugar, se notaba nerviosa de eso no tenía duda, así que para animarla un poco le sonreí, sus ojos se achicaron un poco, supongo que me sonrió… o al menos eso creía.

El maestro nos asignó nuestro primer trabajo en parejas, no era nada complicado entre las dos personas teníamos que realizar una investigación acerca de las cadenas de ADN como de ARN, así como las diferencias de cada una y realizar un representación en estilo maqueta sobre ellas. Nos el resto de la hora para ponernos de acuerdo, me voltee hacia Rukia para que nos coordináramos.

-Muy bien compañera, ¿en tu casa o en la mía? -Ella abrió mucho los ojos- ¿Qué?

Ella miro a ambos lados y bajo la cabeza, me rasque la cabeza, algo frustrado porque ahora ella no quería comunicarse conmigo, mire de reojo a todos y encontré la causa de s_u mutismo_: La mayoría de nuestros compañeros nos daban miradas, y hablaban entre ellos, cuando los descubrí mirando siguieron con lo suyo…cobardes.

Suspire sonoramente, tome mi cuaderno y escribí para facilitarle las cosas un poco a Rukia.

_Entonces ¿Dónde?_ -Escribí, le pase el cuaderno para que leyera.

Tomo su pluma y comenzó a garabatear, para luego pasarme el cuaderno.

_En tu casa si no te molesta._

La mire por un momento, pensé que ella lo haría pero no lo hizo.

_Claro que no_-escribí- _Podemos ir después de clases si quieres. Así comenzamos a buscar toda la información que necesitamos para nuestro trabajo._

Le pase de nuevo el cuaderno, leyó el contenido, después de un momento me lo devolvió.

_Me parece bien, solo debo avisarle a mi hermano para que no me espere, ¿Cómo a qué hora terminaremos?_ -Me lo regreso.

_¿Porque? Además, no debes avisarle a tus padres o algo así._ -Le pase el cuaderno.

No escribió nada por unos momentos, después me lo regreso.

_Para que le diga a mi hermano a qué hora debe pasar por mí… y a mis padres no les importa._

Me regreso el cuaderno el cual me desconcertó lo que había escrito, ¿Cómo que a sus padres no les importaba? Quizás no había entendido bien el contexto, seguramente no les importaría mientras su hermano avisara.

_Como a las 7:00 terminaremos._ -Escribí- _¿Está bien para ti?_

Le pase el cuaderno, pareciera que leyó lo escrito varias veces antes de negar con la cabeza, después de escribir su respuesta me paso el cuaderno.

_¿Puede ser a las 6:00? Mi hermano se preocupara o pensara otras cosas_\- cuando leí su respuesta me quede algo confundido, porque decía que su hermano se preocuparía, no se supone que son los padres los que se preocupan con los hijos, en este caso hija, si llega tarde o no. Sabía que sería una grosería de mi parte preguntarle porque la falta de preocupación hacia ella, y porque era su hermano al que tenía dar explicaciones y permisos, pero mejor me calle, no era asunto mío y dudo que ella quiera compartir algo.

_Si, trataremos de apresurarnos, llámale a tu hermano._

Volvió a asentir, saco su teléfono… que no era cualquier teléfono si no el nuevo Sony Xperia U, casi sentí que mi boca se abría de la impresión.

-Lindo teléfono- le dije sonriendo. Ella alzo la mirada y se encogió de hombros. Eso era un _gracias_ supongo.

A nuestra manera terminamos de ponernos de acuerdo para el trabajo, le comente que saliendo de clases la esperaría para que ambos nos fuéramos a mi casa. Me despedí de ella y me encamine solo a mi clase, me encontré con Renji y Tatsuki en el camino, estuvimos charlando unos momentos antes de que me fuera mi clase.

El día paso más rápido de lo que pensé, para cuando me di cuenta Yuzu y yo estábamos esperando a que saliera Rukia.

-Repítemelo de nuevo ¿A quién esperamos? - Pregunto recargándose en la camioneta.

-Ya te lo dije dos veces Yuzu, esperamos a Yuzu, recuerda que irá a casa para que juntos hagamos una tarea.

-Bien.

Me recargue en la camioneta para que se hiciera más cómoda la espera, alce la mirada y venia Rukia con su hermano, bufe de la molestia, pero a mi lado un jadeo se escuchó, mire a Yuzu que estaba moviéndose de un pie a otro.

-¿Estas bien? -Pregunte

-Sí, es solo que quiero ir al baño…eso-me dijo de manera nerviosa.

-Oh

En eso llegaron ambos.

-Kurosaki-dijo

-Kuchiki-Respondí de manera cortante- Mi hermana ira a tu casa, espero que te comportes como el caballero que no eres.

-Mira tú…-iba a responderle unas cuantas verdades cuando mi hermana me tomo el brazo, baje la mirada y ella me decía que no con su cabeza, bufe desesperado. -No le hare nada, simplemente haremos una tarea, deja de sobreprotegerla.

-Eso no es asunto tuyo-Respondió molesto, se veía que me iba a decir nada pero negó y miro a su hermana- En fin, pasare por ti a las 6:00- Rukia asintió, Kon le dio un pequeño beso en la frente- Nos vemos Yuzu. - Y se después de darme una última mirada se retiró hacia su coche.

-Qué raro. -Yuzu carraspeo, mire que Rukia me veía con el ceño fruncido. -Lo siento, como sea, es hora de irnos. -Le abrí la puerta del copiloto a Rukia, ella algo tímida se subió, volví a suspirar.

Esta sería una larga tarde.


	6. Capitulo 5

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de no me pertenecen solo a su respectivo autor: **Tite Kubo**. La historia tampoco es mía pertenece a la autora: **Paulinita Rahtbone quien me ha dado el permiso de adaptarla al Fandom de Bleach.**

**Perdón por la tardanza, no he estado pendiente de mis Fanfics, se me acaban las vacasiones y tenia otras cosas que quería hacer, y cuando queria actualizar se me terminaba olvidando. Se que muchas tienen la duda de ¿Que pasa con Rukia? pero hay que tener paciencia, esto aun no se revela en los primeros capitulos, pero estoy segura de que muchas se quedaran sorprendidos al saber que le ocurre a Rukia, ya que no es algo común. Sin más les dejo el capitulo, si puedo traere el capitulo seis esta semana o la otra. **

* * *

**_-La Chica de la Bufanda Roja-_**

-5-

**_-Rukia._**

-No aleje mi mirada de la ventana en todo el tiempo, estaba algo nerviosa por pasar la tarde en casa de Ichigo, no quería avergonzarme frente a él y su familia o peor aún que supiera mi secreto, aunque podía suponer que más de la mitad de los maestros sabían cuál era mi condición, pero sabían disimularlo muy bien o simplemente me ignoraban. Mis padres habían estipulado eso muy claro, tenían que mantener la boca callada o adiós a la cuantiosa suma que iba a "donar" para que no quitaran el programa de arte en la escuela, lo se era muy sucio, sin embargo para mí era la oportunidad de estudiar fuera de casa.

No es como si yo saliese mucho, sino fuese porque Kon prácticamente les rogo a mi padres que tenía la edad necesaria para relacionarme con los chicos de mi edad, yo aún estuviese tomando clases en casa…de nuevo a petición de Kon, ya que si por mi padres fuera estaría todo el tiempo encerrada en mi cuarto sin hacer nada o peor, ya me hubieran arrojado a una clínica para gente "especial" como yo.

No los culpaba, tenía entendido que yo era una vergüenza para mis padres, para ellos Kon era su único hijo aunque este le molestaba que me lo recordaran a cada momento.

-Bueno…Rukia- salte cuando escuche mi nombre- Lo siento, te eh asustado- negué- ¿Qué tal tu día?

No sabía si responder, no quería ofenderla con mi silencio, pero no estaba muy segura si _eso _fuese a pasar si abría la boca, el doctor me había dicho que lo tenía que controlar, ¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Contesto o no contesto? ¿Tengo que bajarme la bufanda o le contesto así?

-Yuzu, sabes que Rukia no habla mucho, no la hostigues con tus preguntas.- mire a Rukia y me sentí un poco mal por la forma en que le contesto a Yuzu cuando ella solo quería ser amable con alguien como yo. Quería decirle algo, pero ya estaba deteniendo el coche, ya habíamos llegado a su casa.

-¡Discúlpame por intentar ser amable!- tomo sus cosas y salió del auto dando un portazo que me hizo encogerme.

-Discúlpala, esta algo sensible.- abrió la puerta y salió, tome mis cosas para seguirlo cuando mi puerta se abrió.- Vamos, no querrás quedarte aquí ¿verdad?

Negué y salí del coche.

La casa de Ichigo era de dos pisos con pintura blanca y azul en la fachada, a simple vista se veía que los Kurosaki tenían dinero, pues su jardín estaba muy bien arreglado con varios tipos de plantas y flores que en mi vida había visto, pasamos por un camino empedrado que se dirigía hacia la puerta principal. Ichigo no me dijo nada en todo el camino y le agradecí por ello, entre menos hablara mejor para mí, menos aire necesitaría expulsar.

Abrió la puerta de su casa con su llave, se hizo a un lado para dejarme pasar, adentro estaba un poco más cálido, me entretuve un poco viendo la decoración rustica pero a la vez moderna, las paredes se encontraban adornadas con muchos cuadros con diferentes pinturas. Eche un vistazo y me llamo la atención que había muchos diplomas y títulos que casi cubrían toda la pared, me acerque para observar la mayoría pertenecía a "Isshin Kurosaki" y "Masaki Kurosaki", y unos pocos a "Yuzu Kurosaki" la mayoría eran de primaria y secundaria de buena aprovechamiento, pero lo que más se me hizo raro que no había ninguno de Ichigo.

-No soy muy inteligente, supongo que te has dado cuenta.- mire a Ichigo que observaba los diplomas como yo- Eso de los primero lugares se los dejamos a Yuzu, a mí me gusta tener el segundo lugar en la familia.

Iba a decirle que estaba equivocado, que no siempre era bueno ser el segundo lugar en la vida de tu familia cuando alguien le hablo.

-¿Ichigo?- una voz femenina lo llamo- Cariño ¿eres tú?- de una habitación salió una mujer como de unas treinta y muchos o cuarenta y pocos, vistiendo unos pantalones de licra y camiseta que le llegaba al muslo, de cabellera clara, usaba lentes lo que le hacían ver muy inteligente.-Vi entrar a Yuzu y pensé… ¡oh!- se detuvo al verme- ¡Hola!- me saludo con una sonrisa- No sabría que tendríamos visitas.

-Fue una situación repentina mamá- dijo Ichigo, mientras su mamá se acercaba.- Fue un trabajo de la escuela e Rukia tenía que venir para que nos pusiéramos de acuerdo sobre su trabajo.

No me pasó desapercibida la mirada que me daba, seguramente me veía extraña con la bufanda alrededor de mi boca, no podía ser grosera o la mamá de Rukia pensara que soy una retrasada. Así que antes de que Rukia volviera a hablar tome mi bufanda y la baje de mi rostro.

**_-Ichigo_**

-Aun no tenía pensado que era lo que le iba a decir a mi madre cuando viera Rukia, seguramente ella se preguntara porque demonios tenía esa cosa amarrada alrededor de su boca, así que pensaba decirle estaba enferma de gripe o algo así. Fue entonces cuando hizo algo que me tomo de sorpresa, dio un pequeño suspiro y tomo su bufanda bajándola por su rostro.

-Kuchiki Rukia es un placer- le tendió su mano a mi madre, quien la estrecho con una sonrisa.

Era la primera vez que veía a Rukia sin su bufanda, su rostro era cuadrado, su era de tez blanca, su nariz era pequeña y respingada, sus labios rellenos y su sonrisa era dulce…en pocas palabras Rukia era muy hermosa, no comprendía como insistía en llevar la bufanda escondiendo su belleza de todos.

-Es un placer Rukia, soy Masaki la madre de Ichigo y Yuzu, así que solo dime Masaki, no me gusta ser la señora Kurosaki, quiero decir amo a mi esposo, pero cuando me dicen de esa manera me siento más vieja.- dijo mi madre con una sonrisa.

-Está bien, si usted me dice Rukia.- fruncí el ceño, a mí nunca me había dicho que la llamara así, tampoco me pasó desapercibido el hecho de que tomo un largo suspiro antes de pronunciar las palabras.

Como si me hablara demasiado.

-Muy bien Rukia, espero que te quedes a comer- Rukia iba a responder cuando respondí por ella.

-Creo que eso sea imposible, su hermano vendrá por ella temprano así que debemos apresurarnos.- dije ganándome una mirada molesta de mi madre. Mire a Rukia esperando que convenciera a mi madre que era verdad.

-Es cierto Masaki, mi hermano es algo sobreprotector y no quiere que regresemos noche.- comenzó a enredarse de nuevo su bufanda un poco rápido.-Si no les molesta me pondré mi bufanda, siento que me dará un resfriado y no quiero contagiarlos.- en el instante en que termino, se puso su mano en la boca y se escuchó un ruido que parecía un estornudo, pero yo sabía que no lo era, había algo más.

-Salud querida- dijo mi madre.

-_Gracias. _\- contesto.-_Creo que me enfermare._

-No te preocupes querida- hizo un ademan con la mano restándole importancia- Bueno, no los detengo más, empiecen con su tarea.

Le hice un ademan a Rukia para que me siguiera, subimos por las escaleras en un no incomodo silencio, de reojo note como Rukia veía la mayoría de las pinturas y fotografías de mama que teníamos en la pared, no le quise preguntar porque tanta fascinación con eso, pero me dije a mi mismo que eso sería ser muy entrometido de mi parte.

Llegamos a mi habitación, deje mi mochila en la cama mientras le acercaba una silla a Rukia para que se sentara, le dije que se pusiera cómoda mientras traía unos libros de la biblioteca y algunos bocadillos. Baje de nuevo y me fui a la biblioteca, saque algunos libros que nos serian útiles en los estantes, regrese a la cocina para decirle a mi mamá que me diera algunas frituras o galletas para botanear mientras hacíamos nuestra tarea, Masaki me dio una bolsa de papas, jugo y un par de vasos para servirnos, pero antes de que pudiera salir me detuvo.

-Esa chica es una Kuchiki ¿verdad?- me pregunto, yo fruncí el ceño pero asentí, no muy seguro a que venía esa pregunta.-Se ve que es una buena chica…y sobretodo muy bonita.

Me irrito un poco su cara de _la quiero para mi nuera._

-La verdad es que no lo sé mamá, no somos muy amigos y ella es un poco callada.- le conteste.

-¿En serio? No se ve como ese tipo de chica- dijo poniendo sus manos en su cintura.- ¡Ah! Ya recuerdo ese apellido, ¿lo dueños de lácteos Kuchiki?

-Al parecer sí.

-Sí, los conocí hace poco me los tope en la calle conversamos un poco para conocernos mejor, pero lo extraño es que cuando les pregunte cuantos hijos tenían me habían dicho que solo uno muchacho, ¿y ella que es, su sobrina acaso?

Mire a mi madre sin entender, como era posible que ellos negaran a su hija de ese modo, quiero decir eso era malo y sobretodo cruel. No quería sacar conclusiones antes de tiempo e igual mi mamá tenía razón e Rukia era su sobrina no su hija.

-Pero lo extraño que no mencionaron nada de Rukia- prosiguió mi mamá.-No quiero ni pensar cosas malas, mejor dejare las cosas así como están.

-Creo que es lo mejor mamá.-coincidí- Te dejo, tenemos tarea que hacer y poco tiempo para ponernos bien de acuerdo.

-Está bien hijo- me aleje cuando me volvió a llamar, algo irritado por tanta interrupción me voltee- Se bueno con ella.

De nuevo no entendía lo que me decía, así que solamente asentí y volví a mi habitación. Rukia estaba sentada en donde la había dejado, al parecer estaba mandando un mensaje de texto, carraspee un poco, ella alzo la mirada al verme termino de mandar su mensaje y guardo su teléfono poniendo toda su atención en mí.

-Muy bien Kuchiki, empecemos.

-_Rukia- _la mire confundido.-_No me gusta que me llamen Kuchiki, en casa siempre lo hacen y me molesta._

-Bueno…-dije no muy convencido- Creo que es hora de comenzar, yo diría que sería más sencillo que ahora nos dividiéramos la investigación.

-_¿Cómo?_\- pregunto

-A lo que me refiero es que la investigación la dividamos, o sea que tu investigues todo acerca del ARN y yo del ADN, una vez que ambos tengamos todo, nos volvemos a reunir para completar unas cosas si nos hace falta, realicemos la comparación y comencemos con las maquetas de las estructuras, ya que ahí es donde si tendremos verdadero trabajo ¿Qué opinas?- la mire, para que me diera su opinión. Se quedó callada unos minutos, o eso creo, yo supongo que pensando si estaba bien así.

-_¿Cuánto tardas en hacer una maqueta por lo regular?_\- me sorprendió su pregunta.

-Pues entre uno o dos días ¿por?

-_Porque creo que lo mejor sería primero hacer las maquetas ya que es lo que no necesita que tengamos que estar juntos, así que cuando nos reunamos de nuevo sea para reunir información y realizar la comparación que el profesor nos dejó… quiero decir si estás de acuerdo._

Medite un poco su comentario y me di cuenta que tenía razón, perderíamos mucho tiempo realizando las maquetas y al mismo tiempo, entendía su punto, no necesitábamos estar en el mismo lugar para hacer las maquetas pero si para reunir la información.

-Me parece bien Rukia, ahora ¿De qué maqueta quieres hacer tu, ARN o ADN?- pregunte

-_La que sea está bien._

Note que respiraba algo agitada, frunció el ceño un poco y volvió a taparse con las manos, soltó un alarido algo fuerte como si gritara algo, me le quede viendo sorprendido, ella al notar mi escrutinio comenzó a ponerse colorada, sus ojos estaban abiertos de una manera que me daba a entender que estaba asustada.

-¿Estas bien?- ella asintió- ¿De verdad?- esta vez lo hizo con más fuerza.

_-Si_

-Ok- tome uno de los libros que mi padre tenía en la biblioteca.- Este libro contiene toda la información acerca del ARN, creo que te servirá, además…- abrí el libro- Aquí tiene un dibujo muy bien detallado acerca de la cadena que te servirá muy bien de apoyo a la hora en que realices tu maqueta ¿ves?

Ella acerco un poco su rostro para mirar la imagen, no pude evitar que su cabeza quedara cerca de la mía y el olor de su cabello me llegara, era un mezcla entre fresa y otro aroma que no supe identificar pero olía muy bien, quise acercarme un poco más para llenarme de su aroma pero Rukia alzo su cabeza privándome de ese aroma.

¡Pero que…! ¿Desde cuándo a me gusta el olor a fresas?

-_Me gusta- _me dijo-_En casa no tenemos libros como estos, la mayoría son de otras materias ¿me lo prestarías?_

-Claro, no creo que a mi papá le importe.- dije restándole importancia, le tendí el libro para que lo tomara, pero cuando ella lo tomo nuestros dedos se rozaron haciendo que sintiera una extraña pero agradable picazón ahí en donde nuestros dedos se tocaron, al parecer ella también lo sintió porque soltó inmediatamente el libro.- Lo siento.

-_No, yo lo siento, no debí soltarlo de esa manera._

-Descuida- volví a tomar el libro pero esta vez lo deje en la mesa, fingí que hacia otra cosa para que ella pudiera tomarlo sin miedo a que nos volviéramos a tocar.

Ella lo tomo y lo metió en su bolsa.

Deje de pensar en lo que había sucedido hace uno momentos y le dije que comenzáramos a ponernos a pensar que tipo de materiales usaríamos para hacer las maquetas de esa manera serian iguales, en eso se nos pasó la mayor parte del tiempo en lo que comíamos y bebíamos algo, para cuando me di cuenta ya eran casi las seis y el hermano de Rukia no tardaría en llegar, no es que le tuviera miedo al castaño ese pero no quería que ella tuviera problemas con él.

Comenzamos a guardar nuestras cosas, en eso el teléfono de Rukia comenzó a sonar, podía apostar quien era, Rukia saco el teléfono y al parecer era un mensaje, escuche un pequeño suspiro por parte de ella antes de regresar el teléfono a su lugar.

-¿Tu hermano?- ella asintió- Supongo que ya te esperando.

-_Si._

-Bien, no lo hagamos esperar, ya me odia lo suficiente y no quiero que piense que te estoy haciendo algo malo.- la vi rodar los ojos, lo que me hizo reír- ¿Qué? Es verdad, el me odia.

-_No te odia…o eso creo._\- su comentario hizo que me riera un poco más.

Tomo su mochila y juntos bajamos por las escaleras, note que mi hermana estaba en la puerta hablando con alguien, al parecer era el tal Kon quien estaba con ella, bajamos completamente las escaleras, carraspee un poco para llamar la atención de ambos, voltearon y el chico le dio una sonrisa a su hermana mientras que a mí me frunció el ceño…idiota.

-¡Nee-san!- ella se acercó a su hermano.- ¿Todo bien?

-_Kon no seas paranoico, no me paso nada- _volvió a rodar los ojos, quise reírme pero sabía que eso provocaría a su hermano, Rukia se volteó hacia mi.-_Muchas gracias por la amabilidad, despídeme de tu mamá y después nos ponemos de acuerdo para el trabajo._

Kon miro a su hermana con el ceño fruncido, como si no pudiese creer que ella estuviera hablando conmigo… doblemente idiota.

-Pues nos vemos luego y gracias de nuevo.

Pasó su brazo por el hombro de Rukia y se retiraron hacia su coche.

-¡Vaya! En cuanto ve a su hermana me ignora totalmente.- había olvidado que Yuzu estaba junto a mí.

-Es su hermana Yuzu, él la cuida demasiado, era para que ya te hubieras dado cuenta.- dije restándole importancia.

-Pero pensé…es que pareciera que ella está retrasada ¿o qué?- ahora estaba molesta y no entendía por qué, pero tampoco me gusto la manera con la que se estaba expresando acerca de Rukia, ella no era ninguna retrasada lo sabía muy bien de antemano.- No la deja para nada, si ella va algún lugar, él esta tras de ella, si ella esto Kon está detrás.

-Creo que no es manera de hablar de las personas Yuzu- le dije.- Si él la cuida de esa manera sus razones tendrá, y eso es algo entre ellos dos.

-¡Uf! ¿Tú también?- se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Yo que?- pregunte

-Nada, olvídalo- se dio la media vuelta y subió las escaleras casi corriendo.

-Pero que…

Lo mejor para mí era no darle importancia a los arranques de locura de mi hermana, había algo que no me estaba gustando de esto, ¿Desde cuándo Yuzu se portaba de esa manera? Esto era extraño, tampoco ella hablaba mal de las personas, tenía una ligera sospecha pero tampoco iba a sacar conclusiones antes.

Regrese a mi habitación para terminar mis deberes de mañana, pero en mi mente aún estaba el rostro de Rukia sin su bufanda y el hecho de que quería saber que secreto escondía detrás de ella.


	7. Capitulo 6

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de no me pertenecen solo a su respectivo autor: **Tite Kubo**. La historia tampoco es mía pertenece a la autora: **Paulinita Rahtbone quien me ha dado el permiso de adaptarla al Fandom de Bleach.**

**Bueno aquí esta el otro capitulo c: respondo comentarios :v**

**-Majrob: Estas cerca xD quería que fuera sorpresa pero al parecer has descubierto algo, así que shhh... bueno esto es una adaptación de un Fanfic de Crepúsculo, que me lo conto una amiga, me dijo que ella habia visto ese capitulo en South Park y que no creía que era verdad, yo tampoco lo creía hasta que buscamos y resulta que es verdad, ya sabes algo pero en el fanfic se explicara de que se trata c:**

**-onepiece97: Hasta ahora tengo algunos capitulos adelantados, pero tratare de publicar uno por semana, me alegro que te guste c:**

* * *

**_-La Chica de la Bufanda Roja-_**

-6-

**_-Ichigo._**

-Sentí una ligera picazón en mi espalda y en mi cabeza, comencé a rascarme para quitármelo pero este no descendía, me levante de un salto y comencé a tallarme la espalda para tratar de aminorar lo que me pasaba, se detuvo la comezón y pude respirar tranquilo. Pero el problema era que estaba demasiado despierto como para tratar de dormir de nuevo.

_¡Maldita picazón!_

Mire mi reloj y estaba a una hora de mi hora normal de despertar, gruñí y patee las sabanas para levantarme, lo que ahora me dejaba más tiempo para hacer mis cosas, me fui quitando la ropa conforme caminaba al baño, no me importaba caminar desnudo por mi cuarto, para eso era mío. Me bañe tranquilamente, tomándome mi tiempo para secarme y ver que ropa me iba a poner hoy, saque mi vestuario y lo avente en la cama para poder cambiarme, tome unos calcetines y me senté en la cama para vestirme, de repente sentí una ligera picazón en el trasero.

— ¡Pero que…!—me levante para ver que era, revise el edredón para ver con que me había picado. Alcance a ver un bichito que caminaba de aquí para haya. — ¡Sal de aquí! —le di un manotazo al bicho y no supe donde cayó, tampoco me importo.

Termine de vestirme tomándome más de mí tiempo de lo que costumbre. Baje las escaleras para encontrarme con mi madre ya levantada tomando una taza de café.

— ¿Y ese milagro? —Me pregunto con una mueca burlona— ¿Por qué tan temprano?

—Chistosa—le revolví el cabello, sé que era algo irrespetuoso pero a mi mamá le gustaba que yo fuera muy abierto con ella. —No, es que un mugroso insecto estuvo caminando por mi cabeza y espalda y me despertó. —conteste mientras tomaba el cartón de leche y el cereal.

— ¿Insecto? ¿Qué clase de insecto? —pregunto levantándose. — ¿Dónde?

—Estaba en mi cuarto, pero ya lo mate.

—Espero que no sea uno que te pueda hacer daño— me hizo darme la vuelta y me levanto la camiseta, yo intente quejarme pero me cayó con una mirada. —No tienes ni una marca de mordida, ¿estás seguro que solo fue la espalada?

—Si mamá, no me siento mal de todas maneras.

—Eso no importa hijo, hay algunos insectos que su picadura no reacciona la instante, si no al pasar el tiempo y…—iba a continuar pero el grito de mi hermana la interrumpió.

— ¡Mamá, papá! —ambos nos miramos y fuimos corriendo hacia el segundo piso, mi papá ya estaba ahí, se veía un poco cansado, y miraba la puerta del armario de madera de mi hermana. — ¡Esos bichos están infestando mi ropa! —dijo como si fuera el fin del mundo.

— ¿Qué pasa? —pregunto mi madre a Yuzu al entrar.

—Iba a sacar mi ropa para hoy, entonces cuando baje la mirada… ¡Vi ese millar de bichos saliendo de mi ropero! ¡Qué asco!

— ¡Ay cálmate Yuzu! —le dije extrañado por su actitud. —Solo son insectos no víboras.

— ¡Tu cállate! Es mi ropa la que se está infestando. —me dijo más molesta.

—No te sientas única, a mí también me aparecieron unos bichos en mi cuarto. —conteste.

—Dijiste que solo había sido uno—me dijo mi madre.

—Me encontré uno, igual y eran más—me encogí de hombros.

—Esto no me gusta nada. —mi padre interrumpió nuestro alegato. —No quiero sacar conclusiones adelantadas, pero me parece que tenemos termitas. —papá se levantó sacudiéndose las manos. —Debo llamar a un exterminador—se quedó pensado un rato. —No es por adelantarme a los hechos pero les recomiendo que saquen unas mudas de ropa por si se tiene que fumigar la casa.

—Pero mi ropa está ahí papá—se volvió a quejar Yuzu. — ¿Qué tal si está sucia o algo así?

—No está sucia querida Yuzu. —Contesto mi padre con calma— Las termitas roen madera, no creo que hayan tenido interés por tu ropa. —comenzó a sacar los ganchos del ropero de mi hermana y comenzó a revisarlos. —No tienen nada Yuzu, ponte lo que te vayas a poner.

—Pero…

— ¡Basta Yuzu! —mi madre la interrumpió algo desesperada. —Después tendrás tiempo de lavarla, pero por ahora guarda lo que tengas que guardar.

—Está bien. —contesto con una mueca.

Comenzó a sacudir su ropa un poco, yo rodee los ojos antes de salir del cuarto, mis padres venían detrás de mí y juntos llegamos a la cocina. Termine mi desayuno mientras mi padre hacia unas llamadas y mamá hacia más café, él dijo que el exterminador vendría en unos minutos ya le había contado la situación y éste le explico que había posibilidad de que estuviéramos infestados de esos bichos, así que lo mejor era preparar las maletas para pasar un tiempo en un hotel.

El exterminador llego 20 minutos después al llegar el experto nos confirmó el hecho de que estábamos infestados de estos insectos, y que tenía que poner una carpa para poder matar a los bichos, lo que significaba que teníamos que pasar a lo mucho una semana en otro lugar y como no teníamos otra casa, pasaríamos estos días en un hotel. No me gustaba mucho la idea pero no había otra opción.

Mis padres nos dejaron en la escuela alegando que no era necesario que perdiéramos clases por simplemente irnos a alojar a un hotel, mi padre iba en la camioneta y mi madre en el coche, caminamos los dos juntos a la entrada. Entonces vi el flamante coche de los Kuchiki llegar al estacionamiento, fue ahí cuando recordé que se supone que hoy Rukia y yo íbamos a avanzar en nuestra tarea en mi casa.

—Te veo adentro Yuzu—le dije sin mirarla, —Debo decirle algo a Rukia sobre nuestra terea.

—Como sea. —se encogió de hombros y se fue hacia sus amigas. Su respuesta me saco de onda, por lo regular te hacía varias preguntas antes de afirmar algo, pero supongo que aún está molesta por lo de su ropa, así que no le di importancia y corrí hacia los Kuchiki.

— ¡Kuchiki! —la llame haciendo que ambos voltearan, me detuve. —Kuchiki, Kon.

—Kurosaki. —me contesto el con sorna. — ¿Qué quieres?

—Quería hablar con Kuchiki si no era mucha molestia. —dije con sarcasmo.

—_ ¿Qué pasa Ichigo?_ —me pregunto.

Le conté lo sucedido en mi casa sobre las termitas, ella asintió varias veces pero Kon resoplaba como caballo, decidí ignorarlo.

—Y es por eso que no podemos ir a mi casa.

— ¿Termitas? Si como no. —dijo él cruzándose de brazos.

—_ ¡Basta Kon!_ —Rukia lo vio con el ceño fruncido. —_Son cosas que pasan._

—No sé si quieras que saliendo irnos a la biblioteca para seguirle. —le di como opción.

Ella pareció meditarlo por un segundo, vio a su hermano que al parecer le leyó la mente, solamente se encogió de hombros.

—Es tu decisión hermana, aunque creo que su idea es mejor. —me señalo. —No creo que él sea invitado a casa sea buena idea.

¿Su casa? Ella quería invitarme a su casa, una parte de mi quería conocer la casa de sus padres pero otra como sentía un poco de miedo al saber lo que había ahí.

—_No creo que haya nada malo, nuestros padres no van a estar._

—Como te dije, es tu decisión, te prometí ayer que trataría de no sobreprotegerte demasiado y pienso cumplirlo.

Ella asintió de nuevo y casi adivine que estaba sonriendo, se volteó hacia mí.

—_Si quieres podemos ir a mi casa saliendo de la escuela_—la verdad no quería ir pero tampoco quería herir sus sentimientos.

—Claro, por que no. —conteste. —Supongo que te veré saliendo, quieres ¿Darme tu dirección?

—_Kon y yo podemos llevarte si quieres._ —Se ofreció, vi que su hermano estaba empezando volverse rojo, Rukia siguió mi mirada y volvió a fruncir el ceño — _A mi hermano no le molestara, ¿verdad Kon?_

El respiro tres veces antes de responder un seco si e irse hacia los edificios.

—No le caigo bien a tu hermano, no deberías presionarlo de esa manera. —le dije.

—_El me prometió que iba a cambiar sobre mí, no soy una niña, y si quiero tener amigos…_—cerro los ojos fuertemente y tomo su rostro entre sus manos, sabía lo que venía así que fingí no darme cuenta para de nuevo no ofenderla, ella quito sus manos y me volteo a ver. —_Lo siento, como te decía, si yo decido tenerlos, él no debe entrometerse._

—Kuchiki…

—_Rukia, odio que me llamen así_—me interrumpió.

—Ok, Rukia ¿Te has dado cuenta de que estas hablando más de lo usual? —ella abrió los ojos.

—_Si ¿Y?_ —pregunto.

—No, por nada. —me encogí de hombro no queriendo seguir, tampoco quería ofenderla. —Supongo que te veo después de clases.

—_Mira…no es que no hable más de lo "usual"_ —dijo haciendo comillas con los dedos— _Es que nadie se ha detenido a hablar conmigo, eso es lo que pasa, parece como que nadie me quisiera aquí._

Parecía algo molesta cuando lo dijo y en cierto modo lo entendía, pero aun así no la justificaba, o sea si quisiera que todos la trataran bien debía quitarse la bufanda y ser alguien normal, si estaba enferma o algo no debía impedir tener una vida común.

— ¿Por qué siempre vienes? Nadie te quiere_—_le dije con una parte de burla pero a la vez con curiosidad.

—_Yo…_—tomo una respiración fuerte, no era la primera vez que la veía tomando respiración a cada momento— _Solo…solo quiero ser normal._

— ¿Cómo lograrlo si tienes una bufanda amarrada sobre tu boca?—pregunte— Parece que vienes de Pakistán, solo que más llamativa. —no quise sonar burlón, lo juro.

—_Solo así me cubro de mi misma_— dijo agachando la cabeza.

De nuevo quería preguntarle a que se refería, pero uno de mis amigos, Nnoitra, me grito y voltee, él me decía con la mano que fuera con él.

—Te dejo, me llama Nnoitra. —le señale el lugar. Ella asintió simplemente y se dio la vuelta para irse a su salón, la vi detenerse y encogerse en su sitio, quise ir a ver que tenía, pero Ishida seguía llamándome así que la deje y fui con él. — ¿Qué pasa?

— ¿Desde cuando eres amiga de Kuchiki-san y su hermano? —me pregunto confundido.

—Amigos, amigos que digas, no somos. Ella es mi pareja de laboratorio ¿recuerdas?

—Es solo, que es algo rara. —comento rascándose la cabeza.

—Hasta donde yo sé, es muy inteligente.

—Si tú lo dices, no tengo nada contra ella, pero eh visto como se burlan de ella.

— ¿La molestan demasiado? —pregunte.

—No mucho, pero aun así eh visto como la miran con burla, de vez en cuando con burla u otras veces la empujan y le dicen cosas feas, hay ocasiones en que les digo a mis amigos que no lo digan pero parece que les digo "háganlo más".

—Me pregunto porque no le dice nada a su hermano. —pensé en voz alta. —Él la defiende mucho.

—Eso no lo sé Kurosaki, no lo sé.

De nuevo no quise dale más vueltas al asunto y me concentre en el día de clases. Que por cierto estuvo muy rápido para mi gusto, más porque no había tenido tres clases porque tuvieron juntas y las últimas se me fueron como agua, ya que estábamos viendo ejercicios y así se pasaban más rápido las horas. Había olvidado que tenía que ir a la casa de los Kuchiki para terminar la tarea con Rukia, me sentía un poco nervioso, no tenía idea de que me iba a encontrar ahí.

Lo peor de todo es que había olvidado decírselo a Yuzu, ahora con lo irritada que estaba, no me imaginaba como iba a actuar.

—Me da igual. — se encogió de hombros con indiferencia. —Si tienes que ir, quien soy yo para detenerte, son cosas de la escuela ¿no?

—Sí, pero…

—Te dije que no me importa Ichigo, ¡Dios! —bufo con exasperación. —No te preocupes por quien me llevara, le pediré a Riruka que me dé un aventón.

Entonces llegaron los hermanos Kuchiki, Kon tenía cara de fastidio cuando me vio, pero al fijar su vista en Yuzu se suavizo pero ella ni siquiera lo miro, lo mire con el ceño fruncido, ¿Qué pasaba acá? No se suponía que mi hermana babeaba por el o algo así.

—Hola Yuzu, Kurosaki. —nos saludó, como siempre secamente hacia mi persona.

—Me agrada saber que animo tus tardes Kon. —le dije sonriendo, no me iba a dejar amedrentar.

—Nos vamos, ¿Ira Yuzu con nosotros? —pregunto, pero su tono me dio a entender que fingía algo de indiferencia.

—No— respondió ella por mí. — Al parecer aquí soy yo siempre la que sobra.

—Yuzu, pero que…—dijo Kon, pero está de nuevo la ignoro.

— ¡Riruka! —le grito a su amiga. — ¡Te veo luego Ichigo! —dijo mientras se echaba a correr hacia su amiga.

— ¿Qué le pasa? —era la primera vez que dirigía a mí. — Ah estado muy rara ultimadamente, casi no me habla y me ignora.

—Pues…han de ser cosas de chicas.

El miro hacia donde Yuzu hablaba con sus amigas, ni una vez volteo hacia nosotros. La verdad no le di importancia mi hermana era rara y en ocasiones no entendía su forma de ser; nos subimos al coche de Kon, déjenme decirles que por dentro estaba asquerosamente cómodo, lo odiaba.

Su casa era casi, como le imagine, súper grande y súper elegante. El portón se abría eléctricamente, sus jardines delanteros eran extrañamente hermosos, pues al clima de aquí no era apto para algunas plantas, ahí estaban tan floridas como siempre, el garaje era muy grande, fácilmente era mi cuarto y el de Yuzu juntos, estaba lleno de un centenar de coches de diferentes marcas y modelos, pero lo que más me llamo más la atención era una pequeña camionetita de color rosa, a simplemente se podía ver que no se había usado en mucho tiempo, junto a ese coche había una camioneta pick up de color roja como de 1960 o más.

—_Ese es mi auto._ —la voz de Rukia sonaba algo vacía.

—Lo siento, no quise ser un mirón.

Salimos del coche, me estire un poco las piernas, Kon me dijo con su cabeza que lo siguiera, pero antes de entrar a la casa me dijo que esperara junto a su hermana mientras el entraba a la casa, yo mire a Rukia mantenía la mirada gacha como si estuviera avergonzada.

— ¿Pasa algo?

—_Nada._

—Bueno.

Kon salió con una media sonrisa en su cara, con eso Rukia suspiro, los tres entramos. Era demás decir que su casa era muy bonita y con una muy buena decoración.

—Yo estaré en mi cuarto, supongo que tienen cosas que hacer. —nos dijo Kon antes de subir por las escaleras, no sin antes darme una mirada de "te estoy vigilando"

Solo rodee los ojos.

—Vamos. — salte cuando escuche la voz de Rukia, ella estaba ya sin su bufanda y me hizo un ademan en con la cabeza para que la siguiera.

En lugar de subir por las escaleras, me guio por un pasillo hasta la última puerta de este, la abrió y bajamos unas pequeñas escaleras que daban hacia la puerta del fondo, pensé que estaba bromeando cuando la vi abrirla, me hizo una seña para que la siguiera.

¿En serio el sótano era su cuarto?

Cuando entre me sorprendí por lo bien arreglado que estaba, quiero decir por lo general los sótanos son oscuros y sucios, pero este estaba pintado de un color azul cielo, sus sabanas hacían juego con las colchas de su cama que era tamaño King size, frente a su cama estaba un tocador con cientos de cosas para chicas que no pude reconocer, tenía un buro por cada lado de su cama con su respectiva lámpara cada lado, incluso había un montón de peluches y cosas de un conejo mal dibujado, pero lo que más me llamo la atención eran los cientos de cuadros que decoraban las paredes, le daba un toque alegre a pesar de que la luz del sol era escaza.

— ¿Por qué es aquí tu cuarto? —pregunte, algo indiscreto. —Este es el sótano.

—Es muy cómodo y además no se escucha tanto escándalo. —tomo otra respiración, ¿me preguntaba porque hacia eso? Rayos esta chica sí que era extraña.

—Es lindo. —dije en modo de cumplido.

—Gracias— me sonrió dejando su mochila en la cama y sentándose en ella. — Y bien… ¿Qué hay que hacer? —note que daba varias respiraciones mientras hablaba.

—Primero saquemos nuestra información para compararla. —dije sacando mi memoria. — ¿Tienes computadora? —pregunte al no verla. Ella asintió y debajo de su cama saco una laptop, se veía que era de un modelo muy caro, me preguntaba porque estaba en el suelo.

—Toma. —me la tendió para que la ocupara, la encendí, mientras cargaba comencé a ver a alrededor del cuarto, vi un estante con muchos discos, me acerque para mirar los títulos y me di cuenta que teníamos gustos similares. — ¿Te gusta My Chemical Romance? —pregunte asombrado.

—Sí, son geniales. —contesto con una sonrisa. —Kon me llevo a su último concierto en Seattle. Fue el mejor cumpleaños de mi vida.

—Yo aún no eh tenido oportunidad de irlos a ver, y me perdí cuando vinieron.

— ¡Fue un concierto genial! —dijo con emoción. Era la primera vez que la veía de esa manera, y eh de ser sincero al decir que su rostro cambiaba totalmente, brillaba y se veía muy hermosa. —Lástima que no me toco el chorro de agua que escupió Gerard.

— ¡Argh! ¡Qué asco Rukia! —fruncí la nariz.

— ¿Qué? —me sonrió. — Si tu cantante favorito, en tú caso mujer, te escupiera agua de su apetecible boca ¿te arrepentirías?

—Bueno no.

Nos reímos juntos, era la primera vez que la escuchaba reír desde que la conocí preferiría verla así que su rostro triste y desconcertado, iba a darle una respuesta inteligente, cuando se escuchó un portazo y un grito masculino hizo que ambos nos sobresaltamos, Rukia se levantó de su asiento, sus ojos estaban completamente abiertos y en ellos pude ver el más puro terror.

— ¡Kuchiki Rukia! ¿Dónde demonios estas?

* * *

**Escenas del próximo episodio:**

— ¡Oh por dios! —susurro caminando de un lado a otro. —No debería estar aquí. Es muy temprano, el no debería estar aquí.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —me susurró Kon enojado.

—Sabes que yo puedo llevarla, tengo un dinero ahorrado…—su padre levanto la mano para callarlo.

— ¿Por qué no me quiere Kon? —Susurro

—No lo sé, eres un chico popular, los chicos populares eso hacen ¿no? —se encogió de hombros.

—Todo está bien, Rukia. —le dijo él, pero ella no alzo la mirada.


	8. Capitulo 7

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de no me pertenecen solo a su respectivo autor: **Tite Kubo**. La historia tampoco es mía pertenece a la autora: **Paulinita Rahtbone quien me ha dado el permiso de adaptarla al Fandom de Bleach.**

**Disculpen la demora D: semana endemoniada y cansadora con el colegio y otras cosas, además de que en mis tiempos libres leía o veía Game of thrones, y estaba en mis dias de fanfics, no tenia anda de inspiración :c **

* * *

**_-La Chica de la Bufanda Roja-_**

-7-

**_-Ichigo_**

-La cara de Rukia era de terror total, comenzó a mirar por todos lados, no sabía que era lo que buscaba pero su pánico me invadió y me levante para ayudarle en lo que sea que temiera.

— ¡Oh por dios! —susurro caminando de un lado a otro. —No debería estar aquí. Es muy temprano, el no debería estar aquí.

— ¡Rukia! —volvieron a gritar, poniendo a Rukia más nerviosa.

— ¿Qué pasa Rukia? —Pregunte viéndola con un poco de preocupación. — En que puedo ayudar, dime.

— ¡Oh dios Ichigo, tu estas aquí! —Miro de nuevo hacia la puerta con pánico. — Esto no está bien, no lo está.

— ¿Qué sucede? —insistí.

— ¡Rukia, si no apareces de inmediato me las vas a pagar! —volvieron a gritar, me molesto un poco la amenaza del hombre.

—Debo salir, quédate aquí por favor. —me suplico, asentí para no ponerla más de nervios.

Cuando Rukia salió me acerque más a la puerta esperando escuchar algo que pudiera decirme que estaba ella en problemas, pero por más que pegara la oreja a la puerta solo escuchaba voces ahogadas. Así que contra las suplicas de ella, abrí la puerta y camine lentamente por el pasillo, las voces se hacían cada vez más fuertes y por lo que alcance escuchar algo no iba bien. Me quede de espaldas para que no me vieran completamente, agache la cabeza un poco para ver si podía alcanzar a ver algo, lo único que veía era a Rukia que miraba a un hombre más alto que ella, esté se encontraba de espaldas a mí por eso él no podía verme.

— ¿Eres idiota o qué? —dijo el hombre. — ¡Te dije que quería las plantas bien regadas! ¿Y qué me encuentro? Con que las de la esquina están completamente secas…

—Pe-pero papá yo…—tartamudeo Rukia pero el hombre alzo la mano y la interrumpió. — Tengo que…—un nuevo grito por parte del señor la interrumpió.

— ¡Me importa un carajo lo que hagas con tu inútil tiempo! Quiero que en este momento muevas tu poco útil cuerpo y las arregles.

—Pero... —movió los ojos, cuando me tuvo en su visto abrió los ojos más asustada. Volví a mi posición original, de espaldas para que fuera descubierto, algo me decía que si aquel hombre me veía Rukia iba a tener más problemas.

—Por el amor de dios Rukia, ¿Ahora que miras? —escuche que le decía temí por un momento que el padre de Rukia viniera a buscar lo que estaba viendo su hija, pensé inmediatamente en correr de regreso por donde había venido pero aun así corría el riesgo de que el me escuchara y arruinara más las cosas. —No entiendo cómo es que has llegado tan lejos si eres una inútil.

Solté un gruñido cuando lo escuche lo que le dijo, Rukia no era ninguna maldita inútil, era un chica muy inteligente, no por nada iba un grado más adelantada que una chica de su edad, y no iba a permitir que ese señor la siguiera insultando, estuve a punto de ir y decirle sus verdades cuando sentí una mano en mi hombro asiéndome saltar.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —me susurró Kon enojado. Entonces miro hacia donde el señor hablaba y su rostro comenzó a ponerse rojo. — Pensé que no llegaría tan temprano.

— ¿Quién es ese? —pregunte ya sabiendo la respuesta.

Kon soltó un suspiro.

—Nuestro padre. —los gritos eran más fuertes, y mire de nuevo hacia el cuarto. — Regresa a la habitación, yo me encargo de esto.

—Pero…—intente decirle que yo lo ayudaba pero levanto la mano para detenerme.

—Si vas solo empeoraras las cosas, mejor quédate en la habitación. —dijo al borde de la desesperación. Así que simplemente asentí y regrese trotando al cuarto, esperando no hacer mucho ruido.

**_-Kon_**

-Kon respiro tres veces antes de entrar a la habitación. Cuando había oído la voz de su padre pensó que estaba soñando, de hecho sentía que ya estaba lo suficientemente traumado por tanto grito que ya se imaginaba a cada momento que Koga estaba aquí. Pero al salir de su habitación para confirmar lo que temía no evito el escalofrió que sintió al oír a su padre gritarle a su hermana, porque claro, era siempre Rukia el objeto de su ira.

Así siempre había sido desde que Rukia cumplió los 3 años.

— ¿Qué pasa aquí? —pregunto enfrentando a su padre.

—No te metas hijo. —contesto Koga volteándolo a ver, miro a su hermana que tenía la cabeza agachada. Odiaba cuando la veía así. —Es solo que la inútil de tu hermana no sabe hacer nada bien.

También odiaba la preferencia que tenían sus padres hacia él. Kon no era ni mejor ni diferente que Rukia, lo único que él no tenía era la enfermedad que poseía su hermana, y sus padres se lo habían hecho ver todos estos años, era por ello que cada vez que su madre o su padre se iban contra de Rukia el saltaba para defenderla, sin importar que sus padres se enfadaran con él.

—Ya te dije que no le digas así. —dijo Kon entre dientes. — Ahora dime porque le estas gritando.

—Solo que la… como sea. —su padre rodó los ojos, y se volvió a Rukia de nuevo. —Quiero ese jardín arreglado para cuando Sakura regrese, si no, será mejor que te olvides de tu viaje a Europa.

Kon gruño al oír a su padre amenazar a su hermana, él sabía exactamente donde golpearla para que le doliera, Rukia esperaba ese viaje, quizás ese viaje podría ser la última esperanza para ella, y no le gustaba que cada momento la amenazaran con quitarle eso, sabiendo lo importante que era para ella.

No es como si les importara mucho su hija de todas maneras, solo buscaban escusas para hacerla miserable.

—Sabes que yo puedo llevarla, tengo un dinero ahorrado…—su padre levanto la mano para callarlo.

—No permitiré que gastes el fondo que te eh dado para tu universidad en ella, Rukia debe aprender a ganarse sus cosas. —de nuevo otra injusticia de su parte, mientras que a él le daban todo sin tan siquiera pedírselo a su hermana le condicionaban todo. Su padre miro a Rukia que se mantenía callada, mirando al suelo, su respiración era un poco acelerada, sus nervios comenzaban a alterarse y sabía lo que provocaba, pasó por delante de su padre para tratar de calmarla.

—Vamos Nee-san. —le susurro acariciándole la cabeza. —Todo está bien ¿sí? Sabes que no me importa la universidad sino vas conmigo, iremos juntos a ese viaje y veras que encontraremos una forma de que te cures. Yo nunca te abandonare. —ella solamente asintió calmándose un poco, solo eso un poco, ya que su padre aún estaba frente de ellos.

—Debo irme. —Kon miro a su padre y asintió. — ¡Ya te dije niña, esas plantas perfectas o te olvidas de Europa!

Miro como su padre salía de la habitación, solo cuando escucho la puerta cerrarse pudo respirar tranquilo y soltar a su hermana, ella lo miro con las lágrimas casi cayendo de su rostro, le dio un beso en la frente y la atrajo de nuevo hacia sus brazos.

— ¿Por qué no me quiere Kon? —Susurro, pero él la escucho perfectamente, pero no podía contestarle porque el mismo no sabía la respuesta a esa pregunta. — Es porque no soy la hija perfecta que ellos querían, porque estoy dañada y no sirvo para nada.

—Tú no estás dañada Rukia. —la separo de él. —Tu eres normal, y no estas enferma de algo que te ha detenido, no me importa lo que nuestros padres piensen, tu eres especial y si ellos no pueden verlo pues al carajo, ellos se lo pierden.

—No lo sé Kon. — se separó y miro a la ventana. —A veces pienso…—su rostro se volvió una mueca deformada. — ¡Joder! —se tomó el pelo con ambas manos. —Soy un fenómeno.

— ¡No lo eres! —le dijo. — Son cosas que pasan, tú no tienes la culpa, tú no pediste nacer así.

—Ni mis padres tampoco, para ellos es mejor que yo no hubiera nacido o que en este momento un coche llegara y me atropellara para poner fin a su vergüenza.

— ¡Deja de decir estupideces! —la tomo de los hombros y la sacudió un poco. — Sabes que ahora son menos que antes.

— ¡Pero no estoy curada! —le dijo de vuelta. — Por eso digo que todos estarían mejor si yo desapareciera.

—Si tú te vas ¿Qué haría yo eh? —pregunto con un deje de tristeza, no le gustaba que Rukia hablara así de sí misma.

—Tu vida seguiría hasta ahora, perfecta y sin ningún tipo de problema. —odiaba cuando decía esas cosas, no era la primera vez que ella le decía ese tipo de cosas y le molestaba demasiado. —En fin, voy a arreglar el jardín.

— ¿Y Ichigo? —le dijo recordando al chico que estaba en la otra habitación, los ojos de Rukia se volvieron a abrir.

— ¡Carajo! —grito dándose de topes en la frente. —Lo había olvidado, tengo que decirle que hoy no podremos hacer nada, debo arreglar el jardín. — comenzó a caminar hacia su habitación cuando Kon la tomo del brazo para detenerla. — ¿Qué pasa?

—No te preocupes por el maldito jardín, yo lo arreglo.

—Pero papá dijo que...

—Me importa poco, además no tardare tanto. —le dijo. —Tu ve y termina con tu amigo, debo decir que ha de estar pensando lo peor ahorita.

— ¿De hablas? —pregunto temiendo la respuesta.

—El vino y escucho a nuestro padre. —Rukia se asustó.

— ¡Mierda! —de nuevo se tomó el pelo. —Lo primero que le dije que no hiciera, dios, ahora no sé qué hare cuando lo vea.

—No alcanzo a escucharte Nee-san, pero será mejor que vayas y lo calmes, a quien escucho fue a Koga.

Rukia asintió y con los nervios a flor de piel regreso a su habitación mientras Kon le daba una última mirada antes de irse al dichoso jardín.

**_-Ichigo_**

-No podía quedarme quieto, me moví de aquí para haya para quitarme las ansias de regresar y enfrentar al padre de Rukia, no sé de donde me había salido este sentimiento de querer protegerla, pero quería hacerlo.

La puerta se abrió de repente y me puse a la defensiva por un momento, pero me relaje al ver que solo era Rukia quien había entrado.

— ¿Estas bien? — pregunte preocupado.

—Sí, ¿por? — podía ver que intentaba no mirarme a los ojos.

—No, por nada. —lo dejare pasar esta vez, pero solo porque no quería preocuparla.

—Creo…creo que debemos continuar la tarea ¿No crees? —me pregunto sentándose en la silla que había usado antes.

— ¿No tienes nada más que hacer? —pregunte casualmente.

La escuche tragar, peor fingí no hacerlo.

—Hasta donde yo sé no. —tomo varias respiraciones.

—Que bien. —ella asintió, quedándose callada por unos momentos, al final soltó un suspiro y me miro detenidamente.

—Sé que escuchaste como mí…como mi padre me gritaba. —bajo la cabeza. —Quisiera que no comentaras nada de lo que alcanzaste a ver o escuchar, por favor.

— ¿Por qué lo haría Rukia? —pregunte confundido.

—Bueno, sería la botana para todos en la escuela. Quiero decir "la hija" que nadie conoce de la familia Kuchiki, porque sus padres no la quieren. —dijo amargadamente. — De por si se burlan de mi sin ninguna razón, ahora imagínate que la tengan.

Ahora fue mi turno de suspirar.

—Rukia no se en que concepto me tienes, pero déjame y te digo que yo nunca diría nada que pudiera lastimar a una persona. —le dije. — ¿Por qué pensaste que lo haría?

—No lo sé, eres un chico popular, los chicos populares eso hacen ¿no? —se encogió de hombros.

—Creo que deberías dejar de ver películas para adolescentes. —me reí un poco. —Las cosas en la vida real no son exactamente así.

—Ni siquiera me gusta la televisión. —se volvió a encoger de hombros. —Y tampoco tengo una.

Mire de nuevo su habitación y en efecto, solo tenía una grabadora para cd y sus discos, pero no tenía una televisión. Me preguntaba si en efecto sus padres no la querían, es que por más, un padre debe tan siquiera querer a su hija o hijo.

— ¿Rukia? —la llame

—Que.

— ¿De verdad tu padre…?—deje la pregunta abierta para que ella me entendiera.

—En serio, no quiero hablar de eso. —tomo su bolsa y comenzó a sacar unos libros. — ¿Podemos seguir con nuestra tarea?

Deje pasar el tema porque de verdad veía que la lastimaba, pero aun así no me daría por vencido, y otra cosa que no había notado era que no hablaba de su madre tampoco, y con ello más preguntas venían a mi mente. No me quería imaginar el trato de su madre hacia ella.

El tiempo pasó un poco más rápido, para cuando me di cuenta ya era hora de irme, sinceramente dejando a un lado el desagradable trago que su padre me había dejado, me la pase bien. Una vez que Rukia se relajó, comenzó a hablarme de algunas cosas, y yo le preguntaba algunos aspectos de su vida, me respondía algunas cosas a medias cambiando el tema.

De nuevo lo deje pasar porque si no me volvería loco, era mucho por asimilar por un día. Rukia me acompaño a la puerta amablemente.

En el camino nos encontramos a Kon, me sorprendió verlo con ropa rasgada y con mucha tierra por ella, lo mire confundido y el solo se encogió de hombros, pero note que Rukia bajaba la mirada y se negaba a verlo.

—Todo está bien, Rukia. —le dijo él, pero ella no alzo la mirada.

Kon suspiro y subió por las escaleras, mire a Rukia que miro el camino por donde se fue su hermano, y ahora fue su turno de suspirar.

Me acompaño a la parada de autobuses, le comente lo que había pasado en mi casa con las termitas y que ahora estábamos en un hotel al puro estilo Zack y Cody, eso la hizo sonreír un poco. Nos quedamos esperando hasta que el autobús llego, me despedí de Rukia deseándole buenas noches, cuando subí al autobús mire hacia atrás, ahí estaba ella, mirando hacia arriba como pidiéndole algo al cielo.

No estaba muy seguro, pero al verla algo dentro de mí se movió, como si una corriente eléctrica me atravesara por todo el cuerpo, y no sabía si era bueno o malo.


	9. Capitulo 8

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de no me pertenecen solo a su respectivo autor: **Tite Kubo**. La historia tampoco es mía pertenece a la autora: **Paulinita Rahtbone quien me ha dado el permiso de adaptarla al Fandom de Bleach.**

**Espero que no me maten por la tardanza y más por un capitulo corto, aunque bueno en el Fanfic original es así y decidí dejarlo de esa forma c: agradezco a las personas que me siguen y a la historia y a la autora Original. ¡Sin más les dejo con este capitulo!**

* * *

**_-La Chica de la Bufanda Roja-_**

-8-

**_-Ichigo_**

-El tiempo pasó hasta que se hicieron un poco más de los dos meses desde que fui a casa de Rukia y me entere de la clase de escoria que era su padre. Desde entonces no regrese a la casa de los Kuchiki, no es porque me asustara ni nada por el estilo, sino era el hecho de que no quería provocarles problemas ni a ella y, aunque me duela admitirlo, a su hermano. En este poco tiempo logre crear una amistad con Rukia, bueno no era una amistad en todo el sentido de la palabra pero había ocasiones en que me sentaba con ella y su hermano en el almuerzo, no solo sorprendiéndola a ella sino a media escuela, ya que cada vez que lo hacía muchos me miraban como si fuera un bicho raro, pero los ignore, al poco tiempo Nnoitra también comenzó a sentarse con nosotros.

Le pregunte el motivo, pero solamente me dijo que estaba cansado de juntarse con una bola de inmaduros que se sorprendían por tan poca cosa. Me dio gusto que mi amigo no fuera tan influenciable como los demás, los únicos sorprendidos eran los Kuchiki, más que nada Rukia que furnia el ceño cada vez que uno de los dos nos sentábamos con ellos, Kon no decía nada supongo que para no crear problemas, y puedo decir que ya tenía una especia de tregua con él, ahora no nos agredíamos tanto y hasta platicábamos con él.

En los pocos momentos en que platicaba con Rukia me di cuenta que ya no hacia esos ruidos extraños que hacia como cuando recién la conocí, de hecho hubo ocasiones en las que se bajaba su bufanda y podía ver su lindo rostro.

¡Esperen! ¿Lindo rostro?

Pero esos momentos duraban poco porque en cuanto sentía que se iba a quedar así volvía a colocarse su bufanda.

— ¿Qué hay Ichigo? —me pregunto Nnoitra, mientras caminaba por los pasillos.

—Hola Nnoitra. —le sonreí. — ¿Qué hay de nuevo?

—Nada, ya sabes, la escuela absorbe mi vida. —contesto riendo, entonces su rostro cambio. — Oye, ¿Te sentaras con la Kuchiki y su hermano hoy? —lo mire frunciendo el ceño.

—Posiblemente ¿por?

—Yo… pues…—comenzó a rascarse la nuca.

—Dime que pasa Nnoitra, te noto nervioso.

—Ok, escucha. ¿Kuchiki es tu amiga no? —pregunto, yo asentí no entendiendo a que se refería. — Es que, bueno… ella me gusta. — ¿Qué?

— ¿Cómo me dices? —no me gustaba mucho esto.

—Es que, bueno, no sé cómo paso y…

—Ve al grano Nnoitra. —comencé a molestarme y no sabía por qué. — Que es lo que me estás diciendo exactamente.

—Me gusta Kuchiki Rukia. —me sonrió. Y a mí por dentro comenzó a hervirme la sangre, quiero decir, ¿Por qué? Rukia solo era una amiga para mí, si ese era el caso ¿Por qué me molestaba tanto que a Nnoitra le gustara? — Y quería invitarla a salir, bueno, si ella quiere. Ya sabes, es algo tímida y no habla mucho.

— ¿Entonces porque quieres salir con ella? — pregunte un poco golpeado.

—Es que es precisamente por eso que me gusta, es tan diferente a las demás. —contesto ignorando mi modo de preguntarle.

—Y por qué me dices esto, ¿Yo donde entro?

—Eres algo así como su amigo. —fruncí más el señor— ¿O no?

—Tú mismo lo dijiste, algo así.

—Bueno, quería saber si tú podías ser algo así como un mediador. —no entendía mucho lo que quería decir. — O sea, que tú le preguntes a ella si quisiera salir conmigo, o más bien si le interesaría salir con un chico.

Pero qué demonios, quería que yo fuera su cupido, estaba loco o que.

¿Qué estoy diciendo? ¿Por qué todo esto me molestaba tanto? Quiero decir, Rukia es mi amiga nada más, porque me molestaba como si fuera algo de mi propiedad, carajo saber que Nnoitra tenia sentimiento por ella hacia que todo se volviera rojo, pero no podía hacerle eso a mi amigo, él no era malo al contrario no otro chico mejor para que saliera con Rukia, aunque sentía que me pateaban el hígado por eso.

— ¿Ichigo?

—Disculpa, claro le diré que piensa sobre eso. —conteste—Después te tengo una respuesta ¿va?

— ¡Gracias! —me palmeo el hombro—Eres un buen amigo. Te veo en clase, ya es un poco tarde.

—Ve, ahorita te alcanzo.

Me dio otra palmada y se fue corriendo hacia clases.

Yo decidí no entrar, no es como si fuera la primera vez que lo hago, me gusta la escuela pero no estaba mal de vez en cuando salirse. Me puse a caminar por todo el campus, sentía muchas emociones en mí, todas ellas de desataron en el momento en que Nnoitra me dijo que le gustaba Rukia, esto me confundía, desde que comencé a salir con chicas, nunca me había sentido de esta manera, sentía como si algo de mi le doliera el hecho de saber que Rukia saldría con otro chico. Todo me confundía, porque Rukia no me podía gustar, quiero decir ella no era fea al contrario era una chica muy bonita una vez que se quitaba esa bufanda de la cara, y lo poco que la fui conociendo también era muy inteligente y divertida, las personas eran muy tontas por no llegase a conocerla y juzgarla simplemente por su aspecto.

_Como yo lo hice._

Era verdad, al principio yo había sido de esas personas que se detuvieron a criticarla y a burlarse de ella.

_Nnoitra no lo hizo._

De nuevo otra verdad. El en ningún momento el molesto ni nada parecido, al contrario como pudo la defendió.

Todo era tan confuso.

El día paso rápido, Rukia no apareció en las clases que compartíamos, me pareció extraño ya que ella era muy puntual. Una parte de mí se alegró de que no viniera ya que no tenía que preguntarle si quisiera salir con Nnoitra, por otra parte no vi a Kon tampoco ¿habrán tenido un problema familiar? ¿Le habrá pasado algo a ella? Por primera vez me arme de valor, después de dejar a mi hermana a la casa –que por cierto seguía rara- fui a la casa de los Kuchiki.

Toque la puerta varias veces, espere un momento, cuando una mujer de unos treinta y muchos años me abrió, al verla supe al instante que era la madre de Rukia pues se parecía mucho a ella, solo que esta tenía el cabello más largo y unos ojos de color miel y cabello castaño.

— ¿Se te ofrece algo? —dijo con voz cansada.

—Sí, buscaba a… Kon. —decidí mejor preguntar por el que por Rukia, sabia de ante mano la preferencia entre los hijos. —Es que como hoy no fue a la escuela, le traje los apuntes de hoy.

—Es muy amable de tu parte. —me dijo con una ligera sonrisa. —Pasa, lo llamare… —se escucharon como alguien gritaba en otra habitación. —O mejor porque no subes, en el segundo piso la tercer puerta a la derecha.

—Claro, un gusto señora Kuchiki.

—De nada. —dijo distraídamente mirando hacia la habitación.

La mire por un momento, pero fui hacia los cuartos de arriba, llegue a la habitación de Kon que estaba cerrada. Toque varias veces, un instante apareció Kon su rostro estaba demacrado parecía como si no hubiera dormido en mucho tiempo.

— ¿Ichigo? ¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunto confundido.

—Vine a traerle sus apuntes a Rukia. —saque el juego de copias que había sacado para ella. —Es que no fue hoy, y de hecho a eso vine.

— ¿Y qué haces en mi cuarto? —pregunto.

—Es que le dije a tu madre que venía a verte aquí.

— ¿Y mi madre te dejo subir así sin más? —volvió a preguntar confundido. —Mamá nunca deja que nadie que no conozca suba.

—De hecho eso iba a hacer, pero cuando se escucharon grito en cuarto me dijo que subiera.

— ¿Gritos? —él se alertó al instante. — ¿Dónde?

—Abajo en unas de las habitaciones.

—Espera aquí, tengo que ir a ver. —me hizo pasar a su cuarto.

— ¿Kon, que pasa? —fue mi turno de preguntar.

—Puede que le pase algo a Rukia. —solo la mención de su nombre me hizo despertar.

— ¡Voy contigo! No puedes ir solo. —me puse delante de él.

—No, solo lo empeoraras, quédate aquí.

Con renuencia asentí, Kon salió corriendo cerrando la puerta. Me quede esperando a que el llegara, paso el tiempo y no lo hacía, comencé a desesperarme, mire el reloj y solo habían pasado como 10 minutos, estuve a punto de salir cuando la puerta se abrió, pensé que era Kon pero me quede de piedra cuando vi a Rukia con su cara llena de lágrimas.

— ¿Rukia? —ella me miro asustada. — ¡Oh Rukia! —me intente acercar pero ella se alejó.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —me dolió mucho que no le emocionara mucho verme. — ¡No debes estar aquí!

— ¿Por qué? —pregunte confundido. —Vine porque me preocupe de no verte en la escuela.

Vi que ella miro hacia atrás.

— ¿Dónde está Kon?

—Él- él... se quedó, me defendió. —sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de nuevo. —Él ya no debe hacer eso, soy un estorbo…un adefesio.

— ¡No digas eso! No es verdad. —ella me miro, sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de ira.

—! ¿Tu como sabes? ¡—subió la voz. — ¡No me conoces! ¡No sabes nada de mí!

—Quizás no, pero lo poco que te conozco me gusta. —sí, lo dije me gustaba.

Pero no tuve la reacción que me hubiera gustado.

—No Ichigo, no. —sus lágrimas caían más y más. — Yo no soy buena para nadie, estoy enferma, nadie quiere a los enfermos.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Mis padres no lo hacen. —comenzó a agitarse. —No me quieren.

—Una enfermedad no es una maldición Rukia. —de nuevo intente acercarme a ella, pero de nuevo se alejó. —No es tu culpa, no es de nadie.

— ¿Ni aunque fuera Tourette? — pregunto con la respiración agitada.

— ¿Tourette?—lo mire confundido

— ¿No sabes qué es eso?—me pregunto totalmente desconcertada, iba a responderle cuando en ese momento frunció el ceño de una manera extraña— ¡Hijo de Puta!— me grito, se tapó rápidamente la boca con sus dos manos, sus ojos me miraban con terror, me quede de piedra sin saber más que decir, al ver que yo no decía nada ella misma se respondió—Eso es Tourette—me respondió derrotada.


	10. Capítulo 9

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de no me pertenecen solo a su respectivo autor: **Tite Kubo**. La historia tampoco es mía pertenece a la autora: **Paulinita Rahtbone ****quien me ha dado el permiso de adaptarla al**** Fandom de Bleach.**

**Lamento enserio tardar demasiado con el próximo capítulo de esta adaptación pero ya que estoy al fin de vacaciones me decidí por terminarla y montar un capítulo por semana específicamente los martes, espero que las chicas que seguían esta historia la sigan aún. Sin más les dejo con el capítulo de esta semana.**

* * *

**_-La Chica de la Bufanda Roja-_**

-9-

**_-Ichigo_**

-Mire a Rukia por lo que me pareció una eternidad, no podía quitar mi mirada de ella, me sentía aun en shock por lo que había presenciado o más bien por lo que me había dicho hace unos momentos. Quiero decir ¿me insulto, no? No escuche mal, ni tampoco imagine el terror en los ojos de Rukia cuando soltó.

—Ichigo — Los ojos de Rukia estaban cristalinos.

—Rukia…—no sabía que decirle, todo esto era extraño. Quiero decir, aun mi cerebro no procesaba los últimos minutos.

Iba a contestarme otra cosa, no sabía si de nuevo me iba a insultar con otra palabrota cuando la puerta de la habitación la detuvo, Kon venia entrando, no me pasó desapercibida la mancha roja que tenía en su mejilla. En cuanto vio a su hermana corrió hacia ella y el tomo en brazos.

—Está todo bien Nee-san. —comenzó acariciar su espalda una y otra vez mientras ella seguía llorando. Me sentía como un intruso aquí, toda esta escena era demasiada intima, además yo tenía cosas por hacer ahora que sabía parte de la verdad. — ¿Ichigo? —pregunto Kon al verme. —Lo siento, pensé que te habías ido.

—No pude—respondí encontrando mi voz, mire de reojo a Rukia. — Surgieron cosas más importantes.

—Pero que…

—Él lo sabe Kon... —le interrumpió su hermana. — Lo sabe todo.

Kon entendió al instante porque su cara cambio de preocupación a ira.

—Bien, ahora lo sabes ¿Qué vas hacer? —me pregunto molesto. —De una vez te digo que yo que tu no decía nada si es que quieres seguir conservando ese bonito rostro tuyo.

— ¿Qué? —por sin salí de mi letargo. — ¿De qué hablas?

—Hablo de que iras corriendo con tus estúpidos amiguitos populares para decirles lo que tiene mi hermana, así tendrás más motivos para burlarse de ella. —su rostro se iba poniendo más rojo cada vez.

—Pero yo no pienso hacer eso. —dije ofendido por su acusación. — ¿Por quién me tomas?

—Solo digo lo que veo. —atrajo más a su hermana. —Lo he visto por años Kurosaki, he visto por años como mi hermana ha sido víctima de burlas y discriminación por su estado, lo he visto con mis ojos sin poder hacer nada, pero ya estoy harto de esto, si dices una sola palabra…

—No lo hare. —le interrumpí con seguridad — Aunque no lo creas no soy de ese tipo de persona, yo jamás diría o haría algo que lastimara a Rukia. —_aunque al principio así era,_ pensé para mí pero no lo dije porque no quería que Kon me odiara más de lo que lo hace ahora.

—No te creo, pero te estaré vigilando. —alejo un poco a su hermana para mirarla. — ¿Estas bien?

Ella miro a su hermano, y le acaricio la mejilla donde la tenía roja.

— ¿Que- que te pa…paso? —pregunto hipando.

—Nada, ya sabes que a Koga no le gusta que le digan las cosas en su cara. —abrió los ojos sorprendida. — No te preocupes, no es algo que no haya hecho antes.

— ¿Qué? — volvió a preguntar.

—Olvídalo. —Le sonrió y de nuevo me miro — Creo que es hora de que te vayas, Rukia y yo tenemos que hablar, y muchas gracias por traerle sus notas, supongo que mañana ya podrá ir de nuevo.

— ¿Estas segura Rukia? —le pregunte a ella. —Yo podría hablar con los profesores explicándoles que estas enferma o algo así.

—Eso estaría bien. —respondió Kon.

—No. —ambos miramos a Rukia. —Ya no tengo más motivos de habladurías, mañana iremos a la escuela, y todo volverá a ser lo de antes.

—Pero…

—Por favor Kon. —miro a su hermano. —Todo estará bien, ¿sí?

—Bien.

* * *

Llegue a mi casa aun con las imágenes frescas en mi mente, tenía mucho que hacer, investigaciones que realizar, y quizás solo quizás tendría que platicar con mi padre supongo que él era experto en estas cosas ya que era neurólogo. En casa no había nadie, creo que Yuzu había salido con unas amigas, eso estaba bien, tome un vaso de jugo y subí a mi cuarto, encendí mi computadora espere a que cargara una vez que lo hice, teclee en Google la siguiente frase:

_Tourette_

Me salieron muchos resultados, no sabía ni que ver primero, me fui a lo más sencillo Wikipedia.

—Síndrome de Tourette. —Comencé a leer— _El trastorno lleva el nombre del médico Georges Gilles de la Tourette, neurólogo… _bla bla bla eso no me interesa. —continúe mi lectura. —_Aunque la causa del síndrome de Tourette es desconocida, las investigaciones actuales revelan la existencia de anormalidades en ciertas regiones del cerebro, los circuitos que hacen interconexión entre esas regiones y los neurotransmisores que llevan a cabo la comunicación entre las células nerviosas…_ ¡No entiendo nada! — me dije a mi mismo. — A ver… Trastornos asociados: _Trastorno por Tics, _mmm… _muchas personas experimentan problemas adicionales como el trastorno obsesivo-compulsivo, en el cual la persona siente que algo tuviera que hacerse repetidamente; el trastorno de déficit de atención, en el cual la persona tiene dificultades en concentrarse y se distrae fácilmente; diversos trastornos del desarrollo del aprendizaje, los cuales incluyen dificultades de lectura, escritura, aritmética y problemas perceptuales; y trastornos del sueño, que incluyen despertarse frecuentemente o hablar dormido._— esto es extraño, nada esto era lo que tenía Rukia ¿A caso me había mentido? — ¡Rukia no tiene nada de esto! Y además no parece nada grave.

¡Argh! Wikipedia no era buena opción.

Seguí con mi investigación, en todos los lugares me decían prácticamente lo mismo, trastornos nerviosos y tics, decidí ir más allá.

—A ver…—comencé a teclear. —Cura del Síndrome de Tourette.

Espere y le di clic en la primera opción.

— _¿Existe cura? En la gran mayoría de los casos, a medida que van pasando los años, este síndrome va disminuyendo hasta su extinción._ — no me parecía mal esto, pero no me decía cuál era la edad exacta de su desaparición, eso se lo tendría que preguntar a mi padre. — _Pero en algunos casos perdura toda la vida. El video que se presenta a continuación podemos ver refleja la vida de Steve Blackman*, es un caso de Tourette que no ha desaparecido._ —leí ¿Steve Blackman? No me sonaba, le di reproducir al video y lo que vi me dejo en shock. — ¡Eso es horrible! Gracias a dios que Bella no tiene nada así.

Pero el video me había dado la clave de mi búsqueda:_ Coprolalia. _Volví a teclear, no había muchos datos más que definiciones y típico Wikipedia.

—_Coprolalia, es la tendencia patológica a proferir obscenidades. Es una ocasional y poco frecuente característica en los pacientes de Tourette_— ¡bingo! Ahora entendía todo, pero continúe leyendo para informarme más, si quería ayudar a Bella tenía que saber a lo que me atenía. — _En el síndrome de Tourette la coprolalia compulsiva puede ser incontrolable… este síntoma afecta a menos 10% de pacientes de Tourette, algunos pacientes han sido tratados inyectándoles toxina botulínica junto a las cuerdas vocales, esto no quita el habla sino produce una parálisis parcial para ayudar a controlar el volumen de cualquier desplante._

Eso sonaba demasiado doloroso, así que con ese medicamento el control se su voz bajaba, pero Rukia… dios, no podía estar comparando los casos de cada persona, no creía que todos tuvieran los mismos síntomas. Escuche la puerta y le grito de mi padre, me levante apagando mi computadora, debía preguntarle algunas cosas.

A medio camino me detuve, ¿Cómo se supone que le preguntaría? No sospecharía si le preguntaba así sin más, en fin no creo que sea problema.

— ¡Eh papá! —lo detuve mientras iba a su cuarto.

— ¿Qué pasa Ichigo? —dejo su maletín en su buro y me miro.

—Tengo una pregunta.

—Dime. —me dijo mientras se quitaba su bata.

— ¿Qué sabes acerca del Síndrome de Tourette? —el me miro con el ceño fruncido. —Es que vi la película de "Gigoló por accidente" y ahí salía una chica con esa enfermedad y me pareció muy extraña.

—Ahm bueno es un trastorno muy complicado, ya que afecta con tics de distintas maneras, desde ataques repentinos, movimientos extraños…

— ¿Decir obscenidades? — dije indiferentemente.

—Oh sí, no eh visto casos como esos pero la coprolalia no solo afecta al paciente si no a su vida cotidiana, no muchos padres lo entienden ¿sabes? Muchos de ellos tienden a culparse unos a otros por la enfermedad, matrimonios se quiebran o hijos que no son entendidos y viven bajo discriminación, no solo social sino también familiar. Hace como 3 años un colega mío me conto de un chico que tenía ese trastorno, se llamaba Kevin, tenía una especia de tic al momento en que las palabras salían de su boca no solo las decía si no también hacia señas, sus padres preocupados lo llevaron a un psiquiátrico, ahí tuvieron que hacerle una cirugía en el cerebro, es muy peligrosa porque un movimiento en falso y el paciente puede morir en la mesa de operaciones.

— ¿Mortal? —dije tragando en seco.

—Sí, pero no siempre es necesaria la cirugía, el Tourette se presenta desde la infancia, hay ocasiones en que es de los 3 a los 8 años son más frecuentes en los hombres que en las mujeres, pero los tics se van disminuyendo conforme el joven va creciendo, puede que para los 18 años los tics sean tan imperceptibles y poco frecuentes que pareciera que nunca los tuvo.

— ¿O sea que si se quitan?

—Sí, pero para eso el paciente debe estar libre de estrés, ya que el estrés provoca que esté se agite y provoque los ataques, es por ello que los ejercicios de respiración son muy buenos. —termino de quitarse la corbata. — ¿Algo más que quieras saber?

Negué, al menos había una esperanza para Rukia, regrese a mi habitación después de darle las gracias a mi padre, me eche en la cama y mire hacia el techo. Ahora entendía porque Rukia aún no se curaba, ella vivía en constante estrés en aquella casa, también dudaba mucho que hiciera sus ejercicios de reparación si en cada momento estaba agitada. Me levante molesto por no haberla ayudado en la mañana, estaba enojado conmigo mismo.

Me detuve cerca de mi ventana, la lluvia caía como si fuera un diluvio cada gota de agua que se estrellaba sobre mi ventana me recordaba cada lagrima que fue derramada por ella al ver como yo me burlaba por los que pensaba que eran mis amigos, en estos momentos estaba de lo más arrepentido. Arrepentido por la manera en que la veía en aquellos momentos en que no sabía nada, como si fuera un ser extraño que no debería estar entre nosotros, como un mal ejemplo para la sociedad, una persona que debería estar encerrado en una cárcel sin una luz en ella y como junto a mis odiosos amigos nos burlábamos de ella ¿Por qué? Por el simple hecho de que ella diferente a nosotros, pero no diferente en el mal sentido, sino porque ella era víctima de una enfermedad que para algunos puede resultar ofensiva pero para otros resulta de lo más gracioso, a pesar de que ella nunca la había mostrado en público, el simple hecho de ir con su bufanda la hacía el foco de todas las risas de la escuela.

¿Decir disparates cada rato? Eso no era gracioso siempre y cuando no estuvieras con la cruz que ella cargaba, pobre de ella…no, no debía sentir lastima, al contrario debía de admirar el valor que tenía al asistir todos los días a clase, según ella queriendo ser normal pero a la vez pasar desapercibida

—_ ¿Por qué siempre vienes? Nadie te quiere_— recordé lo que le dije con una parte de burla pero a la vez con curiosidad.

—_Yo…_—tomo una respiración fuerte, no era la primera vez que la veía tomando respiración a cada momento— _Solo…solo quiero ser normal._

—_ ¿Cómo lograrlo si tienes una bufanda amarrada sobre tu boca?_—pregunte— _Parece que vienes de Pakistán, solo que más llamativa._


	11. Capítulo 10

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de no me pertenecen solo a su respectivo autor: **Tite Kubo**. La historia tampoco es mía pertenece a la autora: **_Paulinita Rahtbone quien me ha dado el permiso de adaptarla al Fandom de Bleach_**

¡Pues hoy les traigo el capítulo de esta semana! Agradezco los comentarios de :** Majrob, KattytoNebel, Fer, y Neki **quienes a pesar de el retraso del capítulo anterior han seguido la historia de igual forma. Saludos a todas y espero leer más adelantes más de sus comentarios.

* * *

**_-La Chica de la Bufanda Roja-_**

-10-

**_-Ichigo_**

-Me desperté con el molesto sonido de mi despertador, me estire mucho escuche mis huesos tronar, sinceramente no me quería levantar el día de hoy. Con un pequeño grito quite la sabana de mi cuerpo y me levante, fui al baño para hacer mis necesidades y darme una ducha, salí un poco más despierto, me vestí de manera sencilla no quería opacar hoy. Baje a mi cuarto, mi madre siempre fiel a su nueva costumbre ya estaba preparando el desayuno, le di un beso en el cachete y me senté.

— ¿Qué hay para desayunar ma? — pregunte desde la mesa.

—Ahm hoy solo cereal querido. —me paso el plato con mi cereal favorito. — Tengo una emergencia en el trabajo. Cuando tu padre despierte se lo dices por favor.

—Me parece bien, ¿y Yuzu? —di la primera cucharada.

—No ha bajado, pero supongo que no ha de tardar. — se quitó su mandil, no me había dado cuenta de que ya estaba vestida. — Eh notado un poco de tensión entre los dos, ¿Está todo bien?

La mire fingiendo sorpresa.

—No mamá, ¿Cómo crees? —mentí. — Todos es muy bien, supongo que como ambos estamos a finales del semestre, pues el estrés y esas cosas.

—Si tú lo dices hijo. —me dio un beso en la mejilla. —Me despides de tu hermana.

Mamá salió de la cocina y yo seguí con mi desayuno, a los pocos minutos se escucharon unos pasos acercándose, voltee y venia Yuzu tallándose un poco los ojos.

—Buenos días dormilona. —le dije, ella no me contesto pero cuando paso a mi lado me dio un golpe en la cabeza. — ¡Auch!

—No soy dormilona, aún es temprano. —me contesto, sonreí porque ahora parecía estar de buen humor. — ¿Hay algo de desayunar?

—No, mamá tuvo una emergencia y no nos pudo hacer el desayuno.

—Supongo que tendré que hacerme el desayuno hoy. —dijo buscando en la alacena. — A ver a ver, como soy tan buena hermana te invitare de lo que prepare…— ¡esperen! ¿Yuzu cocinando? — ¡Ichi-nii te estoy hablando!

— ¿Qué? —desperté de mi letargo mental. —Lo siento Yuzu, pero creí haber escuchado que ibas a cocinar.

—Sí, eso dije. —se cruzó de brazos. — ¿Tiene eso algo de malo?

— ¡Claro que no! Pero es que…—me rasque la cabeza, no quería decirle que nunca es su vida a cocinado más haya de hervir el agua, pero no quería herir sus sentimientos. —Digamos que la cocina no es uno de tus talentos.

Se quedó en su lugar un momento, parecía pensativa, así que la deje con sus cosas y termine mi desayuno.

—Lo sé es que, bueno, ya sabes a los chicos les gustan las chicas que cocinan ¿no? — la mire de nuevo, ella tenía la mirada gacha como si estuviera avergonzada, y no era la primera vez, ya tenía unos días viéndola rara y ahora entendía el porqué.

— ¿Pasa algo Yuzu? —ella se mordió el labio dudando. —Sabes que puedes confiar en mí.

—Te vas a burlar.

— ¿Qué? —Grite sorprendido— Te equivocas Yuzu, sé que a veces soy muy pesado contigo, pero jamás me burlaría de algo que para ti es importante o te molesta ¿me entendiste? —ella asintió. —Ahora dime que es lo que te pasa, te juro que no me burlare y tratare de ayudarte lo más que pueda.

—Es que… a mí me gusta un chico. —mi estómago se retorció, mi pequeña hermanita quiere a un chico, pero no cambie mi postura. —Pero creo que él no me ve como yo quiero. —dije tristemente.

Eso me hizo enojar, ningún idiota ponía así a mi hermana, aunque no me gustara mucho la idea.

—Es un idiota. —exteriorice mis pensamientos. —Dime quien es para que tengamos una charla.

—Tú lo conoces. Es amigo tuyo. —torció el gesto. Un amigo mío, amigos sinceros solo tenía a Nnoitra y a Renji ¿Renji? No, no podía ser él. No solo Tatsuki mataría a mi amigo, sino a Yuzu y a mí. — Y antes que lo pienses, no es Nnoitra ni mucho menos Renji, se de lo que es capaz Tatsuki si se meten con su hombre. —suspire aliviado, aún era muy joven para ser golpeado.

— ¿Entonces?

Ella volvió a quedarse callada.

—Anda dime, no puede ser tan…

—Es Kon. —dijo ella interrumpiéndome.

—…malo. —termine. — ¡Kon! ¿Qué? No Yuzu, no puedes salir con él, es mayor que tú.

— ¿Eso qué? Para el amor no hay edad. — se defendió. — ¡Sabía que te ibas a poner así!

—Es que Kon Kuchiki, es increíble. —comencé a moverme por toda la cocina. —Quiero decir, no es ni mi amigo, él me odia por el simple hecho de ser casi amigo de su hermana.

—Sí, eh notado que cuida mucho a su hermana, tanto que no ve más allá de sus narices. — dijo con cierta amargura.

No me gustaba oírla de esa manera, no era mi hermana.

—Mira. —la atraje hacia mí. —Hay un motivo muy grande por el cual Kon protege a su hermana, es algo muy serio, y no me corresponde a mi decírtelo no solo porque lo prometí sino también si lo hago él es capaz de quitarme mi bonito rostro a golpes.

— ¿Tan malo es? —abrió los ojos.

—Se puede decir que sí, es por ello que antes de tan siquiera pensar mal de Rukia tomes en cuenta lo que te digo.

—Pero no sé lo que me tratas de decir. —se cruzó de brazos molesta.

—Y cómo te dije; no me corresponde a mí decírtelo porque no es mi secreto.

—Está bien. —Me dijo, le sonreí dándole un besito en la mejilla, si, ultimadamente estoy muy sentimental. — Pero como sabré si le gusto a Kon si no me da la oportunidad. —otro retorcijón en mi estómago. — Es que siento que solo me ve como su amiga o como hermana pequeña, odio eso.

— ¡Ay dios! —me queje. —Yo también creo que deberías, no lo sé, solo decírselo…

— ¡No puedo hacer eso Ichigo! —me dijo asustada. — ¿Qué tal si lo arruino todo? No quiero que me deje de hablar porque se sienta incomodo cada vez que está cerca de mí.

—Pero el que no arriesga no gana.

—Tengo miedo, me da miedo perder su amistad. —dijo

—No sé qué decirte, lo quieres mucho ¿verdad? —le pregunte.

—Si. —me contesto con un hilo de voz.

No me gustaba verla así, me hacía sentir impotente, tampoco quería ver a mi hermana con el corazón roto, se lo que es que te lo rompan y no es algo que se le desee a cualquiera, abrace a mi hermana susurrándole al oído que no se preocupara que ya habría tiempo para que las cosas se dieran.

Sabía que era poco probable que Kon la notara, él estaba muy ocupado y estresado por el asunto de Rukia con sus padres como para preocupare por cosas románticas. Pero tampoco le iba a decir eso a Yuzu, porque igual podría equivocarme, mi hermanita era muy sensible en estas cosas.

Le dije que desayunara lo que nos dejó mamá o llegaríamos tarde. Se apresuró a comer y ambos nos dirigimos hacia la escuela.

Me estacione en el lugar de siempre, a lo lejos visualice el coche de Kon algo dentro de mí se alegró al saber que Rukia si había venido, entonces todo estaba normal como antes o eso creía. No iba a dejar que nada cambiara entre nosotros, seguiría como siempre, no quería estresarla como dijo papá, si estaba en mi ayudar un poco para que su enfermedad se hiciera más pasajera-aunque eso lo dudaba mucho- lo haría.

—Ahí están. —dijo Yuzu sacándome de mis pensamientos.

—No te preocupes Yuzu, tu normal como siempre ¿ok? —le palmee la pierna.

Los dos bajamos del coche, y nos fuimos acercando a ellos, al verme Rukia abrió los ojos y bajo la mirada, Kon vio su gesto y fijo su mirada en mí y después en Yuzu, pude notar algo pero así como llego se fue en el momento en que nuestras miradas se encontraron. Nos acercamos y no nos dijimos nada, bueno Rukia no diría nada, podía apostar que estaba totalmente avergonzada o temerosa de que yo dijera algo, pero no lo iba a hacer y lo iba a dejar en claro.

— ¿Puedo hablar un momento contigo Rukia? —le pregunte directamente a ella.

Kon fiel como es iba a contestar pero Rukia lo interrumpió.

—_Está bien._ — mire a mi hermana para ver si captaba el mensaje, asintió.

—Yo también quiero hablar contigo Kon. —le dijo al castaño quien la miro y frunció un poco el señor. —Es algo que considero importante.

—Pero…

—Está todo bien Kon_. Yo _iré con Ichigo, te veo en el almuerzo_.__ —_el aludido asintió derrotado y se fue con mi hermana.

La verdad le deseaba suerte, al menos de que Kon supiera manejar bien la situación y su amistad no se viera afectada.

—Ven. —le dije a Rukia que me siguiera, mire el reloj y todavía había tiempo para hablar.

Y como sabía muy bien que ella no se sentiría a gusto en lugares donde la gente pudiera hablar de ella, me dirigí a la parte más alejada y sola de la escuela. No me pasaron desapercibidas algunas miradas que me dieron amigos como no tan amigos, sin mencionar las chicas miraban a Rukia con burla como si yo le fuera hacer algo malo o algo así.

Llegamos y la encare.

—Bien, sé que ahora te sientes muy incómoda conmigo. —comencé, ella bajo la mirada. —Y quiero que sepas que…—me acerque a ella y sin previo aviso le baje la bufanda. —Así está mejor, ya no te tienes que esconder de mi Rukia.

—Eso es lo que tú crees. — me dijo. —Tú sabes el motivo por lo que uso esto.

—Lo usaras para todos no para mí. —le sonreí para darle algo de confianza. — Como te decía, estas asustada por lo que pueda pasar pero quiero que sepas que de mis labios ni una palabra saldrá, le prometí a tu hermano que guardaría el secreto y es lo que pienso hacer, y tú quiero que sepas que nada cambiara entre nosotros, seremos tan amigos como siempre.

— ¿Amigos? —frunció el ceño. — ¿Estás seguro?

—Si.

—No temes que al verte conmigo tus amigos te den la espalda y se burlen de ti.

—Entonces no son mis amigos. —Volví a contestar con sinceridad. — No permitiré que nadie se burle de ti, nadie merece pasar por lo que tú pasas. —en el momento en que dije eso un rayo de ira paso por su rostro.

— ¡No quiero tu lástima! —me levanto la voz. — ¡Eh vivido con ella por mucho tiempo! Yo… no…—volvió a tomar su rostro con ambas manos, grito fuertemente y cayó de rodillas al suelo.

Me apresure a su lado y le tome del hombro.

— ¿Estas bien?

Ella asintió.

— ¿Ves porque no puedo ser tu amiga? Soy un fenómeno.

—No lo eres. —le dije con más fuerza. — Y yo si quiero ser tu amigo, y no es porque te tenga lastima, como tú dices, es porque eres muy agradable y buena persona. Que a pesar de lo que pasas tú sigues adelante. —ella desvió la mirada. — Sé que entre yo y Kon te haremos creer que lo eres, y no importa lo que diga tu padre, si Rukia lo sé, se cómo te trata tu padre y sé que tu madre no es mejor que él.

—Mi madre…—sonrió sin alegría. — Ella no ha hablado conmigo desde que tengo memoria, se limita a verme y llorar, lo hace como si yo fuera lo peor que le ha pasado en la vida. —una pequeña lagrima cayo por su mejilla, no pude evitarlo y se la quite con mi dedo.

—No digas eso, sé que una madre nunca deja de querer a sus hijos. —lo sabía porque no importaba cuantas veces metiera la pata mamá nunca me odiaría. — Quizás tu madre solo está muy distraída viendo lo malo en lugar de ver la maravillosa persona que te has convertido.

—Ella ni siquiera me mira. —dijo de nuevo. —Como se si es verdad lo que dices.

— ¿Y tú has intentado hablar con ella? —pregunte.

—Muchas veces, pero parece como si yo no existiera… para ella solo existe Kon y para mi padre también.

La mire y de verdad estaba muy lastimada por el rechazo de sus padres, no quería ver esa mirada de nuevo en su rostro. Quería verla sonreír, eran pocas las ocasiones en las que la veía sonreír.

— ¿Has ido a los juegos de video? —pregunte de la nada.

— ¿Cómo?

—Sí, ¿has jugado alguna vez?

—Creo que no, ni siquiera conozco esas cosas. —me dijo y no pude evitar poner una cara de fingido espanto. — ¿Qué? ¿Hice algo mal?

—No claro que no. —le dije para tranquilizarla. Supongo que dejaría de hacer bromas de ese tipo, ella se lo toma demasiado literal. — Entonces ¿has ido?

Ella negó.

—Entonces es momento de que vayas a unos. —abrió los ojos sorprendida y asustada. —No te preocupes, hay tanto ruido que nadie te escuchara, créeme. —le guiñe un ojo, su rostro se puso de un color rosa muy adorable. — ¿Aceptas?

—S-sí. —dijo y yo sonreí.

— Tenemos una cita de juegos. Pero solo se me olvido decirte que solo llevo a mis amigos así que…—levante la mano. — ¿Amigos?

Miro varias veces mi cara y mi mano, como sopesando sus opciones, cuando pensé que no iba aceptar sentí su cálida mano estrecharse con la mía.

—Amigos.

Sonreí de lado, este era un pequeño gran paso para ayudar a Rukia.

**_-Yuzu_**

-La pobre se encontraba con los nervios a todo lo que dan, se sentía temerosa de lo que fuera pasar con esta charla. Había imaginado esta plática desde hace mucho tiempo y también todos los posibles escenarios, tanto como si Kon le correspondía como si no lo hacía, la segunda sinceramente no le gustaba mucho.

Se detuvieron en un pasillo algo solitario, no quería que nadie se enterara de la charla.

— ¿De que querías hablar Yuzu? —Pregunto Kon— Se veía que era algo importante.

—Es que lo es, al menos para mí. —el frunció el ceño no entendiendo. —Kon, quiero decirte algo.

—Pues dime Yuzu, ultimadamente has estado algo cortante conmigo, no sé porque.

—Antes que nada te pido una disculpa por eso, yo estaba algo celosa. —dijo lo otro en un susurro, pensando que Kon no lo escucharía pero no fue así.

— ¿Celosa? ¿De quién?

Ya había comenzado, no podía echarse para atrás.

—De tu hermana.

— ¿Mi hermana?

—Si.

—Ella que ha hecho. —dijo algo molesto, sabía que había dado en un punto muy delicado para él, así que decidió cambiar de táctica.

—Ella no ha hecho nada, nada… es solo que sentía que… no es como decirlo para que me entiendas.

—De hecho, no entiendo lo que me tratas de decir.

—Lo que pasa, es que siento que Rukia es la única mujer para ti. —el la miro con un poco de comprensión. —Y eso me hacía sentir celosa.

—Oh…

—Sí, no sé si me entendiste lo que te quise decir con este enredo. —tomo aire, _aquí vamos Yuzu,_ pensó. —Es que, siento que te amo Kon, no es solo un me gustas o un encaprichamiento, lo siento dentro de mí, cada vez que te veo siento que nada más me falta, quisiera ser parte de tu vida como algo más que tu amiga.

Bajo su mirada, ya, lo había dicho, se sentía mejor por haber sacado eso de su cuerpo. Kon no dijo nada en unos minutos, ella no quiso levantar la mirada por miedo al ver el rechazo. Entonces sintió como unos brazos la rodeaban y la estrechaban fuertemente, ella se sintió feliz por unos minutos, se recargo en su pecho disfrutando de la sensación de estar entre sus brazos, Kon la separo un poco para verla, sabía lo que sentía por Yuzu, pero desafortunadamente ahora no podía estar junto a ella en estos momentos, su hermana lo necesitaba.

—Quisiera poder estar junto a ti Yuzu. —le contesto con sinceridad. —Pero desafortunadamente no puedo.

A Yuzu se le borro la sonrisa y lo miro.

— ¿Por qué? —pregunto dolida. —Si tú dijiste que querías estar conmigo.

—Y lo quiero, pero Rukia me necesita.

— ¿Qué le pasa? —pregunto. — ¿Qué es eso tan grave que no puedes estar separado de ella?

Kon quería decirle la verdad, en serio quería, pero algo no se lo permitía, ya era mucho que su hermano lo supiera, no quería que ella también sintiera lastima por ellos.

—Es algo que no te puedo contar ahora.

—Kony…—susurro con voz rota. — ¿Tu no…tu no confías en mí?

Kon sonrió tristemente y le acaricio la mejilla.

—Lo hago, pero es que es algo que… no puedo, solo te puedo decir que mi hermana me necesita más de lo que tú crees.

— ¿Mucho más que yo? —le dolió escucharla, pero solo atino a asentir, Yuzu le dolió eso pero recordó las palabras de Ichigo, tenía que ser algo muy malo para que Kon dejara a lado su felicidad por estar con su hermana. —Lo entiendo. —dijo separándose de él.

—Yuzu…

—De verdad lo entiendo. —le dio una sonrisa triste. — Sé que hay cosas más importantes.

—Tú también lo eres, pero no me necesitas tanto como ella. —le dijo.

—Eso espero. —fue retrocediendo. —Ojala y mejore todo Kon, espero que no tarde demasiado, no sé cuánto tiempo pueda esperarte.

—Yo tampoco se cuanto pueda tardar, pero te prometo que serás la primera en saberlo.

Yuzu le volvió a sonreír, se dio la vuelta y se fue caminando a sus clases. Quizás no todo estuviera arruinado, pero tampoco sabía cuánto su corazón podría soportar esta espera.


	12. Capítulo 11

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de no me pertenecen solo a su respectivo autor: **Tite Kubo**. La historia tampoco es mía pertenece a la autora: **_Paulinita Rahtbone quien me ha dado el permiso de adaptarla al Fandom de Bleach_**

Soy una persona horrible, he tardado un montón y lo siento Dx no daré excusas por que las veo innecesarias pero prometo retomar de nuevo esta adaptación y publicar capítulos, la verdad es que no son muchos son 25 en total y ya este es el numero 11.

Respecto a lo del -copia y pega- no me molestan que me lo digan pero quiero dar una opinión y si esta de acuerdo muy bien :D o si no buena que se hará (? Adoro las adaptaciones, y se que hay muchas personas que les molesta cuando una adaptación o bien un copie y pega la que lo publica no contribuya, quise hacerlo de esta forma para ver diferentes personalidades en los personajes de Bleach algo asi como variado y ver como contribuyen los personajes de otra forma, no se si alguien lo verá así como yo y cree que no es una buena idea. y así como otras que toman la idea del fanfic y cambian muchas cosas para que encaje mejor. y aparte de eso tengo una pregunta importante para ustedes que son los lectores.

**-¿Continuo la historia así y haciendo correciones para que quede mejor (como los errores en los nombres que aveces se me pasan)**

**-Comienzo de nuevo planteando ideas mías y con personajes no Occs **

**¡Ustedes deciden y espero que cualquier desición no les moleste en lo absoluto.**

* * *

**_-La Chica de la Bufanda Roja-_**

-11-

**_Rukia_**

-Mire de nuevo el establecimiento, estaba segura que el ruido se podría oír hasta el otro lado de la cuidad, está bien, exagere. Pero si se escuchaba muy fuerte, cuando dijo que vendríamos no me había imaginado que era este mismo día. Mire de nuevo a Ichigo, el solo sonreía, no entendía cuál era la razón para que sonriera, quiero decir, era un lugar común y corriente exceptuando la escandalera que había, el me devolvió la mirada y su sonrisa se esfumo al verme con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Pasa algo? —pregunto, le respondí pero creo que no me escucho, rodo los ojos y me bajo la bufanda, ultimadamente hacia eso muy a menudo. —Decías…

—Hay mucho ruido Ichigo. —le dije.

—Pues ese es el chiste. —comenzó a reír mientras tomaba mi mano. — Vamos.

Solo me deje guiar, aun no quitaba la mirada de nuestras manos unidas, era una sensación extraña pero nada desagradable, algo no me gustaba de esto.

El ruido se fue incrementando más y más hasta que por fin los dos entramos al lugar. Los gritos y la música se oían de una manera muy fuerte, mire a mi alrededor, la mayoría eran chicos de no más de 10 años, varios adolecentes y uno que otro adulto, algunos estaban sentados en sillones con unos aparatos en las manos y no despegaban la vista de una televisión con unos muñecos proyectándose, otros estaban parados haciendo movimientos extraños igual frente a una tele, y por más gente de pie frente a una caja muy grande que proyectaba mucha luz.

Tanta luz me confundía.

— ¡Maldición! —grito uno. — ¡Ese hijo de puta! —lo mire y fruncí el ceño, el chico se veía muy molesto.

— ¡En la madre! ¡Me mato el maldito! —se escuchó otro.

Por donde quiera que mirara había gente gritando groserías si perdían o ganaban.

Mire a Ichigo de nuevo, él me estaba mirando con una sonrisa. — ¿Qué te parece?

—Es…—sentí un jalón dentro de mi cuerpo. — ¡Mierda! —grite tapándome la boca de nuevo, mire a mi alrededor, pareciese que nadie había notado mi desliz. — ¡Wow! — no pude evitar que una sonrisa se posara en mi rostro. — Nadie lo noto.

—Te lo dije Rukia. —me dijo Ichigo. —Aquí nadie te va a juzgar por decir disparates. Es más…—miro a su alrededor. — Te lo van a celebrar.

—Es que es tan extraño. —respire varias veces como me había dicho el doctor. — Nunca había estado en un lugar así, pareciese que es el lugar perfecto para mí.

Ichigo no me dijo nada, lo que se me hizo muy raro, alce la mirada y él tenía el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Qué pasa? —pregunte.

—Rukia, cualquier lugar en el que tú quisieras estar es perfecto para ti. — fruncí el ceño, eso no era verdad. — Sé que piensas que miento pero no es verdad, mira…—se acercó mucho a mi hasta que su boca estuvo muy cerca de mi oído. — Puedo llevarte a cualquier lugar y te prometo que será perfecto, pero por ahora vamos a divertirnos. —me dieron escalofríos escucharlo y estando tan cerca de mí.

Ichigo se detuvo frente a una maquina gigante, tenía dos áreas iguales de botones, él se colocó a lado mío e inserto dos monedas, pulso uno de los botones y la cosa comenzó.

— ¿Qué debo hacer? —pregunte. — ¿Cómo se llama esto?

—Es _King of Fighter_es un juego de peleas, ahora..., —me enseño como mover el cursor con la palanca—Así ves que jugadores quieres, dime cuales te gustan. —mire la pantalla.

—No sé, ¿Qué tiene de especial cada uno?

—Nada, es lo divertido, aprender que es lo que tiene de especial… así veras cuál es tu favorito.

—Bueno. —le señales varios que me parecieron interesantes. El me enseño que botón usar para escogerlo y así lo hice.

— ¿Iori, ah? —me miro con una sonrisa. — ¿Por qué las chicas siempre escogen ese?

Pues yo lo había escogido porque se veía lindo.

—No lo sé. —mentí.

—Ok, déjame escoger. —él lo hizo en mucho más rápido que yo. —Ahora vamos a empezar. — la pantalla cambio, de repente salió un escenario estilo callejón, los personajes aparecieron. — Bien Rukia, te enseñare rápido, con este botón pateas, con este golpeas con los puños, si quieres puedes hacer golpes especiales presionando varios a la vez…—yo solo asentía cada vez que me mostraba un botón, pero si soy sincera no entendí nada. — ¿Lista?

—Si. —respondí rápidamente.

Entonces comenzó, Ichigo manejaba muy bien su muñeco y yo parecía que estaban enseñándome árabe, solo veía como el mío era tirado varias veces y como la línea amarilla de arriba se iba reduciendo.

— ¡Vamos Rukia! —me grito Ichigo por el ruido. — ¡Te estoy dando una paliza!

Yo le funcia el ceño, así que no sé cómo, comencé a mover la palanca y los botones a la vez, presionaba y al parecer daba resultado porque mi muñeco estaba haciendo movimientos muy buenos además de que estaba derrotando al de Ichigo. Me distraje un poco para ver su rostro y se veía frustrado.

— ¿Quién le da la paliza a quien, eh? —le grite yo de vuelta, y al ver su cara solté una carcajada mientras miraba por la pantalla de nuevo.

Al final logre matar a su muñeco, yo comencé a dar saltos, estaba muy contenta.

— ¡Genial! Otra vez Ichigo. —le dije con una sonrisa, el me la devolvió.

—Te ves bien sonriendo. — mi sonrisa disminuyo un poco. —Pero no creas que esto ha acabado señorita Kuchiki, apenas comienza.

Y así pasamos las próximas tres horas jugando, cuando me aburrí de las peleas él me invito a jugar con un aparato que no necesitaba controles para funcionar, era a base de movimiento, no me gustó mucho porque había más gente observándonos, una vez terminamos, pasamos a unos sillones donde había varias consolas. Ichigo me dijo que era como en la que habíamos jugado hace unos momentos, solo que aquí estaríamos más cómodos ya que estaríamos sentados, me invito a jugar algo de un monito llamado Mario y se trataba de carrera de coches, donde tenías que evitar que los demás ganaran.

—Aquí si te voy a ganar Rukia. —Me dijo—Nadie me gana en Mario Kart.

—Eso me has dicho de los últimos. —le dije, su sonrisa se borró.

—No debiste haber dicho eso muchacha. — me dio serio, pero sabía que estaba bromeando, Ichigo nunca se pondría así conmigo.

Y aunque no lo era lo esperado, le gane de nuevo, Ichigo se frustraba cada vez que yo lo golpeaba con mi caparazón y lo sacaba de la pista, para después otro muñeco rematarlo con más golpes. Juro que en mis casi diecisiete años nunca me había divertido tanto como le eh hecho en estas cuatro horas… espera, ¡4 horas!, mire mi reloj eran casi las 6 de la tarde.

¡Kon va a matarme!

— ¡Rayos! —me levante de golpe.

— ¿Qué pasa Rukia? —me pregunto Ichigo aun sentado.

— ¡Ya es muy tarde! Kon me va a matar…—levante el pie para salir pero al hacerlo este se atoro con un cable haciéndome tropezar.

— ¡Rukia! —Ichigo me sostuvo y caí sobre él, por suerte me jalo al momento de mi tropiezo por ello quedamos en el sillón. — ¿Estas bien?

Alce la mirada y lo tenía a escasos centímetros de mí, mire sus ojos verdes, no había dado cuenta de lo brillantes que eran a pesar de la oscuridad que había.

— ¿Rukia? —me pregunto en un susurro.

—Yo… Kon, estará preocupado. —le dije como pude.

Él me sonrió, me levanto para que pudiera quitarme de encima quizás lo estuviera incomodando.

—Lo siento. —dije mientras sentía como el calor se apoderaba de mi cara.

—No te preocupes. —se alejó un poco pero aún me tenía sobre sus piernas. —Ahora dime ¿Qué fue eso que te puso toda loquilla? —me sonrió, le devolví la sonrisa.

—Ya es tarde, Kon debe estar preocupadísimo por mí, y creo que mis padres se molestaran conmigo si… bueno, se molestaran de que no estoy en casa.

— ¿No le avisaste? —pregunto.

—Sí, pero no me puso mucha atención, estaba como ido. —hice una mueca, mi hermano no se veía bien, parecía triste y no me gustaba verlo así.

—Creo que las cosas salieron mal. — dijo de repente, pero pareciese que era más para él que para mí.

— ¿De qué hablas? —pregunte.

Me miro por unos momentos, como meditando si decirme o no.

— ¿Es algo malo? —volví a preguntar, no quería que pasara nada por mi culpa.

—No, es que es algo entre mi hermana y tu hermano. —me dijo pero no entendía nada. Seguramente mi cara se lo dijo todo porque continúo. —Es que mi hermana, Yuzu, está enamorada de Kon. —abrí los ojos por la sorpresa, era tan ciega que no me di cuenta de ello. — Y hoy cuando nosotros los dejamos para hablar, le di una mirada de que era el momento, pero por cómo me dices que estaba Kon y como vi a mi hermana, supongo que no salió como ella esperaba. Seguramente Kon no está interesado en ella, puedo apostar que le rompió el corazón y el solo se siente culpable. —gruño la otra parte.

Yo me levante y lo encare, no podía permitir que hablaran mal de mi hermano.

— ¡Eso no es verdad! —grite para que me oyera, y como imagine nadie se percató de lo que pasaba. — Kon nunca sería capaz de hacerle eso a Yuzu.

— ¿Por qué lo dices? —pregunto levantándose igual para encararme. — ¿Tu sabes algo?

—Sí, pero como dices tú: son cosas de los dos y no debemos meternos.

—Pero si se trata de mi hermana, claro que me interesa. —se acercó más juntando nuestros pechos. —Dime por favor, no quiero ver a Yuzu así.

Respire varias veces, no me sentía muy bien, tenía el presentimiento de que me daría un ataque si no me calmaba. Era extraño, ahora que me ponía a pensar, no había tenido ni un tic en estas horas ¿Por qué? ¿Será que estar lejos de casa es mi cura?

— ¿Rukia?

Levante la mirada, Ichigo esperaba una respuesta, podía decirle no era algo que fuera a lastimar a alguien, al menos no más.

—Kon si quiere a tu hermana, me lo ha dicho hace un par de semanas, al principio no le creí pero al ver su mirada, una que no le había visto en toda mi vida, me lo dijo todo. Yo estaba muy feliz, pero cuando se negó a decírselo le pregunte el motivo. —conteste. —Pero él es muy terco, piensa que debe cuidarme a cada momento, odio que este deteniendo su vida por mí. Lo eh incitado varias veces para que hable con tu hermana y no lo hace, es tan tonto. Yo puedo cuidarme sola, sé que él piensa que soy una inútil, pero…

— ¡Oye, oye! —Ichigo me tomo de los hombros deteniéndome. — ¡Para tu carro un momento! ¿Qué dijiste? ¿Qué Kon piensa que eres inútil? Eso no es verdad, sé que se pasa un poco con respecto a tu seguridad, pero no es porque no puedas cuidarte por ti misma o te crea que no sepas hacer nada, él se preocupa por que te quiere Rukia.

—Entonces que hago para que me haga caso. —le dije. —Quiero que sea feliz.

—Creo que tienes que hablar con el seriamente, y darle un buen golpe si no reacciona.

Me reí por su comentario.

—Ganas no me faltan. —mire mi reloj y se hacía más tarde. —Creo que es hora de irnos, es tarde, Kon no me ha llamado es que tal vez entre su letargo si me escucho.

—Está bien.

Ichigo me volvió a tomar de la mano, esta vez no me molesto, al contrario me agrado demasiado. Salimos del local y pude sentir como mis oídos me agradecían por quitarle el ruido. Ambos íbamos caminando

hasta la parada de autobuses, Ichigo le había dejado su auto a Yuzu para que regresara o eso me había dicho, lástima que yo tendría que tomar un taxi para llegar a mi casa.

—Me la pase genial Ichigo, sinceramente nadie que no sea mi hermano ha hecho algo lindo por mí. —agradecí de corazón.

—No es nada Rukia. —me apretó la mano. —De hecho deberíamos repetirlo.

—La próxima vez yo invito, ¿ok? —le dije, el hizo una mueca pero asintió.

Le sonreí mientras llegaba un taxi, después de un rato, paso uno y le hice la parada.

—Nos vemos Ichigo. —no sé qué fue lo que me poseyó o que me llevo hacerlo, pero me puse de puntillas y le di un beso en la mejilla. —De nuevo gracias.

Me subí al taxi, mi última mirada fue a un Ichigo sonriendo y con la mano en su mejilla.

Llegue a mi casa a las siete de la noche, le pague al taxista y camine hacia el porche. Estaba nerviosa, no sabía si mis padres se habían dado cuenta que no estaba, no es que mis padres me notaran mucho.

En las escaleras, sentado estaba Kon, que al verme corrió hacia mí.

— ¡Diablos Rukia! —me tomo de los brazos. — ¿Por qué llegaste tan tarde?

—Pe-perdón, es-es que se me pa-paso el tiempo. —no podía formular bien las frases. — ¿Q-que pasa?

—Papá está furioso. —sentía como todo mi cuerpo se sacudía, no, él nunca me nota… ¿Por qué precisamente hoy? —Pensé que llegarías temprano, por eso le dije que fuiste hacer tarea con una compañera, te estoy esperando desde hace 3 horas.

— ¡No! — susurre, mire la puerta, tenía miedo de entrar. —Tengo miedo Kon.

—Rukia no dejare que…

— ¡Al fin llegas! — me tense al escucharlo. Mire por detrás de Kon, Rido venia acercándose su cara estaba roja y me miraba como si fuera la peor basura del mundo — ¡Qué hora son estas de llegar!

Se acercó a mí y me tomo del brazo, trate de soltarme pero su agarre era muy fuerte. Me soltó del brazo impulsándome hacia delante, casi me tropiezo pero logre estabilizarme, mire hacia el frente, mi madre estaba sentada en uno de los sillones, ambas nos vimos fijamente, yo le pedía ayuda con la mirada pero ella lo único que hizo fue voltear la suya.

— ¡Piensas que puedes hacer lo que quieras! —me volvió a gritar. — ¡Responde inútil!

—Y-yo…no, es-estaba. —sentía que venía, tome mi bufanda y rápidamente cubrí mi boca.

— ¡Otra vez con tus tonterías!

—L-lo siento. —dije con dificultad. —Es-estaba c-con un-una con-compañera, yo no quería… —me interrumpió el golpe que me dio en la cara, la mejilla me punzaba muy fuerte, era la primera vez en tantos años que me golpeaba.

— ¿Crees que soy idiota? —sus ojos, iguales que los míos, me miraban con odio. — ¿Compañera dices? —asentí con miedo. El levanto la mano de nuevo, cerré los ojos esperando el golpe.

— ¡Rido basta! —abrí los ojos y mi madre se había levantado, mi padre la vio y bajo la mano. Ella me volvió a ver y se fue de la habitación.

Mi padre seguía rojo, me tomo del brazo y me llevo a mi habitación, en el camino vi que Kon venia tras nosotros pero Rido fue más rápido y le cerró la puerta en la cara, me aventó en la cama con fuerza que esta crujió.

— ¿Compañera? —volvió a preguntar. —Dime la verdad Rukia.

—E-es la verdad. —dijo con un gran esfuerzo. Sujetaba mi bufanda como si ella me fuera a salvar.

— ¡Si eso es cierto porque te vieron de la mano de un hombre! —me grito. Yo me asuste, me habían visto con Ichigo y le dijeron mal las cosas a mi padre — ¡Que no te parece suficiente la vergüenza que nos haces pasar! ¡Ahora eres una buscona!

—N-no p-api, e-so no he-es… ¡Hijo de puta! —grite ganándome otro golpe en la misma mejilla.

—Te voy a enseñar a respetar las reglas de esta casa.

Vi cómo se desabrochaba el cinturón y supe que lo peor apenas venia.


	13. Capítulo 12

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de no me pertenecen solo a su respectivo autor: **Tite Kubo**. La historia tampoco es mía pertenece a la autora: **_Paulinita Rahtbone quien me ha dado el permiso de adaptarla al Fandom de Bleach_**

**_¿Cuantos días, meses, años han pasado? Soy una muy mala persona, dejando aquel suspenso en el capítulo anterior. Pero gracias y ¡aleluya! que he podido subir otro capitulo. ya casi estamos en la mitad de la historia y ha sido largo poder llegar hasta aquí._**

**_Pero como dicen por ahí ¡Mejor mas tarde que nunca!_**

**_Gracias a todos sus comentarios y disfruten leyendo este capítulo. No puedo prometerlo pero moveré cielo mar y tierra para traer otro capítulo pronto_**

* * *

**_-La Chica de la Bufanda Roja-_**

-12-

**_Ichigo_**

-Mire por todos lados esperando a que llegara, pero ya eran casi las siete de la mañana y no había ni señales de ella. Comencé a preocuparme un poco, de hecho ultimadamente lo hacía muy a menudo, Rukia dijo que la vería hoy y no podría faltar ¿o sí?

Seguí esperando, Yuzu se había ido a sus clases, se había cansado de esperar conmigo, y la entendía desde que desde lo que paso con Kon repelía mucho su presencia o todo lo que tuviera que ver con él. No la entendía, si se suponía que lo amaba no debía al menos de lucha por el, si el punto era Rukia y ella hacía lo posible por que Kon abriera los ojos yo debía hacer lo mismo con mi hermana.

Empezaría a hacerlo, bueno más tarde, cuando viera a Rukia.

Fue cuando vi el coche de Kon entrar a la escuela, corrí sin pensármelo hacia ellos. Estacionaron el coche y el que bajo primero fue Kon, pero me pare en seco cuando lo vi: sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados además pareciese que no durmió nada anoche.

— ¿Pero qué…? — me detuve cuando escuche la otra puerta. —Rukia bajo, sus ojos también estaban igual, pero en menos medida que los de Kon, ella me miro y volteo la mirada ¿Qué hice?— ¿Rukia?

—Ichigo no creo…—empezó Kon pero al mirar de reojo a Rukia note que ella lo miraba con el ceño fruncido. Nunca la había visto mirar así mucho menos a su hermano. — Olvídalo.

Bajo la mirada y se fue caminando hacia los edificios. Yo seguía igual de confundido.

¿Qué paso ayer?

— ¿Rukia?

Puse mi atención a Rukia y ella terminaba de sacar sus cosas, no me había hablado y era extraño que no se bajara su bufanda conmigo. Tomo su mochila y se dispuso a caminar hacia su salón sin tan siquiera hablar conmigo, yo me quede de piedra.

— ¿Rukia? Espera. —ella no se detuvo, logre alcanzarla tomándola del brazo, se detuvo pero se zafó de mi agarre con un jalón. — ¿Qué pasa?

—_Aléjate Ichigo._ — me dijo sin quitarse su bufanda, yo trate de hacerlo pero se hizo para atrás. —_ ¡No!_

— ¿Qué pasa Rukia? Pensé que ya habíamos pasado por esto antes. No tienes por qué alejarte ni esconderte de mí. —ella frunció su ceño, pero no era de molestia, era como si quisiera retener las lágrimas, le iba a preguntar cuando note algo que no estaba, en su mejilla derecha tenía una leve mancha roja y morada. —Rukia…—pase mi mano por su mejilla lentamente, cuando llegue al borde de ésta la baje lentamente, Rukia desvió la mirada pero pude ver el moretón de su cara. Eso hizo que viera todo rojo. — ¡¿Quién te hizo esto?! —dije molesto, ella no me respondió. — ¡Dímelo para que vaya a partirle la cara!

Ella no me volvió a responder, se acomodó la bufanda y trato de alejarse de mí, pero no la deje. La tome entre mis brazos y la atraje hacia mí.

—No vas a escapar Rukia, no dejare que te vayas hasta que me digas que paso. —mire a mi alrededor, había gente que nos miraba mucho, así que aun en brazos y fuimos a otro lugar, esto no se iba a quedar así.

La solté cuando llegamos a las canchas que estaban alejadas. La solté solo un poco para verla a la cara, de nuevo esa estúpida bufanda interfería entre ella y yo, se la quite de nuevo ella trato de detenerme pero esta vez no se lo permití, se la quite y la arroje al suelo.

—No, no quiero que te cubras de mí, nunca más.

Por sus ojos paso un rayo de ira.

— ¡No puedes obligarme! ¡Tú no eres nada! —me grito y vi que estaba agitándose más y más. — ¡Mierda! ¡Cabrón! —se tomó el pelo con fuerza y cerró los ojos. — ¡Mierda! ¡Te Odio! ¡Puta madre! ¡Los odio a todos! —Se dejó caer de rodillas y comenzó a llorar— ¡Los odio! ¡Lo odio! ¡Me odio! ¡Quisiera estar muerta! —me asusto como lo decía, como si de verdad lo sintiera.

—No digas eso, ¿Qué pasa? —me agache para poder consolarla, le toque la espalda con mi mano y soltó un ligero grito. — ¿Qué te hicieron? Rukia, háblame, sabes que puedo protegerte.

—Nadie me protege, todos son unos mentirosos. — se levantó lentamente, vi muecas de dolor pasar por su rostro. —Tú no lo harás, nadie lo hará, solo yo como siempre, ya no necesito a nadie. —su respiración era acelerada, tenía miedo de ella, lo que decía era muy serio. Esta no era mi Rukia no lo era, tomo su bufanda y la metió en su bolsa, yo solo veía lo que estaba haciendo. — Y tú, no tienes que sentir más lastima por mí, no necesito tu amistad, como nunca necesite a mi familia.

— ¿De que estas hablando? —me levante de nuevo. — Sabes perfectamente que nunca eh sentido lastima por ti, te lo he dicho muchas veces.

—Si claro. —tomo su bolsa. —Ya no creo en nadie, ¿Qué no entiendes?

—Lo que no entiendo es por qué dices eso, tienes a Kon y me tienes a mí. —y para mi sorpresa ella se comenzó a reír, era una risa histérica y llena de burla. — ¿Por qué te ríes?

—Kon. —bufo. —El me abandono cuando más lo necesitaba, dejo que mi padre me moliera a golpes y a él no le importo. —me quede en shock. — Y todo eso por tu culpa, por estar contigo.

Aun no podía asimilar lo que su padre le había hecho y ahora escuchar que era mi culpa peor me hizo sentir.

— ¿Mi culpa?

—Sí, tú y tus estúpidos juegos… sabía que no debía hacerte caso, lo sabía pero aun así quise darte una oportunidad, querer sentirme normal por una maldita vez. —su respiración era agitada. — Me canse Ichigo, estoy cansada de tratar de ser normal, ya no ¿ves lo que pasa cuando lo intento? —comenzó a desabotonar su blusa, su mirada era perdida, yo debía detenerla, pero cuando se volteo y dejo su espalda descubierta me quede en shock, marcas cruzadas, todas de un color rojo amoratado, me dejo si aire una que parecía estar sangrando.

Me acerque para ver mejor la intensidad de su herida y así tratar de hacer algo pero tan rápido como las vi, ella se subió su blusa de nuevo.

— ¡Dios Rukia! —le toque el hombro lentamente. Ella se alejó. —Tenemos que curarte eso.

—Ya no duelen como ayer. —dijo sin emoción en su voz. —Ya no más.

— ¡Rukia, debemos llevarte al hospital! —grite tratando entrar en razón con ella, simplemente negó con su cabeza. —No dejare que sigas con esto, entiende, yo te voy a cuidar. —ella me miro con otra sonrisa. — ¡De que rayos te ríes!

—En lo real que te ves al decírmelo.

— ¡Es real maldita sea! —estaba comenzando a desesperarme su actitud, trataba de entenderla, de verdad lo intentaba, ella no me hacía tan fácil hacerlo.

Pareciese como si hubiera perdido toda luz en su mirada, por más que intentaba ver lo que ayer estaba ahí, no lo encontré. Rukia estaba muriendo por dentro.

Tenía que probar con otra táctica, ser rudo no me iba ayudar para hacerla entrar en razón, probaría con otra cosa.

—Rukia, por favor. — hable con voz suave, ella me miro de nuevo. —Debemos curarte, se te infectaran las heridas.

— ¿Y con eso moriré? —me dijo con lágrimas en los ojos, yo fruncí el señor. —Ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí Ichigo, para que estarlo si nadie te quiere.

Respire hondo, no pierdas la paciencia.

—Eso no es verdad, yo te quiero. —la tome entre mis brazos con cuidado para no lastimarla. —Y nunca, nunca te voy a abandonar, estaré contigo aunque ya no quieras que este a tu lado, te protegeré hasta del diablo mismo, no estarás sola porque siempre estaré a tu lado, seré tu soporte cuando sientas que vas a caer, podrás decirme lo que quieras y te escuchare atentamente.

La sentí menos tensa en mis brazos, sabía que mis palabras la reconfortaban, me jure que cumpliría cada una de ellas.

— ¿M-me lo pro-prometes? —sus sollozos me desgarraban el alma.

—Lo prometo. —dije sin dudarlo. — ¿Quieres ir al hospital? —Negó varias veces— ¿Te parece bien ir a mi casa? Haya tengo material para curarte, de verdad, tus heridas se ven serias.

—E-esta b-bien.

Por suerte esa área de la escuela tenia estacionamiento y salida a la calle, le pedí que me esperara mientras yo iba por mi auto, le prometí más de una vez que no tardaría mucho.

Corrí para no demorar tanto, salude a varios de mis amigos para guardar apariencias, a lo lejos vi a Renji que me miraba con el ceño fruncido ¿ahora que le pasaba? Decidí ignorarlo, mi prioridad ahora era curarla. Llegue a mi coche y justo cuando lo iba abrir una mano se posó en mi hombro, voltee y Kon me miraba con suplica.

— ¿Cómo está? —pregunto, pero no le respondí aun no sabía si era verdad lo que había dicho— Por favor, ella no quiso hablar conmigo en todo el día.

— ¿Qué esperabas? —quite su mano de un jalón. — De verdad Kon no quiero creer lo que ella me dijo, porque de lo contrario te partiría la cara o te haría tres veces lo que le hizo _tú_ padre a Rukia, ¿viste su espalda? —el negó. —Es una imagen que nunca me voy a sacar de la maldita cabeza.

El bajo la mirada, pero no sentí nada por él, él estaba sano y sin heridas. Suspire, no quería ser malo y darle el beneficio de la duda.

—En estos momentos voy a llevar a Rukia a mi casa, se niega ir al hospital y tampoco quiero obligarla a nada.

— ¿A tu casa? —pregunto.

—Ahí estará mejor por ahora. —el asintió. — No sé qué pasara a partir de ahora, pero de algo estoy seguro Rukia no regresara a su casa, y por lo que me ha dicho no creo que a ustedes les importe si regresa o no.

— ¡A mi si me importa! —grito.

—No es lo que ella me dijo. —conteste subiendo a mi auto.

Lo deje ahí y fui a recoger a Rukia, que mirara a todos lados esperándome. Me estacione a su lado y le dije que subiera, ella subió al asiento de atrás, no le dije nada y maneje rápidamente a mi casa. Por suerte mis padres no estaban, aun no tenía una explicación razonable de el porque me había traído a Rukia, cosa que no les iba a ocultar, antes tenía que pedirle permiso a Bella para contarles a mis padres lo que le sucedía y también para acusar al maldito de su padre por lo que me hizo.

—Ve al baño para que te cure, yo iré por algunos medicamentos para el dolor y alcohol. —ella asintió, le indique donde estaba el baño, fui por las medicinas al botiquín y regrese al baño. Rukia estaba sentada en la tasa con la mirada gacha. — ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Mejor…supongo. —respondió tranquilamente.

—Ahm, necesito que te quites la blusa. —dije con pena, ella solo asintió y comenzó a desabrochársela, se puso de espaldas y la dejo caer, diablos, también tenía que quitarse el brasier. —Puedes también desabrocharte…—no termine de decir la oración cuando ella de un solo movimiento lo hizo. —Bien. —comencé a destapar botellas alcohol y pomada , le puse en un algodón. —Esto te va a doler, espera…—le di una pastilla. — Es para evitar una infección interna, tú no eres alérgica…—de nuevo me sorprendió tomándose la pastilla sin agua. — Bueno, comencemos.

Tome el algodón y lo comencé a pasar por todas las heridas, la escuche sisear varias veces, pero seguí con mi tarea, algunas si se veían muy mal, tenía la piel levantada y roja, en algunas corría un poco de sangre, me disculpe varias veces por provocarle ese dolor, aunque no era mi culpa del todo. No entendía con qué demonios la había golpeado, pareciese que lo hizo con mucho odio.

—Uso su cinturón más grueso, algunas veces sentía la hebilla golpearme, estaba dispuesto a sacarme información. —respondió adivinando mis pensamientos.

—Lo siento.

—Tú no tienes la culpa de que no me quiera. —termine de limpiar la herida, aplique una pomada dejando casi toda si espalda morada, por suerte no necesitaba puntos.

Con su ayuda le puse una venda para que los algodones no se cayeran, cuando estuvo lista le pedí que no se pusiera su camisa, necesitaba que le diera un poco de aire, me pidió que si me podía prestar una camiseta para taparse, las mías le quedarían algo grandes pero supongo que así no sentiría presión en el cuerpo.

Le pase una mis camisetas, se la puso y se veía muy bien, no pude hacer nada por el moretón en su mejilla, ese se curaría solo.

— ¿Ya comiste? —negó. — ¿Cómo que te gustaría? Aunque no lo creas soy muy buen cocinero. —le dije con una sonrisa para animarla un poco.

—Creo que está bien. —respondió. Le acaricie el cabello y fui a la cocina a preparar algo de comer, desde ahí escuche como Rukia gritaba cosas, supongo que era por su tic, así que lo deje pasar, debía lograr que se tranquilizara para evitar esos ataques, que hasta ahora no la habían molestado.

Termine de prepáralos, tome los dos vasos de leche y maniobre para llevarlos a la sala.

—La cena está servida. —le puse el plato de sus piernas, ella me sonrió un poco. Deje los vasos en la mesita. —Espero que te gusten.

—Gracias, no solo por esto, si no por tu ayuda. Yo supongo que no estaba muy bien en la mañana. —le dio una mordida a su comida.

—No te preocupes, lo hago con gusto además te lo prometí, ¿no es así? —ella volvió a asentir. — ¿Quieres ver televisión?

—No sé qué haya que ver.

—Incluso te dejare ver tu caricatura favorita. —le dije con una sonrisa que ella me respondió débilmente, bueno, al menos era algo.

Encendí la televisión y estaba justamente Chappy el conejo.

Ambos nos recostamos para ver la serie, debes en cuando veía a Rukia sonreír por lo que sucedía, eso me daba alegría. Por suerte había una especie de maratón, así la tendría despejada más tiempo, por poco tiempo que pasaba sentí a Rukia recargarse en mi hombro, la mire y tenía sus ojitos abiertos pero se veía cansada, no tardaría mucho en dormirse, la pobre no debió haber dormido nada por el dolor que sentía, le pase el brazo por los hombros para que se acomodara mejor, en menos de una hora ya la sentía durmiendo, de nuevo la tome en brazos y la lleve a mi habitación para que durmiera.

Baje para limpiar un poco la cocina y lavar los trastes, cuando la puerta de la casa se abrió y fui corriendo para ver quién era, aun no tenía la historia para decírsela a mis padres, suspire era solo Yuzu.

Pero note algo extraño en ella, sus ojos estaban rojos.

—Yuzu…—al verme comenzó a llorar. — ¿Que paso?

—Lo sé todo. —me tense a oírla

— ¿Cómo…?—pregunte.

—Enfrente a Kon, estaba tan molesta contigo por dejarme en la escuela. —me di un tope por haberla olvidado, pero ella me cayó con su mano. —Ya no importa, me dijeron unas amigas que te habían visto irte con Rukia, yo me enfurecí y enfrente a Kon para que me dijera toda la verdad, el no quiso pero lo presione tanto que no tuvo otra alternativa. —Ella comenzó a llorar más—Yo nunca pensé que… ¡oh dios! ¡Es horrible! Jamás pensé que ella estuviera enferma y tan mal que la trate.

Deje pasar ese comentario, después hablaría con ella, ahora debía conocer que tanto sabía.

— ¿Te conto todo? —pregunte.

—Sí, también lo de ayer, me dijo que estaba aquí y no dude en venir ¿Cómo está?

—La cure hace un par de horas, fue horrible ver sus heridas Yuzu. —me deje caer en el sillón. — ¡Ese hombre es un monstruo!

— ¿Qué vamos hacer? Sabes que no podemos tenerla aquí por siempre, que tal si sus padres hacen algo.

—A sus padres no les interesa, estoy más que seguro que estarán felices de deshacerse de ella. —dije con coraje.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Ella misma me lo dijo, todos estos años ha sufrido el rechazo y maltrato de sus padres, no tiene a nadie.

—Pues no es cierto, ella tiene a Kon. —la mire como si estuviera loca. — ¿Qué?

—Esos golpes se hubieran evitado si él hubiera hecho algo, pero no lo hizo, la dejo a su suerte. —ella me miro mal. —A mí no me veas así, yo no he inventado nada, todo lo que digo es lo que la misma Rukia me ha contado.

—Está bien, no me molesta tener a Rukia aquí, pero también tenemos que hablar con nuestros padres no podemos tenerla aquí escondida.

—Hablare con ellos en cuanto lleguen, sé que no será nada bonito pero debo hacerlo, no tengo idea tampoco de como reaccionen. —me sentía frustrado y cansado emocionalmente.

—Todo saldrá bien ya lo veras, se ve que la amas y eso los convencerá. —salte al darme cuenta de lo que decía. — ¿Qué? ¡Ay por dios! Se te nota a kilómetros que sientes algo por ella.

—Rukia es solo es una amiga que me necesita Yuzu y yo lo hago porque la eh llegado a estimar mucho, no confundas las cosas.

—Como digas, pero déjame y te digo que nunca te había visto hacer algo así por nadie. —la mire mal de nuevo. — Ok, me callo.

Nos mantuvimos sentados en el sofá, veía la televisión pero la verdad no podía atención a lo que sucedía, aun tenia las palabras de mi hermana frescas en mi cerebro, y por más que le daba vueltas al asunto no me venía una respuesta.

¿Yo, amar a Rukia? Imposible, yo no sabía que era eso del amor.

La puerta de la casa se abrió de nuevo, tanto Yuzu y yo nos paramos a esperar a nuestros padres. Dios, espero que no me hagan regresar a Rukia a su casa.


	14. Capítulo 13

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de no me pertenecen solo a su respectivo autor: **Tite Kubo**. La historia tampoco es mía pertenece a la autora: **_Paulinita Rahtbone quien me ha dado el permiso de adaptarla al Fandom de Bleach_**

**_Gracias a todos sus comentarios y disfruten leyendo este capítulo. No puedo prometerlo pero moveré cielo mar y tierra para traer otro capítulo pronto_**

* * *

**_-La Chica de la Bufanda Roja-_**

-13-

**_Kon_**

-Todo el día no pudo concentrarse, cada vez que lo intentaba a su mente venían las palabras de Rukia. Cada una de ellas, a pesar de ser mentira, le dolían en lo más profundo de su ser. Aún tenía fresca en su mente los acontecimientos del día de ayer, cuando por más que trató estar ahí para ella no pudo eso era lo que más le dolía.

_Su padre tenía tomada a Rukia del brazo, su cara estaba totalmente roja, en todos estos años jamás lo había visto así, excepto por aquella vez, pero de eso tenía muchos años._

—_No. —había susurrado. Corrió detrás de ellos, la cara de su hermana era de terror, tenía que ayudarla pero no podía. La puerta le dio en la cara tumbándolo, se acercó para tratar de abrirla pero era inútil, le habían puesto seguro._

_Por dentro solo escuchaba los gritos de su padre, más no podía oír la voz de Rukia._

—_Déjalos. — miro hacia atrás, Hisana estaba detrás de él, su mirada no decía nada, pero sus ojos estaban rojos y mostraban preocupación. —Si entras será peor para Rukia._

—_ ¡No puedes dejar que esto pase! —le grito a su madre tratando de que entrara en razón. —La puede lastimar._

—_Ella es fuerte. —dijo con voz rota. —Estará bien._

—_ ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? —pregunto desesperado, ¿Qué era lo que tenía su madre?_

—_Solo lo sé. —miro la puerta. —Rido no puede hacerlo, es su hija…_

—_ ¡Él la odia! ¿No lo entiendes?—interrumpió, pero ella negó varias veces— Debemos detener esto._

—_Será peor si lo intentas. —Hisana retrocedió. — Dejemos que pare por si solo… te prometo que será lo último que pase._

_Ella se dio la vuelta y se metió a su habitación._

—_Claro que no se detendrá. —dijo mientras en vano trataba de abrir la puerta._

_Pero cuando escucho el primer golpe se vino abajo, de nuevo trato de abrir la puerta pero no podía la pateo pero fue imposible, los golpes seguían y seguían._

—_ ¡Kon! —fue el grito desgarrador de su hermana el que le helo la sangre, más y más golpes, se escuchaba como si su padre golpeara un costal en vez de a su hermana. — ¡POR FAVOR!_

_Después de eso nada._

_La puerta se abrió mostrando a su padre, su cara estaba sudada y tenía los ojos rojos, Kon alzo la mirada, ambos se quedaron mirando por un momento: él retándolo a que también lo golpeara mientras que Rido Kuchiki con pena ¿Pero de qué? El no sentía nada más que odio en su corazón, hasta que el gemido de su hermana hizo que sus miradas se separaran. Kon se levantó del suelo dejando a su padre parado._

—_ ¡Oh dios Rukia! — ella estaba acostada de lado, sus ojos estaban abiertos pero no veía nada en particular, se atrevió a mirar su espalda, y se arrepintió de haberlo hecho, parte de su ropa estaba rasgada y rota, pequeñas gotas de sangre salían de su cuerpo, ella respiraba con algo de dificultad pero aun así logro moverse. —Rukia no. —intento detenerla, debía curarla, esto no podía quedarse así._

_Pero ella lo ignoro levantándose, se tambaleo un poco y soltó un jadeo._

—_Rukia…_

—_ ¡Déjame! —le grito interrumpiendo. — ¡No me toques! —sus ojos estaban rojos, pareciese como si hubiesen sido inyectados con sangre. — ¡TE ODIO! — le grito dejándolo como piedra. — ¡Me dejaste! ¡Dejaste que me hiciera esto! ¡Puta madre! ¡Mierda!_

_Trato de alejarse de él pero estaba muy débil, tropezó con su cama cayendo de rodillas, soltó un grito de dolor._

—_ ¿Por qué? —susurro varias veces. — ¿Por qué le dijiste eso? —el la miro sin entender. —Le mentiste y yo pague las consecuencias._

_Volvió a levantarse apoyándose en su cama, arrastrándose para quedar recostada de lado. Kon solo la miraba, ella no quería que la tocara, Rukia tenía una mala impresión de lo que pasó, tenía razón, pudo ayudarla y no lo hizo, dejo que una simple puerta lo detuvieran ¿Qué acaso no tenían llaves de las puertas en la sala? ¿No pudo correr por ellas para abrir la maldita puerta? ¿Por qué demonios se quedó a hablar con Hisana? Ella no entendía nada._

—_No Rukia, yo jamás te abandonaría. —trato de hablarle pero ella le daba la espalda, su muy lastimada espalda. —Tenemos que curarte Rukia._

—_Serán mi recordatorio…—fue lo único que dijo antes de cerrar los ojos._

_Al día siguiente no le dirigió la palabra, trato de muchas maneras hacer que le dijera algo aunque sea gritos e insultos, sobretodo quería llevarla al hospital para que le trataran la espalda, ya que al ver su camiseta manchada de sangre solo parecía que lavo el área pero no la vendó… que tonto, ¿Cómo iba hacerlo ella sola?_

_Le había preparado el desayuno, sabía que era una tonta forma de empezar su disculpa, pero simplemente se pasó de largo tomando su suéter._

—_ ¿No vas a desayunar? —preguntó, pero lo ignoro._

—_Te espero afuera. —solo contesto eso y salió por la puerta principal._

_Kon soltó un suspiro y se fue a su cuarto para terminar de prepararse, de sus padres no supo nada en los pocos minutos que estuvo en la cocina, además poco le importaba eso, no se merecían ni tan siquiera pensara en ellos._

Al menos se sentía mejor que estuviera con Ichigo, una parte de él creía que a su lado estaría a salvo, lo que no le gusto es que tuvo que enfrentar a Yuzu y contarle toda la verdad. Ella se disculpó muchas veces por su poca sensibilidad y no haber sido más madura, Kon le dijo más de una vez que no había problema, que esto que sucedía no era su culpa.

Entro a su intento de hogar, y vio a su madre en la entrada.

—Hola. —saludo sin animo dirigiéndose a su cuarto.

— ¿Dónde está tu hermana? —pregunto con preocupación. — ¿Dónde está Rukia? —él se detuvo y la miro como si estuviera loca.

— ¿Por qué te importa? —pregunto con un deje de odio. — Ayer no te importo mucho que tu marido la moliera a golpes. —por sus ojos paso un rayo de ira y tristeza, desecho esa idea, sabía perfectamente que su madre no sentía nada por Rukia.

—Eso no es asunto tuyo. —respondió cortante. — ¿A qué hora llega tu hermana?

—No lo sé. —volvió a mentir, no dejaría que ninguno de los dos fuera a casa de Ichigo a hacerle un escándalo y acusarlos de algo que no era su culpa. —No supe de ella después de que la deje en la escuela, supongo que salió o no sé.

Se dio la vuelta dispuesto a dejarla con la palabra en la boca, pero su brazo fue sujetado por la mano de su madre.

—Mientes, tú no eres capaz de dejarla sola. —el entrecerró los ojos. —Te he visto preocuparte por ella desde que cumpliste los nueve años y ella comenzó…—no término la frase. —Y sé que jamás dejarías que se fuera sin tan siquiera tener una idea de donde está.

—No sé dónde está. —lo dijo lentamente como si se lo dijera a una retrasada. —Además si soy honesto, si fuera ella jamás regresaría, no después de lo que paso, en serio Hisana no puedo creer que hayas dejado que esto pasara, Rukia ha tratado por todos los medios de que tu tan siquiera la miraras pero… no me sorprendería si ella te odiara, de hecho ya nos odia completamente.

— ¿Nos? —preguntó.

—Sí, ella ya no confía en mí después de ayer. —le dolió cada una de sus palabras, pero eran verdad. —Y al parecer lo sucedido fue la gota que derramo el vaso, una persona no puede soportar tanto desprecio y odio.

—Ella no puede irse ¿verdad?

Él soltó una risa sarcástica.

—Como te dije antes, no me sorprendería si nunca más regresa.

No le dijo más y se fue a su habitación, creyendo en el fondo de su mente que Ichigo y su familia pudiesen hacer algo por su hermana para ayudarla, si eso significaba no verla más.

**_Ichigo_**

-La puerta de la casa se abrió de nuevo, tanto Yuzu y yo nos paramos a esperar a nuestros padres. Dios, espero que no me hagan regresar a Rukia a su casa.

—Hola muchachos. —saludo mi madre, solo ella había llegado, aunque me hubiera gustado que los dos llegaran, pero por algo se empieza, mire a Yuzu de reojo. — ¿Por qué la cara tan sospechosa? —dijo con una sonrisa.

—Bueno mamá, hay una cuestión muy importante que tenemos que contarte. —comenzó Yuzu mirándome.

—Esto es algo muy serio. —continúe. — Y la verdad quisiéramos que también papá estuviera con nosotros, necesitamos al apoyo y la ayuda de ambos.

— ¿Qué pasa chicos, me preocupa sus caras? —nos miró ambos con preocupación. —Su padre llegara más tarde, tuvo una complicaciones con un paciente, pero pueden decirme a mí que pasa.

Esto no era como lo tenía planeado, se supone que los dos deberían estar aquí, pero Yuzu me dijo con su mirada, peor es nada.

—Tengo una amiga, ella tiene problemas en su casa…

—Muy serios problemas… ¡grandes problemas! —Yuzu me interrumpió, yo la mire mal. — Lo siento.

— ¿Problemas? ¿Qué tan grandes? —mi madre nos miró a los dos.

—Creo que debes sentarte mamá, es una historia un poco larga.

Mi madre se sentó en el sillón individual de la sala, Yuzu y yo nos mantuvimos parados.

—Díganme.

Suspire, comencé a relatarle cada uno de los acontecimientos, desde conocí a Rukia lo mal que la trate al principio, como poco a poco fui conociéndola viendo la agradable persona que era, su enfermedad también como el trato de sus padres hacia ella, y al final lo que sucedió el día de ayer, mi madre se tapó la boca con sus manos, sus ojos tenían lagrimas que peleaban por salir.

—Eso es lo que pasa.

— ¿Ella…ella está bien? —pregunto mi madre.

—De hecho mamá, ella está aquí. —le dijo Yuzu. —Ichigo no podía dejar que regresara a su casa, haya la tratan muy mal, aquí Ichigo la curo y está mejor ¿verdad? —Yuzu me miro y yo asentí.

—No soy doctora, pero a pesar de que hayas curado sus heridas, debe ir a un hospital, no sabemos si una infección se haya propagado, tomando en cuenta que esto fue ayer y el… material con la que fue… eso. —a mi madre le costaba decirlo.

—Ella no quiere madre, yo trate convencerla pero es muy terca.

—Supongo que tiene miedo. —mi madre se tomó de las manos, pensando. — ¿Y esa enfermedad, le pasa muy a menudo?

—Pues, en el tiempo que estuvimos juntos, no pasó nada. —respondí. — ¿Crees que tenga algo que ver?

—Eso no te lo puedo decir hijo, tu padre debe saber más sobre esto que yo ya que es su rama, no la mía. —se levantó de su asiento.

— ¿Entonces puede quedarse? —pregunto Yuzu ganándome.

—Hija, no estamos hablando de un gatito que te encontraste en la calle, es una persona, sabes que por mí no hay ningún problema, pero tomen en cuenta que sus padres se preocuparan por ella. —yo la mire con cara de "¿en serio?" — No me veas así Ichigo, sabes perfectamente que esto puede ser clasificado como secuestro, Rukia aún es menor de edad y aún hay muchas cosas que resolver, pero si, en mi opinión puede quedarse, aún falta saber lo que opina su padre.

— ¡Nos parece bien! —grito Yuzu.

— ¿Dónde está? —pregunto mi madre.

—En mi cuarto, estaba muy cansada, así que la lleve al mío mientras acondicionamos uno para ella.

—Puede dormir conmigo, acuérdate que yo tengo litera. —propuso.

—Aún tenemos que hablar con Rukia, esperaremos a que ella despierte y que su padre llegue, tenemos muchas cosas que resolver.

Mi madre tomo su maletín y se fue a su habitación, yo mientras pude respirar tranquilo, al menos mi madre no había sido tan difícil de convencer, estaba confiado en que también mi padre aceptaría hospedar a Rukia unos días hasta que veamos qué hacer con su problema.

Confiaba en que Kon no hubiese abierto la boca para nada.

**_Rukia_**

-Sentía que la cabeza me pesaba y que mi espalda estuviera sobre brazas ardiendo. Me levante un poco desorientada, el aroma de un rico perfume me lleno la nariz, abrí mis ojos, enfoque un poco la vista, la habitación era obviamente de un chico, pues había postes de bandas de rock además de que los colores eran masculinos, supongo que era la habitación de Ichigo, ya que no creo que me haya llevado a la de sus padres.

Me levante quedando sentada, ese simple movimiento de dolió demasiado. Sentía mis músculos adoloridos también, supongo que Rido le gusto usarme como su saco, al recordar me hacía llenarme de coraje y las malditas lagrimas me caían de los ojos.

¡Demonios!

Tenía que tranquilizarme, esto no me hacía bien, el doctor me lo había dicho. Respire varias veces, para poder relajarme, lamentaba no haberme traído mi medicamento para los nervios, eso me hubiera hecho dormir un par de horas más.

Ahora que me sentía un poco más lucida, comencé a pensar que era lo que haría a partir de ahora. A casa no iba a regresar, eso estaba claro, ya no soportaba más estar con esas personas que solo me habían hecho daño, ¿Pero a dónde iría? No tenía dinero y no podía usar el que mi abuela me dejo hasta que tuviera los 18 años y para eso aún faltaba menos de dos años, tenía un problema, y tampoco iba a abusar de la hospitalidad de Ichigo mucho tiempo. Debía irme.

Me arrastre a la orilla de la cama para ponerme mis zapatos y bajar para buscar a Ichigo; Pero al moverme sentí un dolor fuerte en mi espalda, con un poco de esfuerzo fui recorriéndome hasta quedar en la orilla.

Solté el aire cuando por fin pude pararme.

—Rukia ¿Qué haces levantada? —voltee, creo que fue muy rápido porque me maree y me sostuve de la cabecera de la cama. —Lo siento.

—No te preocupes. —le sonreí. —Iba de salida, a buscar a Ichigo. —le dije a Yuzu. —Quería darle las gracias por lo que hizo por mí.

—De eso no tienes que preocuparte, de hecho el me mando a ver si ya estabas despierta para que puedas cenar.

— ¿Cenar? —pregunte confundida. — ¿Qué hora es?

—Son un poco más de las 7:00. —respondió con una sonrisa.

¡Vaya! Si había dormido mucho.

— ¿Estas bien? —pregunto preocupada.

—Sí, es solo que yo no acostumbro a dormir mucho. —le sonreí, ella se veía apenada. — ¿Pasa algo?

—Me alegra que estés bien. —la mire sin entender. —Lo sé todo Rukia, y sinceramente quería ofrecerte una disculpa por algún desplante que te haya hecho, la verdad, perdóname.

Negué varias veces, ella no tenía la culpa de nada, de todas formas no es como si no hubiese estado acostumbrada a muchas cosas.

—No hay problema. —le sonreí

—Gracias Rukia, de verdad mi hermano no se equivocó al elegirte. — le iba a preguntar qué era eso de elegirme, cuando Ichigo entro.

— ¿Por qué tardan tanto? La cena esta lista. —se acercó a mí. — ¿Cómo te sientes? —me dijo con una sonrisa.

—Bien, gracias a ti.

—Me alegro, pues… tenemos que bajar, mis padres nos esperan. —me tense al oírlo. —No te preocupes, lo saben todo lo siento debía decírselos y te aseguro que no tienen ningún inconveniente en que te quedes.

— ¿No están molestos? —ellos negaron.

—Para nada, al contario, además papá debe revisarte. —ahora entendía que con ese todo, se referían a TODO.

—Oh.

—Debían saberlo. —me dijo. —Pero todo estará bien, lo prometo. Yo asentí, ya que le creía.

Bajamos los 3 y ahí estaban los señores Kurosaki mirándonos con una sonrisa, de hecho juraría que la mamá de Ichigo tenía lágrimas en los ojos. Odiaba ver a la gente llorar.

—Hola Rukia, ¿tienes hambre? —pregunto la señora Kurosaki mientras caminábamos al comedor. —No sabíamos qué tipo de comida te gustaba así que pedimos un poco de todo.

—Es usted muy amable señora Kurosaki.

—Dime Misaki, la palabra _señora_me hace sentir vieja. —me dijo con una sonrisa.

—Pues ya que nadie de mi familia me presenta, lo hare yo: Soy Isshin padre y esposo de estos maleducados. —me dijo con una sonrisa, supe que no lo decía en serio.

—Lo sentimos. —dijeron los tres a coro.

—Un gusto señor Isshin. —sonreí, me sentía muy cómoda aquí.

La cena paso sin problema, por suerte no hubo una ataque de mi parte, no quería arruinar este bonito momento. Isshin me reviso después de la cena, me dio mucha vergüenza que me viera semidesnuda, por suerte Ichigo había hecho un buen trabajo así que gracias a dios no tenía que ir al hospital, pero si me dio un medicamento para el dolor.

—Ahora Rukia quiero que descanses para que tus heridas se recuperen lo más rápido posible. —cambio su expresión rápidamente, miro de reojo a su esposa. — Chicos, pueden dejarnos a solas con Rukia, tenemos que hablar.

Ichigo me apretó levemente el hombro dándome su apoyo antes de salir junto con Yuzu.

—Ichigo nos contó lo que paso, hija. —dijo Isshin. — Queremos saber qué piensas hacer.

—Ten por hecho que tienes nuestro apoyo. —secundo Misaki, me tranquilizo un poco sus palabras.

—No lo sé, pero de lo que estoy segura es que no quiero volver a mi casa. —dije tratando de no llorar.

Ambos se miraron, no podían regresarme, si lo hacían escaparía.

—Tenemos muchas cosas que hacer Isshin. —le dijo Misaki a su marido. —Pero estoy de acuerdo con Rukia, ella no volverá.

—Lo se querida, tendría que estar loco si aceptara eso. A lo que me refiero es que por ahora Rukia se quedara con nosotros, pero, no es nada contra ti pequeña, tarde o temprano tendrás que enfrentarte a tus padres, aun eres menor de edad.

—No quiero causarles problemas. —dije bajando la mirada. —Y sé que debo enfrentarlo, pero ahora no quiero. —sentí unos tibios brazos a mi alrededor, alce la mirada y Misaki me tenía abrazada, así era como se sentía un abrazo maternal, me apreté más contra ella.

—No tienes que hacerlo, cariño. —me estrecho suavemente. —Así que por un tiempo serás una Kurosaki. — ¿Una Kurosaki? Eso me gustaba.

.

.

Llevaba casi una semana en la casa de Ichigo, donde realmente me sentía cómoda, aquí nadie me veía mal o me hacía desplantes por mi enfermedad- ya que eran pocas las ocasiones en las que me atacaba un tic- según Isshin era porque mi nivel de estrés estaba bajando y no era necesario que tomara medicamentos contra eso, eso me alegraba odiaba tomar pastillas y las dolorosas inyecciones, además el me ayudaba cada vez que comenzaba darme los tics de nuevo, era reconfortante tener a alguien quien te apoyara y supiera del tema. No solo estaba agradecida con él sino también con Misaki, en esta semana había sido más una madre que la que tuve por 16 años, trataba de hacerme sentir cómoda en su casa, algunas veces entre las dos preparábamos la cena ya que ambas éramos un desastre la cocina pero juntas lográbamos sacar una cena decente. Yuzu y yo habíamos comenzado una especie de amistad, una vez dejando a un lado el tema del pasado y las constantes veces que intentaba que yo hablara con Kon, las dos pasábamos un par de horas al día haciendo cosas de chicas, algo que nunca había hecho en mi vida.

Por otro lado estaba Ichigo, se había convertido en una parte importante en mi vida, como lo prometió él me cuidaba y me animaba cuando sentía que no podía, pasábamos las tardes en su cuarto platicando de todo un poco, en ocasiones se me salía una mala palabra pero a él no parecía importarle pues solo esperaba a que esté pasara para poder seguir con la plática. Todas estas acciones hacían que me sintiera rara en su presencia, cada vez que se me acercaba sentía cosas raras en mi estómago y cuando no lo veía –pues él se iba a la escuela- sentía mucho su ausencia ¿Qué era lo que me pasaba? Tenía miedo que todos estos sentimientos de dependencia hacia él me fueran hacer daño, porque aunque lo negara el seguiría con su vida, no podía permitir que estuviera estancado en este lugar solo por la promesa que me hizo.

Sabía que debía dejarlo ir, aunque eso me doliera.

Hoy oficialmente hacia una semana, los cinco estábamos en el comedor tomado el desayuno cuando tocaron la puerta.

— ¿Esperamos a alguien? —pregunto Isshin.

—No, déjame ver. —dijo Misaki parándose.

Salió del comedor para abrir la puerta.

— ¡¿Dónde está mi hija?!

Me tense al escuchar la voz de mi madre, ¿Qué hacia ella aquí?


	15. Outakke

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de no me pertenecen solo a su respectivo autor: **Tite Kubo**. La historia tampoco es mía pertenece a la autora: **_Paulinita Rahtbone quien me ha dado el permiso de adaptarla al Fandom de Bleach_**

* * *

**_-La Chica de la Bufanda Roja-_**

**-Outakke-**

**_-Hisana_**

-Hisana siempre estuvo enamorada de un hombre, desde pequeña lo había visto en el jardín de niños donde ambos estudiaban, su cabello rojizo y rizado le daba un toque adorable, era un poco travieso pero muy cumplidor en sus deberes. Ella no dudo en ir y conocerlo.

—Hola—dijo la pequeña, el niño la miro y frunció el ceño.

— ¿Qué quieres? —a Rido no le gustaban las niñas, para él ellas tenían bichos.

—Hisana. —saludo dándole la mano, el pequeño no le hizo caso, no se quería contagiar. — ¿Quieres ser mi amigo? —pregunto.

La vio mal, pero a pesar de que le daba asquito estar con una niña, está en particular le causaba algo. Así que solo asintió, causando la sonrisa de Hisana, una sonrisa que a sus 6 años, el encontró adorable.

Desde entonces los dos pequeños se hicieron inseparables, sus padres prácticamente tenían que arrástralos a sus casas porque no quería separarse. En ocasiones uno dormía en la casa del otro, no había nada malo en ello, ambos eran niños y se trataban como si fueran hermanos o al menos eso creían sus padres.

— ¿Rido? —pregunto la pequeña.

-Si ¿Qué pasa?

— ¿Algún día te casaras conmigo? —le dijo

— ¿Qué es casarse? —pregunto el niño intrigado. — ¿Se come?

—Quiere decir que tú serás mi esposo y viviremos juntos, y tendremos una hija que se llame Rukia.

Al no entender lo que decía simplemente asintió, Hisana sonrió ampliamente.

Como sus padres lo esperaban, los niños quisieron ir a la escuela primaria juntos, pero fue entonces donde las cosas comenzaron a cambiar un poco. Rido comenzó a juntarse con niños y dejo de lado un poco las citas de juego con Hisana, ella se sentía dolida por el abandono de su amigo, así también lo ignoraba para jugar con sus amigas, las citas entre ambos se hicieron menos frecuentes ya que ambos tenían sus propios amigos. Al llegar a la secundaria, su contacto era casi nulo, eran pocas las ocasiones en las que se hablaban, Hisana recordó la promesa que se habían hecho, y se dijo así misma que tonta había sido, eran solo unos niños además al parecer Rido no sabía lo que decía en aquel entonces.

Así que simplemente dejo a un lado esa vieja promesa y comenzó a salir con chicos, ella había dejado atrás el cuerpo de una niña para pasar a una bella señorita. No había chico que no la mirara, eso le hacía sentir bien consigo misma, pero al parecer la mirada que ella esperaba no venía, así que como lo hacía ultimadamente lo dejo pasar.

Lo que no sabía era que el joven Rido la miraba más de lo usual, pero se sentía avergonzado por su actitud del pasado, le dolía ver como ella le sonreía y le coqueteaba a esos tontos que se le acercaban. Él debía ser el que le sacara esas sonrisas no esos.

Así pasaron los años, hasta que eran los últimos días de la preparatoria, ahora los dos eran completos extraños, Hisana era de las chicas más populares ya que poseía una belleza natural y envidiada por las demás y Rido, bueno, él era el chico común que no era popular pero tampoco era un inadaptado social, que veía en secreto a su Hisana –como ella había llamado- le quedaban pocos días para decirle lo que sentía antes de irse a la universidad, él tenía un sueño, ser el mejor criador de ganado de toda américa y estaba dispuesto a cumplirlo. El día del baile se acercaba, tenía que hacerlo, se dijo así mismo mirándose en el espejo, no estaba mal no tenía ninguna imperfección en su cara, aunque él se veía poco común con sus ojos cafés claros y pelo del mismo color, comparado con Hisana él era un cero al izquierda ¿Tendría su oportunidad?

Casi flanqueando con su decisión se acercó al grupo de Hisana, ella reía abiertamente por algo que uno de sus amigos le había dicho.

Rido se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar.

—Este… ¿Hisana? —ella volteo y lo miro confundida.

—Ah ¡Hola Rido! —le saludo con una sonrisa. El corazón del chico latió fuertemente casi sentía que se le salía del pecho.

— ¿Podemos hablar un momento? —pregunto. —A solas. —agrego al ver la cara de los demás.

—Claro. —se bajó de la mesa donde estaba sentada y camino para juntarse con él, se separaron un poco del grupo hasta quedar a una distancia prudente. — ¿Decías?

—Ahm…—se rasco la nuca nervioso, la verdad no pensó llegar tan lejos. — Te quería preguntar algo. —dijo, y su corazón siguió bombeando.

—Pues dime. —dijo Hisana impaciente, también con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza. Había esperado este momento desde hace mucho.

—Te quería preguntar si…—se quedó callado. — ¿Si querías ir al baile conmigo?

Se quedó muda por la impresión, por fin la había invitado al baile, pensó que nunca se atrevería, tuvo que rechazar a muchos alegando que ya tenía pareja o que no iría, lo que pasaba es que esperaba a que él la invitara.

— ¡Claro! —le contesto con una sonrisa sorprendiendo a Rido.

— ¿De verdad? —no podía creerlo.

—Eh esperado mucho tiempo a que me dijeras esto. —sonrió más por la emoción.

Desde entonces ellos dos fueron inseparables, por cosa del destino ambos postularon a la misma universidad, el sueño de Hisana era ser doctora mientras que Rido quería ser empresario, pasaron la mayor parte de las vacaciones juntos, aunque aún no eran algo oficial los dos se comportaran como si fueran novios, para ellos las etiquetas eran innecesarias.

Pero todo cambio para mejor cuando Hisana cumplió 20 años y su periodo no llego….

Kon Kuchiki, nació en un hogar feliz donde ambos padres lo amaban, a pesar de ser muy jóvenes Rido se tomó muy bien el hecho de tener a un pequeño fruto de su amor por ella, es por ello que se prometió que trabajaría duro para sacar a su familia adelante, trabajo el doble, adelanto materias para poder terminar antes, se buscó un trabajo de medio tiempo para tener un ahorrito más, Hisana también se esforzó por sacar su carrera, pero el trabajo de criar a un bebé, escuela y trabajo no le ayudaban mucho, así que simplemente se dedicó a estudiar y criar a su bebé con el poco apoyo de sus padres, ambos salieron adelante todo gracias al proyecto de Rido, este había ganado el concurso de la incubadora de empresas de la universidad.

El proyecto fue un éxito y los Kuchiki comenzaron a tener una vida llena de lujos y comodidades, ambos terminaros sus respectivas carreras, pero Hisana no pudo laborar ya que su ahora esposo no la dejo ya que, según él, no lo necesitaba. Ella no estaba muy segura de ello, no se había matado tanto para quedarse siendo ama de casa, aunque por otro lado era lo correcto pues Kon ahora de un año peleaba su atención. Al poco tiempo las cosas comenzaron a cambiar, Rido comenzó a descuidar un poco su familia alegando mucho trabajo, llegaba tarde a casa, pasaba poco tiempo con su hijo quien lo esperaba ansioso para jugar con su papi, Hisana se lo reclamo más de una ocasión causando constantes peleas entre ellos.

Se sentía sofocada, intentaba por todos los medios que las cosas fueran lo mismo entre los dos, pero no funciono, ella lo amaba, debía intentar más.

Fue entonces cuando conoció a Byakuya, en una ida al supermercado.

Era un hombre un par de años menor que ella, pero no se notaba mucho, comenzaron a salir simplemente como amigos, pues ella amaba a su esposo y jamás lo engañaría, cosa que se la hizo saber a él cuando le confeso sus sentimientos, él le tomo la mano dándole su apoyo incondicional, ya que si no podían ser pareja, el seria su amigo.

Lo que no supieron era que un socio y mejor amigo de Rido, vio la escena. Se sentía molesto, y ofendido por su amigo, que nada más llegar no dudo ni dos minutos en contarle a a Rido.

Luego la pareja llegaron a la casa de lo Kuchiki en el auto de él.

—Muchas gracias. —le dijo Hisana despidiéndose, pero en cuanto se bajó y comenzó a moverse el piso. — ¡Oh!

No le dio importancia, lo más seguro que era tanto estrés por el que ha pasado. Entro a su casa dispuesta a tratar, de nuevo, arreglar las cosas con su marido, pero no estaba preparada para lo que paso.

Rido estaba sentado en el sillón principal con una copa de licor en la mano, su mirada era fría y sin emoción, que por un instante asusto a Hisana.

—Hola. —saludo no sabiendo que más decir, nunca lo había visto así.

— ¿Dónde estabas Hisana? —pregunto parándose y acercados a ella. Se alejó por acto reflejo, olía mucho alcohol.

—Estas ebrio, hablaremos luego. —le dijo, pues era raro que su marido tomara más de una copa. Iba a alejarse cuando él la tomo fuertemente del brazo. — ¡Me lastimas!

— ¡Te pregunte donde estabas! —grito.

— ¡No grites, el niño está en la casa! —nunca le gusto pelear con él, menos si su hijo estaba en la casa.

— ¿Ahora si te preocupas por nuestro hijo? —ella lo miro sin entender. — ¿Cómo pudiste? —le dijo con la voz rota. — ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme eso? ¡Yo te amaba maldición!

— ¿De que estas hablando? —pregunto muy confundida.

—Ah, hasta cínica me saliste. —comenzó a reír. — Debí haberlo sabido, sabía que no era suficiente todo lo que te daba, tanto así que preferiste irte con otro. —dijo tambaleándose.

— ¿De que estas hablando Rido? —pregunto jalándolo del brazo.

—No me hagas repetirlo Hisana, ¿Por qué? —volvió a preguntar.

— ¿Por qué, que? ¡Por el amor de dios se claro! —dijo desesperada.

El la miro, sus ojos estaban vidriosos y la miraban sin emoción.

—Me engañaste, me fuiste infiel ¿Por qué? —a Hisana se le abrió la boca de la impresión. — Nunca volveré a confiar en ti.

— ¡Estás diciendo puras estupideces! ¡Yo nunca te he sido infiel! —le sacudió el brazo para llamar su atención ya que parecía que no la escuchaba. — ¡Maldita sea! ¡Mírame! —él lo hizo. —Yo jamás te he engañado, te lo juro.

—Entonces que hacia ese tipo tomándote de la mano ¿ah?

Se le vino a la mente el momento en que Byakuya le tomo la mano para brindarle su amistad, por lo visto le dieron mal el mensaje.

—Él es solo un amigo, te lo juro. —ella lo miro esperando a que le creyera, pero no hacía nada. —Por favor.

El negó varias veces.

—Quiero que lo dejes de ver. —fue lo último que dijo antes de salir de la habitación, sin responderle si le había creído o no.

Hisana trato de ir tras él pero otro mareo la ataco provocando que cayera al suelo. No tuve que ser un genio para averiguar lo que le pasaba.

La noticia de su embarazo le dio igual a Rido, el seguía empecinado a que ese bebé no era suyo, que el hecho de que hubiese perdonado a Hisana no significaba que cargaría con los problemas de otro, eso le rompió el corazón aún más a su mujer. El único contento con la noticia fue Kon, quien quería un hermanito desde hace tiempo, eso al menos la animaba.

—Más te vale no huir, porque te juro que tomare a mi hijo y jamás lo volverás a ver. —le había dicho una tarde mientras ella acariciaba su vientre.

— ¿Qué?

—Que le permita quedarse no significa que la tratare como una hija, para mí siempre será el recordatorio de las porquerías de su madre.

—Rido no puedes hacer eso.

—Claro que puedo. —la miro con ojos tristes. — Y te advierto, no permitiré que tengas contacto con ella si te le acercas lo suficiente para molestarme te juro que no sabrás ni que le paso.

— ¿Por qué? —dijo al borde del llanto. — ¿El bebé que te ha hecho?

—Existir. —respondió dándose la vuelta.

Cuando la niña nació, Rido no estuvo ahí con ella como lo había estado con Kon. De hecho ni siquiera había ido por ella al hospital, tuvo que pedir un taxi, en el camino miraba a su pequeña Rukia, era tan idéntica a su madre la misma pelusita azabache por cabello y esos hermosos ojos que hace mucho tiempo la habían enamorado, acaricio su pequeña cara.

—Mi querida Rukia, no sé qué pase a partir de ahora, pero te protegeré de una manera u otra. —sabía que su esposo hablaba en serio cuando la amenazó con llevarse a Kon, no podía perderlos a ninguno de los dos. —Te amo bebé, no lo olvides. —le dijo al borde de las lágrimas, besando la cabecita de su hija.

En cuanto piso la casa Kuchiki, Kon la recibió con una sonrisa al ver a su hermanita, Hisana abrazo a su hijo y le hizo prometer que pasara lo que pasara nunca abandonaría a su hermana, el niño así lo hizo.

-¡Hisana!-escucho que la llamaban.

Cerró los ojos, a partir de ahora debía ser fuerte por Rukia y esperaba que su pequeña pudiese perdonarla algún día.

Los años pasaron y a Hisana se le permitió poco contacto con su hija, eran pocas las ocasiones que se le permitía acercarse, lo único que podía era darle las buenas noches, siempre y cuando esta estuviese dormida, todas las noches la iba a ver y preguntarle a su "nana" lo que había hecho. Muchas veces trato de convencer a su esposo que todo lo que creía estaba mal y que le permitiese estar con su hija, pero Rido estaba cerrado a explicaciones, lo que más le dolía era la diferencia de tratos entre los dos niños, Rukia no podía acercársele a su padre porque ya le daba malas miradas y mandaba a la nana a que la recogiera, Hisana solo podía observar la escena sin hacer nada. Una vez trato de escapar con los niños pero le fue imposible ya que él los descubrió y amenazo a Hisana en mandar a Rukia a un lugar lejos y él se iba a llevar a Kon que tampoco sabría dónde estaba.

Las cosas empeoraron cuando la niña cumplió 8 años.

— ¡Hijo de puta! —grito la niña ganándose las risas de su hermano.

Todos se quedaron asombrados con las palabras de la niña. Fue diagnosticada con Tourette después de varias pruebas coprofilia habían dicho los doctores.

— ¡Ves que clase de mal trae tu hija! — le grito una vez en su cuarto. —A puesto que tú amante tenía familiares con ese mal.

—Ya te lo he dicho miles de veces ¡Rukia es tu hija! —le grito de vuelta cansada de la situación. —Mírala, se parece a ti, ¿Qué no lo ves?

— ¡Deja de decir eso! —grito el con voz dolida. — ¿Qué no ves que duelen tus mentiras? Ella no es mi hija y nunca lo será.

Hisana estaba desesperada, ya no sabía ni qué hacer con la situación, no podía acercarse a su hija y Kon estaba comenzando a resentir la situación en casa, preguntaba porque no se acercaba a su hermanita y porque también al ignoraba, a lo que Hisana solo respondía que la cuidara y protegiera, su hijo era listo sabía que había algo mal y se juró que cuidaría a Rukia.

De esa manera el tiempo siguió transcurriendo Rukia fue creciendo creyendo que sus padres no la querían, lo que no sabía era que cada noche Hisana velaba su sueño observando como su pequeñita era ya una mujer, creyó que cuando ella cumpliera la mayoría de edad le contaría la verdad de su descuido y tenía fe en que ella la perdonaría, así se pasaría lo que resta de su vida compensando a su hija.

Pero todo se vino abajo aquella tarde cuando eran más de las seis de la tarde y Rukia aun no llegaba a casa.

— ¿Dónde demonios esta esa escuincla? —por enésima vez su esposo pregunto. —De seguro huyo con ese tipo ¿Qué le dijiste Hisana?

—Yo nada. — contesto desesperada al ver a su esposo caminar de aquí para haya. — Kon dijo que había ido con unas compañeras.

—Que estupidez, pero si salió igual que la madre. —eso la molestó.

—Ya supéralo. —quería irse de ahí, pero tenía que saber dónde estaba su hija.

Cuando salió rápidamente de la casa supo que Rukia había llegado.

En toda su vida jamás se había sentido como la peor basura del mundo, como pudo permitir que su marido le hiciera eso a su hija, debía de haberlo enfrentado pero era una maldita cobarde, las palabras de Kon aún estaban en su mente.

—Mi hija me odia. —Su peor temor se había hecho realidad. — Ya no puedo más.

Lo que más le dolía era que su hija no apareció en toda la semana, sabía perfectamente donde estaba, ella no era estúpida, vio perfectamente en la cara del chico Kurosaki que eran algo más que amigos o al menos de su parte había más sentimientos, tampoco dudaba que fuera él quien estuvo con ella el día que llego tarde.

—No hay noticias de tu hija, espero que estés contento. —dijo ella mirando al que aún era su marido, no por mucho.

—Sabes que no me importa lo que esa niña haga. —contesto sin despegar la mirada de la pantalla.

—Si eso no fuera verdad, porque le hiciste esa atrocidad… sino te importara, la hubieras ignorado como siempre has hecho. —él no respondió. — ¿Hasta cuándo seguirás con lo mismo? Sé muy bien lo que paso, viste en ella lo que tu creíste que yo había hecho, y le hiciste perfectamente lo que me querías hacer a mi cuando me "descubriste" —hizo comillas con sus manos.

—Te equivocas, debe respetar si no ya sabes.

—Eso es precisamente lo que hare. —el alzo la mirada. — Estoy harta Rido, perdí mucho tiempo contigo y es posible que en estos momentos te importe nada el hecho de que tu hija puede estar perdida, así que por esta vez te tomare la palabra.

— ¿De qué hablas? —pregunto con pánico.

—Me voy, ya no puedes hacer nada para dañarme más, ya no puedes usar a mis hijos para eso. —le dijo con una sonrisa falsa. —Kon ya es mayor de edad y se ira a la universidad en poco tiempo, ya no puedes llevártelo e Rukia, desapareció. —mintió en lo último. — Ya no me queda nada más por lo cual quedarme.

— ¿Qué? —se levantó de su sillón.

—Lo que oíste, ya no más.

Camino rumbo a la salida, sus maletas ya estaban ahí, iba a tomar una cuando una mano lo detuvo, sabía que era Rido pero no se volteó.

—No te vayas. —le dijo. —Por favor.

—Ya es tarde. —le contesto. —Estos años he sido la mujer más infeliz del mundo.

—Lo siento. —dijo de nuevo. —De verdad lo siento.

—Es tarde. —se soltó de su agarre, tomo su maleta y corrió a su auto dejando él que fue su hogar por casi veinte años.

Se detuvo frente a la casa de los Kurosaki, donde pasaría una de dos cosas: O su hija la perdonaba o en definitiva, la había perdido para siempre.


	16. Capítulo 14

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de no me pertenecen solo a su respectivo autor: **Tite Kubo**. La historia tampoco es mía pertenece a la autora: **_Paulinita Rahtbone quien me ha dado el permiso de adaptarla al Fandom de Bleach_**

**_Es un capítulo corto, pero como ya estoy de vacaciones entonces comenzaré a publicar más seguido. Poco a poco se acerca el final._**

* * *

_-La Chica de la Bufanda Roja-_

-14-

_-Ichigo_

-Rukia se levantó de un salto y yo la imite, sus ojos estaban completamente abiertos y mostraban mucho terror, camino hacia atrás tratando de huir del lugar. Podía entender un poco su actitud, tenía miedo de que su madre la obligara a volver a aquella casa.

Me levante para reunirme con ella, Rukia me miro, sus ojitos tenían lágrimas, sin pensarlo le tome una de sus manos.

—Todo estará bien, mi madre no dejara que entre. —le dije apretándole la mano, ella respiro varias veces para calmarse.

Mire a mi padre, el asintió y se levantó para ayudar a mi madre en caso de que la señora Kuchiki se pusiera un poco ruda. Yuzu camino a mi lado para situarse del otro lado de Rukia, se oían los gritos del otro lado de la habitación, miraba constantemente a Rukia que no paraba de temblar, quería decirle que todo estaría bien, pero no estaba muy seguro si eso era cierto. Tampoco quería mentirle diciéndole que no dejaría que regresara a aquella casa.

— ¡Vamos Rukia! —le dijo Yuzu. —Veras que todo saldrá bien ¿sí? —ella asintió.

Después de unos minutos en los cuales no escuchamos nada más que murmullos como si estuvieran charlando, al menos ya no estaban gritando; apenas cuando creía que íbamos a respirar tranquilos mis padres entraron al comedor, pero no venían solos, sino que la señora Kuchiki venia tras de ellos, sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados, pero no podía dejar que su apariencia lastimera me engañara ella era un monstruo igual que su marido.

Se escondió detrás de mí, sentía como su respiración se estaba acelerando, esto no podía ser bueno, llevaba ocho días con pocos tics y eso era gracias a las técnicas de respiración y a la tranquilidad que ha estado llevando.

—Cariño…— susurro su madre. — Yo… quisiera hablar contigo, hija. —note como Rukia soltaba un jadeo, sabía que ella no estaba acostumbrada a que su madre le hablara, mucho menos con ese apelativo tan cariñoso, eso era un golpe bajo.

Antes de que Rukia respondiera, yo la interrumpí.

— ¡No! Ella no hablara contigo. —la protegí más con mi espalda, la señora Kuchiki me vio extrañada y ¿dolida? —No me mires así, como si de verdad te doliera que ella no hablara contigo.

—Ichigo, creo que es algo que debes resolver ellas dos. —dijo mí madre dándole miradas discretas a la otra mujer. Fue mi turno de mirarla mal ¿Qué demonios?

— ¿De que estas hablando mama? —le dije a ella. — ¿Qué acaso no viste la espalda de Rukia? ¡Ella no hizo nada! acabara marcada de por vida por la crueldad de su padre y esa mujer no hizo nada por ayudarla.

Un sollozo detuvieron mis palabras, mire el origen del llanto, al principio pensé que había sido Rukia pero no, los sollozos provenían de Hisana, quien tenía la cara tapada y su cuerpo se sacudía por los espasmos.

No entendía cuál era el motivo de mostrarse de esa manera frente a nosotros ¿A caso pensaba que le tendríamos lastima?

—Ichigo creo que has sido un poco borde.

—Pero mama. —intervino Yuzu. —Ichigo solo ha dicho la verdad, esta mujer no ayudo a Rukia para nada, lo que debe hacer es irse al lugar donde pertenece, con el monstruo de su marido.

Isshin nos miró de forma acusatoria a ambos ¿Qué pasaba aquí? Yo aún tenía a Rukia detrás de mí y ella no había dicho palabra alguna, pero me había prometido que la iba a proteger y eso haría.

—Como dijo su madre, es algo que Rukia debe decidir, no ustedes. —mi padre nos dijo de una manera más dura, era raro verlo de esa forma.

Yo los ignore a todos, me di la vuelta para que solo Rukia me mirara a mí, ella alzo la mirada el miedo de sus ojos era notorio, me odie por esto, ella no debería sentir miedo.

—No estas obligada a nada. —le dije. —Si no quieres hablar con ella, está bien. Solo dilo y esa mujer no te molestara más.

Ella se mordió el labio, hace poco había descubierto que hacia eso cuando estaba nerviosa o pensaba algo con profundidad, sus ojos pasaban de mi a su madre, sabía que tenía un debate interno.

—Rukia, por favor. —dijo de nuevo su madre. —Solo escúchame, y te prometo que no te volveré a molestar de nuevo, solo eso te pido.

Quería contestarle que no estaba en su derecho de pedir nada, cuando Rukia me interrumpió.

—Está bien. —respondió en un susurro pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para que la escuchara.

Hisana sonrió abiertamente, como si de verdad estuviera feliz de que su hija le hablara. Yo la verdad, no me trague ese cuento, solo espero que Rukia también no le creyese nada.

_-Rukia_

Aun me costaba un poco de esfuerzo creer que mi madre estaba aquí, me estuviera hablando y sobretodo me pidiera que hablara con ella.

¿Pero de que querría hablar? No había nada de qué hablar, todo fue dicho o mejor dicho no fue dicho ya que no me dirigía la palabra y aquel día no hizo nada para rescatarme de las garras de Rido.

—Creo que debemos dejar que ellas hablen. —dijo Isshin. —Será mejor que todos salgamos. —los demás comenzaron a salir tanto Misaki como Yuzu me dieron una mirada de apoyo pero Ichigo no se despegaba de mí. — ¿Ichigo? —dijo su padre seriamente. —Vamos.

Él me sonrió mientras me acariciaba la mejilla, su toque me lleno de fuerza y sabía que podía con esto, le sonreí de vuelta y dando una última mirada a mi madre salió con Isshin detrás de él. Así que éramos solo mi madre y yo.

—Bien. —comenzó ella ya que yo no pensaba decir nada. —Veo que los Kurosaki son buenas personas.

Respire varias veces antes de contestar, debía mantenerme tranquila, del doctor Kisuke me lo había dicho.

—Lo son, han sido como una familia para mí. —dije esperando que con eso se sintiera mal, alce la mirada para verla, sus ojos estaban abiertos y vidriosos… No, no debía sentir nada, ella nunca lo hizo. —Pero sé que has venido por mí y déjame decirte que no…

— ¡Nada de eso! —grito ella asustándome. —Ten por seguro que no vas a regresar a esa casa.

Ahora fue mi turno de mirarla sin entender, si no venía a regresarme a casa ¿entonces?

—Vengo por una cosa completamente distinta. —me quede esperando a que ella continuara. —Vengo a pedirte perdón, hija. Perdón por todo el daño que te he hecho hasta ahora, por no ser la madre que mereces, por dejar que tu padre te hiciera esto, por todo este tiempo en el cual yo deje te tratara de esta manera y no solo él sino todas las personas que alguna vez conociste y sobre todo por no demostrarte lo mucho que te amo hija.

Yo comencé a negar varias veces, ella no podía decirme esto, no ahora. Ella nunca me quiso me lo había demostrado más de una ocasión.

— ¡Mientes! ¡Estas mintiendo! —le acuse señalándola. — ¡Tú nunca me quisiste! ¡No me quieres! Solo dices esto para que regrese a tu casa y papá me vuelva a golpear…

—Por favor Rukia, no digas eso, te juro que nunca te llevaría de nuevo a ese lugar, créeme.

Volví a negar, como creía ella que confiaría en su palabra después de todos estos años.

—No confió en ti. Y tampoco quiero verte, tú me has hecho más daño del que me hizo papá. — sin pensármelo me quite la camiseta y le mostré mis cicatrices, que gracias a Isshin ya no me dolían pero aún eran notorias. La escuche jadear pero de nuevo no me creí su acto, volví a ponerme mi camiseta. — Esto no es nada comparado a ver cómo te alejabas de nosotros, sabía que no me querías pero no te creí tan cruel como para dejarme ahí tal y como lo hizo Kon.

—Él no ha hecho nada más que cuidarte, hija yo le hice prometer que te cuidaría. — de nuevo la mire sin entender, ¿de qué estaba hablando? —Hace muchos años, pequeña yo le hice prometer a Kon que te cuidaría ya que no podría.

— ¿De que estas hablando?

—Rukia, quiero contarte algo muy importante, esta es la verdadera razón de todo lo que ha pasado en lo que a ti respecta.

Sabía que no debía escuchar nada de lo que ella dijera, podría estarme mintiendo, pero por otro lado tenía un poco de curiosidad en su historia, una que podría ser mentira o no.

— ¿Por qué ahora? —pregunte.

—Porque todo este tiempo eh tenido miedo de que tu padre los alejara de mí. —contesto pero yo seguía sin entender.

—Sabes perfectamente que no se de lo que hablas. —debía darme crédito, hasta ahora no había sufrido ningún ataque de tics, estaba demasiado tranquila.

— ¿Me escucharas? —vamos, que decirle, sí o no. —Te prometo que no volverás a saber de mí sino me crees, y si decides darme otra oportunidad prometo no volver a defraudarte.

—Yo no prometo nada, solo sé que te escuchare y de nuevo volverás de dónde vienes. —conteste. —Pero sin mí.

Suspiro audiblemente pero asintió.

—Bien, hija…

—Por favor, no me digas hija. —le dije, importándome poco que haya visto un deje de dolor en su mirada.

Ella volvió asentir.

—Yo nunca he estado enamorada de otro hombre más que tu padre…—comenzó pero la volví a interrumpir.

— ¿Eso que tiene que ver? —pregunte. —El que ames a ese hombre no quiere decir que…

—Espera. —me interrumpió ella a mí. —Es que esa es la razón de muchas cosas Rukia, déjame por favor contarte toda la historia.

La deje continuar. Comenzó a relatarme toda su historia con mi padre, desde que eran unos pequeños niños hasta como se habían distanciado un poco en la escuela secundaria, pasando hasta finales de la preparatoria cuando él decidió invitarla al baile, como le dije escuche, y puedo decir que se escuchaba como ellos fueron felices por todo ese tiempo. También escuche cuando nació Kon, al parecer Rido estuvo muy feliz por la noticia, no pude evitar sentir un poco de envidia, él si había tenido amor y yo no, por un momento le iba a decir que dejara de hablar porque solo me estaba lastimando con ello, pero las cosas cambiaron cuando mi padre comenzó a descuidar un poco la casa por el trabajo, y luego del otro hombre.

— ¿Tu…?—no termine la pregunta, no quería pensar lo peor.

—Se lo que estás pensando Rukia, pero déjame y te digo que no. Yo jamás le fui infiel a tu padre, al parecer le dieron mal el mensaje, la persona que lo dijo malinterpreto la situación.

— ¿Entonces tu no…?—parecía una idiota haciendo preguntas incompletas.

Ella negó.

—Amaba mucho a tu padre, nunca le hubiese hecho eso. —no me pasó desapercibido el pasado en la oración. —Pero él no lo entendió así. Las cosas cambiaron mucho, y más cuando…—me miro detenidamente, algo me decía que lo peor aún no venía. —Cuando me entere que estaba embaraza de ti.

—Sí, llegue a empeorar las cosas. —baje la mirada, lo sabía. Sentí como una mano me alzaba el mentón, Hisana me sonreía, era una sonrisa cálida como la que siempre soñé que me diera.

—Nada de eso, tú fuiste una hermosa sorpresa. — paso su mano por toda mi mejilla, quería quitarme, de verdad lo quería pero no pude. —Estaba tan feliz, y Kon. —soltó una risita. —Estaba extasiado con la idea de tener un hermanito.

Si eso era verdad, solo había un problema.

— ¿Y Rido? —pregunte, su sonrisa se borró.

—Él… él pensaba que no eras su hija, no quiso escuchar razones por más que lo intente. —ella negó. — Hubo momentos en los que pensé en huir, pero…

— ¿Pero qué? Si se supone que tú me querías ¿Por qué no te fuiste? —exigí, esto no tenía sentido. —Dime cual fue el motivo del que te quedaras.

Ella no me dijo nada, eso me hacía dudar.

—No tienes respuesta, entonces me estas mintiendo. —dije molesta. —Ya no tiene sentido que te siga escuchando.

Me iba a dar la vuelta para irme, cuando me detuvo tomándome del hombro.

—Él me amenazo. —la mire sin entender. — Me amenazo que si llegaba a huir, me encontraría y te mandaría tan lejos que nunca te encontraría y me quitaría a tu hermano.

—No es capaz de eso…—ella asintió. —Pero no veo el motivo de que tú me trataras de esa manera, tú ni siquiera me mirabas, me dejabas sola cuando quería acercarme a ti y dejaste que él me hiciera esto. Vi tus ojos Hisana, me miraste, sabías que estaba pidiendo ayuda y ¿Qué hiciste? ¡Te fuiste, me dejaste que me tratara como su maldito saco de boxeo!

— ¡Lo sé! Sabes que siempre me voy arrepentir por ello. No sabes las ganas de ir y quitarte de sus manos, pero no podía.

— ¿Por qué? ¡Maldita sea ¿Por qué?! —grite furiosa, nada de esto me sonaba lógico.

—Si lo hacía, tú ya no estarías conmigo, te pensaba llevar a un lugar desconocido para mí. Si lo hacía no te iba a encontrar, esperaba a que tanto Kon como tu fueran mayores para poder contarte todo esto y que tu padre no les hiciera nada, pero ya viste que con todo esto, tu huida…

—Ya. —la interrumpí. —Ya no digas más. Aun no puedo creer que ese hombre te haya engañado de tal manera que te importara poco mi seguridad, que me dejaras crecer creyendo que tu no me querías, soportar cada uno de los desplantes de mi padre, no es justo Hisana no lo es.

—Eso no es cierto, cada noche yo iba a verte cuando dormías era la única manera que tenía permitido acercarme a ti, por favor Rukia déjame compensarte todo este tiempo, prometo que no te volveré a decepcionar.

— ¿Qué hay de Rido? —respondí sin emoción, era poco probable que yo le creyera.

—Lo deje. —dijo llamando mi atención de nuevo. —Ya nada me ataba a él, lo único que me retenía en esa casa eran ustedes y ahora que tú ya no estás ahí y Kon se ira a la universidad.

Asentí brevemente, ahora tenía la cabeza hecha un lio por todo lo que había escuchado. Hisana había sido una cobarde al dejar que su marido la chantajeara esa manera y Rido era un tonto por no aceptar lo obvio, yo era su hija, me parecía demasiado a él como para que alguien no lo notara ¿Por qué lo negaba?

¿Aun seguiría molesto por el presunto engaño de mi madre? Debía admitir que sentía un poco de lastima por mi madre, además reconocía el valor que tuvo al venir para contarme todo esto.

— ¿Rukia? —de nuevo atrajo mi atención. —Sé que no creerás esto que te digo, pero debía contártelo. Tampoco quiero que me respondas ahora, sé que tienes que pensar todo esto.

—Eso creo.

Saco un papel de su bolsa y una pluma, anoto algo en ella y me lo tendió.

—Cuando quieras hablar estaré hospedada en este hotel. —tome el papel. —Fui sincera con todo lo que te dije, quisiera por favor que consideraras la idea de que empecemos de nuevo.

—No prometo nada.

Me dio una pequeña sonrisa, nos quedamos paradas las dos sin decir nada de vez en cuando me miraba para luego quitarla. Me preguntaba cuando se tendría que ir, ya que aparte de que no era mi casa quería estar sola para poder pensar.

—Supongo que debo irme. —tomo su bolso de nuevo. —Yo… yo quería pedirte algo.

— ¿Qué cosa? —pregunte recelosa.

— ¿Me…me dejarías darte un abrazo? —me quede como piedra. —Por favor.

Como no encontraba mi voz, simplemente asentí. Ella me sonrió y se acercó poco a poco a mi hasta rodearme con sus brazos, como es obvio no lo respondí, pero estar de esta forma con ella no fue incomodo como pensé que sería.

—Gracias. —me volvió a sonreír, yo trate de regresársela pero no pude. —Bueno, te veré luego.

—De acuerdo.

Con una última sonrisa salió de la cocina. Yo vi el papel en mis manos, ahí estaba escrito una dirección, ¿Qué debía hacer?


	17. Capítulo 15

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de no me pertenecen solo a su respectivo autor: **Tite Kubo**. La historia tampoco es mía pertenece a la autora: **_Paulinita Rahtbone quien me ha dado el permiso de adaptarla al Fandom de Bleach_**

**_Advertencias: _**Personajes Ooc.

**_He decidio traer un capítulo por semana, los días miércoles por la noche hasta que se termine. Espero lo disfruten._**

* * *

_-La Chica de la Bufanda Roja-_

-15-

Kon

Miro al estacionamiento, sorprendido al no creer que veían sus ojos. Se acercó hacia el auto que estaba estacionado en unos de los lugres de la escuela y se paró en frente de la mujer que lo esperaba.

— ¿Mama? — la miro por unos segundos. Sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados, nunca la había visto de esa manera, se sintió mal por ella. — ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Tenía que hablar contigo hijo. —lo miro y sonrió un poco.

— ¿Y no pudiste esperar a que llegara a casa? —pregunto desconcertado, ella negó varias veces. —Dime.

—No sé cómo lo vayas a tomar, pero es necesario que sepas que me é ido de la casa. —Kon abrió los ojos sorprendido por las palabras de su madre. —Deje a tu padre para siempre, ya no podía soportar más los maltratos hacia ti como a tu hermana y ahora que has cumplido los dieciocho años y Rukia esta con los Kurosaki…

— ¡Espera! — la interrumpió. —Explícame todo más con calma, ¿Cómo que te vas? ¿Y cómo sabes que Rukia está con los Kurosaki? No entiendo nada de lo que estás diciendo.

—Supongo que debo explicarte todo, ya se lo he dicho a tu hermana y no lo tomo muy bien. —miro a su hijo mayor y le hizo una seña para que se sentaran a la orilla de la banqueta. Kon se extrañó totalmente, su madre la impecable Hisana Kuchiki sentándose en la orilla de la carretera para hablar con su hijo. Kon se sentó a su lado y espero a que ella hablara. — Kon, como te dije, he dejado a tu padre y no es algo de lo que este muy triste, sinceramente vivir ahí se ha convertido en un infierno, él aun no supera mi supuesto engaño.

— ¿De qué hablas? —pregunto sorprendido.

—Mira… todo comenzó…— y de esa manera Hisana comenzó a relatarle todo lo ocurrido, desde su infancia cuando conoció a su padre hasta la terrible noche cuando su padre creyó que su mujer le había sido infiel, Kon no podía creer lo que escuchaba, ahora entendía tantas cosas y todo aquello le causo ira.

— ¡No puede ser tan estúpido! —grito levantándose. — ¡Alguien en su sano juicio se daría cuenta que Rukia es idéntica a él! ¡Maldición! —se tomó el pelo con fuerza. — ¿Y tú cómo pudiste dejar que eso pasara?

—Ya te lo explique. —contesto con calma. — Me amenazo con alejarme de ustedes, pude haberme escapado lo sé, pero estoy segura que me había encontrado y me los habría quitado, fui estúpida y cobarde, lo sé, pero en esos momentos no podía hacer nada… ¿sabes cuánto me dolía ver a mi hija siendo maltratada por tu padre? No poder hacer nada para evitarlo. —se limpió una lagrima con su pañuelo. —Ahora Rukia me odia, lo que siempre temí ha pasado, lo único que puedo hacer por ella es dejarla en paz y sé que con los Kurosaki tendrá el hogar que yo jamás le di.

— ¿Cómo sabes que…?

—Hijo, no soy tonta. Siempre supe que estaba con ellos. —Sonrió sin alegría— Se lo que hay con el chico llamado Ichigo, sé que ellos la cuidaran muy bien.

— ¿Pero la dejaras así como así? —pregunto Kon. — No lucharas para que te perdone o algo así.

—Le dije a tu hermana que si quería hablar conmigo me buscara en el hotel, le daré su espacio.

— ¿Entonces es en serio lo de irte de casa? —Hisana asintió. — ¿Y qué hare yo?

Hisana se levantó y le sonrió a su hijo mayor, le tomo de la mejilla y la acaricio. Kon se sintió extraño bajo el tacto de su madre, no recordaba la última vez en la que su madre le hizo un gesto de cariño.

—Siempre has sido mi niño fuerte, solo tienes que aguantar un poco a tu padre antes de irte a la universidad o…

— ¿Si?

—Puedes venir conmigo si quieres. —dijo tímidamente. —No tengo mucho dinero ahorrado, lo poco que me dejaron tus abuelos antes de morir, pero ya es algo, además he podido guardar algo de lo que me dio tu padre en una cuenta a mi nombre. —le sonrió. —Comprare una casa no muy lejos de aquí, no quiero estar lejos de Rukia. —miro a su hijo. — Es tu decisión, tampoco quiero que estés con alguien con quien no te sientas cómodo.

—Mamá. —Kon le tomo su mano. —Sé que suena tonto y hasta donde yo sé puede que esté en un error, pero siento que mi padre también sufre. —su madre lo miro mal. —Lo sé, sé que es imposible pero por lo que me has contado él aun no supera tu supuesta "infidelidad".

—Es un idiota…

—Un idiota que aun amas mamá. —interrumpió su hijo. — Mira, déjame ver cómo están las cosas estos días, tu estas en el hotel hospedada mientras consigues un lugar para vivir ¿no? —ella asintió. —Si veo que no hay remedio con mi padre iré contigo.

Hisana asintió, tomo un papel de su bolsa y le anoto la dirección del hotel donde se hospedaría y se la dio a Kon antes de darle un beso a la mejilla.

—Nos vemos hijo, y no le digas nada a tu padre. —hizo una mueca. — Por cierto, habla con Rukia, no merecen estar peleados por algo que fue mi culpa.

—Tratare mamá, pero no prometo nada. Ahora Rukia está muy enojada conmigo y no quiero molestarla. —su madre sonrió de nuevo. —No te preocupes, ahora déjame ir a casa, debo hablar con mi padre.

—Suerte con ello hijo. —le dio un pequeño abrazo a Kon antes de subir a su coche e irse por la carretera.

Kon suspiro, aun no entendía como había llegado a esta familia tan…inusual. Se subió a su coche y arranco rumbo a su casa, en el trayecto se iba preparando mentalmente para ver a su padre, aun no podía digerir todo lo que le había dicho su madre, tantas cosas que ella tuvo que aguantar para que su padre no se los quitara de su lado. Ahora que lo recordaba esta mañana su padre no bajo a desayunar como siempre lo hacía, se la había pasado en su despacho la mayor parte del tiempo, y ya que estaba tan preocupado por lo que le sucedía a Rukia que ni había notado a su padre.

Llego a la mansión Kuchiki más rápido de lo que pensaba.

Estaciono su coche en la entrada y miro un poco la casa, no podía creer que creyó que este lugar seria su nuevo hogar, donde todo sería mejor y las cosas entre su hermana y padres mejorarían pero nada de eso paso al contrario las cosas habían empeorado porque Rukia se integró al mundo estudiantil cuando en las otras ciudades se quedaba en casa y estudiaba ahí. Y ahora que se ponía a pensar había sido su madre la que insistió en que su hermana tuviera educación aunque sea en casa, entonces Hisana se preocupaba por ella aunque en su momento no lo pareciera tanto.

Bajo del coche y entro a la casa, le pareció extraño que nadie de la servidumbre estuviera deambulando de aquí para allá, no es que hubiera mucha pero al menos estaba la persona que limpiaba y la cocinera, fue a la cocina y en efecto no había nadie. Dejo su mochila en el sillón y fue al único lugar donde pudiera estar su padre, su despacho; toco varias veces y nadie respondió así que entro sin volver a tocar.

El lugar estaba destruido, las sillas estaban esparcidas por toda la habitación, papeles regados por todas partes, el escritorio estaba vacío ya que todo había volado de su lugar, lo único que noto era un marco doble que estaba encima de este. Lo tomo entre sus manos y la foto era de él y su madre el día de su boda, la miro con detenimiento y podía decir que se veían muy felices en esa imagen, pero lo que más le impacto fue la que estaba en la otra parte: Era una fotografía de él y Rukia cuando tenían uno años respectivamente, los dos estaban abrazados sonriendo ¿Por qué su padre tendría una foto de Rukia si se supone que la odiaba?

Escucho un fuerte ruido en una de las habitaciones, dejo el marco en el escritorio y fue corriendo hacia la habitación. Al entrar sintió el fuerte olor a alcohol y vio a su padre tirado junto a su cama, tenía la mirada caída y sostenía una gran botella de vodka en su mano, mientras que en la otra la tenía cerrada en un puño.

— ¡Papá! —se agacho a su lado, le golpeo varias veces la mejilla para que reaccionara. Su padre alzo la vista pero estaba perdida.

—Kon…. Se fue, tu madre se fue. —dijo con dificultad. — Me dejo.

—Papá estás muy tomado, tienes que comer algo para que se te baje o al menos dormir. — trato de levantarlo pero fue imposible, él era más pesado y Kon no podía solo con su peso.

—Yo la amo hijo. —susurro su padre de nuevo. —Pero ella me engaño…

— ¡Eso no es verdad papá! —dijo Kon con esfuerzo tratando de nuevo de levantarlo. Logro al menos echarlo a la cama. —Ella nunca te engaño, te mintieron.

Su padre alzo la vista para mirarlo, sus ojos estaban vidriosos apenas enfocando el rostro de su hijo.

—Mamá siempre te ha amado, pero tú lo arruinaste todo. —lo dejo caer en la cama. —No te dijeron bien las cosas y por ello nos hiciste la vida un infierno. — le dijo mientras le quitaba los zapatos, sabía que ahora no podía decirle mucho por su estado, pero lo dejaría dormir para que se recuperara y así hablarían con más calma.

—Un infierno. —fue lo único que dijo.

—Sí, más que nada para Rukia. Ella se llevó la peor parte.

—Rukia, tu mamá quería llamar a su hija Rukia… ella me lo dijo cuando éramos niños. —dijo sonriendo. —Nunca entendí porque quería llamar a su hija así, pero Hisana siempre ha sido muy diferente de las demás mujeres, eso fue lo que me gusto de ella. Pero ahora ya no está, se fue porque lastime mucho a su hija.

Kon quiso rodar los ojos por lo que dijo su padre.

—Es tu hija también papá, ¿acaso no notas lo parecida que es a ti? —dijo exasperado. —Cualquiera que los vea te lo confirmaría.

—Rukia mi hija…—su voz fue bajando poco a poco hasta quedarse dormido.

Kon miro a su padre dormir y no supo que más hacer, lo dejo solo en el cuarto para poder limpiar un poco la casa que estaba hecha un desorden, no comprendía como su padre pudo haber hecho ese desastre en tan poco tiempo. Lo primero que hizo fue limpiar el despacho, alzo los papeles y acomodo las sillas, acomodo el escritorio y dejo el portarretrato en medio de este al menos así sabría que su padre sentía algo por Rukia en lo mínimo pero era algo.

Una vez termino el despacho de su padre, fue a la cocina a preparar algo para su padre porque conociéndolo tendría una resaca horrible, saco unas aspirinas de la alacena y espero a que él bajara, no había terminado ni su sopa cuando se oyeron pasos desde las escaleras. Rido venía con el pelo mojado y con los ojos rojos, Kon no dijo nada solo le tendió las pastillas y el agua, murmuro un simple gracias tragándoselas de jalón.

—Hice algo de comer por si te apetece.

—Gracias. —dijo con voz ronca.

Rido se sirvió un poco de sopa y se sentó frente a su hijo.

Kon observo como solamente miraba la comida y daba cucharas os pero no probaba nada.

—Ya suéltalo papá. —dijo Kon después de un momento.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? —metió la cuchara a su boca.

—Lo es todo. —su padre lo miro sin comprender. —Claro que lo sabes, se toda la historia de mamá y tuya, todo. Hasta su supuesto engaño, déjame y te digo que no amabas tanto a mi madre como según tú dices.

— ¡Tú no sabes nada! —le dijo con un poco más de fuerza. — ¡Yo ame a tu madre con todo mi corazón!

—Pues no se notó, si al primer chisme que te dicen se quiebra la confianza que le tenías. — su padre iba a responderle pero Kon no lo permitió. — Desde entonces nos has hecho vivir un infierno, ¿Cómo pudiste amenazar a mi madre de esa manera? Ella siempre te dijo la verdad, nunca hubo nada entre ese hombre y ella, solo eran amigos… un amigo que la apoyo mientras tú te hundías en trabajo descuidándonos, después un maldito chismoso va y te dice lo que disque vio y tú le crees a la primera, rechazas a mi madre, la acusas de cualquiera y para lo peor tratas a mi hermana como si fuera lo peor que te hubiera pasado.

Su padre no dijo nada así que continuo, este era el momento para sacar todo lo que se había guardado en estos diez años.

—Sí, todo ese tiempo mí hermana trato de que al menos la vieras una vez, ¿recuerdas cuando ella tenía cuatro años? —de nuevo no hablo. — Ella había te hecho un dibujo, ya que tú eras su héroe ¿y recuerdas que fue lo que hiciste tú?

—Kon…

—Lo tomaste entre tus manos y lo hiciste bolas. —interrumpió Kon con lágrimas en los ojos, nunca olvidara el rostro de su hermana al ver el acto de su padre. — Lo tiraste a sus pies y le dijiste que nunca intentara hacer algo así de nuevo, que los dibujos eran para niños inútiles, ella no entendía nada solo fue tu acto lo que la hizo no volver hacerlo, fue después de que se enteraran de su enfermedad fuiste peor con ella, fingiendo que no existía cuando Ruki trato de acercarse a ti, lo peor fue cuando ella tenía doce años, pidió ayuda porque estaba sangrando… pensó que iba a morir y tu ni mi madre hicieron nada, hasta que después de cuatro horas cuando la abuela llego, ella fue la que le explico todo a Rukia.

—Tu madre la mando. —dijo Rido sin emoción. —Le dijo que fuera a ver a su nieta, yo no le permití ir, mi madre no comento nada pero sabía que había algo malo entre nosotros.

Kon asintió.

—La abuela fue la que le dio la bufanda en su cumpleaños trece, lo recuerdo bien. —siguió el chico contando. — Rukia estaba emocionada porque era su primer regalo en años, y fue el único ya que la abuela murió al siguiente año un mes antes de su cumpleaños, desde entonces Rukia usaba esa bufanda para cubrir su boca y nadie oyera lo que decía.

—Supongo que mi madre le enseño eso.

—Otra cosa que no sabes, Rukia lo dedujo sola, porque cuando lloraba en silencio por la muerte de nuestra abuela, se cubría la cara con la bufanda roja, y con ello nadie escuchaba sus sollozos y lo sola que se sentía. —Kon se limpió rápidamente las lágrimas. —Trate por todos los medios que ella no se sintiera así que sonriera de nuevo, pero los pocos avances que lograba tú los destrozabas con tus malditas actitudes.

—Nos mudamos aquí, un nuevo comienzo.

— ¿Para nosotros o para quién? — pregunto su hijo molesto.

—Para todos, pensé que aquí recuperaríamos lo que habíamos perdido. —dijo su padre.

— ¿Y eso que es?

—La unión familiar. —dijo

—Pero como puedes perder algo que nunca hubo, todo se destruyó desde que aquel "amigo" tuyo te dijo aquello. Desde entonces la palabra familia jamás existió.

Rido dejo caer la cabeza entre sus manos y comenzó a negar varias veces, sus sollozos se oían por toda la casa, Kon no sabía qué hacer, por una parte se sentía mal al ver a su padre de esa manera pero por otro lado sentía que se merecía cada una de las cosas que le estaban pasando.

—Mamá se ha ido, ¿Qué piensas hacer? —pregunto.

—No lo sé, ella ya no quiere saber nada de mí. —susurro.

—Ella me dijo que me fuera con ella, pero le dije que no, al menos de que no te haga cambiar de parecer. —Kon se acercó y toco el hombro de su padre. — ¿Qué piensas hacer papa?

—Quisiera saber la respuesta, hijo. —miro hacia arriba. —Perdí tanto por mi estúpido orgullo, ahora lo veo todo, tu madre trato más de una ocasión hacerme entrar en razón pero el miedo a ser herido de nuevo me cegó, le hice mucho daño y lo reconozco. Pero no solo a ustedes sino a Rukia, ella era solo una niña a la que trate tan mal, siempre supe que era mi hija ¿Sabes?

— ¿Pero qué…?—Kon se quedó en shock.

—En el fondo, yo deseaba que lo fuera y sé que lo es, la situación era que me cegaban los celos y me hacían ver otras cosas, pobre de mí hija. —comenzó a reír. —La hija que tanto desee… que tu madre y yo deseamos, le destruí la vida. —se tomó el pelo con fuerza. — Ahora está perdida, huyo de mí y de mis maltratos, tu madre se fue porque ya no soportaba un minuto más a mi lado y tu… ¿Por qué no te has ido? Es lo que merezco, estar solo y hundirme en mi propia miseria.

—Lo pensé por un momento, pero como te dije, quiero ver si eres capaz de cambiar.

—Puedo ¿pero de que servirá? —pregunto con la mirada perdida. — Ya he arruinado la vida de todos, lo mejor es que te vayas con tu madre y entre los dos busquen a tu hermana y rehagan su vida los tres, donde yo no pueda interferir. — Kon vio a su padre quien estaba realmente destruido. — Tu madre es joven aun, estoy casi seguro que encontrara un hombre que la haga verdaderamente feliz, que le tenga confianza y nunca la abandone, puede que sea el padre que Rukia y tú merecen.

— ¿Y qué hay de ti?

—No te preocupes por mí. — se levantó de la silla y camino hacia las escaleras, antes de subir se detuvo y miro a Kon. —De algo si estoy seguro, nunca les faltara nada ni a ti ni a tu hermana, sé que Hisana está ansiosa por trabajar en un hospital, eso lo tiene asegurado, pero ustedes mientras estudien tendrán todos los recursos que necesitan, para ello he trabajado todo este tiempo.

Le dio una última sonrisa antes de subir a las escaleras.


	18. Capítulo 16

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de no me pertenecen solo a su respectivo autor: **Tite Kubo**. La historia tampoco es mía pertenece a la autora: **_Paulinita Rahtbone quien me ha dado el permiso de adaptarla al Fandom de Bleach_**

**_Advertencias: _**Personajes Ooc.

* * *

**_-La Chica de la Bufanda Roja-_**

**-16-**

**_Rukia_**

-Mire como los chicos reían en la playa por el extraño juego que todos jugaban, como Renji trataba de alcanzar a Yuzu para quitarle la pelota mientras Tatsuki no dejaba que Ichigo se les acercara. Debo decir que esos dos eran un par extraño, recuerdo cuando los conocí: Ichigo y yo caminábamos por la escuela, note varias miradas puestas en mí, era obvio por motivos de mí recuperación había dejado de ponerle la bufanda encima de mi cara ahora la usaba como la gente normal. Nos habíamos encontrado a los chicos en los pasillos, yo no quería hablarles pero Ichigo insistió en que eran muy amables, a regañadientes hizo que me acercara junto con él, tenía algo de nervios pensé que Renji era un mal chico y que se burlaría de mí, pero en cambio fue el primero en saludarme con una sonrisa, mientras que con Tatsuki todo fue diferente, al principio si me vio con un poco de rareza pero al pasar el rato fue relajándose y podría decir que era otra amiga.

Desde entonces los cuatro hemos salido a todas partes.

La escuela se acababa en dos semanas, finalmente me iría de este pueblo. Aun no podía creer que yo iría a la universidad, a pesar de que apenas iba a cumplir los diecisiete años, los maestros me hicieron varias pruebas y comprobaron que tenía la capacidad para comenzar mis estudios profesionales. Con el paso del tiempo y gracias al apoyo de Isshin me decidí por estudiar medicina, quería especializarme en neurología, no solo porque me apasionaba la carrera, sino porque me ayudaría a estudiar muchos casos como los míos y ayudar a todas aquellas familias a superar estos problemas y no solo eso, también apoyar a sus hijos para que no terminen en una situación como la mía. Aunque ahora me he puesto a pensar si mi enfermedad fue motivo de los malos tratos de mis padres… bueno de mi padre, del cual no he sabido nada todo este tiempo.

Y no es como si yo le importara de todas maneras. Hasta donde yo sabía Hisana había cumplido su amenaza de dejarlo y había comprado una casa cerca de la universidad de Seireitei, creyó que sería bueno tenerme cerca, o eso fue lo que me dijo la última vez que hable con ella, de eso ya casi un mes; he decir que nuestra relación era cordial aún no estaba preparada para perdonarla y tener un relación de madre e hija, aún tenía muchas heridas abiertas hechas por ella que aún no estaban curadas.

Por otro lado estaba Kon, de él tampoco había sabido mucho, al parecer también había dejado a nuestro padre y ahora vivía con mamá, por lo que ella me dijo se iría a otro lugar a estudiar, al parecer había sido aceptado ahí, supongo que tampoco quería alejarse mucho, al parecer él era quien estaba pendiente de papá puesto que nadie más lo acompañaba y dudaba que la servidumbre fuera buena compañía.

Tampoco había hablado con mi hermano, por más que Yuzu insistía en ello, me decía a cada momento que Kon le contaba cuanto me extrañaba y lo mucho que lamentaba no haberme ayudado.

Algo cayó en la arena haciendo que esta saltara y me cayera una poca. Alce la mirada y Ichigo me veía apenado, tomo el balón y se los arrojo a los chicos, no me había dado cuenta que estaban jugando otra cosa.

—Lo siento, Renji no mide su fuerza. — Ichigo se sentó a mi lado. —Te noto muy callada, ¿Pasa algo?

—No, solo observaban como jugaban. —le sonreí.

—Pues no lo parecía, Yuzu te estaba llamando hace unos momentos pero no le contestabas es por ello que Renji pensó que era buena idea lanzarte el balón.

—Es solo… pensaba en mi familia. —lo vi fruncir el ceño. — Quiero decir, pensaba como la estarán pasando, no lo sé, sé que no debería molestarme en pensar en ellos pero no puedo evitarlo, Hisana ha tratado de acercarse a mí de todas las maneras que ha habido, pero cuando recuerdo todo lo que pase por su silencio… Kon, el que me dejo cuando más lo necesitaba, ahora quiere hablar conmigo y luego esta Rido, sé que no tendría ni porque dedicarle un segundo de mis pensamientos pero lo hago. —suspire audiblemente.

— ¿Estas tratando de decirme que los extrañas? —frunció más el ceño, yo negué vehemente. — ¿Entonces?

—No lo sé. —me tome la cabeza entre las manos, de verdad quería hacer algo con mi familia, no estaba en mi naturaleza odiar a las personas aunque haya sido un poco mala con mamá y Kon, y tal vez les haya dicho que los odiaba pero no era verdad, solo estaba enojada. — Es que, quiero hacer algo, sé que mamá se equivocó y Kon también, Rido es cosa a parte él me ha hecho más daño que ellos dos juntos… ¡Argh! ¿Qué debo hacer Ichigo?

—Sabes cuál es mi opinión sobre ellos Rukia, pero sé que es tu decisión. —me puso la mano en el hombro, en cuanto lo hizo sentí como todo mi cuerpo se sacudía, esto venia pasando desde hace un par de días, cada vez que rozaba mi piel sentía eso. No entendía, yo quería mucho a Ichigo, él había sido uno de los mejores amigos que había tenido, de hecho junto a Nnoitra, se habían convertido en un apoyo, a pesar de que él no sabía nada de mi problema él intuía que algo andaba mal y también había notado un poco de tensión entre los dos, me preguntaba porque. —Pero yo creo que deberías pensar más las cosas Rukia, quiero decir, ellos se portaron del asco contigo y por lo que veo tú tienes la intención de perdonarlos, sé que es tu familia ¿pero lo malo que? ¿Se te olvidara así nada más?

—Claro que no, solo que este rencor no me hace ningún bien, tal vez solo debo pasar la página, hablar con mi madre y Kon decirles lo que de verdad siento e irme a la universidad, que por cierto les voy a pagar cada centavo que les debo, no dejare que me paguen todo, solo déjenme cumplir los dieciocho años y les aseguro que les devolveré cada centavo.

—Rukia por millonésima vez te digo que no te vamos a cobrar nada, mis padres lo hicieron con gusto y no les puedes quitar el gusto de ayudarte.

Esa había sido nuestra discusión más frecuente, los padres de Ichigo se habían ofrecido a pagarme el primer año de la universidad, puesto que mi madre apenas estaba recuperando un poco de lo invertido en la casa y apenas había conseguido trabajo en un hospital de la ciudad como asistente de medicina, no era mucho pero para ella era algo grande, en parte estaba feliz por mi madre, sabía que Rido nunca la había dejado trabajar, volviendo a lo anterior yo me había negado rotundamente a que ellos me pagaran todo y yo sin hacer nada, hasta ahora no había logrado mi cometido de pagarles cuando me fuera posible.

— ¡Pero yo no quiero ser una carga! Ya lo fui a mis padres muchos años, no quiero llegar y serlo también para ustedes.

—No lo eres enana. —me sentí extraña cuando me llamo así. —Mis padres te adoran, en todo este tiempo te has ganado el cariño de la familia y se puede decir que te quieren como otra hija.

—Aun así lo hare. —solo sonrió y negó con la cabeza. —Solo será un año y poco más, no daré muchos problemas.

—Yo como por milésima vez te repito, no das problemas, de hecho eres la hija perfecta para mis padres, tú le ayudas más a mi madre de que lo que hace Yuzu, de hecho no sería mala idea que cambiara…—un balonazo lo interrumpió, se sobo la cabeza y miro hacia atrás solo para ver a una Yuzu muy sonriente cruzada de brazos. — ¡Auch!

— ¿Qué decías zoquete? —pregunto con una mirada malvada, mire como Ichigo traga en seco, no podía creer que el siendo el mayor le tuviera miedo a la Yuzu que era como dos cabezas más pequeña que él. — ¿Qué soy tu hermana favorita y que me compraras unas zapatillas hermosísimas que vimos el otro día en el centro comercial?

Ichigo rodo los ojos y asintió, ella sonrió satisfecha y regreso con los chicos.

—Aun no me creo que tú le temas a Yuzu, eso sí que no me lo esperaba. —comencé a reír, de hecho desde que vivía con los Kurosaki había reído más que en toda mi vida, y ni mencionar los tics, habíamos ido con el colega neurólogo de Isshin, y se sorprendió de la pronta mejora que había tenido, al parecer mi nivel de estrés ahora era mínimo lo que los disminuía, deje los medicamentos para entumecer mis cuerdas bucales y ahora mis ejercicios de respiración eran menores.

—Es porque tú no sabes de lo que es capaz esa enana, no sé cómo lo hace, pero sabe cosas que se supone que nadie debe saber.

—Supongo que sí.

Tenía algo en rondándome en la cabeza desde hace días y me daba miedo preguntarle, pero tenía que hacerlo.

— ¿Ichigo? —le llame.

-¿Si?

— ¿Qué ha pasado entre Nnoitra y tú? —pregunte y lo sentí tensarse. —Recuerdo que antes eran muy buenos amigos y ahora pareciese que casi no se hablan.

—Cosas de hombres. —respondió, pero sabía que no era toda la verdad.

—No entiendo que es eso.

—Solo te diré que al parecer no le gusta la competencia. —de nuevo no entendía nada. — Y es todo lo que te diré. —asentí, sabía que no le sacaría nada más por ahora.

Ambos nos quedamos callados mirando el mar, a mí me encantaba quedarme horas mirando el océano, la calma que transmitía era impresionante.

—Veo que ya están completamente curadas. —mire a Ichigo quien observaba mi espalda. —Lamento que hayan quedado cicatrices, esas es posible que no desaparezcan.

Mire una parte de mi hombro, que era lo único que podía ver, y era verdad, tenía unas marcas rojas muy notorias, no quería ni imaginar cómo estaba mi espalda.

—Supongo que más adelante puedan quitarse, no lo sé, todas ellas son recordatorios Ichigo.

—Eso creo.

De nuevo nos sumimos en un silencio tranquilo, escuche pasos a mi espalda no les hice caso pensando que eran los chico que vinieron por una de las bebidas que traíamos o algo así, vi a Ichigo levantarse, alce la mirada y su rostro estaba tenso. Me voltee para ver el motivo de su reacción cuando note a mi hermano detrás de nosotros, al verme me sonrió al no devolverle la sonrisa desapareció la suya.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres Kuchiki? —pregunto Ichigo molesto.

—Quisiera hablar con Rukia, si no le molesta. —me miro esperando algo, no había cambiado mucho en este tiempo, solo su pelo estaba más largo y pareciese que había madurado varios años. —Por favor one-san.

Ichigo me miro esperando mi aprobación, sabía que este día llegaría y aunque quisiera aplazarlo tendría esta charla tarde o temprano, que mejor que temprano, él se iría a la universidad y posiblemente no lo veía en un buen rato.

Asentí regresando mi mirada al mar. Note a Ichigo a mi lado, voltee a verlo y me miraba con una expresión en los ojos que no supe descifrar.

— ¿Quieres que te deje sola con él o prefieres que este aquí contigo? —pregunto. Le sonreí para demostrarle que estaba bien.

—No te preocupes, además debo hacer esto sola.

Soltó un suspiro, me sorprendió dándome un beso en la frente, era la primera vez que lo hacía pero hizo que todas mi terminaciones nerviosas se sacudieran, le sonreí y el me devolvió la sonrisa, miro a mi lado y frunció el ceño, supongo que mi hermano estaba ahí. Se levantó dejándonos solos.

Regrese mi vista al mar, recogiendo mis piernas en el proceso.

—Te escucho.

—Antes que nada gracias por hablar conmigo.

—Si le di la oportunidad a Hisana, creo que también debo dártela a ti. —le dije. — Dime lo que me tengas que decir y acabemos con esto, Hisana dice que nunca fue tu intención dejarme en manos de Rido, la verdad no puedo creerle, te grite pidiendo ayuda y tu jamás entraste ¿Por qué? —le pregunte mirándolo.

—La puerta estaba cerrada, trate de abrirla para poder detenerlo, pero no pude.

—Había llaves de repuesto en la sala, así que imposible no era. —conteste medio molesta por su tonta escusa.

—Lo sé, pero cuando intentaba abrir mamá me dijo que no interfiriera o sería peor para ti. —lo mire con el ceño fruncido ¿Cómo Hisana pudo decirle eso?

—Rido perdió el control en esos momentos, su intención nunca fue lastimarte, pero…

— ¿Qué? —interrumpí enojada. — ¡¿Qué clase de estupidez es esa?! ¿No tenía intención de lastimarme? ¡Esa fue su maldita escusa!

—Rukia espera, déjame continuar, también esa fue mi reacción cuando lo dijo.

— ¿Cuándo hablaste con él? —pregunte.

—Rukia, desde que se fue mamá de su lado yo he sido el único que lo ha ido a visitar. La soledad lo está consumiendo…

—Solo tiene lo que se merece. —interrumpí de nuevo. —Hisana hizo lo correcto al dejarlo, se merece quedarse solo y que nadie lo ame nunca.

—Estas siendo un poco dura con él. —no pude evitar soltar una carcajada.

— ¿Yo, dura? — negué varias veces. —No sé lo que te haya dicho para lavarte el cerebro Kon, pero de una vez te digo que nada de lo que me digas de él me convencerá de lo contrario, y para empezar aun no entiendo que haces tú defendiéndolo, si siempre fuiste el que te oponías a su forma de tratarme, puede que a ti y a Hisana los llegue a perdonar algún día, pero a Rido Kuchiki solo le puedo dar mi odio. —sabía que me contradecía a mí misma, pero ahora que Kon vino a hablarme de cosas que no eran ciertas, la ira regreso a mí, yo nunca podría perdonar a mi padre, nunca.

—No te pido que lo perdones Rukia, solo que entiendas. —volvió a decir. — Un hombre herido pensando que la mujer que amaba lo había traicionado… hace que cometa cualquier locura.

— ¿Cómo decir que no soy su hija, separarme de mi madre, aborrecerme y golpearme? Ah sí, claro que lo entiendo. —respondí con sarcasmo. —Kon, si quieres que al menos podamos tú y yo tener una charla cordial en un futuro, te sugiero que dejemos de hablar de tu padre, porque solo lo empeoraras.

—Nuestro padre Rukia. —me corrigió, negué.

—Tuyo, porque a ti al menos te reconocía como hijo, pero mío no es, para él nunca fui su hija.

—Te equivocas. —se tocó el cabello, siempre hacia eso cuando estaba nervioso. — Esta bien, dejemos de hablar de ello sé que no es una buena forma de comenzar de nuevo nuestra relación. —asentí dándole la razón. —Ok, veo que tus tics se han ido.

Respire tranquila por el cambio de tema, de verdad pensar en Rido me estresaba.

—Sí, todo gracias a Isshin.

— ¿El padre de Ichigo? —pregunto, asentí. — Me alegro, se te nota mejor.

—Me siento mejor, los tics han reducido y mucho. —sonreí. — Nunca me había sentido mejor en mi vida.

— ¿Y… como está tu espalda? —pregunto.

—Supongo que puedes ver como esta Kon, quiero decir que me ha dejado cicatrices, pero si te refieres si tengo daño interno, estoy bien afortunadamente todo fue externo.

—Perdóname Rukia. —lo mire al oír su voz rota. —De verdad, no sabes lo arrepentido que estoy por no haber estado cuando más me necesitabas, de verdad, solo quiero que volvamos a ser lo que éramos antes, te eh extrañado mucho one-san.

Notaba el arrepentimiento de mi hermano, pero aun no me sentía lista para olvidar y que todo fuera como antes, pero tampoco quería seguir separada de Kon, aunque me costaba admitirlo también lo había extrañado mucho.

—Yo también te he extrañado hermano. —me lance a sus brazos, cuanto había extrañado sentirme segura en ellos.

—Mi one-san. —me dijo mientras acariciaba mi pelo. —Prometo no defraudarte nunca más, nunca.

No le respondí porque sabía que era verdad.

—Te quiero Kon. —le dije.

—Y yo a ti Rukia.

— ¡Si! —nos separamos al escuchar el grito de Yuzu. — ¡Sabía que terminaría todo bien!

—Tenías razón Yuzu. —le dijo mi hermano, no me pasó desapercibida la mirada que le daba a ella, por fin había aceptado sus sentimiento por ella, estaba feliz por los dos.

—De una vez te digo. —esta vez Ichigo hablo. —Le vuelves hacer daño y te juro que tendrás que acostumbrarte a andar en silla de ruedas.

— ¡Ichigo! —dijo Tatsuki sorprendida.

—No te preocupes Ichigo, no volverá a pasar. Lo que me recuerda, que se supone que debo yo decirte esto no tú. —note como Ichigo se sorprendía. —Sí, no creas que no lo note.

Todos comenzaron a reír, yo no entendía el chiste pero lo que sea que significara no le hizo mucha gracia a Ichigo.


	19. Capítulo 17

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de no me pertenecen solo a su respectivo autor: **Tite Kubo**. La historia tampoco es mía pertenece a la autora: **_Paulinita Rahtbone quien me ha dado el permiso de adaptarla al Fandom de Bleach_**

**_Advertencias: _**Personajes Ooc.

* * *

**_-La Chica de la Bufanda Roja-_**

**-17-**

-Ichigo

-Me mire al espejo, no era muy vanidoso pero me veía muy bien y ahora era lo que más quería. Me sonreí a mi reflejo, contento de haber logrado lo que quería.

Hoy era el baile de fin de cursos, el ultimo baile al que asistiríamos casi todos antes de irnos a la universidad, digo casi todos porque Yuzu no quiso tomar la misma prueba que Rukia para graduarse antes y la entendía, ella quería seguir viviendo su época de preparatoria, porque aunque fuera adelantada aun tenia diecisiete años y supongo que irse a un nivel superior la haría madurar, eso no estaba en los planes de mi hermana.

Así que esperaríamos a ver si iría con nosotros a Seattle o seguiría a Kon a Washington, en fin, lo que ella decidiera lo aceptaría con gusto Yuzu espero mucho para estar con él, lo más conveniente es que estuvieran juntos.

Pero lo que me tenía feliz era otra cosa, el motivo era que Rukia iría conmigo al baile, quiero decir, había sido un poco difícil que aceptara puesto que con lo que no contaba era con que Nnoitra también lo haría y aunque fuera un amigo, ella debía ir conmigo…

Camine por toda la escuela buscándola, no pensé que ella se hubiera ido sin mí, si en las últimas semanas nos hemos estado yendo juntos a todos lados y eso para ser sincero, me encantaba. Si, lo admito en todo este tiempo en el que hemos convividos juntos he llegado a quererla mucho más de lo que se quiere a una amiga. Al principio pensé que ese sensación de protegerla era por lo que le sucedía con sus padres y me había tomado la tarea de ser su protector, pero al pasar más el tiempo me di cuenta de que, sin quererlo, me había enamorado de ella y a veces me mataba no poder decírselo y de que ella no se diera cuenta.

Ok, la comprendo, sé que ella no está acostumbrada a todo eso de los pretendientes pero yo creía que al menos se diera una idea de lo que nos estaba pasando, yo sabía que no le era del todo indiferente por sus reacciones cuando la tocaba o le daba aunque sea un pequeño beso en la mejilla, pudiese ser que también ella me quisiese tanto como yo a ella.

Ahora tenía que encontrarla para decirle que fuera conmigo antes de que Nnoitra se me adelantara, eso no estaba en mis planes.

Me detuve en seco ante la imagen en frente de mí, Nnoitra tenía a Rukia frente a él y le sostenía de la mano, la sangre me hirvió, Rukia iría conmigo. Corrí hacia donde estaban ellos y antes de llegar me aclare la garganta, ambos brincaron al escucharme.

— ¿Interrumpo algo?—pregunte inocentemente, claro que interrumpía algo.

—Ah decir verdad, interrumpías algo muy importante Ichigo—respondió adivinando lo que pasaba.

—Lo siento, pero es de suma importancia que hable con Rukia—puse mi cara de pena. —Te juro que te la devuelvo de inmediato.

Nnoitra miro a Rukia y luego a mí, ella tenía una cara de preocupación, sin decir más le tome de la mano y la aleje de ese buitre antes de que me quitara lo que por derecho es mío.

— ¿Qué pasa Ichigo? —pregunto Rukia preocupada, sabía que el corazón noble de ella haría que se fuera conmigo de inmediato. — ¿Tu familia está bien?

—Nada de lo que debas preocuparte enana—le quite un mechón de su cabello, note un ligero rubor en su rostro, eso me hizo sentir más confianza. —Es algo más que nada respecto al baile que viene.

—Oh. —abrió los ojos. —Bueno, no he pensado si voy a ir o no.

— ¿Por qué? —pregunte con el ceño fruncido.

—Pues no era una persona de lo más popular en la escuela, y ahora los únicos amigos que tengo son Nnoitra y tú. —me sentí mal por eso. —Y pues no creo que este permitido ir chica con chica, por otro lado nadie me ha invitado. —su hermoso rostro se veía triste, yo me encargaría de que fuera feliz.

—Pues puedo apostarte que eso va a acabar justamente ahora.

— ¿Por qué lo dices?

—Rukia…—le tome las manos y sentí que comenzó a respirar raro. — ¿Irías al baile conmigo enana?

Abrió los ojos sorprendida, de repente frunció el ceño y sus ojos comenzaron a sacar lágrimas mientras me golpeaba, me asuste.

— ¿Rukia? —pregunte asustado. — ¿Por qué lloras?

—Por qué no quiero que me invites porque me tengas lastima. —me quede frio ante sus palabras, después de todo lo que habíamos pasado como era posible que aun sintiera que yo estaba con ella por pura lastima.

Sonreí sin alegría.

— ¡Wow! Rukia, de verdad me sorprende que después de todo lo que pasamos juntos aun pienses que estoy contigo por lastima, parece que lo que eh hecho aún no es suficiente. —dije de verdad dolido. —Supongo que eso es un no, no hay problema.

Torcí el gesto, no solo estaba triste sino también ofendido por que aun pensara eso yo, pudiese ser que debía esforzarme un poco más, no podía hacer que su confianza hacia las personas se reforzara de la noche a la mañana.

Suspire de nuevo.

—Pues eso era todo, Nnoitra te espera. —le señale el lugar donde él esperaba. —Supongo que te veré después.

Le di la espalda y comencé a caminar hacia mi auto, lo malo de todo esto es que tenía que esperarla para que juntos nos fuéramos a casa.

Las últimas horas pasaron sin ninguna novedad, no vi a Nnoitra por ningún lado lo que me alegro un poco, era probable que a él si le hubiese dicho que sí, puesto que también era su amigo. Espere a que las chicas llegaran, mire a mi alrededor y pareciese que todos estuvieran emocionados por el baile, y era probable que yo hubiese estado así si Rukia fuera mi pareja, pero desafortunadamente aun no confía en mí del todo.

Eso es triste.

Me adentre al coche, lo que sentí que era una eternidad las chicas por fin subieron al coche. Yuzu se sentó en el asiento del copiloto y Rukia en el de atrás, mire por el retrovisor y ella estaba viendo a la ventana.

— ¡Estoy tan contenta por el baile! —dijo Yuzu rompiendo el silencio. —Es mi primer baile, el mío y el de Kon.

— ¿Ese tonto te invito? —pregunte.

— ¡Claro! —contesto como si fuera obvio. — El me ama yo lo amo, ¿no es más que obvio?

Sentí un poco de envidia porque ella si iba con la persona que amaba, mientras que yo fui rechazado por esta chica que iba demasiado callada en asiento trasero.

—Me da gusto por ti.

— ¿Y qué tal tu Ichigo? — Pregunto para mi mala suerte. — ¿Alguna chica que te interese invitar? —de manera flash miro a Rukia y luego a mí. Yo simplemente negué. — Oh, mira que hay varias chicas que me han preguntado si estas interesado en llevarlas. Mira hay una amiguita mía que te juro que daría hasta un millón de dólares por que la llevaras. —sonrió malévolamente, ahora entendía. — Quiero decir, este soltero ¿no sería buena idea?

Yuzu estaba siendo algo mala, pues veía como el semblante de Rukia se iba cayendo, pero una parte me decía que era buena idea, posiblemente así se diera cuenta de lo que sentía por mí.

—Puede que tengas razón Yuzu, invite a alguien pero me rechazo—.

— ¡Oh eso está mal! —para entonces ya habíamos llegado a casa, Rukia se bajó rápidamente del coche, le sonreí a Yuzu para agradecerle, podía intuir que Rukia estaba pensando en lo que ha pasado.

—Gracias. —le dije. — ¿Pero no te pasaste un poco?

—Cuando quieras, y no, sé que ella siente algo por ti veo cómo te mira y déjame decirte que es más de lo que te hubieses imaginado solo que es muy orgullosa y no está acostumbrada a todo esto.

Ambos entramos a la casa, después de saludar a mi madre subí a mi habitación, que para buena o mala suerte estaba en frente de la de Rukia, me sentía solo un poquito mal por lo sucedido en el coche pero ella tenía la culpa, aun así me detuve en su cuarto para hablar con ella de lo sucedido era probable que se sintiera culpable ¿de qué? No tenía idea.

Estuve a punto de tocar cuando escuche unos sollozos, nunca me gusto ni me gustaría escuchar a Rukia llorar, entre sin su permiso asustándola en el proceso. Al verme se limpió rápidamente sus lágrimas y se levantó para enfrentarme.

— ¿Qué… que haces aquí? —dijo con la respiración agitada, no quería eso, si seguía así era probable que sus tics volvieran.

— ¿Por qué llorabas? —pregunte.

—No te importa. —se limpió la nariz de una manera nada femenina. —Deberías estar consiguiendo pareja para el baile.

—Ya te dije con quién deseo ir. —respondí. —No me interesa nadie más que esa chica.

— ¡No es cierto! —se cruzó de brazos molesta. —Si ese fuese el caso, no te hubieses animado a salir con la amiga de Yuzu…

Una enorme sonrisa apareció en mi rostro, ¿Era probable que Rukia estuviera celosa de una amiga inexistente? Eso hacía que mi perspectiva de que ella sintiera algo por mí se hiciera más grande.

—Pues si cierta enana gruñona me volviese a rechazar tal vez lo consideraría. —continúe picándola.

—No quiero ir al baile. —hizo un lindo puchero. —Toda esa gente se burlaba de mí, al menos la mayoría, porque quisiera pasar mis últimos días como estudiante junto a ellos.

Ahora que lo veía pareciese como si me hubiese aceptado pero lo que ella no quería era estar con nuestros compañeros.

—Es por lo mismo que rechace a Nnoitra. —dijo un poco triste. — Él es un buen amigo, pero al parecer él no me veía de esa manera, y yo no lo veo como otra cosa. —torció el gesto. — Se molestó mucho por ello, pensó que tú te le habías adelantado, le dije que no aunque era cierto que tuviste la osadía de invitarme.

—De lo que si estoy seguro es que a él no le dijiste que solo te invitaba por lastima. —conteste algo herido.

—No, pero…—la interrumpí.

—Porque seguramente a él si lo consideras un amigo sincero que nunca te vera de esa manera.

Ahora estaba enojado, ¿Cómo era posible que con él haya tenido más consideración?

— ¡Aun así le hubieras dicho que sí! ¡Al demonio mis sentimientos! —alce la voz asustándola un poco. — ¡Él es una mejor persona que no siente lastima por la gente!

—Ichigo…—intento interrumpirme pero no se lo permití.

— ¡No Rukia! ¿Sabes cuánto me hiere eso? —pregunte retóricamente. — Yo, que por todo este tiempo te he brindado mi ayuda incondicional, que estuvo ahí sosteniéndote para que no cayeras de nuevo, al que no le importo casi recibir una paliza por tu padre para defenderte. —dije recordando la primera vez que vi como era su padre de verdad, y que si no hubiese sido por Kon hubiera entrado en acción, al parecer eso la hizo reaccionar. —Solo te pedí que fueras mi pareja, porque te considero…— me detuve en lo último, no tenía caso que le dijera como me sentía si ella no sentía lo mismo, pero al verla soltar una pequeña lagrima lo mande todo al demonio si iba hacer algo iba hacerlo bien asumiendo las consecuencias. —Y aun no es suficiente, dime que debo hacer, dime que puedo hacer para que me consideres alguien de tu confianza… alguien digno de amarte.

¡Bien! Lo había dicho y no arrepentía, negó varias veces antes de dejarse caer en su cama yo me quede parado frente de ella esperando otra reacción de su parte, ella tenía las manos en su cabeza y negó más veces, suspire sabiendo que no lograría nada de ella por ahora.

Me acerque y me agache para quedar frente a ella.

— ¡Ey! —le palmee la rodilla. —No pasa nada.

— ¡Si pasa mucho! —me empujo haciéndome caer. — ¡¿Cómo te atreves a decirme algo así?! — su rostro volvió a esa mueca. — ¡Mierda! —se tapó la boca con las manos y siguió parloteando. — ¡rayos! Se detuvo y quedo frente a mí, yo me levante porque desde mi posición se veía muy tenebrosa la escena. — ¡Tu! —Me pateo— ¡De todas las personas dices que no eres digno para… eso!

— ¿Amarte?

— ¡No lo digas! —me cayó tapándome la boca, abrí los ojos por lo repentino de su acto. — Ichigo tú eres más que todo eso, me disculpo por lo que te dije en la mañana, me tomaste de sorpresa y sacaste lo peor de mí: mis miedos.

Intente hablar pero su mano no me lo permitía.

— Aun así no te debí hablar de esa manera, yo de verdad quería decirte que sí. —volví a intentar hablar pero no podía. —Pero pensé que solo que era solo porque te sentía obligado, soy una tonta lo sé y cuando Nnoitra me invito y me dijo que tu jamás podrías tomarme en serio, no le creí y luego tu conversación con Yuzu…—esta vez tome su mano para que dejara hablar.

—No sé cómo pudiste creerle. —más adelante tendría una charla con ese traidor mal amigo. —Yo jamás podría botarte así nada más ¿Qué no te he demostrado todo lo que significas para mí?

—Pero pudo haber sido por…

— ¡Ni se te ocurra decir que por lástima! —interrumpí molesto.

—De hecho iba a decir por obligación. —rodo los ojos.

—Como sea, el punto es que te quiero, te quiero más de lo que se quiere a una amiga. —le tome por los hombros. —Tu, sin proponértelo te convertiste en alguien muy especial para mí y sé que tú también sientes lo mismo puedo verlo en tu mirada.

—Yo te quiero mucho, pero no si sea lo mismo que tú sientes

—Por ahora eso me basta. —le acaricie lentamente sus hombros. —Di que iras conmigo.

Ella me miro por unos momento, simplemente me sonrió levemente antes de asentir.

—Si Ichigo, iré contigo al baile.

.

Termine de arreglarme y baje para reunirme con los chicos. Abajo ya estaban Yuzu y Kon listos, a decir verdad Yuzu había hecho una linda elección de vestido, era un estilo juvenil pero formal, además ese tono de color morado le quedaba a la medida, a lo cual no me sorprendía que la corbata de Kon fuera de un color igual, al parecer ni con su novio Yuzu era incapaz de tranquilizarse con respecto a la ropa.

— ¿Y Rukia? —pregunte al no verla con ellos.

—Esta con su mamá en el otro cuarto.

Fruncí el ceño, tenía entendido que Rukia le había avisado que hoy iría al baile con nosotros no creí que fuera a venir, bueno, es su madre y toda madre tiene derecho a ver a su hija en su primer baile y aunque aún no me caía del todo bien Hisana teníamos una relación cordial con ella por el bien de Rukia, ella trataba de arreglar las cosas con su madre y yo no iba a interferir con eso, debía admitirlo, en todo este tiempo Hisana se estaba comportando como una verdadera madre aunque aún Rukia seguía viviendo con nosotros, pero sabía que viviría un tiempo con ella y Kon en su casa en Seattle para pasar tiempo en familia antes de que ambos se fueran a la universidad.

A lo que me preguntaba ¿Qué demonios pasaría con el papá de Rukia? No habíamos sabido nada de él desde… bueno, desde que Hisana vino a ver a Rukia para hablar y de eso ya tiene muchas semanas.

No es como si me importara de todas maneras.

— ¡Mamá en serio, no es necesario! —se oyó la voz de Rukia muy alto. — ¡Debió costarte mucho!

Ella venia saliendo, yo me quede muy quieto sorprendido por verla así de hermosa, ese vestido azul le hacía resaltar mucho su color piel, Yuzu se esmeró mucho en su peinado, su largo cabello estaba recogido en una media cola con algunos mechones saliendo de sus lados y el maquillaje no era demasiado cargado se veía natural sin proponérselo.

En otras palabras…

—Perfecta. —susurre.

— ¿Dijiste algo Ichigo? —dijo Kon riéndose de mí.

—No, nada. —fingí poner atención a la pelea entre madre e hija.

—Pero si no me costó nada, hija—Hisana le extendió un broche de color azul que combinaba perfectamente con su vestido. —Era de mi madre, ella le hubiese gustado que tú lo usaras.

—Pero…—ella la hizo callar con su dedo.

—Además, no creo que a Kon se le vea mejor, de todas maneras no combina con su traje.

—En eso tiene razón Nee-san. —dijo Kon participando.

Ella bujo y asintió, con mucho cuidado su madre se lo coloco a un lado de su peinado, le toco la barbilla a su hija y sonrió.

—Te ves hermosa, Rukia. —le dijo y me miro. —Cuídala mucho. —me dijo con una sonrisa.

—No tiene ni porque decirlo Hisana, lo hare con mi vida.

Mis padres hicieron acto de presencia, mi madre emocionadísima porque para uno de sus hijos era el primer baile y para otro el último, fue por ello que comenzó a tomarnos fotografías al igual que Hisana. Cuando, creo, se terminaron toda la memoria de la cámara nos dejaron ir, no pude evitar tomar la mano de Rukia.

—No había tenido oportunidad de decirte lo hermosa que estas, enana. —ella bajo la mirada avergonzada.

—Gracias, tú también te ves guapo. —me dijo en un susurro.

Con una sonrisa le abrí la puerta del coche para que subiera y nos dirigiéramos a nuestro destino.

La música resonaba muy fuerte, se podía oír desde afuera, juraría que se la estarían pasando en grande haya adentro, estacione el coche y baje ayudando a Rukia a bajar, sentía su mano tensa y estaba seguro de cuál era la razón. Le di un apretón a su mano para relajarla, ella me sonrió pero estaba segura que sentía tensa, note como Yuzu y Kon venían tras nosotros, los esperamos para entrar los cuatro juntos, al entrar estaba el camarógrafo tomando las fotografías del recuerdo.

— ¡Vamos a tomarnos un foto Jazz! —tomo la mano de Kon y salió corriendo hacia la fila.

— ¿Quieres tomarte una foto? —le pregunte a Rukia con la esperanza que dijera que sí.

—Sí, eso creo. —dijo algo nerviosa. — ¿Tú quieres?

—Claro que sí, no hay nada más que desearía que un recuerdo de nuestro primer baile juntos. —le sonreí, ella asintió y fuimos a formarnos detrás de unos chicos esperando su turno.

—Muy bien. —dijo el fotógrafo enfocándonos. —Júntense un poco más. —tome a Rukia de la cintura y la acerque lo más que se podía a mí. —Ahora sonrían. —Yo sonreí feliz por estar con ella, espero que ella sonriera de la misma manera que yo —Listo ¡El que sigue!

Bajamos de la pequeña tarima y nos juntamos con los chicos, ahora si entramos al auditorio de la escuela, muchos chicos estaban en la pista bailando animadamente, tenía muchas ganas de bailar con Rukia pero sabía que a ella no le gustaba mucho el baile.

— ¡Hola Ichigo! —me saludo Renji llegando a mi lado junto con Tatsuki. — ¿Y quién es esta linda chica? —pregunto ganándose un golpe de parte de Tatsuki.

— ¡Auch! ¿Qué hice, Tatsuki? —pregunto sobándose el brazo.

—Sabes que es Rukia, no te hagas.

—Lo sé, pero uno no puede hacer una broma.

— ¡Si Renji soy yo! ¿Tan diferente me veo? —dijo Rukia con humor. — Muchas gracias por el cumplido.

—Sabes que Renji es algo tonto. —dije burlándome de él.

Mi hermana se nos reunió con nosotros y los seis comenzamos a divertirnos platicando anécdotas que habíamos vivido en nuestra época en la preparatoria, todo lo que nos habíamos divertido, más que nada por las ocurrencias de Renji, ya que ni Kon y Rukia estaba aquí para conocer completamente el repertorio completo de estupideces de mi amigo, pero no evito que ellos se rieran de lo que le contábamos.

La música movida seguía, los chicos se habían ido a bailar desde hace rato, yo me quede con Rukia platicando puesto que por más que le decía que bailáramos siempre recibía negativa de su parte.

— ¡Que entretenida te tiene Rukia! —ambos alzamos la mirada para ver a Nnoitra frente a nosotros. —Te dije que era mejor idea venir conmigo.

—Nnoitra, Rukia y yo nos estamos divirtiendo perfectamente.

— ¿Ah sí? ¿Y porque no la sacas a bailar como una pareja normal? —me dijo retándome con la mirada.

Iba a responderla algo no muy agradable cuando Rukia me tomo de la mano deteniéndome.

—De verdad estoy muy entretenida aquí con Ichigo. —dijo ella. —Y si no hemos bailado es porque yo se lo he pedido y él es demasiado caballeroso para no forzarme.

—Pues no se toma mucho. —dijo con sorna.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunte fastidiado. — ¿Qué no viniste con nadie?

—Sí, ella está en el baño, es una buena chica y de las únicas que no cayeron en tus garras. — ¡genial! Ahora me echaba en cara el hecho de que yo salía con más chicas que él, no pensé que le importara tanto eso.

—Entonces ve con ella. —esta vez dijo Rukia—No creo que sea educado que dejes a tu pareja sola por estar molestando a otra.

—Como sea. —gruño dando la vuelta y retirarse.

—Siento eso. —me disculpe. —Está molesto conmigo.

—No, lo está conmigo ya que fui yo la que lo rechace.

Yo negué.

—Es que no soporta perder ante mí. —le dije. —Pero esta vez estoy orgulloso de haber ganado.

Ella me miro si entender, entonces la música movida cambio por una más lenta.

_Heart beats fast_

_Colors and promises_

_How to be brave_

_How can I love when I'm afraid to fall_

_But watching you stand alone_

Escuche como comenzaba esa canción y la verdad era perfecta para los dos. Sonreí levantándome y le extendí la mano.

_All of my doubt_

_Suddenly goes away somehow_

_One step closer_

— ¿Me permite esta pieza?

—Pero, sabes que no se bailar. —le sonreí.

—Solo déjate guiar. —me miro con nervio. —Te prometo que no te dejare caer. —me sonrió abiertamente mientras me tomaba de la mano y nos acercamos a la pista.

Comenzamos a movernos al ritmo de la canción, mire a mi alrededor y Yuzu me miraba con una sonrisa en la cara no pude evitar respondérsela.

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid_

_I have loved you_

_For a thousand years_

Cada palabra era cierta, aunque ella no lo creía yo la amaría por toda la eternidad, la sentí poner su cabeza en mi pecho y yo me deleite en recargar mi cabeza en la suya, el aroma de su shampoo era embriagador y relajante, podría estar así para siempre.

_I love you for a thousand more_

_Time stands still_

_Beauty in all she is_

_I will be brave_

_I will not let anything take away_

_What's standing in front of me_

_Every breath_

_Every hour has come to this_

_One step closer_

Rukia alzo su mirada para verme, yo le sonreí y ella me devolvió la sonrisa, nos seguíamos moviendo al ritmo de la canción, podía ver en sus ojos lo que sus labios no me podían decir y eso me llenaba de alegría, sin pensarlo la estreche más a mí.

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_

_For a thousand years_

_I love you for a thousand more_

_And all along I believed_

_I would find you_

_Time has brought your heart to m_

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

Me separe un poco de ella deteniéndome en el camino, Rukia me miro en el momento que me detuve, sus ojos seguían con ese brillo especial, tenía tantos deseos de besarla.

_I love you for a thousand more_

Acaricie su mejilla, no podía evitarlo más, esto que sentía por ella era demasiado fuerte como para retenerlo, era probable que después de esto algo entre los dos cambiaria y tenía la esperanza de que fuera para bien.

_One step closer_

_One step closer_

Cerré los ojos y fue acercando mi rostro a ella.

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_

_For a thousand years_

_I love you for a thousand more_

_And all along I believed I would find you_

_Time has brought your heart to me_

Sentí su respiración completamente antes de que mis labios presionaran los suyos.

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I love you for a thousand more_


	20. Capítulo 18

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de no me pertenecen solo a su respectivo autor: **Tite Kubo**. La historia tampoco es mía pertenece a la autora: **_Paulinita Rahtbone quien me ha dado el permiso de adaptarla al Fandom de Bleach_**

**_Advertencias: _**Personajes Ooc.

El final de Bleach es algo decepcionante y se que todos piensan de la misma forma. No quiero decir mucho solo que seguiré en este maravilloso fandom con las historias actuales y futuras, así que espero que nadie se desanime y que continuén siendo el alegre y agradable grupo de Fans que conocí. ¡Ichiruki siempre!

* * *

**_-La Chica de la Bufanda Roja-_**

**-18-**

Ichigo

-Nuestras miradas no se despegaron, la canción había terminado y pero nosotros aun seguíamos en la pista de baile ya sin movernos. Rukia tenía un hermoso sonrojo en su rostro, yo sonreí un poco para aligerar el ambiente pero ella seguía sin ninguna expresión.

— ¿Rukia?—hable por primera vez. —Dime algo.

— ¿Por qué… porque hiciste eso? —eso no era lo que esperaba, yo esperaba que me dijera que me amaba como yo a ella. No esta pregunta.

Ahora ya no había nada que perder, ella ya sabía lo que sentía, ahora estaba en ella decidir.

—Ya sabes porque lo hice Rukia, sabes que te quiero y desde que te vi salir de la habitación con ese vestido y viéndote tan hermosa he querido hacerlo.

Ella sonrió un poco, solo un poco ¿Eso era bueno o no?

—Pero tú eres tan especial y yo no. —por segunda vez me respondía algo que no esperaba. — ¿Qué es lo que pudiste ver en mí?

—Enana. —tome sus manos y las bese. Sentí la mirada de varias personas, sabía que no era buen lugar para tener esta conversación y mucho menos en medio de una pista de baile.

Sin soltarle las manos salimos del auditorio, de camino vi los rostros preocupados de Yuzu y Kon solamente les di una mirada de que no se preocuparan antes de salir.

Una vez fuera me soltó y camino hacia la orilla de la cancha de fútbol. Se quedó mirando a la nada por unos momentos.

Me decidí hablar si no nunca arreglaríamos nada, ella era muy tímida así que debía darle una ayuda.

—Como te dije en su momento, yo te quiero Rukia es por ello que hice todo lo posible para que vinieras conmigo. — comencé. —Y no creo que tú seas alguien simple, tu eres una persona maravillosa, inteligente, luchadora y fuerte, todo eso eres enana así que nunca vuelvas a decir que no eres especial eres mucho más que yo y de todos los que están haya adentro.

— ¿De verdad? —sus ojos comenzaron a brillar por las lágrimas, yo le di mi mejor sonrisa y asentí. — ¡Gracias! —se lanzó a mis brazos sorprendiéndome totalmente. — ¡Muchas gracias por todo!

La estreche más a mí eran pocas las ocasiones donde Rukia era cariñosa o tomaba la iniciativa de algo y lo iba aprovechar.

—Eso no lo debes de dudar nunca. —la separe un poco de mi para observarla mejor.

Estuvimos en los brazos del otro por unos pocos momentos, sentí como se ponía de puntitas para quedar sus labios en mi oído.

—Yo también te quiero idiota. —al escuchar esas palabras la estreche con más fuerza a mí.

— ¡No sabes lo feliz que me haces! —nos quedamos mirando ambos, sin pensarlo más me acerque a su rostro para besarla de nuevo.

* * *

-Estábamos frente de la gran casa, Rukia estaba tensa podía sentirlo a pesar de la distancia en la que estábamos. Kon no pudo acompañarnos ya que tuvo que ir a Washington a arreglar algunos papeles de la universidad y Rukia dijo que no quería que Hisana se enterara de que íbamos a venir si no se alteraría y no dudaría en venir con nosotros y según ella no era momento de que ellos se encontraran, es por ello que Yuzu y yo nos ofrecimos pero lo mejor hubiera sido que solo viniéramos mi hermana y yo, Rukia no tenía por qué regresar a casa de su padre.

—Sigo diciendo que es mala idea que hayas venido. —dijo Yuzu expresando mi pensar.

—Tenía que hacerlo. —respondió Rukia, pero su voz sonaba agitada y yo no quería eso. — No podía dejar que ustedes lo enfrentaran solo por venir por mis cosas, es cosa mía y además algún día debía enfrentarme a él solo espero que no esté en casa, eso me haría las cosas más fáciles. Por lo regular a esta hora está en el trabajo.

—Sea como sea estaremos juntos en esto ¿ok? —le dijo mi hermana con una sonrisa.

Ella y Rukia se habían convertido en grandes amigas, después de arreglar sus diferencias por los celos de Yuzu, comenzaron a llevarse muy bien y siempre pasaban noches durmiéndose tarde platicando de cosa que nunca me dejaban saber… ¡chicas!

—Yuzu tiene razón, enana. —le tome su mano. —Estamos juntos esto.

Ella asintió y nos acercamos a la puerta, de su pantalón saco una llave y después de tomar varias respiraciones la introdujo en el cerrojo y abrió la casa. Como era de suponer estaba todo oscuro y silencioso, parecía una mala imitación de una película de terror, los tres nos miramos confundidos al final Rukia se encogió de hombros y se apresuró al pasillo que conectaba a su habitación, Yuzu y yo seguimos a Rukia por el pequeño camino, que he de resaltar que ella estaba caminando muy rápido, supongo que quería salir de aquí lo más pronto posible.

Entramos a su cuarto y como supuse no había cambiado nada, aún seguían sus ropas tiradas en el piso y la cama desarreglada. Pero lo que más me llamo la atención y me lleno de bilis la boca fue ver la camiseta, la misma que recordaba que había llevado el día en que la lleve a los videojuegos, manchada de sangre y rota de algunas partes, Yuzu siguió mis miradas y se tapó la boca con ambas manos reprimiendo un gemido, cuando nos dimos cuenta una mano que tomaba rápidamente la camiseta.

—No pretendía que vieran eso. —hizo bola la tela y la arrojo en el sexto de la basura. —Es mejor que busque mis maletas.

Con ello comenzó a buscar en el closet las maletas, mire de reojo a Yuzu que solo se encogió de hombro y fue acompañar a Rukia a sacar sus cosas.

Una vez fuera las maletas comenzamos a guardar sus pertenencias en las maletas, conforme la íbamos llenando yo iba a dejarlas a la camioneta que no presto el padre de Renji, a mi segunda vuelta escuche un sonido extraños, pareciese a un gruñido, decidiéndome si ir no seguí el origen del sonido, este provenía de un cuarto que tenía puertas dobles. Algo dentro de mí me decía que debía alejarme, pero mi lado estúpido me dijo que era mejor ver, así que lentamente abrí las puertas.

— ¡Demonios! —corrí hacia el señor Kuchiki que estaba tirado en medio de la habitación, tal vez odiaba a este tipo pero tampoco era tan inhumano como para dejarlo ahí a su suerte. — ¡Señor Kuchiki pero qué demonios!

El abrió los ojos estaban desenfocados.

— ¿Quién eres tu… y que haces en mi casa? —su voz sonaba ronca, ahora veía de dónde venían los gruñidos.

—Señor debe levantarse. —le dije, sabía que no tenía sentido porque se veía muy mareado.

Ya que no me hacía caso, lo tome del brazo e intente levantarlo pero para estar delgado pesaba mucho y no podía solo si cargaba su peso muerto.

—A ti… a ti te conozco. —me miro mientras con mucho esfuerzo lo colocaba en el sillón. Y ahora que lo notaba era lo único de la habitación que estaba en pie.

—Sí, señor… soy Ichigo Kurosaki. —le dije. —Soy… amigo de su hija. —no quise decir cuál era la verdadera relación que tenía con ella para evitar problemas.

Recostó completamente estirando su cabeza hacia atrás, pensé que se iba a dormir y era lo mejor, seguramente las chicas estaban preguntándose por mí.

— ¿Mi hija? —pregunto cuando estaba dispuesto a irme.

—Sí, y será mejor que me vaya.

Me aleje un poco más pero el intento levantarse murmurando no sé qué cosas, en su fallido intento casi cae pero logre sujetarlo.

—Rukia está aquí. —dijo varias veces. —Debo verla, si esta ella estará Hisana también.

Lo volví a empujar al asiento.

— ¡No señor! —le dije con algo más de fuerza. —Ella no está aquí, solo Rukia, pero solo vinimos por el resto de sus cosas.

—Ella se va también. —comenzó a reírse, no entendía mucho su actitud. — ¿Lo arruine, verdad? —me pregunto directamente. —Mi Hisana se fue, yo la obligue a eso, Kon mi muchacho también se fue y ahora la pequeña Rukia se va ¿tú también te vas? —siguió riendo. —Estoy solo, muy solo…

No entendía que demonios estaba pasando, parecía como si de verdad le doliera que su familia se haya ido pero recordando lo que le hizo a Rukia, no me dejaba ni una pizca de compasión en mí hacia él.

—Tú mismo te metiste en esto. — lo tutee porque ya no podía tratarlo por respeto. — ¡Trataste a tu hija como si fuera lo peor!

El me miro, no sabía si entendía mis palabras o solo era un cuerpo frente a mí.

—Estaba loco de celos, no hay perdón para lo que hice, y merezco quedarme solo. —Sus ojos rojos miraban a la ventana— Pero Hisana me mentía diciéndome que salía con amigas cuando iba con ese hombre, yo trabajaba duro todos los días para darle lo mejor a mi familia.

—A veces no solo lo material es importante señor.

— ¿Y crees que no lo es? —ahora me miro. —Yo trate de darles todo, y sé que falle a veces al no estar aquí cuando ellos me necesitaban, ¿Crees que es justo que la mujer que amas vaya con otro hombre a contarle asuntos que solo eran de pareja? —negué, porque en esa parte tenía razón. — ¡Porque no hablarlo conmigo! —grito sus ojos estaban cristalinos. — Yo era su maldito marido. —se golpeó el pecho varias veces. — Se supone que nos teníamos confianza, que nos contábamos todo. — comenzó a sollozar, eso me puso incómodo. — Ella no confío en mí, no lo hizo, yo… yo habría hecho cualquier cosa para hacerla feliz se lo dije en el momento en que le pedí que se casara conmigo.

Dejo caer su cabeza entre sus manos sollozando sin parar yo miraba a todos lados nervioso e incómodo, nunca pensé que yo iba a ser la persona a la cual él le confesara todo su sentir y eso me resultaba extraño

—Yo no quería hacerle daño. —su voz sonaba ahogada por sus manos. —Pero no sabía que pensar, mucho tiempo estuve cegado por la ira y la decepción de saber que Hisana me había engañado.

—Ella le dijo tantas veces que no era verdad. —dije algo molesto. —En todo caso la parte que no confiaba en la otra no era Hisana sino usted.

— ¡Yo si confiaba en ella! —me dijo levantando la cara de las manos. — Yo lo hacía y lo hago, pero no sé qué me paso todo este tiempo. —su mirada era de dolor. — Sé que no tengo perdón de dios y de nadie por cómo me he comportado, pero si tuviera una oportunidad de enmendar las cosas lo haría, pero sé que es imposible, no quiere ni verme, Kon intento quedarse pero solo hace lo que le pedí e Rukia me odia con toda su alma, ¿Crees que tengo perdón, chico?

—Eso no me corresponde a mí decirlo.

—Tienes razón, es más no se ni porque te estoy diciendo esto. —se levantó tambaleándose un poco. — ¿A qué viniste dices?

Rodee los ojos.

—Vengo por las cosas de Rukia. —el asintió. — Así que será mejor que termine lo que vine hacer.

—Entonces si se va ¿sabes dónde está su cuarto?

—Si

Me miro por unos minutos y de nuevo la incomodidad se instaló por todo mi cuerpo.

—Tú no eres solo su amigo, chico. —abrí los ojos sorprendido. — Estoy medio borracho pero no nací ayer. Está bien que Rukia tenga a alguien que la cuide. —sonrió, era una sonrisa sincera de eso estaba seguro. —Solo prométeme que la cuidara y nunca dejaras que nada le haga daño, ni siquiera yo.

—Eso no tiene ni qué dudarlo.

Asentí de nuevo sin decir nada, sentía que de alguna forma u otra tenía la aprobación del padre de Rukia aunque no la necesitara en absoluto. Regrese a la habitación, ella y Yuzu estaban terminando de empacar, yo me acerque a ellas con una sonrisa Yuzu me vio y me dio una mirada de "ya hablaremos luego" solo asentí y tome las maletas para llevarla a la camioneta.

No me volví a topar con el padre de Rukia y lo agradecía ya tenía suficiente de él por lo menos para unos años.

Terminamos de guardar las cosas, Yuzu y yo estábamos afuera esperando a Rukia cuando escuchamos unos gritos que provenían de la casa, mire de reojo a mi hermana antes de salir corriendo hacia la casa.

Los gritos provenían de su habitación, me apresure ahí deteniéndome en la entrada.

El señor Kuchiki estaba en frente de ella con las manos levantadas mientras que Rukia estaba encogida en un rincón.

— ¡Aléjate de mí! —grito ella. — ¡No te acerques!

—Hija por favor. —trato de nuevo, pero cada vez que él daba un paso Rukia se arrinconaba más. —Solo quiero hablar.

— ¡Yo no quiero hablar contigo, ni verte! ¡Te odio!

Dio unos pasos atrás, seguramente muy dolido por lo que dijo Rukia. Decidí que era momento de intervenir antes de que se alterara más y sus tics volvieran, me acerque a él y toque su hombro asustándolo al parecer no se dio cuenta que había entrado.

—Déjela ir. —le dije en un susurro. — Solo le hace daño acercándose.

—Pero…—miro a Rukia que seguía arrinconada mirándolo con miedo.

—Solo hágalo. —el asintió y me dejo acercarme a Rukia que seguía mirando a su padre precavidamente. —Rukia. —toque su brazo y se asustó.

— ¡Mierda! ¡Hijo de puta! —comenzó a gritar tapando su boca y dejándose caer al suelo, la tome en brazos ella aún seguía tapando su boca y gritando, cerró los ojos.

Salimos de la casa, Yuzu me miro y le hice una seña para que ella condujera, me subí en la parte trasera con ella aun en mis brazos mientras nos dirigíamos a mi casa.

— ¿Rukia? —la separe un poco de mí para mirarla. — ¿Estas mejor?

— ¿Cómo pudo acercarse mí, Ichigo? —me dijo con lágrimas en los ojos. — Yo no sabía que estaba en casa, de haberlo sabido no hubiera ido, me da mucho miedo verlo, mucho.

Quería responderle que al menos le diera una oportunidad para hablar con su padre pero no podía, no quería darle un disgusto y mucho menos que se enojara conmigo.

—Ya paso, enana ya paso. —la abrace, Yuzu me miro desde el espejo retrovisor. — Yuzu deberías darle las gracias a Rukia de que por ella estas manejando la camioneta. —dije para aligerar el ambiente.

Ella lo entendió al instante.

— ¿Ah sí? Es que Rukia sabe que soy una excelente conductora. —respondió. — ¿No es así, Rukia?

Rukia sonrió un poco mirando a Yuzu.

—Claro Yuzu, tu eres una buena conductora—de repente alzo la ceja. —Lástima que vamos en la dirección equivocada.

Mi hermana abrió los ojos sorprendida mirando para todos lados, al igual que yo, freno rápidamente dándose la vuelta para ir por el otro camino, no pude evitarlo y comenzamos a reír por lo despistada que era.


	21. Capítulo 19

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de no me pertenecen solo a su respectivo autor: **Tite Kubo**. La historia tampoco es mía pertenece a la autora: **_Paulinita Rahtbone quien me ha dado el permiso de adaptarla al Fandom de Bleach_**

**_Advertencias: _**Personajes Ooc.

* * *

**_-La Chica de la Bufanda Roja-_**

**-19-**

-Rukia

-El shock inicial ya había pasado, pensé que estaba preparada para enfrentarme a mi padre de nuevo pero al verlo me di cuenta que estaba equivocada. Ahora agradezco que tanto Yuzu como Ichigo hayan estado ahí para ayudarme, porque estaba segura de no estar ellos hubiera colapsado ahí mismo y solo dios sabe que hubiera hecho Rido conmigo.

Seguramente golpearme por haberme ido de su casa y provocar que Hisana y Kon lo dejaran, pero si era sincera no era mi culpa ellos se habían ido por voluntad propia, yo era la que había sido prácticamente obligada a irme por sus malos tratos.

Aunque algo me decía que él quería decirme algo, no sé qué, y no me importaba, él tuvo mucho tiempo para arreglar las cosas y no lo hizo ¿Por qué tendría que escucharlo?

Estaba metiendo las ultimas prendas a mis maletas, le había pedido a Yuzu y a Ichigo que llevaran lo último mientras terminaba de empacar, aun no me quitaba la pena de que ellos hayan visto mi blusa ensangrentada, no como les había dicho no era algo que esperaba que vieran mucho menos Yuzu que era un poco más sensible a estas cosas, Ichigo ya me había visto en ese mal estado así que no importaba mucho si la miraba, pero aun así.

Escuche pasos a mis espaldas, me voltee pensando que era Ichigo pero me tense al verlo a él. Lucia más delgado y cansado, tenía ojeras en sus ojos que los mapaches envidiarían por su color, su ropa estaba arrugada y desarreglada, por reflejo me hice hacia atrás, no quería que me volviera hacer daño.

—Rukia— dijo mi nombre, provoco escalofríos en mi piel puesto que nunca me había llamado de esa manera. —De verdad estas aquí.

— ¡Aléjate! —le advertí. —No te me acerques, por favor.

—No, no quiero hacerte daño. —dijo acercándose más. —Solo quiero hablar contigo.

— ¡Pero yo no quiero! —la histeria me estaba dominando, sabía que tenía que calmarme pero no podía, su sola presencia me ponía de nervios.

—Rukia, por favor, escúchame solo un momento.

— ¡No me digas Rukia! —le grite—Nunca me digas así, no lo mereces, te odio te odio. —conforme le gritaba me iba arrinconando más contra la pared, quería fundirme en ella, ser igual de dura con como ella, para no sentir sus golpes tan fría como ella, para no poder sentir lastima por él, por la forma tan adolorida como me miro cuando le dije que lo odiaba.

Su rostro seguía igual pero no me importaba, entonces llego Ichigo y me saco de ahí llevándome en sus brazos a la tranquilidad de su hogar.

De eso ya habían pasado dos días, como lo había intuido Hisana se puso como leona cuando le contamos que habíamos ido a la casa por mis cosas, me regaño diciendo que jamás lo vuelva hacer al menos que fuera ella o Kon, le dije que no había pasado nada que Ichigo jamás lo permitiría. Eso pareció tranquilizarla, omití la parte donde me encontré con Rido, eso la hubiese preocupado más y era lo que menos quería, aun no teníamos una buena relación pero poco a poco se iba ganando mi perdón con sus acciones estaba algo feliz de poder tener a mi madre de nuevo, Masaki se había portado como otra madre conmigo, pero sentía que no era lo mismo, una madre no se remplaza, una la debe querer con sus virtudes y defectos, son humanas y cometen errores algunas veces o al menos eso creía yo.

Mire la fotografía que estaba en la mesa de mi cuarto, era aquella que nos habían tomado en el baile hace algunas semanas, no podía creer que yo hubiese ido a un baile pero menos me podía creer que Ichigo hubiese sido mi pareja y que ahora el fuera más que mi amigo… mi novio. Sin pensarlo solté una risita como una niña pequeña, ¿yo con novio? Ni en un millón de años me hubiese creído que yo la niña rara y enferma consiguiese alguien que la amara realmente, pensé que siempre viviría sola con solo Kon como apoyo temporáneo puesto que algún día él encontraría a una mujer el cual amara incondicionalmente y se iría dejándome sola de nuevo.

Pero ahora gracias a Ichigo tengo una familia que me quiere, las cosas con mi madre se están arreglando y me iré lejos a estudiar una carrera que me apasiona, algo que creí imposible).

— ¡Hey Ruki!— la cabeza de Yuzu se asomó desde la ranura de la puerta. — ¿Cómo estás?

Entro a mi cuarto y sentó junto a mí.

—Bien Yuzu, ¿porque no debería?

—Pues por lo que paso antier. —entendí a lo que se refería.

—La verdad me siento un poco abrumada, no pensé que Rido fuera a mi cuarto a verme, es más pensé que no iba a estar en casa pues a esa hora siempre estaba en el trabajo.

—Yo no lo alcance a ver, pero por lo que me dijo Ichigo, el hombre está hecho un desastre.

Ahora que lo pensaba era cierto, se veía totalmente destrozado, quite esos pensamientos de mi mente él se merecía todo lo que le pasara.

—Ese es su problema, todo eso se hubiese evitado si él hubieses sido un buen padre. —dije haciendo mis manos puños. — Aun no olvido lo que me hizo y creo que nunca lo olvidare, tampoco perdonare que haya amenazado a mi madre de esa manera, ahora entiendo un poco el porqué de su actitud, no la justifico porque ella debió haber luchado… pero no soy madre, no sé qué es lo que una es capaz por sus hijos, pero si eso lo hizo para protegerme de cierta manera de mi padre entonces puedo tratar de perdonarla. —a esa conclusión había llegado hace unos días, mi madre podría perdonarla, pero a mi padre nunca. —Sé que puede que suene muy rencorosa pero es lo que siento.

—Sí, eso creí Rukia—torció el gesto.

—Suéltalo Yuzu.

—Solo pienso que si él tratase de cambiar, no sé, que tratara de redimir sus errores de alguna manera ¿sería capaz de por lo menos perdonarlo?

—No. —conteste sin dudar. —No sé cómo explicarlo Yuzu, pero hay ciertas cosas que una persona no puede tolerar o perdonar, él tuvo más de dieciséis años para cambiar su forma de actuar pero no lo hizo, se dejó guiar por chismes y desconfió de mi mamá. —conteste. — ¿Por qué preguntas eso, estás pensando que debería perdonarlo? —pregunte con brusquedad.

—Claro que no, yo soy una de las personas que más están de tu parte. —levanto las manos en modo de defensa. — Era curiosidad eso es todo.

—Ah bueno. —conteste más clamada, pero aun con lago de duda.

—Entonces… ¿Lista para la gran aventura universitaria?

— ¡Wow! Ni me lo recuerdes, me dan muchos nervios. —dije con una sonrisa.

—Por eso debiste quedarte conmigo el próximo año. —me dio un empujón. — Pero no, querías seguir a mi hermano ¿eh? —me dijo alzando y bajando las cejas. — No creas que no me di cuenta del beso que se dieron en el baile y mucho menos que ahora andan muy acaramelados.

— ¿Ya lo saben todos? —pregunte asustada.

—Rukia, la única que no se daba cuenta eres tú. —me dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza. — ¿Ya son novios?

Asentí tímidamente. Yuzu soltó un chillido emocionado.

— ¿Cómo paso? ¿Qué te dijo? ¿Cuándo fue?— pregunto sin respirar.

—Fue unos días después del baile…

— ¿Desde ese día? —me grito. —Eso ya tiene mucho tiempo Rukia, y yo ni enterada.

— ¿No que todos ya lo sabían? —dije riendo. Ella entrecerró los ojos. —Ok, me invito al parque a caminar y pues solo se dio, estábamos sentados en una banca me compro un helado y cuando me di cuenta él estaba tomándome de las manos y preguntándome si quería ser su novia.

—Típico de mi hermano, nada romántico, yo hubiese preferido un restaurante a la luz de las velas, con música clásica rodeándonos que él se hincara y me lo pidiera.

—Yuzu, si no te va pedir matrimonio. —rodee los ojos. — Pero para mí fue perfecto.

—Me alegra mucho Rukia, te mereces todo lo bueno que te pase.

—Y todo gracias a ustedes. —sin pensarlo la abrace, ella me devolvió el abrazo, quería mucho a Yuzu ella como la hermana que nunca tuve.

Yuzu me sostuvo unos momentos antes de separarse de mí y darme una sonrisa, no me pasó desapercibido que sus ojos tenían unas pocas lágrimas.

—Bueno ya basta de sentimentalismos. —su voz se oía rara. — Hay que hablar de otra cosa, ¿Cuánto tiempo te iras con tu mamá y Kon?

—No lo sé, supongo que un fin de semana porque tengo muchas cosas que arreglar antes de irme a la universidad y supongo que Kon también. —ella sonrió tristemente. — ¡Ey! Se seguirán viendo aun después de que él se vaya, sabes que no te dejara tan fácilmente.

—Lo sé, él me ha dicho lo mismo pero no puedo evitar extrañarlo mucho. —hizo un puchero que me dio mucha ternura. — Bueno, eso me pasa por no querer hacer la prueba pero ¡no! soy un poco contradictoria ¿verdad?

—Algo.

—Gracias amiga, me encanta tu apoyo. —me dio un puñetazo juguetón en el brazo.

—Lo siento.

Yuzu me ayudo a revisar que cosas dejaría en la casa por si llegase a visitarlo y cuales me llevaría a la universidad, Ichigo y yo habíamos quedado en que nos quedaríamos en las habitaciones destinadas para los alumnos, no era porque no quisiera vivir con él, sabía que aún era muy pronto para dar ese paso tan grande también era el hecho de que no tenía dinero, mi madre se había ofrecido a pagarme un buen departamento, me negué, quería tener mi propio dinero para comprarme mis cosas, ya era mucho que los padres de Ichigo me hayan pagado la inscripción, sé que era algo tonto de mi parte o tal vez era mi orgullo, la verdad es que ya estaba cansada de depender de las demás personas.

—Aún sigo sin entender porque no quieres vivir con mi hermano.

—Ya lo discutimos un millón de veces Yuzu, siento que es muy pronto para dar ese paso.

— ¿Muy pronto? —pregunto levantando la voz. —Rukia, has vivido con él las últimas semanas ¿Y ahora dices que es muy pronto?

—Pero no es lo mismo vivir con él y su familia, que solamente nosotros dos solos.

— ¡Ah! —extendió la palabra. —Entonces ese es tu miedo. —no era una pregunta. — Quedarte sola con Ichigo ¿eso te asusta?

—No lo sé. —baje la mirada apenada. — Tengo miedo de que quizás no le guste estar conmigo, que se aburra y todo eso.

— ¡Ay Rukia! Ichigo está enamorado de ti, no entiendo cómo puedes pensar que se aburrirá de ti.

—La costumbre supongo.

—A veces eres tan tonta Rukia, créeme mi hermano se amputaría un brazo antes de dejarte. —me dijo riendo, no pude evitar unírmele a veces Yuzu decía cada ocurrencia.

Tocaron de nuevo la puerta callando nuestras risas, por la puerta se asomó Ichigo con una sonrisa.

— ¿Interrumpo algo? —dijo entrando.

—No, nada. —conteste, él se acercó y me dio un beso en los labios. No pude evitar sonrojarme.

A lado mío escuche la risa de Yuzu pero decidí ignorarla.

—Vengo a interrumpirlas porque haya abajo están Kon y Hisana, vienen de visita supongo. —a Ichigo aún no le agradaba mucho mi madre, pero por mi trataba de cambiar su forma de pensar y pareciese que su actitud estaba cambiando poco a poco pero según sus palabras debía estar con la guardia en alto.

—Oh, vamos.

El me tomo de la mano y salimos de mi cuarto, donde una muy emocionada Yuzu se nos adelantó, supongo que la visita de mi hermano no era exclusivamente para mí.

La sala, junto con Masaki e Isshin, sentados estaban mi hermano y mi madre la cual al verme se levantó para abrazarme. Así era desde que habíamos quedado en darnos una oportunidad, cada vez que me veía me abrazaba y me besaba como si fuera la última vez que lo hiciera al menos eso me ponía contenta a mí, eso significaba que en verdad mi mamá quería arreglar las cosas conmigo de uno u otra manera.

— ¿Cómo estas, hija? —me pregunto cuando nos separamos.

—Bien, no me quejo mamá.

—Me da mucho gusto escucharlo, Rukia. —ambas nos hicimos paso hasta la sala donde nos sentamos juntas, Ichigo se sentó a lado mío quedando yo en medio de mi madre y él. — Masaki me estaba diciendo que estabas preparando tus cosas para irte a la universidad.

—Sí, de hecho Yuzu me estaba ayudando a empacar que y que cosas voy a dejar, ¿Verdad Yuzu…?—voltee donde se supone que estaba con mi hermano, pero los asientos estaban vacíos. — ¿Y Yuzu?

—Se fue hace como cinco segundos de aquí con tu hermano. —contesto Ichigo, no se veía muy contento pero que puedo decir yo.

—Oh. —fue mi brillante respuesta. —Pues como les decía ya falta poco menos de una semana para que nos vayamos.

— ¡Ay hija! Sabes que bien yo te hubiera comprado un departamento cerca. —dijo mi madre.

—No mamá, esto es algo que quiero hacer yo por mi misma, Ichigo también tuvo esa idea pero no quiero que solamente él pague gastos que nos competen a ambos.

Tanto como Ichigo como Hisana se miraron, su mirada era algo así: "Rukia es una completa y total testaruda" yo me cruce de brazos ofendida porque se unían solamente para hacerme sentir una niña.

—Es bueno que Rukia-chan quiera contribuir en los gastos. —Isshin salió a mi defensa. — Deberíamos estar orgullosos de ella, no muchos chicos, y menos a su edad, les interesa en aportar algo.

—Gracias Isshin-san, me alegra que por lo menos alguien esté de acuerdo con mi forma de pensar. —dije mirando mal a mi madre y novio.

—No era eso amor, solo nos preocupamos por ti. —Ichigo me dio un beso en la sien, eso me hizo sonrojar provocando la risa de mi madre, yo le di un leve golpe en el pecho por su osadía. — ¡Ey! No me maltrates, no ves que como yo no vas a encontrar otro.

—Si así fuera seria toda una tragedia. —le conteste.

— ¿Ya ves Hisana? —me señalo. —Tu hija me maltrata con bullying psicológico.

— ¡No seas nenita!

—Muy bien chicos, ya dejen de pelear—dijo Masaki al rescate. —Ambos no podrían vivir uno sin el otro.

A eso ambos asentimos.

—La verdad, no. —me paso el brazo por los hombros y me atrajo más a él. — Para mí la enana es única.

—Gracias. —le dije con una sonrisa, él se acercó para darme un pequeño beso, a lo cual escuche un suspiro que venía de mi madre.

—Se ven tan lindos chicos, sinceramente…—el sonido de un celular interrumpió su frase, mi madre busco en su bolso al parecer era el suyo, saco el aparato, frunció el ceño cuando vio la pantalla. — No conozco el número, discúlpenme. — se levantó y salió de la habitación para contestar.

— ¿Y cuándo piensan partir, chicos? —pregunto Masaki.

—La próxima semana. —conteste yo. —Había quedado de ir con mi madre y hermano a un fin de semana de vacaciones antes de partir a la universidad.

—Sí, así nos dará tiempo acomodarnos bien en las habitaciones antes de que las clases comiencen. — Ichigo continúo.

—Los voy a extrañar chicos. —Masaki dijo. — No creo que me acostumbre a no tenerlos aquí todos los días.

—Masaki, sabes que estas cosas pasan. —Isshin le dio un apretón en el hombro. — Los chicos crecen y deben dejar el nido para poder cumplir sus propios sueños, además estarán aquí para navidad y año nuevo.

—Si mamá por eso no se preocupen. —dijo mi novio, unos pasos se oían en la otra habitación supongo que la llamada había acabado.

Mi madre entro a la habitación, pero su semblante no me gusto, estaba blanca como papel y tenía la mirada perdida, sostenía su teléfono en su mano y parecía que lo apretaba demasiado.

— ¿Mamá? —me levante rápidamente para unirme a ella. — ¡Mamá! —la moví un poco.

Ella miro hacia mí, parpadeo varias veces antes de que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas.

— ¿Qué pasa?

—R-Rido. —tartamudeo. — E-el…

— ¡Mamá dime! —no me importaba mi padre, pero si mamá estaba así es que era algo grave. — ¿Qué hizo él esta vez?

—E-está en el h-hospital. — seguía sin entender. — Esta muy grave.


	22. Capítulo 20

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de no me pertenecen solo a su respectivo autor: **Tite Kubo**. La historia tampoco es mía pertenece a la autora: **_Paulinita Rahtbone quien me ha dado el permiso de adaptarla al Fandom de Bleach_**

**_Advertencias: _**Personajes Ooc.

* * *

**_-La Chica de la Bufanda Roja-_**

**-20-**

-Ichigo

-Llevábamos más de dos horas en el hospital, y el doctor encargado de atender a Rido aun no salía para darnos noticias de él, Hisana estaba sentada junto a mi madre quien le daba palabras de apoyo, aun no nos decían concretamente que había pasado, hasta ahora solo nos habían informado que había tenido una congestión alcohólica pero no estaba muy seguro de ello, mi padre había intervenido para que le dieran más información pero tampoco había logrado mucho avance.

Yo estaba parado en medio de la habitación esperando noticias ya que aquí nadie estaba en condiciones de reaccionar a cualquier cosa, menos Rukia, mire a mi derecha y ella estaba sentada en la silla más alejada de todos con los brazos cruzados y mirando al frente con el ceño fruncido, visiblemente molesta.

Prácticamente la obligamos a venir cuando ella rotundamente había dicho que no.

— ¿Qué pasa?

—R-Rido. —tartamudeo. — E-el…

— ¡Mamá dime! —no me importaba mi padre, pero si mamá estaba así es que era algo grave. — ¿Qué hizo él esta vez?

—E-está en el h-hospital. — seguía sin entender. — Esta muy grave.

Todos nos habíamos mirado perplejos por la noticia, menos Rukia que se encontraba sin ninguna emoción en su cara.

— ¿Qué ha pasado Hisana? —pregunto mi madre.

—Al parecer una de las encargadas de limpieza lo encontró inconsciente y respiraba con dificultad, ellas llamaron a la ambulancia, y yo al ser su único familiar registrado por si había alguna emergencia, por eso me llamaron. —su rostro se veía muy preocupado, sus ojos vidriosos me demostraban una cosa: que aun amaba al señor Kuchiki.

—Bueno, supongo que debes ir Hisana. — dijo Rukia igual de indiferente.

— ¡Rukia! —Hisana susurro. — ¿No iras conmigo?

—No. —contesto sin ninguna duda. — Que vaya Kon.

—Hija, no puedes estar hablando en serio. —hablo mi madre esta vez. —Aunque no lo quieras es tu padre.

—Masaki-san, no quiero ser grosera, pero de verdad el concepto de padre ha sido distorsionada un poco o soy solo yo la que lo piensa. —contesto. —Por eso repito, que Kon vaya con Hisana a ver a su aun esposo. —dijo Rukia con resentimiento. —Lo se Hisana, aunque me digas lo contrario sé que aun estas casada con él, y no te juzgo la verdad que no lo hago pero mientras no me obligues a nada respecto a ese hombre no habrá problema.

—Rukia…—intento de nuevo.

—Mama, tome mi decisión.

Hisana me miro esperando que yo interviniera en algo, pero me encontraba dividido, la verdad me gustaría que Rukia arreglara las cosas con Rido, aunque me dolía hasta el alma aceptarlo pero tenía la idea de que Rido había cambiado, pero la otra era primero pensar en Rukia y su seguridad, ¡Rayos! ¿Qué debía hacer?

Creo que siempre lo supe, ella va a odiarme por esto.

—Rukia, creo que es buena idea que acompañes a tu madre y Kon.

— ¿Perdón? — pregunto fulminándome con la mirada. —Repite lo que acabas de decir.

Trague en seco, en que me había metido.

—Que deberías ir con tu madre, es tu padre aunque no te guste la idea y si esta tan mal, siento que deberías estar ahí.

—No acabas de decir eso. —me miro molesta.

Me encogí de hombros, ella solamente negó y sin darme una segunda mirada se levantó y encaro a su madre.

—Esperare en el auto.

Y salió dando un portazo.

Me acerque lentamente a ella, seguía sin mirarme pero sabía que ella sentía mi presencia.

— ¿Rukia? —me agache para quedar frente a ella, pero seguía sin mirarme. —enana, por favor.

— ¿Qué quieres, traidor? —pregunto igual sin mirarme. — ¿Quieres que entre a su habitación y le dé un abrazo cariñoso?

—No seas así, yo solo quiero que estés bien.

— ¡Si, claro! —bufo. — Será mejor que vayas con el resto, aquí solo están la personas que me entienden.

—Yo te entiendo y lo sabes. —intente de nuevo.

—Vaya manera de demostrarlo, como te repito, mejor regresa con los demás.

Me rasque la nuca nerviosa, mire a Hisana que me pedía disculpas con la mirada, ella notaba que Rukia estaba más que molesta conmigo.

—Bien, si necesitas algo solo dime ¿sí? —no me respondió. — Ok.

Regrese con las mujeres más frustrado que nunca.

—Lo siento mucho, Ichigo. —Me dijo Hisana muy apenada— Por mi culpa Rukia está molesta contigo, no debimos haberla obligado a venir, ella de entre nosotros es la que más odia a Rido.

—Solo quería que ella tratara de arreglar las cosas con su padre, pero creo que las empeore con nosotros.

—Yo opino lo mismo que tú, hijo. Creo que Rukia debería dejar el rencor atrás para poder sanar sus heridas.

—Ahora está enojada conmigo. —mi voz sonó como lamento.

—Deja que se le baje un poco el coraje. —me dijo mi madre. —Después que eso pase, hablaran bien los dos.

Me senté a lado de mi madre y espere a que dijera algo el doctor. Minutos después llego Kon con mi hermana, a la que llevo a la cafetería a comer algo, me pregunto cómo iba las cosas pero me volví a encoger de hombros recargando mi cabeza en mi mano, mirando de reojo continuamente a Rukia que seguía inmóvil y mirando al frente, esa misma posición había tenido desde hace más de tres horas, nada mas de verla me sentía entumido, por más que iba a verla para hablar no me respondía y se negaba a mirarme, daría lo que fuera por saber lo que estaba pensando.

Tanto Kon como mi familia habían intentado hablar con ella, y aunque a ellos si les respondía, se negaba a escuchar razones con respecto a su padre.

Con respecto a Rido, aún no había noticias, lo único que nos habían dicho que por causa de las grandes cantidades de alcohol había digerido le había caudado un daño en un órgano interno del cuerpo, además la falta de alimento y aumento su nivel de ácido en el estómago había aumentado perforándolo en varias partes, tuvieron que ingresarlo a cirugía rápidamente para evitar que los fluidos dañaran más órganos.

Hisana no había dejado de llorar en cada diagnostico dado por el doctos, al verla me dio verdadera lástima, sabía que lo seguía amando, de reojo vi como Rukia volteaba a ver lo que decía el doctor, pero al notar que la veía volvió a su pose original, su madre pidió verlo pero el doctor le dijo que aún estaba en recuperación y por ahora no podía recibir visitas, que él nos avisaba cuando fuera posible entrar a verlo.

—Creo que es hora que lleves a Rukia a casa. —me dijo Hisana. —Ya paso toda la tarde aquí, es mejor que la lleves a descansar y a relajarse.

Asentí, al menos creíamos que Rido la había librado, solo quedaba esperar que reaccionara y los doctores lo evaluaran.

Con un suspiro me acerque a Rukia que seguía sentada con el ceño fruncido.

—Rukia. —no me miro. — Si quieres te llevo a casa para que descanses.

Ella soltó un gruñido molesto y se levantó para encararme.

— ¡Genial! ¡Me hicieron venir para estar aquí horas sentada como una idiota para que al final el señor siguiera vivo! —me enfrento. — ¿Y ahora me dices que me llevaras a casa para descansar? Para empezar yo no debí venir, solo me hicieron perder mi tiempo en cosas sin importancia.

— ¿Cosas sin importancia? —Respondí— Rukia, es tu padre.

— ¿Qué dijiste?

—Que… que es tu padre.

Eso pareció accionar un tipo de interruptor en su interior.

— ¡No Ichigo! Ese señor no es mi padre, nunca lo fue, pensé que ya lo tenías claro. —me dijo subiendo el volumen de su voz. —Sabes perfectamente todo lo que me hizo y como me trato, ahora todos vienen aquí a decirme que tenga un poco de condescendencia con él. —sus ojos estaban cristalinos y llenos de furia. —Me hubiera gustado que por un día, un maldito día, tu hubieses estado en mi lugar Ichigo, con ese día te hubiera bastado para darte cuenta que ese señor que esta haya internado. —señalo el pasillo. — No se merece ni siquiera la presencia de ustedes aquí, solo se merece que lo hubieran dejado morir solo en esa casa. —tomo un momento para respirar. — Y no me interesa estar con personas que no entienden mi postura, que piensan que las cicatrices que tengo no son importantes, que esto es solo un berrinche de mi parte, que debería olvidar todo así nada más y que me digan que me aman para luego traicionarme, pensando que esto es por mi "bien". —hizo comilla con sus dedos.

Sin decir más tomo su abrigo y salió hecha una furia del hospital, me quede de pie ahí sin saber cómo actuar, sus palabras habían sido una bala directo a mi pecho.

¿Habrá insinuado lo que yo creo?

Me di la vuelta para seguirla cuando una mano cayó sobre mi hombro, Kon me miro negando varias veces.

—Déjala.

— ¿Qué no escuchaste lo que me dijo?

—Todos lo escuchamos, Ichigo. —me dijo calmadamente. —Está molesta, estoy más que seguro que no quiso decir todas esas cosas.

—Pero ella…

—Ahorita no escuchara a nadie, la conozco muy bien para decirte que ahorita estará caminando de aquí para haya para calmarse un poco. —yo volví a negar. —Ella está muy lastimada, traerla aquí por causa de mi padre no fue la mejor manera de arreglar las cosas, a mí tampoco me pareció la idea de que viniera, de hecho se lo comenté a mi madre y al igual que tu pensó que era buena idea.

—Ella cree que la traicione, eso no es cierto. —dije desesperado. — Jamás haría eso, yo la amo Kon tú lo sabes, me dolió mucho que dijera esas cosas.

—Como te dije, está enojada y dolida.

—Eso no importa, si me deja…—me talle la cara con mis manos.

—No lo hará.

— ¡Debo salir a buscarla!

—Ichigo.

—No Kon, imagínate estando en mi lugar, ¿No irías a buscar a Yuzu?

Eso pareció hacerlo recapacitar porque simplemente asintió.

Salí por la puerta esperando verla cerca en los jardines del hospital, recorrí por todo alrededor del terreno pero no podía encontrarla, me adentre a la zona deportiva que estaba cerca del hospital, pase por la cancha de basquetbol, voleibol y las albercas, pero no la encontré, por ultimo fui al campo de futbol, le grite varias veces pero no la encontré. Las gradas estaban completamente vacías, llegue bajo las gradas, era el último lugar que buscaría por aquí y si no la encontraba iría por las calles para encontrarla, estuve viendo cada rincón oscuro pero la poca iluminación no me permitía ver, hasta que vi un pequeño bulto en una de las esquinas.

— ¿Rukia? —corrí hacia el bulto, conforme me acercaba note como se movía y hacia ruidos ahogados, sabía que eran esos ruidos, me acerque un poco más hasta que estuve a dos pasos de ella. —enana. —me agache y me acerque a ella, sus sollozos cada vez eran más audibles al igual que las palabras altisonantes que expresaba. — por favor, no llores.

—Nadie entiende. —su voz sonaba ahogada. —Nadie me entiende.

—Yo trato amor, de verdad lo hago. —ahora me encontraba frente a ella.

Alzo la cara para mirarme, sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados, no pude evitarlo más y la acerque a mí en un fuerte abrazo por suerte no me empujo o trato de alejarse, al contrario se recargo en mí y siguió llorando.

—No Ichigo, nadie puede entenderme, ni tu ni mamá ni Kon. —se aferró a mí. — A ellos él jamás los maltrató ni física ni psicológicamente, Kon siempre tuvo la preferencia y cariño de mi padre, si acaso tuvo que defenderme, pero a él nunca le falto nada, mi madre por igual quizás también sufrió pero él siempre le dio lo que quiso y tu familia, es maravillosa, tus padres te aman, yo nunca me imaginare a Isshin-san maltratándote de esa manera y a Masaki-san permitirlo por las amenazas del primero.

—Lo sé y perdóname Rukia a por obligarte a venir. —me deje caer de sentón para poder acunarla. — Pero yo creí que tal vez pudieses enfrentar a tu padre y pasar esa página de tu vida, amor. Por qué no importa el tiempo que pase, siempre tendrás esa sombra detrás de ti. —le di un beso en la frente cuando ella alzo la vista para mirarme. —Yo no quiero que todo el tiempo estés pensando en lo que te hizo y eso te retraiga.

— ¿Y co-como ha-hago eso? —me dijo hipando.

—Dándole tu perdón. —Le sonreí— Solo así podrás pasar de página.

—No puedo, Ichigo. —me dijo. —Es que solo con verlo, me petrifico, me da mucho miedo.

—Sabes que yo estaré contigo en todo momento. —bese varias veces su frente y recargue mi cabeza en la suya.

—Lo siento. —susurro, yo sonreí. —No quería decirte todas esas cosas, estaba molesta.

—Enana, yo sé que no quería decir esas cosas, pero si sentí muy feo oírte decir que te traicione, sabes que todo lo que hago lo hago por tu bien.

—Gracias, solo quiero poder acercármele sin temerle.

—Yo estaré contigo cuando decidas enfrentarlo. —la volví a estrechar más a mí. — Te amo enana.

—Yo también tonto, y de nuevo perdón.

Estuvimos abrazados por indefinido tiempo, mire al cielo y estaba comenzando a nublarse, no quería que nos cayera la lluvia ella se enfermara.

—Vamos A casa...

Con mi ayuda la levante en mis brazos, como pude le pase mi celular, le dije que le escribiera a Kon que nos íbamos a casa, ella así lo hizo y se lo mando.

—Puedo caminar, Ichigo. —me dijo con una sonrisa.

—Mientras yo este contigo, caminar no va a ser una opción. —eso le hizo soltar una pequeña carcajada. — Así me gustas más, sonriendo. — me acerque a su cara y le di un beso en los labios.

Sabía que aún quedaban muchas cosas por platicar, Rukia necesitaba sacar esto de su sistema, necesitaba dejar el pasado atrás para que ella pudiera ser una mujer feliz y tener una vida normal pero por ahora en mis brazos íbamos a casa para que ella pudiese descansar, en cuanto ella estuviese mejor hablaríamos, solo que por ahora íbamos a casa.


	23. Capítulo 21

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de no me pertenecen solo a su respectivo autor: **Tite Kubo**. La historia tampoco es mía pertenece a la autora: **_Paulinita Rahtbone quien me ha dado el permiso de adaptarla al Fandom de Bleach_**

**_Advertencias: _**Personajes Ooc.

* * *

**_-La Chica de la Bufanda Roja-_**

**-21-**

-Rukia

-Como era de esperarse las mini vacaciones de fin de semana con mi madre y hermano fueron canceladas por culpa de Rido, ya que ella no se separaba del hospital ni para comer y cuando lo hacía era para cambiarse de ropa y dormir, cuando terminaba regresaba al hospital para ver cómo serían las cosas ¿Cómo lo es? Obvio: Ichigo. Cuando mi madre me lo dijo estuve a punto de gritarle una serie de improperios, esta vez no causados por mis tics, pero mire a Ichigo y desistí de la idea mi madre no tenía la culpa de que aun quisiera al malvado de su marido pero que otra cosa podía hacer, como le dije en su momento: ella podía hacer con su vida lo que ella quisiera mientras a mí no me meta en situaciones donde mi padre estuviera implicado.

Así es como estoy ahora terminando de empacar mis cosas porque mañana temprano Ichigo y yo partiríamos a los dormitorios de la universidad para instalarnos y arreglar todo antes de que las clases comenzaran, y si, nadie pudo ganarme con respecto a que los padres de Ichigo o mi madre nos rentaran un departamento, cuando me ponía de terca no había nadie quien me ganara.

Estaba terminando de cerrar la última maleta cuando, mi madre entro a la habitación.

— ¿Lista para la gran aventura?— pregunto entrando y sentándose en mi cama.

—Puede que sí. —me senté arriba de las maletas, solo tenía ropa así que no me preocupe. — Llevo mucho tiempo esperando este día.

Mire a mi madre que tenía una sonrisa triste en su rostro.

— ¿Qué pasa?

—Es solo que… no puedo creer que ya te vayas a la universidad. —me dijo, su voz se quebró en la última parte. — Quiero decir, eh perdido tanto tiempo, que cuando siento que te eh recuperado te voy a perder de nuevo.

—No me vas a perder mamá. —le dije tomándole de la mano. — Sabes que te visitare, además estaré cerca de ti y…—conteste ya que su casa estaba cerca de la mía, pero al ver su mirada supe que las cosas ya no eran así. — Ya no vives en Seattle, ¿cierto?

Se negó a mirarme eso me confirmo mi pregunta.

—Bueno, supongo que está bien, y también debo suponer que regresaste con Rido. —dije con algo de amargura.

—El necesita a alguien que lo cuide. —aun no me miraba. — No es definitivo…

—Si es definitivo, mamá. —la interrumpí—. No tienes que fingir que no amas a Rido, sé que lo haces y puedo apostar que regresaras con él. Y aunque debe molestarme no lo hace, porque al fin y al cabo son tus decisiones no mías, solo espero que él sepa valorar lo que estás haciendo por él y deje de ser un idiota.

-¡Rukia!

—Es la verdad madre. Él no ha sido buena persona contigo ni conmigo, pero eso a mí ya no me importa. —mentí, claro que me molestaba, pero era decisión de mi madre, si ella quería seguir con Rido no era mi problema, puesto que yo ya no estaré ahí.

—Rukia. — comenzó mi madre. — ¿No has considerado ir a verlo?

—No. —respondí sin titubear. — Sigo sin creer que me sigan molestando con la misma tontería.

Mi madre negó varias veces, era hora que todos entendieran que por más que me dijeran jamás iba a dar mi brazo a torcer, nunca perdonare a Rido no importa cuántos argumentos me digan, me importaba un carajo si había cambiado o estaba arrepentido. Para mí siempre será el hombre sin sentimientos con él había crecido.

—Muy bien, no te voy a presionar más con el tema, solo quería que lo pensaras un poco.

—Ya te dije que no necesito pensarlo. — mire al frente. —Supongo que te vas a quedar en su casa, así que creo que viniste a despedirte, porque no creas que iré haya a verte. —dije refiriéndome a su casa.

—Exactamente, venía a traerte algo de hecho. —me tomo de la mano y me jalo hacia afuera.

Caminamos juntas hasta casi llegar a la puerta de la casa, de paso vi a la familia de Ichigo junta, supongo que también querían tener un tiempo con él antes de irse, cuando pase Ichigo me dio una sonrisa y me guiño un ojo, le devolví la sonrisa antes de salir. Mi madre se detuvo cuando salimos, yo me quede viendo a mí alrededor, pero no vi nada fuera de lo común.

— ¿Qué me trajiste? —pregunte.

Mi mamá soltó una risita.

— ¿En serio no lo ves?

Volví a mirar a mí alrededor, solo note una camioneta frente a la casa del vecino de enfrente debía ser un BMW ya que tenía el logo en las llantas, y sabía que esa marca porque Tatsuki tenía uno de esa misma y en las llantas tenía el circulo azul y blanco. Era linda, debía ser nueva, y sobretodo cara.

—No mamá, ¿Qué se supone que debería de ver?

— ¿Tu coche nuevo por ejemplo? —la mire con la boca abierta, pero yo tenía mi vieja camioneta. —Se lo que estás pensando, y déjame decirte, que primero me corto un brazo antes de dejarte ir con ese dinosaurio rojo inseguro al que tu llamas auto.

—Mi camioneta está bien. —dije algo ofendida, quizás no sea nueva pero era mía. Mi mamá me miro mal — Si, es algo vieja pero…

— ¡Sin pretexto!

—En todo caso, ¿cuál es? —Hisana me vio con cara de ¿en serio? Moviendo su cabeza señalando el coche de enfrente.

Fue cuando la realidad cayó, ¡La camioneta de enfrente era mía!

— ¡Oh por dios! —grite. — ¡¿En serio?!

— ¿Tengo cara de estar bromeando, Rukia? —me dijo riendo.

— ¡Oh por dios! ¡Oh por dios! —me apresure a bajar las escaleras, después de asegurarme que ningún auto pasara, atravesé la calle corriendo para toparme con mi coche, comencé a acariciarlo como si fuera una mascota o algo así, de repente hizo un ruido y el sonido de los seguros abriéndose. Voltee y mi mamá venia colgando un juego de llaves de uno de sus dedos.

— ¿Te gusta? —me pregunto. —Es una X5, segura y perfecta para ti.

— ¿Gustarme, bromeas? ¡Me encanta! —me aleje del auto para abrazarla. — Gracias, de verdad.

—Sabía que la necesitarías para llevarte tus cosas, tengo entendido que la camioneta de Ichigo se quedara para Yuzu, y el coche que le compraron sus padres es muy pequeño para los dos, así que me dije ¿Por qué no?

— ¿Ichigo lo sabía?

Antes de que me respondiera, él apareció detrás de mi madre.

—Algo así, pero no te arruinaría la sorpresa. —me dijo sonriendo.

Hisana me soltó, y me entrego las llaves.

—Mi regalo de graduación hija. —me dijo, pero algo en su mirada me decía que había más, pero lo ignore, estaba muy emocionada por mi coche nuevo. — ¿Y qué esperas para dar una vuelta? —me alentó.

Grite un poco, me veía ridícula pero no me importo, tome la mano de Ichigo y lo arrastre hasta el asiento del copiloto para luego montarme en el asiento del conductor.

* * *

— ¿Te gusto mucho, verdad? — me pregunto Ichigo.

Íbamos por la calle probando mi camioneta, la verdad, era demasiado cómoda y no se sentía nada la carretera era como ir por las nubes.

— ¿Se nota? —dije riendo. —Me alegro mucho que me hayas enseñado a conducir.

Ichigo se ofreció a enseñarme a conducir, poco después de que llegue a su casa. Me dijo que era importante que aprendiera por si había alguna emergencia y alguno de ellos no estuviera, me costó un poco aprender puesto que me ponía muy nerviosa al volante, Kon lo intento pero se desesperaba demasiado y desistió, Rido también lo hizo pero su presencia me ponía más nerviosa aun, y al igual que Kon desistió diciéndome cosas como que era una inútil o que no podía hacer nada bien. Pero con Ichigo fue distinto, él no se desesperó para nada y cuando me equivocaba amablemente me decía que hacer y cómo solucionarlo.

De esa manera en poco tiempo me encontraba conduciendo su vieja camioneta.

—Fue fácil enseñarte, eres una excelente estudiante y conductora.

—Bueno, eso díselo a Kon y… a Rido. Los dos desistieron.

Ichigo no dijo nada por unos minutos, pero sabía que quería decirme algo, estaba casi segura de que era.

Era lo de todos los días.

—Suéltalo ya Ichigo. —dije. —Sea lo que sea que estás pensando dímelo.

—Te vas a molestar. —me dijo poniendo carita de borreguito. ¡Odiaba cuando hacia eso!

—Sino me dices, júralo que me molestare. —conteste sin dejar de ver la carretera. Como no decía nada decidí ayudarle un poco. — Bien, déjame adivinar ¿Es referente a Rido, no es así?

Lo mire de reojo y vi que se puso rojo.

¡Bingo!

—Bueno… es probable.

— ¿Qué esperan de mí? —pregunte sin ninguna pista de molestia, solo curiosidad. — De verdad, lo que es tu y mi madre, me siguen bombardeando con lo mismo y si Kon estuviera aquí también lo estaría.

Kon seguía en Washington, estaba viendo lo de su cuarto, ya que él no había alcanzado habitación y seguía buscando uno que le quedara más cerca del campus, al parecer los trámites de arrendamiento se estaban retrasando.

—Mira Rukia. —se acomodó en su asiento dándole la espalda a la puerta. — Sabes que te amo ¿verdad?

—Si. —conteste sin adivinar su razón.

—Y sabes que nunca haría algo que no fuera para tu bien o te hiciera daño ¿verdad?

— ¿A dónde quieres llegar con eso?

—Pues he estado visitando a tu padre…—me soltó sin anestesia.

— ¡¿Qué?! —grite frenando abruptamente lanzándonos hacia el frente, si no fuera por los cinturones hubiéramos quedado estampados en el vidrio. Y por suerte no teníamos ningún auto detrás de nosotros, no quería un golpe en mi coche. — ¡Repite lo que dijiste!

—Ya te enojaste.

— ¿Qué esperabas? —pregunte. — ¡Has estado visitando al origen de mis desdichas! ¿Se supone que debo estar contenta?

—Rukia, él está muy mal.

— ¿Y luego?

—Quiere verte. —mi boca se abrió demasiado por la impresión.

¿Qué le había dicho mi padre para tenerlo de su lado?

— ¿Es broma? Como ya te lo he dicho, unas diez veces o más, no lo hare.

— ¿Y si tal vez fuera su último deseo? —al decir eso me llamo la atención.

— ¿Qué estás diciendo?

—Al parecer mientras estaba en el hospital encontraron una anomalía en su corazón, no me dijo mucho, Estenosis aórtica fue lo único que dijo, es operable pero sabes que las operaciones del corazón son riesgosas.

Mire al frente durante toda su explicación, odiaba ser manipulada por la lastima, escuchar que era probable que Rido no pasara de este año me hizo pensar de otra manera. Nunca me alegraría de la muerte de alguien, menos de un familiar, así fuera el malvado de mi padre.

-¿Rukia?

Ichigo me saco de mis pensamientos.

—Bien, iré ¿Contento? —dije volviendo a encender el auto. —Lo veré, solo porque no quiero tener un cargo de conciencia por si se llega a morir el viejo.

— ¡Rukia! —me reprendió.

—Lo siento. Pero aun no puedo creer que te manipulara de esta manera, ¿Qué no puede hacer nada por si solo? Él se metió en esto y ahora quiere que le ayuden a resolverlo.

—Tu padre no me dijo nada, yo me ofrecí.

También me imaginaba eso pero no dije nada, Ichigo era demasiado bueno para su propio bien.

—Nos vamos mañana Rukia, quizás no lo veas hasta navidad, más bien a tu madre.

—No lo sé Ichigo, si hablo con el hoy dudo mucho que haya más charlas en un futuro.

—A lo mejor, pueden arreglar las cosas. —lo mire mal. — No me refiero a que se vuelvan un padre y una hija amorosos o los mejores amigos del mundo, solo mantener una relación cordial por el bien de tu madre.

—Aún no sé cómo pudo perdonarlo tan rápidamente. —dije de manera incrédula. — Quiero decir, se portó mal con ella y nos separó, yo que ella… no sé, ni siquiera lo volvería a ver.

—El amor, nos hace idiotas Rukia.

Para esto ya habíamos llegado a su casa, me estacione y voltee para verlo a la cara. Su rostro estaba tranquilo y me veía con un brillo en los ojos que hacía que mi corazón latiera más rápido.

— ¿Nos? —pregunte con una sonrisa.

—Sí, nos porque solo un idiota se atrevería a enfrentarse a ti, sabiendo que perdería, pero te amo y quiero lo mejor para ti es por ello que insisto tanto con el tema.

— ¿De verdad crees que con esto estaré mejor? —se quitó el cinturón de seguridad, para poder acercarse más a mí y poder acariciar mi mejilla con su mano.

—Te aseguro que sí, porque después de esto, tendrás un peso menos en tu alma. —me sonrió.

Yo le devolví la sonrisa automáticamente, se inclinó un poco para poder besarme y yo recibí sus labios felices.

—Te amo idiota. —le dije.

—Yo también mi enana.

Puso su frente contra la mía, nos mantuvimos mirándonos por un tiempo hasta que alguien toco por la ventanilla, él se regresó a su lugar y bajo el vidrio de su lado.

— ¿Interrumpo algo? —pregunto Yuzu sonriendo.

—Para tu suerte, no. —le contesto su hermano

— ¡Qué bueno, mis ojos son demasiado castos para ver esas cosas! —dijo dramáticamente haciéndonos reír a los tres.

—Si no supiera lo que haces con mi hermano. —dije.

— ¡Rukia! Eso es secreto.

—Y por mi bien, espero que así quede. —dijo Ichigo bajándose de la camioneta.

Yo lo imite, no antes presionar el botón de cerrado de mi camioneta.

Tome la mano de Ichigo, y nos dirigimos a la casa. Pero en mi mente aún seguía dándole vueltas en el hecho de que debía ir a ver a mi padre y no tenía idea de lo que me iba a esperar o que me iba a encontrar.


	24. Capítulo 22

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de no me pertenecen solo a su respectivo autor: **Tite Kubo**. La historia tampoco es mía pertenece a la autora: **_Paulinita Rahtbone quien me ha dado el permiso de adaptarla al Fandom de Bleach_**

**_Advertencias: _**Personajes Ooc.

¡El próximo capítulo es el epílogo! y al igual que este capítulo lo estaré publicando antes del viernes. ¡Besos a todos!

* * *

**_-La Chica de la Bufanda Roja-_**

**-22-**

-Rukia

-Yo no quería hacerlo, de verdad que no quería, pero todos insistían que era necesario. Y después de tanta insistencia comencé a pensar que así era. Por suerte Ichigo me acompañaría a la casa de mi madre, porque tenía entendido que él estaría ahí, me sentía un poco nerviosa, hace mucho que no lo veía directamente o hablaba con el -no es como si hablara demasiado con él anteriormente- en fin, eran muchas cosas que aún me retenían como el poco orgullo que me quedaba.

— ¿Todo bien, Rukia? — me asuste un poco al oír la voz de Misaki, no la había escuchado entrar. — Lo siento, no quise asustarte.

—No te preocupes, es solo que no tenía la mente aquí en estos momentos. —le sonreí.

—Creo que puedo entenderte un poquito, hija.

Quería decirle que no, a leguas se veía que Misaki no tenía ni un ápice de sufrimiento y que ella había tenido una vida maravillosa.

— ¿Estas segura? —pregunto, ¿acaso había dicho lo que pensaba en voz alta? — Hay muchas cosas que no sabes sobre mi querida, todos creen que siempre he tenido una vida feliz.

— ¿Ah no? — pregunte estúpidamente, me sonroje por mi impertinencia.

—No hija, una cosa es que yo haya dejado atrás todo eso para evitar amargarme mi vida y la de Isshin, sobre todo la de mis hijos. —me tomo de la mano. — Rukia, yo perfectamente se lo que sientes y en la encrucijada que te encuentras.

—Pero…

Antes de que pudiera terminar mi oración, ella comenzó a desabotonarse el suéter de lana que traía, ahora que me ponía a pensar, en el tiempo que estuve aquí con la familia Kurosaki, nunca vi a Masaki usar una camiseta de manga corta o sin manga, la mayor parte del tiempo traía suéter o manga larga, siempre lo relacione con el frio que hacía en el pueblo.

Se bajó lentamente el abrigo, y me dio la espalda. Ahogue un grito cuando vi la enorme cicatriz que recorría su brazo hasta llegar al codo, no tenía palabras para describir lo espantosa que se veía, parecía como una gran quemadura.

—Y así sigue por mi espalda. —me dijo, subiéndose de nuevo el suéter.

— ¿Pero….?—no podía articular palabra alguna.

—Al igual que tu querida, no tuve una infancia del todo feliz. — me le quede mirando esperando que continuara. —Mi madre murió cuando tenía unos diez años, me quede a cargo de mi padre, él nunca fue muy cariñoso conmigo y después de la muerte de mi madre las cosas empeoraron. — me sentí mal cuando vi sus ojos cristalizarse. — Pensó que era buena idea remplazar a la esposa con su hija, cuando todo comenzó yo abre tenido unos catorce o quince años más o menos. —abrí los ojos, comprendí al instante lo que trataba de decirme ¡Oh dios! — No te contare detalles escabrosos, pero así fueron las cosas hasta que cumplí los dieciocho y recibí mi carta para irme a la universidad, ese fue el día más feliz de mi vida, porque sabía que yo sería libre y me iría de esa casa para siempre.

Esme dejo de hablar. Sabía que la peor parte estaría por venir. — No me paso por la mente decírselo a mi padre, mi plan era simplemente tomar mis cosas e irme sin que nadie lo supiera, pero no sé cómo él se enteró, cuando llegue a la casa, el me esperaba muy enojado, me exigió que le diera la carta de aceptación, en aquel entonces la necesitaba para que me admitieran, sin ella estaría perdida. Por primera vez lo enfrente y salí corriendo, llegue a la cocina dispuesta a tomar algo que me sirviera como arma, lo que no note era la olla con agua hirviendo sobre la estufa encendida, que una de las empleadas había dejado ahí. Cuando menos me había dado cuenta el me la había arrojado, alcance a voltearme y todo el contenido cayó sobre mi espalda y brazo, pude escapar pero sabía que no volvería a ser la misma. Tarde demasiado en ir al hospital para que me ayudaran, cuando lo hice, el doctor me dijo que aunque mis quemaduras sanaran la cicatriz estaría ahí. — me apretó un poco más la mano. — Seguí con mi vida cubriendo mi herida a pesar de que el doctor me decía que era necesario que estuviera ventilada. No le hice mucho caso. Así me fui a la universidad. —por su sonrisa supe que vendría algo bueno.

— Conocí a Isshin ahí, déjame decirte que al principio fue un idiota conmigo, se burlaba mucho de mí y de mi forma de vestir, ya que usaba manga larga a pesar de que hacía calor, yo lo ignoraba obviamente, pero hubo un trabajo en equipo que teníamos que hacer, ninguno de los dos estaba del todo contento pero si no lo hacíamos reprobaríamos y eso no estaba en mis planes. Así que tuvimos que trabajar juntos. Eso desencadeno muchas cosas y cuando menos me había dado cuenta ya me había enamorado de Isshin y él de mí. Y después de unos años me pidió matrimonio. — me sonrió. — Pero lo único que no logro quitarme, fue la maña de cubrir mi cicatriz todo el tiempo y con el tiempo desistió.

— ¿Qué paso con tu papá?

—Ah eso iba, corazón. —me sonrió. — Después de que nació Ichigo, recibí una llamada del hospital de Connecticut, mi pueblo natal, donde me avisaban que él estaba muy mal y que yo era la única a la que debían llamar en caso de su muerte. Me negué rotundamente a visitarlo, estaba muy enojada por la llamada, pero Isshin me hizo ver que nunca cerraría ese círculo si no lo perdonaba. Tuvimos una discusión muy grande ese día, ¿Cómo Isshin sabiendo todo lo que me hizo y viendo mi cicatriz día a día me pedía eso?

— ¿Y no fuiste? — pregunte.

—Sí, si fui. Más por petición de Isshin que por mi cuenta. —se quedó mirando a la nada. —La plática no fue lo que yo esperaba, pensé que igual volvería a insultarme, pero no. Supongo que cuando la gente está al borde de la muerte cambia profundamente, pero se portó como el padre que siempre quise tener, me pregunto por mi hijo y mi matrimonio, nunca supe cómo se enteró que me había casado.

— ¿Y lo perdonaste?

—Sí, pues a pesar de todo el daño que me hizo, en sus últimos momentos fue lo que yo esperaba que fuera. Le di mi perdón y salí de ahí antes de que las máquinas de las cuales estaba conectado sonaras desesperadamente. Murió ese mismo día, es como si hubiese estado esperando verme antes de morir.

—Vaya…—no supe que más decir, sonaba sorprendente.

— ¿Sabes porque te cuento esto? —negué. — Porque sé que dentro de ti hay un rencor muy grande hacia tu padre, y créeme, yo estuve en tu lugar y se lo que se siente. Pero solo te puedo decir, que en el momento en que le dije "si, te perdono" algo dentro de mí se liberó, como si un peso grande se me hubiera caído del cuerpo. Sé que es difícil olvidar, y no te pido que lo quieras.

—Pero yo no soy tan valiente como tu Masaki-san, tengo miedo.

— ¿Yo? ¿Valiente? —soltó una pequeña risa. —Rukia, no sabes lo aterrada que estaba ese día, sino hubiese sido por Isshin, te juro que jamás hubiera ido a ver a mi padre. — le sonreí un poco. —Pero aun así es tu decisión cariño, yo te cuento esto para que tengas algo en que pensar, solo lo único que te pido es que quede entre nosotras, ni Ichigo ni Yuzu lo saben, no quiero que tengan una mala imagen de su abuelo, lo único que saben es que por accidente me cayó agua en la espalda solo eso.

—Está bien. —ella me dio unas palmaditas en mi mano y se levantó caminando hacia la salida. — ¡Masaki-san! —ella se volteó. —Gracias, de verdad muchas gracias.

Ella me sonrió antes de salir de mi habitación.

OOoOoOo

-Suspire sonoramente antes de bajarme de mi camioneta.

— ¿Estas segura? —me pregunto Ichigo. —Te noto tensa y puedo decir que no estas lista para esto.

—No es eso, es solo nervios, no sé qué me vaya a encontrar haya adentro.

—Quiero creer que nada diferente a los que has visto este último tiempo.

—Eso creo. —abrí la puerta del coche. —Más vale que termine con esto.

Me baje de mi coche y camine hacia mi antigua casa, Ichigo iba detrás de mí, antes de que llegara a la puerta, la puerta se había abierto. Mi madre salió de la casa con una sonrisa, trate de devolvérsela pero presiento que salió más una mueca que una sonrisa, pero al menos lo había intentado.

— ¡Rukia! —Hisana bajo corriendo a las escaleras para recibirme con un abrazo. — ¡Me da tanto gusto que hayas venido!

—Hola mamá. —me separe de ella.

—Hola Ichigo. —saludo ella a mi novio.

—Sra. Kuchiki. —le respondió el saludo de manera cordial. Aun la trataba con mucha formalidad.

—Sabes que puedes decirme Hisana. —le dijo con una sonrisa. Ichigo solo asintió, mi madre dirigió de nuevo la mirada a mí. — ¿A que debo tu visita?

La vi frunciendo el ceño. Pensé que sabía a qué venia yo.

—Vine a ver a Rido. —dije con voz ronca. —Me voy mañana a la universidad y sé que debo hacer esto.

— ¡Oh hija! —Me dijo— Sé que para ti es un gran esfuerzo venir aquí, pero te agradezco mucho, de verdad. Tu padre…—se detuvo cuando la mire mal. —Rido quiere verte.

—Eso creo.

Mi madre se hizo a un lado para que yo pasara. Respire varias veces mientras subía por las escaleras, Isshin-san me había dicho que cada vez que me sintiera nerviosa respirara constantemente, eso evitaría que mis tics volvieran. Sinceramente no quería que Rido presenciara eso, no porque me avergonzara, ya había aprendido a superarlo, era el simple hecho de que quería demostrarle que pude curarme sin su ayuda. Me hubiera gustado que Isshin viniera conmigo para restregarle en la cara que si estaba enferma y no era cosas mías.

Pero hubiese sido muy cobarde, ya era mucho que Ichigo haya venido conmigo. Aunque fue más su petición que mía.

— ¿Dónde está? —pregunte a nadie en particular.

—En nuestra habitación. —dijo, no me pasó desapercibido el "nuestra" en la oración. Pero lo omití.

Asentí de nuevo, busque la mano de Ichigo que rápidamente entendió el mensaje y me tomo la suya con la mía. Comencé a subir las escaleras junto con él cuando mi madre me llamo.

—Ha cambiado. —asentí solamente.

Junto con Ichigo subí las escaleras hacia su habitación, de reojo vi el pequeño pasillo que se dirigía a mi antiguo cuarto, algo dentro de mí se estrujo al ver la puerta de madera pálido, ese había sido mi refugio por un tiempo y ahora solo era un recuerdo.

No le di más importancia y seguí por las escaleras.

Al llegar a la puerta del cuarto de mis padres me detuve, ahora que me ponía a pensar nunca había entrado a esta habitación, no se me permitía entrar porque lo más obvio era que él me gritaría y me correría por osar entrar a su habitación.

— ¿Qué pasa? —me pregunto Ichigo.

—Nunca había entrado aquí.

—Ya veo. —miro la puerta. — ¿Quieres hacerlo?

No dude ni un momento en responder.

—Sí, es necesario.

—Ok.

No toque, porque se supone que él me estaba esperando, abrí la puerta y lo que vi no era exactamente lo que yo pensaba.

En medio de la cama, rodeado de cables estaba Rido Kuchiki, se notaba mucho más pálido de la última vez que lo vi, tenía los ojos cerrados y por un momento pensé que estaba durmiendo, iba retrocediendo cuando abrió los ojos. Sus ojos tan parecidos a los míos y que nunca lo noto.

—Rukia. —su voz era ronca y no había ni una pisca de enojo, yo estaba tan acostumbrada de escucharlo decir mi nombre de esa manera. — ¿De verdad eres tú?

—Hola Rido. —no se me ocurrió que más decir.

Él me sonrió ¡Demonios, tenía la misma sonrisa que yo! ¿En qué otra cosa no nos parecíamos?

—De verdad estas aquí. —repitió.

—Sí, aquí estoy. —dije algo incomoda. —Vine a hablar contigo.

—Me da gusto.

Nadie dijo nada por unos momentos, mire a Ichigo que me sonrió, dándome ánimos.

—Quiero cerrar este círculo, el motivo de mi visita es que quiero que me respondas unas preguntas.

El me miro por un largo rato, hasta que asintió.

— ¿Por qué? —fue mi primera pregunta. — ¿Qué te hice yo para que me trataras tan mal? —me sentía orgullosa de mi misma, lo había preguntado sin romperme.

— ¿Tu madre no te lo dijo?

—Sí, pero quiero saber tu parte de la historia.

—No es algo que me enorgullezca, Rukia. —me dijo mirando al frente. —No hay mucho que contar, solo que me dieron mal la información, y lo demás fue culpa mía. Debí confiar en tu madre y no lo que en un amigo me decía. Me deje llevar por los celos que me comían, le falle a tu madre al desconfiar de ella, eso es algo que no me perdonare pero si ella me deja poder compensar todo lo que le hice—se pasó la mano, que no tenía cables, por la cara. — Y sé que te hice mucho daño, lo reconozco, ya no sé qué más hacer o decir para que te olvides de todo.

¿Hacer? Si él no ha hecho nada.

— ¿Qué? Pero si tú no has hecho nada más que mandar a mi madre o Kon a que intercedan por ti. —le dije un poco más fuerte. — ¡No has hecho nada más que esconderte mientas los demás abogan por ti! Hasta has metido a Ichigo en todo esto. —el me miro sorprendido. —Si lo sé, porque entre nosotros no hay secretos y él confía en mí, que en tu caso es una cualidad que no existe en ti, desconfiaste de mi madre, la trataste como una cualquiera, dudaste de tu paternidad, me trataste como mierda, hiciste que mi madre me ignorara, llegaste a golpear a Kon por mi… y eso solo parte de tus atrocidades.

—Rukia…

— ¡No! —lo interrumpí. — Ahora voy a hablar yo, ya no me puedes dañar más de lo que has hecho todos estos años. Yo lo único que quería era un padre que me quisiera, pero tú no ni siquiera me volteabas a ver y cuando lo hacías era con desprecio u odio. — trate de calmarme pero no podía. — No sabes cuantas noches desee que entraras a mi cuarto para leerme un cuento o para decirme buenas noches y que me querías, de la misma forma en como lo veía en la televisión. — mis lágrimas comenzaron a salir de mis ojos. — Pero a quien solo le decías eso era a Kon, porque para ti era tu único hijo.

No pude más y lo solté, el llanto que se me había acumulado por diecisiete años salió como una casada en el bosque, había soportado muchas cosas y ahora no podía más.

—Yo siempre te quise. —dije entre susurros. — Eras mi padre, aunque tú no lo vieras.

—Rukia. —Ichigo me tomo de los hombros y atrajo hacia él.

—Perdóname. — estiro la mano hacia mí, pero yo la ignore. — Rukia por favor, estoy muy arrepentido de todo lo que hice. No sé cómo remediarlo, por favor, dame la oportunidad de empezar de nuevo. Dime que puedo hacer para que me perdones.

Trate de tranquilizarme porque esto no me hacía nada bien, pero el simple hecho de ver a mi padre me alteraba profundamente. Quería decirle que si lo perdonaba, que todo que daba olvidarlo pero eso sería mentir, pero tampoco quería ser tan mala… ¡Ay! No sabía qué hacer.

—Yo no sabría decirte que hacer, Rido. —dije con sinceridad. — No puedo perdonarte así tan fácil todos estos años de maltrato, me cuesta mucho olvidar, pero siento que tal vez más adelante pueda verte a la cara y no sentir este rencor que siento.

El solamente asintió.

—Hare lo que sea necesario para tratar de ser el padre que mereces.

—No, dudo mucho que entre los dos pueda existir una relación de padre e hija. —me miro con tristeza. — Primero que nada arregla la relación que tienes con Hisana, después de todo ella fue la primera dañada en todo esto, ella aunque lo niegue aun te ama sino no estuviera aquí.

—Lo sé.

—Y sobre tú y yo, el tiempo lo dirá todo. —dije algo incomoda.

—Tiempo…

—Sé que estas enfermo. —le dije. — Pero tengo la esperanza que todo saldrá bien.

Él me sonrió.

—Gracias, si lo dices, estoy seguro que todo saldrá bien. —asentí, supongo que no podía hacer más aquí, estaba segura que él no me dirá más de lo que necesito saber.

—Creo que es hora de irme. —mire a Ichigo que había estado callado todo el tiempo. — Tenemos muchas cosas que arreglar, mañana partimos a Seattle.

Rido asintió y cerró los ojos.

—Te ira muy bien en la universidad, siempre has sido una chica lista. Para ti será pan comido.

—Eso espero. —conteste.

—Y espero que Ichigo te cuide de todos esos chicos que quieran acercarse a ti. — agrego sorprendiéndome. — Sino se las verá conmigo.

—No lo dude señor. — me dijo besándome la frente. — Ese es mi plan.

—Bien.

—Supongo que nos veremos después. —dije, a punto de marcharnos.

—Rukia. —me llamo abriendo los ojos de nuevo. — Quisiera pedirte un favor, sé que no tengo derecho a pedirte algo, pero no será difícil.

Asentí

—Quisiera que el día en que me operen estuvieras ahí, quiero saber que tengo a mi familia apoyándome en eso momentos.

Mire a Ichigo que asintió con su cabeza. Sabía que no podía negarme a ese deseo, no me hacía daño y tampoco me quitaba nada.

—De acuerdo. Le diré a mamá que me llame cuando ese día llegue.

—Gracias.

—Pues ahora si me voy. —tome a Ichigo de nuevo de la mano. — Hasta luego.

—Te veo luego, Rukia.

Antes que me pidiera otra cosa, salí de la habitación y bajamos casi corriendo por las escaleras. Mi madre me vio, estrujaba una servilleta casi parecía que la estrangulaba.

—Todo está bien, Hisana. No hubo asesinato ni nada por el estilo. —le dije de broma.

— ¡Oh! Si, ya lo sabía. —me contesto apenada. — ¿Todo salió bien?

—Eso creo, no creo que nuestra relación sea de padre e hija por mucho tiempo, hay muchas cosas que sanar y él tiene mucho que redimirse contigo. Pero siento que al menos podríamos ser algo así como amigos ¿está mal eso? —pregunte preocupada.

—Yo creo que por algo se empieza, y siento que Rido estará muy contento de que así sea.

—Sí, eso creo. —dije de acuerdo. — Además le prometí que estaría contigo y Kon el día de su operación.

— ¡Gracias, hija! —me abrazo apartándome de Ichigo.

—Es algo que debo hacer, supongo. — me separe de ella. — Debemos irnos, tenemos que descansar, mañana nos vamos.

—Si mi pequeña. —me beso la frente. — Disfruta tu nueva aventura. —me dijo acariciando mi mejilla con su mano. —Lo mereces.

—Gracias mamá.

—Cuida de mi hija, Ichigo. —le dijo a mi novio.

—No tienes ni que decirlo.

En el instante en que salí de la casa de mi madre algo dentro de mí se sintió diferente, era una sensación de paz que no había sentido en todo este tiempo. Masaki había tenido razón, puede que no haya perdonado del todo a mi padre, pero le había dado la oportunidad de redimirse conmigo y eso era algo por lo que se comienza.

Probablemente las cosas entre nosotros nunca serán familiares, pero yo esperaba que al menos ambos tuviéramos una relación de amistad y cordialidad por el bien de mi madre. Pero antes que nada esperaba de corazón que su operación saliera bien, no tendría caso tanta palabrería si el moría en el quirófano. No. Tenía que tener pensamientos positivos, Hisana tenía también derecho a ser feliz, si ok, pensaba muy poco en mi pero ahora yo era feliz a lado de Ichigo y su familia, no podía pedir nada más.

— ¿Lista para la nueva aventura?

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, estaba confiada en que todo saldría bien.

—Sí, lo estoy. —conteste muy segura y con una sonrisa.

—Esa es mi enana de la bufanda roja.

— ¿Cómo? —pregunte medio riendo.

Él sonrió y tomo mi bufanda que traía enredada a mi cuello.

—Pues cuando llegaste lo que más llamaba la atención era tu bufanda alrededor de tu boca. Y déjame y te digo que el rojo, no es un color muy discreto. — la tomo y la beso. — Pero fue gracias a que no era nada discreto fue que me empezó a sentir más curiosidad en la preciosa chica que se encontraba debajo de ella.

— ¿En serio? —le dijo sonrojándome.

—Si. — me tomo el rostro y me beso.

Y así con ese maravilloso beso, comenzamos lo que sería nuestra nueva aventura.


	25. Epílogo

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de no me pertenecen solo a su respectivo autor: **Tite Kubo**. La historia tampoco es mía pertenece a la autora: **_Paulinita Rahtbone quien me ha dado el permiso de adaptarla al Fandom de Bleach_**

**_Advertencias: _**Personajes Ooc.

* * *

**_-La Chica de la Bufanda Roja-_**

**-Epilogo-**

Ocho años después

-Mire a Rukia interactuar con mi familia. Sonreí al verla tan alegre platicando con mi madre, era una escena que siempre me había gustado ver, Hisana se unió a la conversación y algo habrá dicho mi suegra por que las tres comenzaron a reír.

− Viendo la escena. – escuche la voz de mi padre. Le sonreí cuando lo sentí acercarse a mí.

−Sí, es un escena que me encanta. – mire de nuevo a mi esposa.

−Y pensar que casi pierdes todo eso. – dije al recordar lo que había sucedido hace ya varios años.

Cuando nos instalamos en la universidad, todo fue miel sobre hojuelas, Rukia y yo pasábamos todo el tiempo juntos. No había día en que no nos viéramos para salir aunque sea a dar un pasea al parque. Éramos felices.

Pero todo cambio en el primer año de universidad. Nuestras salidas se hicieron poco frecuentes a casi convertirse en nulas, si ella no estaba ocupada con sus deberes era yo el que no podía salir con ella porque tenía que estudiar o una tarea que hacer. Nos fuimos separando poco a poco, hubo ocasiones en que pasaban semanas en las cuales no nos veíamos, eso provocaba peleas entre nosotros, los nervios de Rukia estaban otra vez alterados causando los tics de manera más frecuente, yo me encontraba muy ciego por la frustración de lo que se había convertido nuestra relación. Por aquello tomaba muy en serio sus ofensas, que hubo ocasiones en la cual yo le respondía de la misma manera o la ofendía muy feo, su mirada comenzó a ser más triste de lo que era antes, pero era tanto mi coraje que ignoraba todas esas señales.

Hasta que el día llego.

−Esto no funciona−me dijo. – Creo que lo mejor será que nos separemos, lo único que hacemos es ofendernos y eso no es bueno.

− ¿Estas segura que es lo que quieres? –dije muy enojado, ella tomaba la salida fácil. − ¿O es que hay alguien que te está aconsejando?

Sabía que si había alguien, un tal Grimmjow que era compañero de clases de Rukia, lo había visto en pocas ocasiones pero en esas veces había notado la forma en como miraba a mi novia.

−La verdad es que sí.

−Lo sabía, ese Grimmjow te daba miradas muy convincentes, sabía que no era solo un amigo.

−Él ha sido un amigo Grimmjow, ha estado ahí cuando tú nunca podías atenderme por que estabas ocupado.

− ¡Pero lo estaba! –dije exaltado. –Y no por eso ando con otras chicas.

− ¿Estás seguro? –pregunto confundiéndome. − ¿Quién es Orihime?

Me quede de piedra, ella no era más que una amiga pero estaba seguro que ella si quería algo más conmigo.

−Es solo una amiga.

−No te voy echar nada en cara, solo con eso te demuestro que lo nuestro no está funcionando, solo nos hacemos daño cada día que pasamos. –dijo pero no me miraba.

−Si eso es lo que quieres.

No le dije nada más, solo me di la vuelta y la deje ahí parada.

Pasamos tres años separados. Los cuales yo salí con varias chicas, pero a pesar de que me la pasaba muy bien con ellas y eran muy dulces conmigo no pasaban de la tercera cita, hasta que llego una chica llamada Lucy, con ella fue diferente, comencé a sentir algo por ella nunca supe si era amor pero era algo maravilloso. Estuvimos juntos cerca de dos años, fueron unos años muy buenos para mí, hasta llegue a pensar que lo de Rukia solo había sido amor adolecente (de ella no supe mucho, solo que había comenzado a salir con ese tal Grimmjow, pero como íbamos a diferentes carreras solo fueron dos veces cuando la vi con su novio) y que Lucy era la mujer de mi vida.

Pero al tercer año algo paso que hizo que mis sentimientos enterrados salieron a flote.

Esta cordialmente invitado a la unión de Rukia Kuchiki y Grimmjow Jaegerjaques

Algo dentro de mí se removió cuando en mi mente vinieron las imágenes de Rukia en brazos de otro hombre, ella no podía hacer eso… ella era mía. Esas habían sido mis palabras cuando lo supe, aún estaba enamorado de la enana, ella es y seria siempre el amor de mi vida. Había tomado la invitación observándola totalmente.

La boda seria en una semana. Tenía una semana para hablar con ella.

Al día siguiente la busque como un loco, eran pocas las ocasiones en las que iba para esa área.

Entonces la encontré.

Ella estaba platicando alegremente con una chica castaña, que para ser sinceros no la note, la observe mucho tiempo en el cual creo que ella sintió mi mirada y volteo su cabeza para verme. Ella seguía siendo la misma chica que conocí hace tantos años, tenía la misma dulzura en su mirada sola que sus rasgos eran más maduros, se veía igual o más hermosa de lo que la recordaba.

Se había acercado hacia mí tan rápido que no me di cuenta que estaba frente a mí.

−Ichigo…

−Hola Rukia. –fue lo único que se me ocurrió.

− ¿Ichigo? – me miro extrañada. − ¿Qué haces aquí? Es raro verte por estos lados.

− ¿Es verdad? – fui directo al grano. Ella miro sin entender. − ¿Te vas a casar?

Ella me miro sorprendida, lo cual confirmo mis sospechas, ella se iba a casar con ese sujeto.

−No puedes hacerlo.

−Ichigo…

−No Rukia, no puedes hacer eso, yo… yo sé qué hace mucho tiempo te deje ir, fui un verdadero estúpido, no supe balancear vi vida personal con la escolar y yo…

−Ichigo…

No la deje continuar, si lo hacía probablemente me confirmaría lo de su boda y yo no quería eso, era horrible.

−Yo quiero pedirte perdón por mi estupidez y quisiera que tú y yo…

− ¡Ichigo! – me detuvo con un grito. − ¿De qué demonios hablas?

−Tu, te vas a casar con ese Grimmjow

No sé qué habré dicho o como lo dije, pero en cuanto termine esas palabras comenzó a reírse, no sé si de mí o conmigo pero eso me molesto un poco. Me quede observando cómo se reía a carcajada de mí hasta que al parecer se quedó sin aire.

− ¿Terminaste?

Fueron mis últimas palabras, antes de que ella se enderezara para responderme.

− ¡Papi! – escuche que gritaban, baje mi mirada para responderle a mis dos angelitos de ojos violetas.

− ¿Qué pasa, pequeñas?

−Yukio no deja de moleta a Hisaki. – me dijo mi pequeña Asahi, siempre defendiendo a su hermana. Mi papá sonrió antes de dejarme solo con mis pequeñas.

Si, tenía res pequeños remolinos en mi vida, mis pequeño Yukio, Asahi y Misaki. Mis trillizos de casi cuatro años de edad, a pesar de que siempre eran unos buenos niños mi pequeño hijo siempre molestaba a su hermana por el extraño nombre que mi adorada esposa había bautizado a mi hija menor, menor por un minuto, y de eso se aprovechaba mucho Yukio porque era el mayor, si también por un minuto y digamos que Asahi era la que nació al segundo treinta de su hermano. Una tontería para muchos pero para mi hijo era algo importante.

− ¿Y tu madre? – pregunte alzando la mirada buscándola.

−Ta reñando a Yukio. – dijo Hisaki. – El molesta mí.

−Sí papi, Yukio malo con Hisaki porque se llama así. – dijo con un puchero.

Tome la mano de mis hijas y las lleve con su madre quien regañaba a Yukio por lo sucedido. Ella no me oyó llegar pero mi hijo si me vio, y puso una cara de asustado muy grande le sonreí.

−Y prométeme que nunca volverás a burlarte de tu hermana. – se levantó y fue cuando se dio cuenta de mi mirada, me sonrió señalando a mi niño. – Promételo y pídele una disculpa a Hisaki.

−Lo pometo mami, lo siento Hiki. – mi pequeña se soltó de mi mano y fue a su hermano y lo abrazo.

−Te pedono, Yuki.

Asahi se unió al abrazo y después los tres se fueron corriendo a seguir jugando como si nada hubiera pasado.

−Y esos son tus hijos. –le dije a mi esposa rodeándola con mi brazo.

− ¿Mis hijos? – Rukia me miro con la ceja alzada. – Nuestros hijos, ese carácter que se carga tu hijo no es cosa mía. Yo soy más dulce, así como Hisaki y Asahi.

−Claro, claro como tú digas. – la estreche más contra mí. – No puedo creer que casi te pierdo.

−Nunca lo hiciste.

−De hecho, estaba pensando en ese día, cuando te fui a buscar a tu área.

Ella comenzó a reír.

− ¡Si, como olvidarlo!

− ¡No te burles! – le di un apretón que la hizo callar. – De verdad pensé que te ibas a casar.

− ¿De casualidad le preguntaste a alguien de tu familia o a mis padres si era verdad?

Claro, como si yo hubiese hablado mucho con los Kuchiki después de nuestra separación. Me daba mucha pena hablarles y mucho menos verlos, así que la misma temporada en la que yo estuve separado de Rukia también perdí el contacto con su familia, lo único que supe es que Rukia y Rido tenían una relación normal, ni de cerca de ser padre e hija, pero se llevaban bien. Y con Hisana iban muy bien, Kon y Yuzu también estaban de novios y hasta planes de boda cosa que me molesto un poco porque mi hermana no me había dicho nada y a parte en esas épocas tendría unos diecinueve años, era de esperarse que no hubiera boda. Aunque se casaron en el momento en que Yuzu cumplió los veintiuno, esa chica me sorprendía.

−No, no lo hice. – hice un puchero. – Es que la invitación se veía muy real. Por cierto, ¿Quién mando la invitación?

−Grimmjow.

− ¿Qué? – pensé en muchas personas menos en él.

−Él sabía lo mucho que te seguía amando, y como sufrí al verte con las demás chicas.

Eso me hizo sentir mal, no es como si me hubiera visto mucho.

−Y para que te lo sepas, nunca fui su novia ni nada parecido.

− ¿En serio?

− ¡Si!

−Pero… pero…

−Solo fingíamos, pero tú eras demasiado ciego y no veías nada más que tu nariz.

−Lo siento, tarde mucho en verlo.

−Fue por eso que comencé a reírme como loca cuando me dijiste todas esas cosas, no podía creer que el plan de aquel idiota hubiese funcionado.

−Pues funciono. Me hizo abrir los ojos y recuperarte. – me agache para besarla. – Te amo, mi enana de la bufanda roja.

−Te amo, mi idiota zanahoria.

Sabía que en el pasado habíamos tenido muchos errores, pero yo creía que todo eso pasó para valorarnos más como pareja y nuestra relación, y ahora que lo veo con mejores ojos, estaba agradecido de que hubiera pasado porque ahora nuestro amor es más fuerte y quiero creer que nada ni nadie nos podría separar ahora y junto a nuestros hijos trataríamos de tener una buena vida.

Y con respecto a los tics de Rukia, bueno, ya los ha superado.

Fin

* * *

Gracias a todos por leer esta historia, ¡espero verles en otra pronto!


End file.
